Cute Bad Boy
by Minori Anra
Summary: FINAL CHAP!—Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun karena sebuah sihir, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol pun harus kembali normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh pun hinggap di hati mereka.—ChanBaek fic with other member EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Tsukiyoru

**Disclaimer** : Semua milik Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa

**Genre** : Romance, Drama.

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/Yaoi! Alur berantakan, etc.

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahunan dengan waktu yang tak menentu, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol pun harus kembali normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh pun hinggap di hati mereka. "_Oh my god_..."

**No bash. No siders. No copas/plagiat.**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

Starlight High School. Sekolah terkenal yang hampir rata-rata bermayoritas orang kaya. Sekolah besar dengan fasilitas yang memadai dan banyaknya siswa cerdas disana adalah salah satu kelebihan SMA ini. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesana. Hanya yang memiliki kecerdasan, kekayaan, dan prestasi yang bisa.

Seorang namja berambut coklat gelap memasuki area kantin bersama kedua temannya. Ketiga namja itu tidak mencerminkan penampilan layaknya pelajar meski mereka seorang pelajar. Kemeja mereka dikeluarkan, tak berdasi, dua kancing atas kemeja tidak terkancing menampilkan _tshirt_ mereka dibalik kemeja seragam itu, rambut acak-acakan—tetapi mereka tetap terlihat keren, lengan seragam yang digulung sampai sikut, serta memar samar pada salah satu wajah dari ketiga lelaki itu.

Tak tampak seperti pelajar bukan?

Malah terlihat seperti preman sekolah.

Suasana kantin kini senyap. Siswa-siswa tidak berani mengeluarkan suara mereka ketika melihat tiga _bad boys_ itu. Ketiga namja itu berhenti pada sebuah meja yang dihuni oleh tiga orang siswa.

"Hey kau."

Salah satu siswa di meja itu menengok takut-takut pada namja dingin didepannya. "Y-Ya, Chanyeol sunbae?"

"Pergi." Desisnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ketiga siswa itu tak bergerak. Mereka kini dalam situasi takut dan enggan pergi. Takut dengan ketiga berandalan ini, juga enggan pergi karena mereka belum merasakan makanan pesanan mereka.

Namja tinggi itu—Park Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Namja berkulit tan disebelahnya—Kim Jongin atau biasa lebih populer dengan nama Kai meraih kerah salah satu siswa yang duduk itu. "Kau dengar tidak?" tanyanya dingin. Siswa itu bergetar ketakutan.

"T-Tapi Kai sunbae... k-kami sudah memesan makanan—"

"Aku tidak peduli," desis Kai sangar. "atau kau ingin ke rumah sakit terdekat?"

Siswa kelas X itu semakin bergetar ketakutan. "B-Baik. K-Kami akan pergi," cicitnya. Kai tersenyum puas dan menghempaskan siswa itu kembali ke kursi. Siswa itu segera menarik teman-temannya untuk pergi menjauh dari sunbae mereka.

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun—teman mereka yang terdiam sedari tadi—segera duduk dengan santainya. Kai mendelik ke seluruh penghuni kantin yang melihat mereka . "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?" teriaknya. Seluruh penghuni kantin ciut seketika dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari ketiga siswa tampan itu.

Semua siswa disini sangat kenal dengan tiga namja berandalan dan termasuk dari lima keluarga terkaya di sekolah ini. Pertama Park Chanyeol, kelas XII-2. Namja dengan tampang rupawan yang banyak memikat hati siapapun namun terkesan dingin. Mulai dari rambut coklat gelapnya yang halus, kedua mata lebar yang selalu bersinar tajam, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, tubuh tegap. Ia terlihat mempesona, apalagi jika tersenyum ceria—sayangnya ia tak pernah tersenyum kecuali pada kedua sahabatnya. Lelaki yang termasuk kalangan orang paling kaya di sekolah nomor 2. Banyak kenakalan remaja yang ia buat bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tetapi ia tetap naik kelas dengan nilai diatas rata-rata dikarenakan otaknya yang cerdas dan kesukarelaannya mengikuti lomba olahraga ataupun music antarsekolah maupun provinsi yang membawa nama baik sekolah mereka—Starlight High School. Salah satunya juara pertama pertandingan basket seprovinsi, Chanyeol sebagai sang kapten.

Kedua, Kim Jongin atau Kai. Namja dengan kulit tan yang eksotis, rambut _dark_nya yang acak-acakan, kedua mata elangnya yang indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal yang menggairahkan. Ia berhasil memikat hati para yeoja dengan sekali tatap namun juga berhasil membuat takut semua orang lewat tatapannya. Paling berandalan diantara kedua sahabatnya. Ia senang berkelahi, tidak peduli wajah tampannya tercipta memar-memar. Meski begitu, ia tetap naik kelas dan sekarang duduk di kelas XI-3. Pernah menjuarai pertandingan karate, taekwondo, maupun judo. Khusus karate, ia tiga kali berturut-turut menang.

Ketiga, Oh Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih, ia terkesan paling dingin diantara kedua sahabatnya namun paling jahil. Lebih senang menampilkan wajah poker face miliknya. Meski terlihat tenang, namun ketika marah ia tidak segan-segan lagi. Berbekal otak yang cerdas, ia mengikuti olimpiade-olimpiade bersama Do Kyungsoo—namja lugu nan polos. Ia sekelas dengan Kai.

Meski ketiga namja ini berandalan, namun mereka sering mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka. Para guru agak heran dengan tingkah ketiga namja itu. Ketika berada di sekolah, mereka sangat buruk. Namun ketika mewakili nama sekolah dalam perlombaan, mereka menjadi sangat sopan dan patuh didepan umum. Para guru yakin, ketiga namja itu sebenarnya adalah siswa yang baik. Sayangnya perilaku mereka yang buruk mengubah itu semua. Para guru berpikir, mereka hanya perlu membantu ketiga siswa berandalan itu untuk memperbaiki perilaku mereka.

_Back to Canteen._

Pelayan terlihat menaruh minuman sehari-hari ketiga namja itu. Es susu coklat, bubble tea, dan es jeruk. Para pelayan kantin sangat hafal pesanan ketiga namja itu. Bukannya ia menaruh hati pada namja-namja itu—oke, mereka akui menyukai namja tampan seperti tiga namja berandalan itu. Ia hafal karena menjadi kewajibannya. Setiap ketiga namja itu datang, mereka harus menyiapkan minuman itu apapun yang terjadi. Jika tidak, kantin mungkin akan hancur.

"Hyung," desis Kai setelah meminum es jeruknya. Chanyeol melirik namja itu. Kai mengisyaratkan untuk melihat kemana tatapan matanya. Chanyeol pun mengikuti arah pandangan Kai.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. "Byun Baekhyun..."

Disana, diarah lapangan sekolah yang besar seorang namja mungil berjalan dengan santai. Byun Baekhyun namanya. Ia adalah satu-satunya siswa yang bisa masuk ke Starlight High School melalui beasiswa. Namja itu memang bukan namja miskin, Baekhyun namja sederhana yang tinggal sendiri di Korea. Orangtuanya berada di China karena urusan keluarga. Ia mendapatkan uang dengan bekerja sampingan dan dari uang kiriman orangtuanya. Meski ia orang sederhana, ia tetap dikatai miskin. Ia teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Meski teman sekelas, Chanyeol tidak suka namja itu.

Miskin—dimatanya—dan lemah. Dan Baekhyun bukan _level_ Chanyeol.

"Kerjai saja, hyung." Sehun menyahut sambil tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh pada Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar. Sehun paling jahil diantara mereka. Entah kesambet apa ia hari ini hingga tidak menjalankan aktivitas jahilnya pada siswa lain. "Ada ide?"

Chanyeol memamerkan seringainya. Matanya berpindah pada penghuni kantin dan menatap dengan tatapan tajam. "Hey kalian yang duduk disana."

Empat orang siswa tidak berani menoleh ketika mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang jelas itu. Mereka takut jika mereka akan diapa-apakan oleh tiga namja nakal namun berprestasi itu. "Aku memanggil kalian. Jangan pura-pura tuli!"

Keempat siswa itu mau tak mau menoleh ketika suara Chanyeol mulai bernada kesal. Gawat jika ia marah. "A-ada apa sunbae?"

"Cepat kesini."

Keempat namja itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Chanyeol. Bahkan ada yang hampir jatuh saking tergesa-gesanya. Sehun mendengus geli melihat ketakutan mereka. Chanyeol menatap keempat namja yang ia yakini kelas X-1 tersebut. "Kalian berdua ambil air bekas pel dari toilet. Lalu kalian berdua tahan namja itu—" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih terlihat tenang. "siram dia dengan air itu." Ucap Chanyeol kejam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Keempat namja itu mengerti. Para penghuni sekolah sudah paham dengan kejadian ini, dimana Chanyeol menyuruh beberapa siswa untuk membully murid beasiswa itu. Meski begitu, tak ada yang berani menolak atau menolong Baekhyun. Selain mereka takut pada namja berandalan itu, sebagian besar siswa puas membully siswa yang tidak mampu.

Salah satu korban bulanan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun.

.

..

.

Baekhyun bersenandu riang menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak peduli ketika banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan rendah dan jijik. Baekhyun tidak peduli—ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan pandangan menyakitkan itu.

Starlight High School, sekolah yang sangat Baekhyun idam-idamkan. Ia berkali-kali bermimpi memasuki sekolah itu dan memiliki banyak teman disana. Tertawa bersama dan bermain bersama. Harapannya terwujud dengan usaha kerasnya selama ini, mendapatkan beasiswa untuk memasuki SMA terkaya ini. Betapa senangnya ia, dan berbagai mimpinya mulai tumbuh. Memikirkan teman-teman yang menyenangkan.

Namun semua sirna. Ternyata sekolah idamannya ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ia merasa terasingkan disini ditambah berbagai tatapan yang menyakitkan. Mungkin jika diperkirakan ia sangat sedikit memiliki teman disini. Awalnya Baekhyun memang terkena tekanan mental, namun sekarang ia sudah kebal dengan semuanya. Meski temannya di sini hanya Do Kyungsoo—sang adik kelasnya, tak masalah. Ia sudah senang dan terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Ya, semuanya.

Termasuk teman sekelasnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Sunbae!"

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia melihat dua namja kini sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Perkiraan Baekhyun, mereka kelas X. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun canggung. Pasalnya, beberapa kali siswa pernah menghampirinya dan akhirnya tawa puas setelah dirinya berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Begini, aku ada perlu dengan sunbae. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang...em—" siswa itu melirik temannya. Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "tentang ulangan sunbae yang selalu tinggi. Bagaimana caranya sunbae mendapatkan nilai tinggi itu?"

Perasaan Baekhyun sedikit tidak enak. Tetapi Baekhyun memilih menghiraukannya.

"Emm... cukup belajar dengan giat." Jawabnya. Baekhyun merasa seluruh mata menatapnya. "Aku harus ke kelas." Ucap Baekhyun untuk menghindari tatapan intimidasi itu. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, namun tangannya langsung ditahan oleh kedua adik kelasnya itu.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Baekhyun memberontak. Pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit karena cengkraman kuat kedua siswa itu.

"Sunbae tidak boleh pergi, atau kami celaka!" Ucap salah satu namja itu takut membuat pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti.

Oh... Baekhyun mengerti.

Ulah Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol lagi yang melakukan ini, membuat perasaan bencinya kepada namja kaya itu bertambah saja. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Apa yang ia rencanakan?"

Kedua lelaki itu mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun yang malah tersenyum. "Ia ingin kami menyirammu"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak terkejut. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan bullyan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Ia bukan sedih karena Chanyeol yang melakukan semua ini—karena ia benci namja itu, bukan juga karena siswa-siswa yang menyetujui perintahnya. Ia sedih karena semua siswa menatapnya penuh penasaran dan menunggu kejadian selanjutnya. Bahkan ia mendengar ledekan dari beberapa siswa-siswi kepadanya.

Tidak ada yang peduli ataupun kasihan.

Itu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri agar tidak ada yang melihatnya meneteskan air mata tepat disini. Matanya terasa memanas dan hendak mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menangis didepan penghuni sekolah, ia tidak ingin itu. Baekhyun menarik-tarik tangannya, tidak peduli tangannya sudah memerah karena cengkraman kuat itu.

Tiba-tiba cengkraman terlepas, Baekhyun lega. Namun detik berikutnya air deras mengalir dari atas kepalanya, membasahi rambutnya, wajahnya, dan pakaian seragam serta tasnya. Air berwarna kecoklatan dengan adanya pasir itu membuat seragam putihnya menjadi berubah warna. Kotor. Ia tahu ini air bekas mengepel. Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak, ia membeku. Hingga tawa-tawa menghina mulai menggelegar.

Cukup.

Bunuh Baekhyun dari pada ia menangis disini.

"Lihat dia! Menyedihkan! Haha!"

"Dasar siswa beasiswa belagu. Rasakan itu!"

"Dia sangat cantik jika seperti itu, hahaha!"

"Makanya jangan sok pintar."

"Dasar miskin."

"Hahahaha!"

Baekhyun menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Baekhyun bukan takut untuk melawan. Ia takut jika ia melawan, beasiswanya akan dicabut. Ia menahan air mata yang menggenang dimatanya. _Tolong... hentikan itu_, raung Baekhyun dalam hati. Meski kebal, ia tetap tidak tahan. Menyakitkan bukan jika tidak ada yang berpihak kepadamu?

"D-Dia menangis? O-Oi!" Baekhyun sedikit lega karena ada yang masih perhatian padanya.

"Hah? Menangis? Wow! Ternyata ia bisa menangis juga ya!"

"Hey siswa beasiswa! Simpan air mata tulusmu itu. Kau akan lebih hebat dengan air mata darah!"

"Hahaha!"

Sialan kalian.

"YA! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Siswa-siswa yang melihat guru Kim langsung melarikan diri menuju kelas mereka dengan penuh gelak tawa. Mereka semua tahu, tempat perlindungan Baekhyun hanya para guru.

"Kau tidak apa? Astaga! Apa yang mereka perbuat?! Mianhae Baekhyun, pasti ulah Chanyeol lagi" ucap guru Kim dengan penuh sesal dan memeluk siswa kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat perhatian guru itu. "Tidak apa, guru Kim."

Guru terbaik bagi Baekhyun, Kim MinSeok.

Di kantin sana, senyum puas Chanyeol menghilang menjadi kesal. Dengan kedatangan guru Kim, maka kesenangannya terhambat. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dengan marah. Kai ikut berdiri untuk menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang, hyung. Masih ada hari lain untuk membullynya," ucap Kai. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, Kai benar hyung. _Relax_ _okay_?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan menghentakkan kembali bokongnya ke kursi. Ia menatap kearah lapangan, dimana Baekhyun berbicara dengan guru Kim. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menyeringai sinis kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

.

..

.

"Chanyeol membuat ulah lagi, Chen"

Namja berjas putih itu melirik namjachingunya. Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya, memasukkan beberapa zat kimia kedalam sebuah wadah. "Lalu?"

Kim MinSeok atau Xiumin mendesah berat. "Dia membully Baekhyun lagi. Aku tidak tega melihat namja itu yang terus menjadi bulan-bulanan Chanyeol. Untung saja mentalnya lumayan kuat," komentar Xiumin lelah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk milik kekasihnya—Kim Jongdae atau Chen. Ia menatap namja _gentle_ itu. "Kau punya cara untuk membuatnya emm—berubah?"

Chen menghela nafas dan berpikir sejenak. Ia adalah asisten dosen bidang IPA, ia masih kuliah. Meski begitu, ia mungkin bisa menjabat sebagai psikolog untuk Xiumin—kekasih sekaligus hyung kesayangannya. Mendengarkan cerita Xiumin dan memberi usulan. Akhir-akhir ini Xiumin sering membicarakan muridnya yang bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu. Bahkan Xiumin rela meninggalkan sekolah hanya untuk curhat masalah ini.

Untung saja Chen tidak cemburu.

Mereka kini berada di rumah Chen, tepatnya di basement dimana ruang rahasia Chen berada. Bukan ruang rahasia seperti lainnya. Hanya tempat untuk beristirahat dan membuat beberapa eksperimen yang menyenangkan untuk Chen. "Membuatnya berubah?" Chen tertawa dengan suara indah dan nyaringnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Hyung tahu, aku tidak terlalu menyukai preman." Canda Chen. Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Ayolah... setidaknya memberinya pelajaran." Cetus Xiumin dan memberikan _puppy eyes_nya. Chen sangat suka bereksperimen. Ia yakin, banyak hal abnormal yang ia buat.

"Bagaimana kalau memberinya sebuah nyanyian yang indah?" tanya Chen tersenyum. Xiumin tertawa. Kekasihnya ini juga sangat suka bernyanyi.

"Usulan yang bagus. Tetapi aku tidak yakin Chanyeol mau menerimanya. Mungkin ia akan menghajarmu nantinya." Ucap Xiumin. Chen memberengut manja.

"Jangan begitu hyung~"

"Oke-oke." Xiumin tersenyum. "Ada ide lain?"

Chen berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku punya gas berbahaya yang aku buat sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Xiumin melotot. "Berbahaya? Kau berniat membunuh seseorang?"

"Kalau aku mau, akan kulakukan itu." Chen tertawa kecil. "Tetapi ini tidak berbahaya sampai membunuh manusia."

"Untuk apa kau membuatnya?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Niatnya hanya untuk hiburan semata. Aku juga belum pernah menggunakan gas itu. Gas itu seperti semacam sihir." Ungkap Chen. Xiumin mengernyit. "Gas apa sih?"

Chen tersenyum penuh arti. "Gas bayi, hyung."

"Hah?"

.

..

.

"Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak datang, berarti kau pengecut yang hanya bersembunyi dibalik batu."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh menatap surat digenggamannya. Ia mendengus. Chanyeol tak menyangka ada yang mengirim surat seperti ini. Surat yang ia temukan tepat tertempel diatas tasnya. Terkesan seperti surat tantangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia berharap orang itu Baekhyun. Ia ingin tahu seberapa beraninya namja itu jika ingin menantangnya seperti ini. Jika Baekhyun melakukannya, mungkin ia bosan hidup. Haha.

Chanyeol menarik tasnya asal dan keluar kelas menemui _no name_ ini. Sekolah sudah sepi, bel pulang sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu. Beginilah Chanyeol. Ia suka datang paling awal, namun pulangnya paling lama. Entahlah, ia bosan di rumah.

Karena ia yakin, orangtuanya tidak akan peduli jika ia pulang hingga larut malam sekalipun. Tidak pulang juga boleh.

Saat dipertigaan koridor, Chanyeol menatap seorang namja yang berjalan kearahnya. Rambut coklat, mata seperti unta, bibir yang cantik. Sangat berwibawa dengan wajah dewasanya itu juga menatap Chanyeol, namun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol merasa ia tak pernah melihat orang itu di sekolah. Ah entahlah. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu menuju taman belakang. Terlihat hamparan rumput hijau yang tersembunyi dibalik bangunan besar itu. Beberapa pohon rindang yang sejuk dan enak dipandang mata ikut melengkapi suasana taman belakang itu. Terdapat beberapa kursi panjang disana serta sungai kecil dengan air jernih. Sungguh tempat yang sangat nyaman.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan keindahan karya Tuhan itu. Matanya menajam, menggeledah semua isi taman belakang mencari keberadaan seseorang yang akan diasumsikannya sebagai si penantang. Namun taman itu terlihat kosong. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa dia mau bermain-main denganku?" gumam Chanyeol. Ia segera berjalan untuk mencari si penantang. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda manusia disini selain dirinya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ia hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan taman belakang ini, namun mata abu-abunya menangkap sesuatu diatas kursi panjang. Chanyeol mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Sebuah botol kaleng kecil seukuran telapak tangan berwarna silver yang tertutup sempurna. Botol ini tidak berat, seperti botol kosong biasa. Ditubuh botol terlihat kertas yang melingkari botol dan tertera tulisan disana.

_Jangan dibuka! Berbahaya_.

Chanyeol mendengus remeh. Ia menggoncang-goncang botol itu. Bahaya apanya? botol ini tak berisi. Hanya botol kosong kok. Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya dengan penasaran. Memang apa isinya?

Chanyeol memutar penutup botol kaleng itu. Setelah terbuka, gas berwarna ungu keluar dari botol kaleng itu. Chanyeol agak terkejut. Ketika gas ungu itu sedikit menipis, Chanyeol mengintip isi dalam botol itu.

Kosong. Hanya gas berwarna yang ada didalam botol kaleng ini. Chanyeol tertawa melihat kebodohannya. Hidung mancungnya mulai merasakan aroma lavender yang dihasilkan gas itu. Sangat harum.

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol," desisnya. "Dan mana si penantang itu? Awas saja jika ketemu!"

Chanyeol membuang botol kaleng itu sembarangan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu taman belakang yang menghubungkannya dengan koridor. Ketika langkah kedua, Chanyeol merasa sedikit mual. Uh... ini pasti karena aroma lavender itu.

Kemudian Chanyeol merasakan keanehan ditubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Namja itu mengernyit heran. Kenapa sih tubuhnya ini? Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan itu. Beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan mencapai pintu. Cukup memakan beberapa detik agar kaki panjangnya bisa berdiri didepan pintu.

Chanyeol kembali heran ketika langkahnya memendek. Tangannya akan meraih gagang pintu, tetapi ia terkejut setelah meraih gagang pintu.

"AAAAAAA!" teriaknya syok.

Tangannya yang kekar kini sedikit mengecil dari ukuran semula. Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat kedua kakinya. Memendek! Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha tenang. Bahkan suara bassnya berubah sedikit cempreng. Chanyeol juga menyadari, tingginya kini berubah. Tingginya kan melewati setengah pintu, sekarang? Setengah pintu!

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa tubuhnya begini?

Jelaskan padaku!

Knop pintu yang awalnya Chanyeol pegang kini bergerak. Chanyeol terkejut dan melangkah mundur. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"B-Baekhyun!"

.

..

.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Salam kenal. :)

Huft. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat chapter pertama sebuah fict cukup panjang! Hanya isi sampai TBC mencapai 2.826 words! Wow! #lebay

_See you next chapter!_

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa review~

_**No silent readers, no plagiat, no bash, please**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Tsukiyoru

**Disclaimer** : Semua milik Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa

**Genre** : Romance dan Drama. Humor nyerempet dikit.

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/Yaoi! Alur berantakan, etc.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun dengan waktu yang tak menentu, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas/plagiat.**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

"Mianhae, aku telat mengembalikannya!"

Seorang namja bermata bulat menatap sunbaenya. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu. Terlihat sekali ia habis berlari hanya untuk mengembalikan sebuah buku milik namja itu—Do Kyungsoo. Memang, antara kelas XII dan XI agak jauh. Gedung sekolah mereka sangat besar. Banyak persimpangan dan belokan disana-sini. Saking besarnya, orang baru yang bersekolah disini bisa tersesat.

"Tidak apa hyung. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu." Kyungsoo mengambil buku dari tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak marah kok jika hyung mengembalikannya besok."

"Tidak Kyung. Aku sudah berjanji mengembalikannya hari ini. Janji harus ditepati bukan?" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kupikir tadi kau sudah pulang. Untungnya belum, hehehe"

Kyungsoo memamerkan senyumannya lagi. Ia menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Matanya menangkap baju seragam putih itu terlihat berubah warna. Baekhyun salah tingkah melihat Kyungsoo menatapinya intens begitu.

"Ah... kau heran dengan seragamku ini ya? Tadi aku terpeleset dan menumpahkan air bekas pel. Kena bajuku deh. Hahaha..." Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan tersenyum ceria. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya datar.

Jangan bohongi Kyungsoo, Baek.

Ia tahu kau menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dibalik senyuman itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun lewat tatapannya. Kyungsoo memang polos. Tetapi ia tahu penyebab seragam Baekhyun berubah warna. Tadi pagi, ia melihat sendiri dengan mata bulatnya, insiden dimana Baekhyun disiram dengan air bekas pel di lapangan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolong Baekhyun saat itu. Ia takut dengan tiga namja berandalan itu. Bahkan saat bersama Oh Sehun ketika mengikuti olimpiade juga ia sudah ratusan kali menahan ketakutan yang menyebar ditubuhnya.

Katakan dia bodoh, jahat. Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa apa-apa dengan namja-namja berandalan itu. Melaporkan kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan mereka? Namja berprestasi itu? Jangan harap. Kepala sekolah malah akan menolak habis-habisan jika ada yang ingin mengeluarkan namja istimewa kesayangannya itu.

"Mianhae. Lain kali hati-hati hyung," ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku akan meminta Appa membelikan baju seragam baru untuk hyung."

Inilah yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan. Membantu Baekhyun dengan hal lain. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Appamu. Tinggal dicuci, sudah bersih kok!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia merasa seperti teman yang tidak berguna. Baekhyun adalah teman yang terbaik untuknya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang kaya-kaya itu, Baekhyun terlihat tulus untuk berteman dengannya.

"Mmm, Kyungsoo. Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah... Mianhae, hyung. Aku harus menunggu Suho hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak enak. Suho atau Kim Joonmyun adalah sepupu Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki wajah _angelic_ yang tampan. Sifatnya sangat hangat dan baik hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya~" ucap Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke Kyungsoo dan berjalan santai menelusuri koridor panjang itu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan O_O

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kali ini suasana sekolah terlihat damai. Semua siswa sudah pulang. Tidak ada pandangan-pandangan yang tertuju padanya, maupun siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang sambil memamerkan _smirk_ sinis padanya. Semua itu menjadi ketenangan pribadi untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang agak kaku.

_Krek!_

Uoh! Sekaku inikah tubuhnya?

"AAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring itu. Teriakan itu terdengar seperti ketakutan. Ia yakin teriakan itu sangat dekat dari posisinya. Baekhyun mengernyit. Apakah masih ada siswa yang berada di sekolah? Atau mungkin hantu?

Baekhyun mencoba memastikannya. Ia menghampiri beberapa pintu disampingnya, mengecek satu persatu. Ia penasaran siapa yang teriak dan apa yang terjadi hingga teriakan itu terdengar ketakutan.

Ruang XI-4.

Kosong.

Ruang XI-5.

Kosong.

Ruang Lab.

Terkunci.

Pintu taman belakang.

Clek.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan terkejut ketika melihat seorang bocah berdiri tepat didepan pintu itu. Baekhyun mengusap dadanya. Untung saja kepala bocah itu tidak botak. Kalau botak, Baekhyun bisa mengiranya _tuyul kesasar_.

"B-Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap heran namja kecil itu. Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Rambut namja itu berwarna coklat gelap, mata lebar yang lucu, hidung mancung yang mungil, bibir tebal yang unyu, pipinya yang tembem dan seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya—hanya saja ukurannya kecil. Apakah ia murid kelas X? Ah tidak mungkin. Mustahil murid X sependek itu. Namja kecil tersebut lebih terlihat seperti bocah 6 tahun. Mungkin baju seragamnya hanya kebetulan sama dengan baju seragam SMA ini, pikir Baekhyun. Sekilas, Baekhyun merasa sosok namja ini familiar.

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan namja kecil itu. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa kau disini? Kau tersesat? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Namja itu menatap Baekhyun tajam—oke, tatapannya sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mencubit pipi bocah itu. "Dasar bodoh!" ucap bocah itu kesal. Baekhyun agak terkejut mendengarnya. Kata-katanya terdengar kasar untuk bocah berumur 6 tahun.

"Kau mencari kakakmu ya? Kelas berapa?" tanya Baekhyun masih memberikan senyumannya. Sejujurnya sih Baekhyun merasa kesal dikatai _bodoh_ oleh bocah ingusan ini. Namja kecil itu membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Belagu amat nih bocah.

"Mianhae, sepertinya kau tidak mau diganggu." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan tersesat. Sekolah ini sangat luas" Baekhyun berdiri dan mengacak rambut halus namja kecil itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, miskin!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kalimat itu cukup menusuk. Kemana sopan santun bocah ini? Cih! Apakah tampang Baekhyun mirip orang miskin? Atau tertulis _'saya namja miskin'_ di jidatnya? Baekhyun kan cantik~!

Oke. Nggak nyambung.

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan ucapan tersebut. Namja kecil itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Baekhyun dan memandangnya tajam. Baekhyun mendengus geli melihat tatapan sok seram namja kecil itu.

Baekhyun berbalik sebelum melambaikan tangannya. Namja kecil itu masih bersikukuh untuk mencuekkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menjauh menuju pagar sekolah, ingin pulang. Sebenarnya sih Baekhyun tidak tega meninggalkan namja kecil itu, tetapi nampaknya namja itu tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun kembali bersenandu, menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan meninggalkan sekolah, sebelum esok hari kembali berat untuk memasuki sekolah ini. Tangan cantik namja itu menepuk-tepuk pelan tas selempang yang tercangklong di bahunya, mengikuti nada instrumental dari musik yang ia nyanyikan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesuatu menarik ujung baju seragamnya.

"B-Baekhyun..."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan sedikit melebarkan matanya mendapati seorang bocah mengikutinya. Dia namja kecil tadi yang ia temui di balik pintu taman belakang. Namja itu terlihat komat-kamit dengan pipi merona. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencium pipi berisi itu.

"Hai. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun memamerkan senyumannya. Namja kecil itu menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Baekhyun mengernyit melihatnya.

"A-Aku..."

"...?"

"..."

"?"

"A-aku..."

"Kau tidak menemukan kakakmu? Mau ku bantu?"

Namja kecil itu terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Setelah beberapa lama Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar, ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "A-aku ingin pulang..."

"Baiklah, aku akan antarkanmu. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun ramah. Namja kecil itu terdiam lalu menggeleng. Baekhyun kembali bingung. "Kau tidak punya rumah?"

"Di rumah tidak enak." Ucap namja kecil itu datar. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Begitu? Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu masih diam, tidak mau menatap Baekhyun. Ia memainkan jemari mungilnya membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"K-Ke rumahmu saja!"

"E-Eh? Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

Krik. krik.

"Kau hanya memikirkan itu?"

"Err—baiklah. Kajja!" Tangan cantiknya terulur didepan namja kecil itu. Namja kecil itu menatap polos tangan Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Gandengan"

"Hah?"

"Ne! Truk aja gandengan masa kita enggak?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau seperti ahjumma yang bergandengan bersama anaknya"

"Ya! Aku bukan ahjumma. Aku namja tulen!"

Namja kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun dengan tepukan keras. Baekhyun meringis dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu.

Hangat...

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu.

Serius.

Baekhyun merasa familiar setelah melihat mata itu. Mengingatkannya pada sosok yang di bencinya di kelas. Park Chanyeol.

"Aku... Yeollie..."

Bahkan nama mereka terdengar sama.

"Namaku, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Nah, Yeollie. Salam kenal ya!"

Namja kecil yang kita ketahui adalah Chanyeol _asli_ itu menatap Baekhyun lama. Senyumnya terlihat manis. Chanyeol versi kecil menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman sangat tipis.

"Heh..."

.

..

.

"Ini apartemenku"

Chanyeol dengan tubuh bocah berumur 6 tahun menatap apartemen itu dari _genkan_ (tempat di mana orang melepas sepatu mereka). Terdapat meja, sofa, buffet, dan TV di ruang tengah itu. Diatas buffet terdapat vas bunga kecil dan beberapa bingkai foto. Cat dindingnya berwarna caramel dengan lantai marmer putih. Meski tidak terlihat mewah, namun tetap nyaman ditempati.

"Mianhae. Apartemen ini mungkin tidak mewah," Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Semoga kau betah ya, Yeollie."

Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun. Kaki mungilnya melepas sepatunya dan kaus kaki yang dipakainya. Ia berjalan tanpa menunggu tuan rumah mempersilakan menuju sofa. Kaki mungilnya terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer apartemen itu. Ketika mendekati daerah sofa, TV, dan meja disana telapak kaki mungilnya menyapa karpet bulu yang terhampar dibawah meja hingga sofa. Karpet itu menggelitik permukaan telapak kaki Chanyeol dengan bulu-bulu halus dan lembut. Kemudian Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa biru itu. Kedua kakinya ia angkat ke atas meja.

"Hey Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol versi mini sambil memandangnya datar. "Bikinkan aku makanan. Aku lapar~"

_Please_, sikapnya _bossy_ banget!

Baekhyun mengelus dada mendengarnya. Sudah kurang ajar—dipandangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah seorang bocah—memerintah seenaknya lagi. Lagian, Baekhyun kan tuan rumah disini kenapa Yeollie malah mengubahnya menjadi pembantu?

"Buat saja sendiri!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Kedua mata Chanyeol memicing tajam. "Tamu adalah raja, tahu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia segera ke dapur dan membuatkan sesuatu untuk bocah ingusan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihatnya. Meski ia tidak menyukai Baekhyun, tetapi ia senang mengerjainya. Mengganggu hidup namja itu adalah sebuah kesenangan pribadi untuk Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu seberapa kuat mental Baekhyun sampai bertahan dengan bullyannya—itulah daya tarik tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sengaja tidak memberitahukan identitas dirinya sebenarnya. Jika ia beritahu pun tidak akan ada yang percaya, mungkin malah ditertawakan. Semua ini tidak masuk akal. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak dapat percaya dengan semua ini. Pertumbuhannya berubah _bro_! _Fantastic_!

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di sofa. Kaki kanannya menekuk, kaki lainnya terlipat dan diletakkan diatas lutut kaki kanannya. Hatinya terasa nyaman. Suasana apartemen ini terasa hangat, tidak seperti rumahnya yang megah bagaikan kastil namun sepi dan dingin seperti kuburan.

Chanyeol menatapi jemari mungilnya. Menggerakkannya secara membuka dan menutup, mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman Baekhyun tadi. Sedari kecil, ia tidak pernah mendapat genggaman tangan sehangat itu. Bahkan dari orangtuanya sekalipun. Orangtuanya selalu bekerja dan bekerja, melupakan sang buah hati mereka—Chanyeol. Semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi dan ia dimanjakan oleh pelayan di rumahnya. Ia bisa bertingkah semaunya, melakukan apa yang ia suka. Dan ketika tangan cantik Baekhyun menggenggam tangan mungilnya, sensasi hangat menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kekuatan macam apa yang Baekhyun miliki.

Lho? Kenapa malah membicarakan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-tepuk pipi tembemnya. Memikirkan Baekhyun bisa membuatnya kehilangan batas. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya kesambet untuk memikirkan Baekhyun.

Hidung Chanyeol kembang-kempis saat merasakan aroma sedap—namun ada bau gosong—memasuki rongga hidungnya. Matanya langsung menatap ke arah dapur, dimana Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa sepiring makanan. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tidak sabar menanti makanan yang disajikan Baekhyun untuk perutnya yang terasa lapar.

"Ini nasi goreng." Ucap Baekhyun setelah meletakkan piring itu diatas meja. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau memberiku makanan sampah ini?"ucap Chanyeol sinis. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Memang, makanan itu terlihat seperti nasi goreng. Namun hampir seluruh bagian nasi itu sedikit menghitam membuat aroma sedap bercampur _gosong_ memenuhi ruangan apartemen ini. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, kenapa Baekhyun masih menghidangkan makanan entah _layak_ atau _tak layak_ dimakan ini.

"Jangan banyak cincong. Ayo makan," ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena makanannya tidak dihargai bocah itu—Chanyeol. Oke, ia akui penyebab gosongnya nasi goreng itu kesalahannya. Ia terlalu besar menghidupkan apinya. Chanyeol memberi tatapan ilfil ke Baekhyun.

"Kau menyuruhku memakan ini?" tanya Chanyeol sewot. Kedua mata lebarnya semakin melebar, membuat tatapannya menjadi menggemaskan dan lucu. "Aku tidak mau makan makanan sampah ini. Buatkan yang baru dan harus layak dimakan!"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Alien apa sih ini? Sudahlah menumpang di apartemennya, bersikap sok _bossy_, minta buatin makanan, udah dibuatin ehhh malah banyak komen. Minta buatin yang baru lagi! Baekhyun kira, dengan menolong anak itu tugas-tugas di apartemennya semakin mudah. Yeah, setidaknya bocah itu membantunya membersihkan apartemen ini kek.

"Meski penampilannya buruk, tetapi rasanya _maknyus_! Makanlah, kau akan menyukainya." Bujuk Baekhyun berusaha sabar.

"Aku ingin yang baru! Yang lebih berkualitas penampilannya"

"Ini juga sudah berkualitas penampilannya!"

"Berkualitas apanya? Mirip _pup_ hewan,"

"Cih! Matamu saja yang membayangkannya seperti itu. Cepat makan!"

"Tidak! Aku mau yang baru!"

Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran. Ia segera mencubit gemas kedua pipi tembem itu.

"Y-Ya! Appo! Argh! A-Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun bodoh! Hweeeee~"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, bocah menggemaskan?" ucap Baekhyun galak. "Dan kemana sopan santunmu kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu?!"

"A-Appo!" Chanyeol memukul-mukul kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat besar itu. Pipinya terasa sakit ketika tertarik dan dicubit seperti ini. Baekhyun malah terkekeh puas melihat erangan kesakitan Yeollie yang menggemaskan. "Kau tak pantas dihormati!"

"Mwo?! Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata kasar seperti itu?!" tanya Baekhyun geram _plus_ gemas.

"A-Aw! A-appo, Baek! Pipiku sakit! Huweee T_T"

"Bersikaplah lebih sopan Yeollie!"

"Oke! Oke!"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan melepaskan cubitan gemasnya. Ia memukul pelan hidung mungil Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah dan mendelik tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Nah, sekarang makan!"

"Tidak—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika kedua tangan monster didepannya terangkat, bersiap mencubit pipi lucunya. Chanyeol reflek melindungi kedua pipinya dengan tangan mungilnya dengan sedikit ketakutan. "O-Oke, aku makan!"

Chanyeol menatap nasi goreng diatas meja. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Makan makanan gosong? Euuhh~ Tapi... tak apalah, demi perutnya yang belum diisi ini. Dengan kesal, ia mengambil sendok dan menyantap nasi goreng itu dengan tidak selera.

Huek!

Pahit!

Hiks. Ia tidak pernah makan makanan gosong seperti ini!

Huweeee! T_T

"Jangan dimuntahkan!" seru Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah hijau dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang menutupi bibir unyu itu. "Makanan pahit itu sehat,"

Sehat jidatmu!

Chanyeol berusaha menelan makanan mengerikan itu sambil menahan gejolak di perutnya yang minta keluar. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika selesai menelan makanan itu.

Baru satu suap, sudah selebay ini.

_Poor you_, Chanyeol

"Enak kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa melihat perjuangan lucu Chanyeol menelan sesuap _nasi goreng gosong ala Baekhyun_.

"Rasanya seperti memakan arang"

"Pffft—haha!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Tidak! Kau hanya terlihat lucu Yeollie, hihihi..."

"Huh!"

.

..

.

"Ini ramyun. Makan cepat!"

Chanyeol meraih sumpit dengan kasar. Ia secepat kilat memakan ramyun itu dengan lahapnya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Setelah insiden _Chanyeol memakan sesuap makanan mengerikan buatan Baekhyun,_ namja kecil itu jera untuk memakan nasi goreng nista tersebut. Baekhyun kasihan melihatnya dan memilih membuatkan makanan yang baru lagi untuk bocah rewel itu.

"Jangan terlalu cepat makannya. Nanti kau tersedak lho!"

Chanyeol memicing matanya tajam dengan mulut penuh ramyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gemas. "Aau iaak umin eeak" (Aku tidak mungkin tersedak)

"Kunyah dan telan dulu makananmu, Yeollie!" suruh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurut. Ia mengunyah dan menelan ramyun di mulutnya, lalu meminum air bening—atau putih ya? XD—yang tersedia disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin tersedak!" ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengusap sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya melihat perilaku Baekhyun.

Blush!

"Ada sedikit ramyun di sudut bibirmu" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut coklat gelap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memilih menunduk daripada memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ia yakin memerah sekarang. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, aku ada di kamarku." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pintu jati didepannya, tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol duduk. Ia membuka knopnya lalu memasuki pintu yang dikatakannya kamar itu. Ia menutup pintu, namun pintu itu tak tertutup sempurna. Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

By the way, Baekhyun ngapain aja di kamar?

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik-lirik pintu kamar itu, menerka-terka apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di kamar.

Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol kepo, eoh?

Chanyeol mengendap-endap mendekati kamar yang Baekhyun masuki tadi, mencuekkan ramyun yang hampir habis itu. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang agak renggang. Mata lebarnya mengintip kegiatan didalam sana.

Baekhyun kini sedang bercermin menatapi penampilannya dengan mimik datar. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas dan membuka kancing seragamnya satu per satu. Ia melepaskan seragamnya yang kotor dan menatap seragam itu dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan. Kemudian helaan nafas kembali berhembus dari bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat itu. Entah kenapa sedikit perasaan bersalah menyusup ke hati kecilnya. Perasaan Baekhyun pasti kini sedih, marah, kesal—argh... bercampur aduk menjadi es campur yang lezat. Baju seragam yang awalnya putih kini berwarna kecoklatan. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun hanya memiliki baju seragam itu satu buah. Baju seragam Starlight High School bukanlah baju seragam seperti SMA lain. Baju seragamnya sedikit di desain khusus agar memiliki khas bahwa siswa itu adalah murid Starlight High School. Harga untuk membelinya pun tidak bisa dibilang murah. Untuk orang berada dan memiliki banyak kekayaan sih, terbilang murah—Chanyeol salah satunya. Tapi Baekhyun? Ia harus mengumpulkan uang dahulu sebelum membeli baju seragam sekolah Starlight High School.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya atasannya dengan tshirt hijau gelap dan bawahannya celana santai. Celana seragam baju SMA Starlight High School ia gantung dengan rapi di dalam lemari—ah... Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol. Kalau Chanyeol biasanya hanya tinggal melepas pakaian seragamnya dan memberikan pada pelayan. Simple—. Baekhyun mengambil baju seragam Starlight High School dan menuju pintu kamar untuk keluar dan mencuci baju tersebut. Ketika membuka pintu, Baekhyun terkejut dengan sosok Chanyeol yang tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Yeollie? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol diam, namun matanya melirik baju yang dipegang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau mencuci baju dulu, seragamku kotor"

"Kenapa~?" tanya Chanyeol reflek dengan intonasi seperti salah satu iklan biskuit. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun polos.

"Aku terpeleset tadi di sekolah. Bajuku terkena air bekas pel, begini deh. Ceroboh ya, hihihi..." ungkap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Lidah Chanyeol kelu ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Terpeleset?

Jelas sekali Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Karena ia yang menyebabkan semua itu.

Dan Baekhyun bertingkah biasa saja?

Wow...

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" Baekhyun keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menengok ke mangkuk diatas meja. Mangkuk itu terlihat hampir kosong, yeah tinggal tersisa sedikit ramyun dan kuahnya. "Kalau sudah, tolong letakkan di _kitchen sink_ ya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Baekhyun. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Kenapa...

Kenapa Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum?

Chanyeol mengembuskan nafasnya dan berbalik mengambil mangkuk dan gelas diatas meja. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan gaya seolah sudah tahu seluk-beluk apartemen ini. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah _sok_ Chanyeol kecil itu.

.

..

.

"_Saranghaeyo Min..."_

"_Saranghaeyo..."_

_10 cm_

_8 cm_

_6 cm_

_4 cm_

_2 cm_

_Chu—_"YA!"

Blap.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal ketika layar televisi didepannya menghitam. Ia memukul-mukul kecil sofa yang ia duduki dengan geram. Mata lebarnya langsung melotot kepada sang pembuat ulah TV didepannya mati—Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh menonton drama itu!"

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Drama itu bagus, Baekhyun! Kau mengganggu kesenanganku!"

"Panggil aku hyung! Dan bersikap sopanlah!"

"Tidak akan!"

Bletak!

"A-akh!" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak pelan oleh Baekhyun. Meski pelan, namun sakitnya masih terasa.

"Dan lagi! Itu drama untuk 17 keatas! Kau masih 6 tahun, Yeollie! Masih bocaaahhhhhhh!"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Lalu apa salahnya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Ia dan Yeollie kini berada di ruang TV. Awalnya hanya Chanyeol seorang yang berada di ruang tengah, sedangkan Baekhyun menjemur pakaian seragamnya. Ketika memasuki ruang tengah, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan tayangan di TV. Sebuah drama yang sedang memutarkan adegan intim—_kissing_, parahnya lagi Yeollie yang menonton dengan serius. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua dari bocah 6 tahun itu, Baekhyun merasa tontonan itu masih belum pantas untuk Yeollie. Langsung saja ia merampas remote di meja dan mematikan TV itu.

"Tontonan itu tidak pantas untuk manusia bau kencur sepertimu, Yeollie. Otakmu masih polos, kau tidak boleh ternodai!"

"Kau berlebihan. Itu hanya gambaran kedua manusia yang berbagi rasa cinta dengan menyatukan bibir mere—"

"LIHAT! Otakmu sudah kotor! Kau seperti ahjushi-ahjushi mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh menonton drama, kisah cinta dan tontonan yang belum cukup untuk umurmu!"

"M-MWO?! Kenapa malah mengaturku?"

"Semua untuk kebaikanmu. Kau tidak boleh meracuni kepolosanmu!" ucap Baekhyun tegas. Chanyeol mencibir kesal, ingin rasanya ia mengatakan kalau umurnya kini sudah 17 tahun keatas.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus nonton apa?"

"Film kartun"

"Film kartun juga ada kisah percintaannya..." gumam Chanyeol sebal. Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan nonton" ucapan Baekhyun memacu protesan Chanyeol.

"Tidak seruuuu~!" Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung diudara kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Yeollie. Mandi sana, sudah sore. Kau juga belum mengganti bajumu" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sambil memandangi bajunya.

Benar juga, ia masih memakai baju seragam.

"Ayo" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kecil Chanyeol dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dalam diam. Sensasi hangat antara tangannya dan tangan Baekhyun kembali terasa. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Ketika genggaman tangan Baekhyun terlepas, Chanyeol tersadar bahwa mereka kini telah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan putihnya membuka satu per satu kancing baju seragam Yeollie. Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedua mata lebar yang berkedip beberapa kali. "M-mau apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Membuka bajumu. Kau mau mandi kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tatapan matanya terfokus pada wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pakaiannya. Putih, mulus dan... seperti yeoja. Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir wajah Baekhyun secantik ini.

"Kau pakai baju dua lapis?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membuka seragam Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap kaos putih yang masih menempel di tubuh Chanyeol. Tangannya kembali membuka kaos itu, menariknya keatas hingga terlepas dari tubuh Yeollie. Kini Chanyeol sudah _topless_. Ketika tangan Baekhyun akan meraih celananya, Chanyeol reflek menahannya.

"B-Biar aku saja" ucapnya gugup kemudian berlari kecil memasuki kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Baekhyun bengong melihat tingkahnya, lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Yeollie! Handuknya" ucap Baekhyun menarik handuk yang tergantung disamping kamar mandi lalu mengetuk pintu itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan merampas handuk itu kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

"Anak itu..." desis Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia segera memungut baju Chanyeol yang sempat ia lepas dan memperhatikan baju seragam itu dengan seksama.

Kemeja seragam itu putih warnanya. Pada dada kirinya terdapat saku baju dan lambang sekolah disana. SHS dengan tulisan sambung dan simbol sinar sebagai backgroundnya. Baekhyun yakin, lambang ini sama seperti lambang seragam sekolahnya. Mata Baekhyun beralih pada bagian kerah belakang dalam, dimana tempat sekolahnya membordir nama siswa. Baekhyun terkejut melihat name tag itu.

Park Chanyeol

.

..

.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Halo, i'm back! :3

Sebelumnya, saya agak kaget dengan jumlah reviewnya. Nggak nyangka gitu dapat review sebanyak itu. _Sankyuu readers_!_ Love you so much_! :*Berhubung banyak review, jadi saya update petir!

Disini sifat Chanyeol blasteran(?). Perpaduan antara sifat kecilnya dan sifat sekarangnya getoh~

Ada yang bilang detective Conan, yeah kurang lebih. Tetapi gak ada unsur kriminal disini. Hanya kisah namja tiang tinggi dan namja ke yeojaan yang manis(?). Lalu ada yang bilang 'gas bayi' pada film Spongebob? Well, saya ngaku saya pernah nonton XD Saya baru keinget setelah membaca review dan membaca ulang fict ini. Bilang terinspirasi juga gak papa deh, saya bonusin (?). Tetapi disini agak berbeda. Dari gasnya. Kalau di film Spongebob, yeah you know what XD Nah, kalau di fict ini merubah Chanyeol menjadi bocah umur 6 tahun. Bukan bayi yang masih memakai popok. Berabe dong jadinya kalau Baekhyun ngurus baby Chanyeol, berasa kayak ke mama-papaan #digusur

**Thanks for** :

nadyadwiandini10, byeonb, young . demin, Guest, Lee Chizumi, La Eclairs, Shan979, arink64yahoo . com, Khaplatinum, Baekhugs0420, kacangpolongman, Natsuko Kazumi, ekf . faridah . 004 , Tabifangirl, Su Hoo, Ohmypcy, Caramelyeol, Neng, meliarisky7, slythxo, guest15, ShinHaein61, rika . maulina . 94, YOONA, kookies24, N-Yera48, parklili, Kim Bo Mi, Jihyunnn, younlaycious88, CussonsBaekBy, DahsyatNyaff, zye, neli . shawolslockets, Shiyon61, Nenehcabill, Pandabacon, ShinJiWoo920202, kim ryeosa wardhani, Zahee, Parkbaekyoda

_See you next chapter!_

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa review~

_**No silent readers, no plagiat, no bash, please**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Tsukiyoru

**Disclaimer** : Cast bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fict dan ide sepenuhnya milik saya. ^^

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, and little Humor

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/Yaoi! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

_Park Chanyeol_

Kedip-kedip.

_Park Chanyeol_

Gelengkan kepala dan kucek-kucek mata. Kembali terbuka sambil menatap lekat-lekat.

_Park Chanyeol_

Tak ada yang berubah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, merutuki tindakan _lebay_nya ketika melihat bordiran nama itu. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras ketika melihat hal yang agak mengejutkannya.

Bagaimana bisa baju Yeollie mirip seragam sekolahnya? Tapi Yeollie masih berumur 6 tahun, kenapa memiliki baju SMAnya? Dan lagi, baju seragam sekolahnya hanya siswa-siswi Starlight High School yang punya. Lalu sekarang? Ada bordiran nama Park Chanyeol—_si berandalan sang kapten basket SHS_—dipakaian Yeollie.

Mungkinkah Yeollie...

"...Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun tak yakin. Namun rasanya tidak masuk akal jika Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang dan dingin juga sok berkuasa menjadi mungil, banyak mengeluh, dan menggemaskan seperti itu. Memang sih, Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Ataukah Yeollie itu adik Chanyeol? Semua terasa membingungkan.

"BAEK~!"

Belum selesai dari kebingungan yang melanda dan otaknya yang mencerna keanehan, Baekhyun mendengar teriakan cempreng dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia menoleh kearah pintu tertutup di sampingnya, dimana suara rengekan itu berasal. "Waeyo?"

"T-tidak sampai!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud bocah mungil itu. Bocah itu memakai kata-kata ambigu yang kurang bisa dicerna otak Baekhyun. Apanya yang 'tidak sampai'? Menggapai sesuatu kah? Oh, bisa jadi. Mengingat tubuh Yeollie sepinggangnya. Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri pintu.

"BAEK~!"

"Panggil aku hyung!" suruh Baekhyun, mendidik Yeollie agar tata ucapannya lebih sopan.

"Aish!" bukannya menurut, Yeollie alias Chanyeol itu mendesis sebal. Baekhyun cemberut sambil memegang knop pintu kamar mandinya.

_Clek!_

Pintu terkunci.

"BAEEEEKKK!"

Baekhyun berdesis kesal. "Berhentilah berteriak! Aku tidak tuli" perintahnya. "Dan bagaimana aku masuk? Pintunya kau kunci!"

_Clek! _Pintu dibuka oleh Chanyeol dari dalam.

Baekhyun menatap manusia kecil didepannya yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pintu, namun kepalanya menyembul untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Apa yang tidak sampai?" tanya Baekhyun malas, memaklumi tubuh kecil didepannya yang tidak bisa menggapai sesuatu yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Itu_..."_ Chanyeol gugup sambil memainkan jemarinya pada sisi daun pintu. Matanya melihat kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. "Aku tak bisa menggapai semua peralatan mandi..." cicitnya pelan. Baekhyun terdiam, lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Jadi intinya, kau minta dimandikan~?" goda Baekhyun. Chanyeol gelagapan, pipinya sedikit memerah membuat siapapun tergoda untuk mencubitnya.

"A-Aniyo!" bantah Chanyeol cepat sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar agar bisa masuk dan memegang kedua sisi tubuh namja mungil yang kondisi _topless_ dengan handuk melilit dipinggang kecilnya itu lalu mendorongnya masuk.

"Tenang saja. Aku berbaik hati akan memandikanmu," ucap Baekhyun tulus dan tersenyum. Ketika ia dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki kamar mandi, kaki jenjang Baekhyun menendang sisi pintu agar tertutup. Kemudian ia menggiring Chanyeol mendekati bak dengan mendorong bahu mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun yang bersiap dengan segayung air untuk menyiram tubuh mungil Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Lho? Kenapa masih memakai handuk? Kau ingin handuk itu basah?"

Chanyeol menatap polos Baekhyun. "Huh?"

"Dibuka, Yeollie" suruh Baekhyun melotot. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun—yang tertuju pada handuk yang terlilit dipinggangnya—, sontak ia membulatkan matanya.

"M-mwo? Shireo!"

"Lalu kau ingin membuat handuk itu basah? Nanti kau mengeringkan tubuhmu pakai apa, eoh?"

"P-Pakai handuk lain!" ujar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun memiringkan bibirnya.

"Jangan boros handuk, Yeollie." Kesal Baekhyun. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun"

"T-Tapi..." ucapan Chanyeol terputus dengan jeda panjang. Wajah polos bak manusia tak berdosa itu terlihat gelisah. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol, menagih penjelasan. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"A-aku malu..."

_Krik krik!_

_Satu detik..._

_...Dua detik_

_Tiga detik..._

"Pffttt!" Baekhyun menahan tawanya, membuat Chanyeol mendelik. "Apa yang membuatmu malu? Takut aku mentertawakan _itu_ mu?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah ketika mendengar ucapan frontal Baekhyun. Ia berdecak kesal sambil melayangkan tinjuan dari kepalan tangan mungilnya pada paha Baekhyun yang tertutupi celana katun itu. "M-Mana mungkin aku malu karena hal _itu_!"

"Kalau begitu buka" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol tak bergerak. Ia enggan membuka handuk yang melilit pinggangnya barang sesentipun. Meski ia mengatakan '_mana mungkin aku malu_' tetapi tetap saja masih ada urat malu yang dimilikinya. Jika ia benar-benar anak 6 tahun sih, masih polos dan mau aja disuruh. Lah ini? Badan aja kayak anak 6 tahun, tetapi otaknya sudah dewasa.

Melihat Chanyeol yang bimbang, Baekhyun menghela nafas bosan. Ia membalikkan tubuh pendek setengah pintu Chanyeol agar membelakanginya membuat sang empu terkejut dan tak siap menerima perilaku itu. Ia menarik handuk yang melilit dipinggang Yeollie dan meletakkannya ditempat yang tidak basah.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriak Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang tanpa mau membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah diiringi perasaan sedikit malu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menekan bahu namja yang mengomel tak jelas didepannya. "Diamlah, atau aku akan lakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu." Ancam Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan meraih gayung. Ia mulai membasahi Chanyeol dengan air. Mulai dari kepala, hingga ke ujung kaki. Chanyeol sedikit merinding merasakan air dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Nih." Baekhyun menyerahkan botol sabun cair dari belakang Chanyeol. "Kau bisa bersabun sendiri atau aku yang menyabuni?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Cih..." hanya itu yang dapat dikeluarkan Chanyeol karena gugup dan merampas botol sabun cair itu. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya dan mengusap rambut coklat gelap yang lepek karena air itu.

Baekhyun menikmati kebersamaannya bersama bocah yang menurutnya masih misterius latar belakangnya itu, melupakan sejenak perkara tentang seragam sekolah.

.

..

.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatapi pakaian yang ia pakai didepan cermin. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang tenggelam didalam lengan baju yang ia pakai. Tanpa celana dan dalaman –jujur, Chanyeol merasa risih tanpa dalaman—karena baju itu sudah menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke kaki, bahkan melewati kaki. Kaos V-neck yang sedikit lebar jika dipakainya, menampakkan seluruh kulit bahunya.

_Ini baju apa karung?_ Pikir Chanyeol ketika menyadari tubuhnya seperti dikarungi didalam baju kebesaran ini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gemas. Yeollie didepannya terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan kerah leher baju yang menampakkan bahu mungilnya yang eksotis. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Chanyeol kuat-kuat saking gemasnya. Mengecup dan menjilati bagian leher mungil Yeollie.

Ugh, sejak kapan Baekhyun se-mesum itu?

"Terlalu kebesaran..." komentar Chanyeol. "...dan erotis..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Baekhyun sambil memandang kearah lain. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kendali , dan langsung menciumi namja kecil itu. "Aku tak punya pakaian kecil untukmu. Itu baju terkecil yang kupunya, bajuku lima tahun yang lalu jika kau mau tahu. Sebuah keberuntungan baju lama itu masih terselip diantara baju-bajuku."

"Hmm..." Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas sambil terus memandangi penampilannya di cermin. Bernarsis ria di depan cermin cukup jarang ia lakukan saat tubuhnya tinggi menjulang dulu. Ia memutar tubuhnya kekiri, lalu kekanan. Kemudian berpose dan sesekali menaikkan kerah baju yang melorot itu. Lalu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan memamerkan gaya '_peace'_ dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, gaya yang selalu ia perlihatkan saat di foto.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menatap Yeollie lebih jauh. Ia tidak ingin menjadi gila karena perasaan gemasnya. Baekhyun memunguti pakaian seragam Chanyeol yang belum ia benahi untuk dicuci. Rasa penasarannya mulai timbul melihat seragam itu.

"Emm... Yeollie," Chanyeol menyahut dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh ke Baekhyun. "Kau dari sekolah mana? Seragamnya mirip seragam SMAku."

_Deg!_

Chanyeol bungkam. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "A-Aku... _home schooling_..." dusta Chanyeol sambil berpikir keras menghasilkan skenario bualan miliknya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit memasang ekspresi curiga. "_Home schooling_? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan seragam ini? Seragamnya sangat mirip dengan seragamku. Atau seragam ini memang seragam dari Starlight High School? Dan..." Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya dengan raut tak yakin. "..ada bordiran 'Park Chanyeol' di kerah belakang dalam seragam itu."

_Deg!_

Kedua kalinya, jantung Chanyeol terpompa kuat. _What_? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tentang seragamnya? Tentang bordiran namanya yang asli di sana?!

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di SMAku saat itu? Di taman belakang? Kau kan _home schooling_" pertanyaan Baekhyun bertubi-tubi menyerang Chanyeol, seakan menyudutkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya. Ia memutar otak cerdasnya, sangat lucu jika ia tak memfungsikan otak cerdas _plus_ licik _plus_ mesum dan _plus-plus_ lainnya.

"Itu..." Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang entah kenapa terasa memburu. "Pertama, aku diberikan seragam tersebut oleh KepSek Starlight High School. Ia membuatkan khusus untukku. Dan tentang bordiran..." otak Chanyeol mulai memutar dengan kecepatan kilat untuk merangkai perkataan dusta yang sepertinya sering ia ucapkan dari bibirnya tanpa menampilkan ekspresi yang mencurigakan. Beruntung ekspresi kecemasannya tertopengi oleh raut polos nan menggemaskan miliknya. "KepSek itu pengagum salah satu siswa SHS yang bernama Park Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama, kemudian ia kembali membuka suara. "KepSek SHS tidak akan sembarangan membuatkan seragam kepada orang asing" ucap Baekhyun. Ia memandang penuh selidik pada Chanyeol, menghasilkan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung di pelipis Chanyeol. "Atau intinya, kau anak Kepala Sekolah Starlight High School?"

"Err..." untuk kesuksesan berjalannya rencana yang ia rangkai, Chanyeol mengiyakan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Jadi kau ke sekolahku untuk mencari KepSek? Atau kau berusaha kabur dari beliau karena tak tahan dengan tuntutannya agar kau selalu di rumah? Kau tidak betah di rumahmu dan menumpang di rumahku?! Bagaimana kalau Appamu— Kepala Sekolah—khawatir padamu? Aku bisa dianggap menculikmu jika kau mau tahu! Argghh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal sih!" cecar Baekhyun cemas.

"Itu—"

"Karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Kepala Sekolah, aku tidak akan memulangkanmu hari ini. Jadi ikut aku ke sekolah besok. Kau harus kupulangkan kepada KepSek!"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya paksa.

Sepertinya ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari...

.

..

.

_Huhhh..._

Chanyeol terusik dari mimpinya. Ia membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, memamerkan mata _dark brown_nya yang cemerlang. Mata itu sedikit menyipit saat bias-bias cahaya sang surya yang lolos lewat celah-celah gorden menerpa wajahnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk mengucek-ucek matanya. Saat akan mencoba untuk duduk di kasur _queen size_ itu, ia menyadari tubuhnya terasa dipeluk oleh tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Chanyeol melirik ke kanannya, nampaklah seorang namja sedikit keyeojaan dengan mata tertutup tepat disebelahnya.

Baekhyun? Tentu saja!

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ah, ia ingat bahwa sekarang ia berada di kamar Baekhyun—satu-satunya. Saat malam tiba, Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidur bersama. Chanyeol jelas menolak, sedikit tidak sudi ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun terus memaksa, bahkan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke tempat tidur bagaikan korban pemerkosaan. Terpaksa, ia setuju. Takut diapa-apain _jeng_.

Tangan mungilnya menggapai salah satu tangan Baekhyun yang mengurung tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Dengan kekuatan yang ia bisa, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan itu dari tubuh bocahnya.

"Emhhh..." eluh Baekhyun pelan dan bergerak karena terusik. Tangannya yang tadi sempat Chanyeol singkirkan kembali memeluk Chanyeol yang tak sempat bergerak. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Chanyeol seperti guling mungil. Dagunya menempel pada bahu mungil Chanyeol, menerpa kulit bahu yang terekspos itu dengan helaan nafas stabilnya.

"Enhh..." Chanyeol mendesah halus saat kulit bahunya terasa tergelitik oleh helaan nafas Baekhyun. Ia mendesis kesal dengan wajah cemberutnya yang imut. Sedikit menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari bahunya, ia kembali mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Namun kali ini pelukan Baekhyun malah semakin erat, membuatnya terkurung antara lengan putih Baekhyun dan kepala namja itu. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memilih menyerah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sang empu yang seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya yang—untuk sementara—mungil ini.

Mata besarnya yang memancarkan kepolosan khas anak kecil itu memandang Baekhyun. Dengan jarak kurang dari 5 cm itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun. Wajah mulus nan cantik seperti yeoja, hidung mancung namun mungil, kedua pipi yang berisi, lekukan bibir tipis yang indah. Chanyeol memandang tanpa berkedip.

Inikah Baekhyun? Namja beasiswa yang selalu ia bully, namun dengan tabah menghadapi bullyannya? Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir bahwa wajah Baekhyun secantik ini. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sedikit terpesona akan kecantikan wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya pada kening Baekhyun di bahu sebelah kanannya. Matanya terpejam, dan bibir mungilnya mendarat tepat di dahi Baekhyun. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Telinganya menajam guna mendengarkan deru nafas stabil Baekhyun yang berhembus tepat pada bahunya. Dekapan hangatnya membuat Chanyeol kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. Terasa senang dan nyaman. Jika boleh, Chanyeol ingin perasaan nyaman ini terus hadir untuk memusnahkan perasaan haus akan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya.

Ayolah... Walau ia tidak peduli lagi pada orang tuanya, namun setitik keinginan hadirnya kasih sayang dari orang tuanya pasti ada.

"Enghh..." Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak reflek membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Baekhyun. Perlahan mata Baekhyun terbuka. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat sosok mungil yang ia peluk dengan jelas. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, membuat pelukan hangat yang Chanyeol nikmati hilang dalam sekejap.

"Pagi, Yeollie..." ucap Baekhyun agak serak khas bangun tidur. Tangan cantiknya menjelajahi meja nakas untuk meraih sebuah botol mineral yang selalu ia sediakan setiap malam. Setelah meneguk beberapa liter air, ia meletakkan botol itu kembali. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang ikut memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut ikal Chanyeol.

"Pa...gi..." entah kenapa, sapaan itu terdengar canggung untuk dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit gugup kalau sampai Baekhyun menyadari tindakannya tadi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya, sebagai topeng dari kegugupannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia meregangkan ototnya sejenak lalu melirik jam dinding diatas pintu kamarnya.

6.05 am

Oh, ia bangun sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya.

"Nah, Yeollie. Mandi sana, setelah itu temui aku di dapur. Kita sarapan," ujar Baekhyun ceria dan keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat, tetapi tetap mengangguk kaku dengan wajah bodoh namun polos miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun kembali muncul. Namja ke yeojaan itu melipat lengannya didepan dada sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sekat pintu. Baekhyun tersenyumtipis.

"Oh... Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin mandi sendiri atau dimandikan?"

_Blush!_

"A-aku..." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya yang setengah memanas. Ia merutuki wajahnya yang bisa-bisanya memanas disaat seperti ini. "Mandi sendiri." Ucapnya yakin. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

"Jinja?"

"Ne..."

"Baguslah," ujar Baekhyun santai dan kembali menghilang dari ambang pintu. Chanyeol melirik kearah pintu lalu menghela nafas lega. Ia mengipasi wajahnya yang agak memanas itu. Sedikit rasa menyesal muncul ketika menolak tawaran Baekhyun. Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun tidak memaksa untuk memandikannya, jadikan ia tak perlu memohon-mohon untuk dimandikan. Dasar Baekhyun gak peka! =3=

"Yeolliee!"

Saat Chanyeol akan turun dari ranjang, ia terkejut mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mengagetkan. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Terlihat Baekhyun berdiri dan memasuki kamar ini sambil membawa handuk serta pakaian seragam yang sudah di setrika tadi malam. Baju seragamnya dan Baekhyun.

"M-mwo?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meletakkan kedua seragam itu diatas meja belajarnya. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya, membuat Chanyeol berkedip lucu. Baekhyun tersenyum _innocent_.

"Untuk menghemat waktu, mau mandi bersama?"

Chanyeol menganga dengan wajah memerah. B-Baekhyun bercanda? Mandi bersama? Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan namja itu. Masa harus _naked_ di sebuah ruangan yang sama dan mandi bersama? Entahlah, perasaan Chanyeol sedikit campur aduk. Antara gengsi dan sedikit senang. Mandi berdua dengan namja beasiswa ini? Ogah dong Chanyeol! Tetapi ia juga agak senang karena akan melihat seperti apa tubuh Baekhyun yang baru saja wajahnya dikagumi Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa 'panas' sendiri memikirkannya.

Dasar otak yadong.

Baekhyun menahan tawa melihat wajah polos yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu. Apalagi kedua pipinya dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Tak tahan, Baekhyun curi-curi kesempatan mencubit pipi berisi itu. "Hayo~ mikirin apa? Aku hanya bercanda kok! Hahaha~"

Alam Chanyeol langsung runtuh setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia cemberut. Hilang sudah secuil harapannya.

Menyebalkan.

.

..

.

"Jangan nakal saat sampai di sekolahku, oke!"

"Hn"

"Jangan sampai ngompol atau kau akan mempermalukan Appamu,"

"Kau kira aku anak berumur 4 tahun?"

"Ya, ya. Dan bersikap sopanlah!"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Diamlah, miskin. Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya, apalagi mendengar perkataan kasar Yeollie untuknya. Mata indahnya meneliti sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa para manusia akan segera memenuhi jalanan. Jadi, ia harus cepat sampai di sekolah, membawa Yeollie pada Kepala Sekolah secepat mungkin sebelum _mereka_ melihat nantinya. Baekhyun memperlebar langkahan kakinya pada trotoar yang dalam kondisi yang masih lumayan damai ini, namun masih tetap menempelkan tangannya dan tangan mungil Chanyeol agar tetap saling menggenggam. Chanyeol yang kakinya memendek agak kewalahan menyeimbangkan ketukan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan jalannya." Ujar Chanyeol setengah berlari untuk menyeimbangkan langkahnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa. Takutnya nanti _mereka_ melihatmu bersamaku," ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengubah langkahnya, mau tak mau Chanyeol setengah berlari untuk menyeimbangkannya. Alih-alih, namja kecil yang berpakaian seragam SHS asli itu menatap Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti. _Mereka_?

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti. Padahal, mereka hampir mencapai gedung sekolah tenar itu. Tentu saja Chanyeol terheran-heran sambil memandang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini sedang menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Menghilangkan perasaan yang selalu tidak enak saat akan memasuki sekolah terkenal itu. Hal ini selalu Baekhyun lakukan sebelum memasuki gedung Starlight High School, untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya menghadapi hal tak terduga. Chanyeol tertegun melihatnya.

"Apa... yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan namun terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya menghirup udara segar," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. "Kajja!"

Chanyeol diam, namun berjalan ketika Baekhyun menariknya menuju sekolah tenar itu. Chanyeol sedikit mengerti kenapa Baekhyun berhenti tadi, ia yakin ada sangkut pautnya dengan bullyan yang sering ia dan siswa-siswi lainnya berikan kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dari samping. Ekspresinya sedikit gugup, namun ia tetap mencoba tenang.

Eh, kenapa Chanyeol jadi suka memperhatikan Baekhyun?

Argh, sial!

Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai tepat di depan gerbang SMAnya. Hampir sebagian murid sudah datang. Ada yang menongkrong, ada yang jalan-jalan, ada yang saling mengobrol dan bercanda, dan hal lainnya. Semua terasa aman dan nyaman juga terkendali.

Baekhyun kembali berhenti, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas sebal namun tak mengeluh. Tangan Baekhyun melepas genggaman hangat tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada bocah 6 tahun itu. Ia berjongkok didepan Chanyeol untuk menyamakan tingginya dan mengusak rambut ikal Chanyeol.

"Saat masuk, jangan perdulikan aku. Kau pergi saja mencari Appamu. Jika kau tidak tahu, kau bisa tanyakan pada kakak-kakak di dalam sana. Mereka sangat mengenal Appamu," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol berkedip. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang direncanakan Baekhyun sekarang?

"Kau... tidak masuk bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol agak ragu dan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia tumben-tumbenan menanyakan hal itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Masuklah. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Cari Appamu di ruang Kepala Sekolah" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol paham maksudnya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak ingin disangka penculik anak Kepala Sekolah, takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Chanyeol mendengus dan mulai berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah. Ia sedikitpun tidak mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata untuk Baekhyun, bahkan menoleh saja tidak. Tujuan sesungguhnya kini bukan ruangan Kepala Sekolah seperti yang di suruh Baekhyun, melainkan tempat yang tenang dan nyaman. Tak ia perdulikan beberapa yeoja yang menanyakan tujuan bocah kecil sepertinya ke sekolah ini.

Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik tembok pagar sekolah sambil menunggu beberapa saat. Ia mengintip sejenak untuk melihat Yeollie. Namja kecil itu sudah tak terlihat, mungkin sedang mencari ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, lalu memasuki area sekolah dengan tenang. Siswa-siswi yang tadinya bersantai ria sontak meliriknya dengan sinis. Baekhyun melangkah tanpa ragu. Tak ia perdulikan tatapan itu dan memilih memandang lurus.

"Hey, itu siswa beasiswa!"

"Lihatlah gayanya! Berasa sekolah ini milik nenek moyangnya kali. Haha!"

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun diam, namun memilih mempercepat langkahnya. Saking ingin cepat-cepat menghindar dari ledekan tak bermutu siswa lain, Baekhyun tak terfokus pada jalannya.

Bruk!

"Mianhae," ucap Baekhyun saat bahunya tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu orang lain. Ia mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang ditabraknya, dan langsung membeku ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak bahunya itu.

"Hah, ternyata kau." Desis namja berkulit tan dengan sinis. Ia memamerkan senyuman remeh untuk Baekhyun.

—sial, ia bertemu dengan Kai. Si namja berandalan yang jago berkelahi ini.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia memilih mundur dan hendak pergi melewati Kai. Namun langsung terhenti saat Kai menahan lengannya. Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Kai, disambut dengan kekehan ringan.

"Boleh juga tatapanmu," komentar Kai geli, seakan-akan tatapan Baekhyun terlihat lucu dimatanya. Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu menyeringai. "sayangnya kau tak tahu sopan santun, sunbae."

Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia mencoba menepis tangan Kai yang mencengkram kuat lengannya namun gagal. Baekhyun yakin lengannya kini memerah akibat ulah hoobaenya itu. Ia merutuki kesialannya bertemu dengan salah satu dari 3 namja berandalan di sekolah ini. Tapi Baekhyun masih **sedikit** **bersyukur** karena yang ia temui adalah **Kai**, bukan **Chanyeol**.

Siswa-siswi yang tadinya meledek Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Mereka asyik menantikan peristiwa tersebut dan menunggu-tunggu hal yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan siswa-siswi yang berada di lantai dua juga menyaksikan Baekhyun dan Kai di tengah lapangan itu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu, brengsek" desis Baekhyun tajam. Ia terlihat berani dengan ucapannya, namun ia juga berhati-hati agar perilakunya tidak membuat beasiswanya dicabut. Siswa-siswi yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Mereka melihat Kai dan siap menunggu Kai memberi kepalan tangan kuatnya pada Baekhyun.

Kai terlihat tersenyum remeh. "Lancang mulut kotormu berkata begitu eoh?" ucap Kai sarkastik. Cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun berpindah ke kerah baju Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Kai sudah terkepal kuat dan hendak dilayangkan ke permukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya setelah ini.

"Ingin rasanya aku memberimu pelajaran," bisik Kai saat kepalan tangannya tepat menyentuh pipi kiri Baekhyun, hanya menyentuh, tak ada pukulan kuat dari Kai. Baekhyun melirik mata elang seorang Kim Jongin itu. "sayangnya, kau mangsa empuk milik Chanyeol," ujarnya santai lalu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat. Ia berjalan santai meninggalkan Baekhyun dan bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa.

Baekhyun menatap Kai cukup lama, lalu merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Ia memilih tidak ambil peduli dengan sikap Kai dan malah bersyukur karena tidak ada luka lecet atau lebam pada seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun melangkah pergi, cuek dengan para siswa yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Kai yang berbeda hari ini.

Di kejauhan, sepasang mata _dark brown_ memandang insiden itu dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi.

.

..

.

**XII-2**

Baekhyun menatap kearah buku diatas mejanya. Pandangannya tidak sedikitpun teralih pada buku itu. Ia malas, jika saat matanya menatap kearah lain, tatapan sinis yang ia terima dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun terus mengisi waktu dengan membaca buku pelajaran Kim songsaenim, yaitu biologi.

Krieet.

Suara itu mampu membuat seluruh siswa menoleh kearah pintu dan secepatnya kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang songsaenim. Terlihat namja berpipi cubby memasuki ruangan kelas Baekhyun.

"Annyeong!" sapanya saat tiba di meja guru. Buku-buku yang ia bawa diletakkan keatas meja.

"Annyeong, Kim songsaenim!" balas para murid serentak. Namja bernama Kim MinSeok itu tersenyum. Ia menatap seluruh ruangan kelas ini dan mengernyit heran setelahnya.

"Kemana Park Chanyeol?"

Hening...

Baekhyun yang duduk tepat ditengah-tengah antara lima barisan sontak menatap bangku kedua dari bangkunya berada, dimana bangku Park Chanyeol berada. Dan memang, bangku itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Molla, songsaenim..." ujar salah satu murid. Kim Minseok mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan materi. Sampai dimana materi kita minggu lalu?"

Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan guru kesayangannya itu. Ia kini tengah memikirkan seseorang yang ia benci di kelas ini, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa dia tidak masuk? Tumben-tumbenan tidak masuk. Meski Chanyeol berandalan, namun ia selalu hadir meski di pelajaran tidak selalu. Paling hanya tasnya yang berada di kelas dan orangnya menghilang entah kemana. Sedangkan sekarang, batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan sedari pagi. Apakah dia sakit?

Bukannya Baekhyun perhatian pada Chanyeol, hanya saja rasanya sedikit berbeda. Seperti terasa **damai**. Dari ia datang ke sekolah hingga jam istirahat pertama, tidak ada bullyan semacam dilempari telur, tepung, air bekas, cat, dan sebagainya yang dapat membuatnya kotor. Tubuhnya pun tidak lecet sedikit pun. Baru kali ini ia **tidak menerima** **keisengan** dari murid-murid di SMA ini. Paling hanya tatapan sinis.

Baekhyun sangat senang dan bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak masuk. Tidak ada bullyan, tidak ada keisengan, tidak ada luka lecet, seragamnya tidak kotor karena hal-hal menjijikan, semuanya terkendali. Baekhyun menahan senyumnya.

Ternyata ketidak hadiran Chanyeol membawa berkah. Muahahaha!

.

..

.

Chanyeol menguap bosan. Ia duduk di kursi panjang dekat pagar sekolah, dengan kepala yang diletakkan pada kedua lutut mungilnya dan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan. Kakinya bermain ringan diatas permukaan tanah, membuat kepala serta lengannya juga bergerak pelan. Sedari tadi, ia berjalan mengelilingi gedung sekolah ini. Cukup penat sih, namun hal itu ia lakukan untuk mengatasi kebosanannya. Menunggu bel pulang berbunyi dan akan kembali ke rumah Baekhyun. Baru kali ini ia menunggu seseorang dengan setengah sabar. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun pulang masih lama, mungkin menunggu satu jam pelajaran, lalu bel istirahat, kemudian dua jam pelajaran, baru deh pulang. Ah... Sepertinya ia akan mati kebosanan.

"Iya! Chanyeol tidak masuk, Chen."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh pada kaca jendela di dekat pagar sekolah. Disana adalah ruang guru. Chanyeol beranjak dan mendekati jendela itu. Ia berdiri tepat disamping jendela, bersembunyi untuk menguping pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol kurang suka kegiatan menguping ini, namun karena namanya dibawa-bawa—Chanyeol yakin nama yang dimaksud adalah dirinya—tidak menutup kemungkinan ia melakukan kegiatan yang tidak disukainya sekalipun ini.

"Apa sihirnya berjalan?"

'_Sihir?_' batin Chanyeol heran. Ia semakin penasaran dengan topik yang sedang diperbincangkan itu. Karena penasaran, Chanyeol ingin mengintip dari jendela. Namun ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat sang songsaenim berada tepat didekat jendela dan menatapnya dengan terkejut. Mata namja didepan Chanyeol terbelalak dengan tangan yang masih bertahan menggenggam ponselnya. Chanyeol membatu melihat sosok itu.

Sial.

Ternyata dia Kim Minseok songsaenim.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

_#hening_

E-ehehe... Annyeonghaseo~ Apa kabar nih? :3

Oke-oke! Saya tahu ini kesalahan saya, updatenya kelamaan. Sebulan kali ada ya? :') Mian. Tetapi sebagai balasannya, saya membuat chapter ini lebiiiihhhh panjang. Tapi gak tau deh, menurut readers gimana. Semoga puas :'3

Oh ya, saya cek-cek review... readersnya gokil-gokil x3 Dari beberapa yang saya baca, ada reviewnya yang ngena banget dengan ide fict di chapter selanjutnya. Hahaha. Tapi gak saya sebutin ya, mari kita jadikan rahasia bersama (?). Biar misterius dan penasaran gituh~ _#cieleh_

* * *

**_Setelah melihat review chapter 2, Author pun merangkum semua tanggapan readers dan mengomentarinya sehingga membuahkan hasil seperti ini. :)_**

**_* What the- maknyus? -_**_Maknyus is lezat (?)_

**_* disini chanyeolnya gak gendut ya - _**_Ne. Nggak dong, kita nyari yang versi sekarang aja, trus diperkecil (?) Haha_

_*** Thor penasaran banget ama lanjutannya nih** \- Wuah, makin penasaran, makin semangat saya :D_

_*** apa chanyeol bakal diusir sama baek setelah tahu Yeollie = Chanyeol?** -Diusir, terlalu kejam. Kita lempar aja #ditendang Untuk kesejahteraan bersama, mari kita lihat nantinya #smrik_

_*** Update kilat! -** #terdiam seribu bahasa._

_*** jadi baekhyun udah tau anak kecil itu chanyeol?/jadi Chanyeol ketahuan?** \- apakah chapter ini sudah menjawabnya? :)_

_*** Kyaaaaa Yeollie unyu banget! -** siapa dulu authornya :3 #disepak_

_*** Baekhyun mungkin bakal nyangka Yeollie adiknya Chanyeol** \- hampir, namun Chanyeol merusaknya dengan mengaku anak KepSek -_- #salahluthor_

_*** itu si Chanyeol ganti baju pake apa** \- Sementara pakai baju gelebor Baek dulu, hihihi Kalo nggak ya baju seragamnya #krisispakaian #pukpukChanyeol_

_*** apa pas perubahan chanyeol itu pakaiannya langsung berubah kecil atau masih sama saat dia bertubuh normal?** \- Seluruh pakaiannya mengikuti ukuran tubuhnya kok. ._._

_*** ChanBaek momment yang lebih dari sekedar gandengan tangan dong** \- oke, tunggu tanggal mainnya ya #evilmodeON_

_*** Efek pertumbuhan Chanyeol yang mengecil dan membesar bakal hilang sndiri , atau ada obatnya?** \- Ada obatnya dong. Semoga aja Chanyeolnya gak sampai overdose Haha_

_*** kalau aku jd baek, mungkin udh aku usir si chan** \- yakin mau mengusir bocah unyu ini :3 #sodorinYeollie_

_*** chanyeol 6 tahun gambaran nya kaya gimana ya thor** \- Kurang lebih seperti "Alonso Mateo" :D (silakan cari di google) dengan wajah Chanyeol pada zaman (?) Wolf yang unyu. :3_

_*** seme tetep chanyeol kan?** \- Iya donk. Chanyeol tetep ulimate seme! *tosbarengChanyeol_

_*** Fictnya bakal berubah rate?** \- bisa jadi hihihi :v_

* * *

_Thanks very much for :_ **La Eclairs, Guest, rachel suliss, Khaplatinum, rika . maulina . 94, mitaMEE, Park Changyi, kookies24, lu, parklili, kim ryeosa wardhani, Ehem, 0706, Natsuko Kazumi, ekf . faridah . 004, Baekhugs0420, KT CB, Zahee , ShinHaein61, neli amelia , nadyadwiandini10 , Jung Hyejin , Neng, Maple fujoshi2309 , CussonsBaekBy, Hanbyeol267, YOONA, Caramelyeol, luchen379, BabyBaekSoo, fidalicious , Parkbaekyoda, mery . leonahizhiz, Nenehcabill, Jihyunnn , Kim Bo Mi , Yuki Edogawa, younlaycious88, N-Yera48 , flamintsqueen , ShinJiWoo920202 , guest15 , Shan979, rillakuchan, young . demin, Dororong, nur991fah, jeje jung, dhie , BLUEFIRE0805, Oh Lana, Ohmypcy , chanbaekshipp , my byun, shxley , Misha Haruno, doubleAA10, ncarcheda, septhaca, 90Rahmayani, lativa . akatsuki, lolamoet, JungSooAh, Special bubble, prima , otomeharu22 , Dobipanda , handsome , snowy07 , Su Hoo, hunniehan , KyungMiie , beebyun88 , sweetyYeollie, RhiChanBaek , oxehdult , missfirelight, okti . nurazmi . 7, gogeexdobee, cold bubble**

#lap keringat yang membanjiri ruangan# Yes! akhirnya selesai :) Oke, ada bocoran. Chapter depan, Minseok _aka_ Xiumin bersama Jongdae _aka_ Chen akan disidang Chanyeol hihihi. Dan akan saya usahakan banyak ChanBaek _momment_ :3 Lalu saya usahakan juga updatenya gak _ngaret_

_See you next chapter!  
_

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa **review**~

_**No silent readers, no plagiat, no bash, please**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra –_ganti penname dikit chingu :3_—

**Disclaimer** : Cast bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fict dan ide berasal dari imajinasi saya

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, and little Humor

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

..

.

Minseok meletakkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa untuk mengajar ke atas meja guru miliknya, lalu duduk pada kursi. Ia menatap sekitar. Hanya sedikit guru yang berada di ruangan ini, sebagian besar masih mengajar dan belum kembali setelah bel tanda berakhirnya mata pelajaran berbunyi. Minseok menghela nafas, kemudian menatap jadwal mengajarnya. Matanya berhenti pada satu titik tepat pada kelas yang sudah ia masuki tadi. XI-2, kelas salah satu namja berandalan.

Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita. Dan bukankah Chanyeol tidak masuk tadi? Entah kenapa perasaan Minseok alias Xiumin ini sedikit tidak enak dan cemas.

Minseok menipiskan bibirnya. Bukannya ia pilih kasih terhadap muridnya. Hanya saja, murid bandelnya yang satu ini merupakan kelinci percobaan dari ramuan kekasihnya. Meski ia senang jika nantinya Chanyeol kapok untuk membully Baekhyun setelah menjadi korban dari ramuan sihir, namun ia juga cemas jika nantinya ramuan itu mempunyai efek samping yang belum diketahui pasti. Xiumin yakin, ketidakhadirannya Chanyeol pada hari ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan sihir 'bayi' itu.

Ah, lebih baik telepon Chen.

Minseok dengan secepat kilat mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor ponsel kekasihnya itu. Ia segera men_dial _nomor kekasihnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Terdengar bunyi nada sambung beberapa saat.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

Minseok mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman. "Yoboseyo, Chen."

"_Ada apa? Merindukanku?"_

Minseok tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Tetapi tujuan utamaku menelponmu bukan untuk melepas rindu sebenarnya,"

"_Benarkah? Sayang sekali,"_ Chen terdengar kecewa—dibuat-buat—mampu membuat Minseok tersenyum simpul. _"Jadi ada apa?"_

"Err... Kau tahu, hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk."

"_Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, chagiya?"_ Chen terkekeh setelahnya, membuat Xiumin sedikit kesal. Xiumin menatap jendela yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja ada." Xiumin mengecilkan suaranya. "Kau tahu kan kemarin kau memberikannya sihir—apa namanya itu?"

"_Gas bayi, hyung."_

"Ah! Itu maksudku," ungkap Xiumin.

Chen terdiam sejenak, kemudian berucap dengan nada heran. _"Kau yakin Chanyeol benar-benar tidak masuk?"_

"Iya! Chanyeol tidak masuk hari ini Chen." Ucap Xiumin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, efek karena dia sebal.

"_Ohoho... relax hyung. Jangan khawatir, lagipula kau yang meminta kan?"_

"Iya sih..." gumam Xiumin nyaris tak terdengar. Ucapan Chen ada benarnya. Dia yang meminta, kenapa dirinya juga yang cemas dan sedikit takut? "Apa sihirnya bekerja?"

Hening sejenak. _"Kurasa sudah bekerja. Err... kau tahu hyung? Dengan menghirup gas itu dalam beberapa detik kemudian—BAM!—dia langsung berubah menjadi bocah."_

'Bocah?' pikir Xiumin heran. Sungguh, memikirkan tentang sihir dan ramuan membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Xiumin memutar kursinya sehingga menghadap jendela. Setidaknya pemandangan diluar bisa mengurangi rasa pusingnya.

Xiumin terdiam. Ketika akan melihat pemandangan diluar, mata bulatnya terlebih dulu teralih pada sosok bocah kecil yang sedang mengintip disamping jendela, tepat dibelakang meja guru miliknya. Xiumin mengernyit.

"Kamu..."

Baru akan mendekati bocah itu dari jendela, namja kecil tersebut gelagapan dan langsung berlari. Xiumin kembali heran melihatnya. 'Kenapa dengan anak itu?'

"_...yung... hyung~ Ahoy~ Harga kacang mahal hyung, -_-"_

Ups. Sepertinya ia melupakan ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan ponsel Chen.

"M-Mianhae, Chen." Xiumin kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Ia masih curi-curi pandang melalui jendela berteralis itu untuk mencari keberadaan anak kecil tersebut.

"_Apa yang membuatmu teralihkan dariku, hm?"_ tanya Chen dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Xiumin mengerjab polos.

"Hah?—Oh, itu. Tadi ada seorang bocah mengintip dari jendela. Aku tidak mengenalnya sih, kurasa dia tersesat. Tadinya aku mau menyapanya, eh dia malah melarikan diri." jelas Xiumin panjang lebar. Diseberang ponsel, Chen agak melongo karena penjelasan Xiumin. Tidak tahukah namjachingunya bahwa pertanyaan Chen tadi berniat bercanda?

Chen menghela nafas. _"Biarkan saja hyung. Paling iseng,"_

"Ne. Bisa ja—"

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Tiba-tiba nada sambung terputus. Xiumin mengernyit lalu menatap layar ponselnya. Ia segera menekan beberapa tombol lalu menghela nafas.

"Pantas saja, pulsaku habis. Aish,"

.

..

.

"Gomawo."

Baekhyun memberi senyuman pada pelayan kantin dan membawa dua bungkus roti isi. Pelayan tersebut membalas senyum Baekhyun dan melayani siswa-siswi lainnya. Baekhyun kembali memasang ekspresi datar saat berbalik untuk menuju kelasnya. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Ia memilih berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya sambil menggenggam erat dua bungkus roti itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika berada diperbelokan menuju kelasnya. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kira-kira tinggal 20 langkah lagi, sampailah ia di kelas. Namun disepanjang koridor, ia merasa aneh karena siswa-siswi di koridor itu menatapnya dengan senyum bermacam-macam.

"Hai Baekhyun-ah."

Sejak kapan siswa ada yang memanggilnya seramah ini?

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

Sejak kapan siswa menanyakan tentang hari-harinya?

"Setidaknya hari ini akan menyenangkan bukan?"

Oke. Ini tidak wajar.

"Pastinya!"

Mereka yang sinting atau Baekhyun? Ini agak membingungkan. Baekhyun hanya memberi senyuman aneh kepada mereka. Antara curiga, senang, dan tidak nyaman. Entahlah, sulit diuraikan.

Baekhyun kini sampai di depan kelasnya. Saat sampai didepan kelas, dua orang namja berdiri diambang pintu. Ia merasa kedua teman sekelasnya memberikan senyuman—bukan! Lebih tepatnya seringai? Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan semua kekonyolan ini. Segera saja ia masuk ke kelasnya dan menuju bangkunya. Tetapi Baekhyun sangat terkejut menatap bangkunya.

Semua bukunya—baik yang ia beli maupun yang secara tulisan tangan—terkoyak-koyak dan berserakan di lantai kelas. Semua isi yang berada di dalam kotak pensilnya juga bertaburan. Sedangkan tasnya tergeletak tak berdosa diatas lemari.

Sulit menjelaskan tatapan Baekhyun sekarang. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Ini adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun benci. Baekhyun kira asumsinya tentang 'ketidakhadiran Chanyeol membawa berkah' salah total. Nyatanya pembullyan masih berlanjut.

Kali ini Baekhyun sungguh ingin marah. Ia paling benci jika pembullyan itu melibatkan tas dan segala isinya. Terutama buku-buku dan peralatan sekolah yang berada didalam kotak pensil. Apalagi buku-buku pelajarannya kini dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Baekhyun butuh buku untuk belajar dan tentunya ia membeli, bukan meminta atau mencuri. Sungguh, orang-orang yang melakukan hal keji ini tidak mensyukuri uang. Bukan mudah untuk mencari uang.

Argh! Perasaan Baekhyun bercampur aduk sekarang.

"Hahaha! _Suprise_!"

"Menyenangkan bukan, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Pasti dong! Kan kita sudah memberi _suprise_, pasti dia gembira. Hahaha!"

Brengsek kalian!

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Meletakkan dua bungkus kue yang ia beli kedalam laci dan memunguti kertas-kertas milik bukunya yang malang_. _Ia secepatnya merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu jilid. Tidak ada kertas yang dikoyak hingga menjadi potongan kecil. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena kertas-kertas itu hanya dikoyak dari sampul buku. Baekhyun juga mengumpulkan peralatan sekolahnya yang bertaburan. Beberapa siswa mempermainkannya dengan mengambil beberapa bolpoin Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan!" perintah Baekhyun kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saking lelahnya menghadapi tekanan batin yang menghujatnya.

"Aku sudah mengembalikannya, kau saja yang tidak mau mengambilnya." Tukas namja berambut lurus itu dengan seringai licik. Baekhyun sebal bukan main. Teman-temannya—_oh, haruskah ia memanggil mereka __**teman**__?_— malah mentertawakan dan meledeknya. Apakah mereka tidak punya hati lagi?

"Hentikan."

Suara dingin dan menusuk menghentikan semua kegiatan di kelas itu dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Para siswa yang awalnya mengerumuni pintu kelas kini memberi jalan kepada sang pemilik suara. Namja tinggi, rupawan, terlihat tampan dan memesona. Yeoja-yeoja menjerit tertahan melihat namja yang cukup populer dari dua hari yang lalu.

Namja mirip bule itu berhenti tepat didepan namja yang mempermainkan Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam. "Kembalikan barang miliknya."

"T-Tapi..." namja itu ciut ketika mendapat tatapan membunuh. Ia segera meletakkan barang-barang milik Baekhyun diatas meja dan melarikan diri. Baekhyun secepatnya mengambil bolpoin itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak pensilnya. Alih-alih, ia menyeret kursi menuju lemari untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Dan kalian," namja itu masih belum selesai berbicara. Ia mendelik pada siswa-siswa yang berada disekitarnya. "berhenti membullynya."

Siswa-siswi yang berada disekitar kelas menelan ludah paksa dan melarikan diri dari tatapan tajam namja itu. Baekhyun menatap polos siswa-siswi yang melarikan diri. Bahkan siswi yang tadi menjerit seperti fans ikut lari saking takutnya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum canggung. "N-ne. Gomawo sudah menolongku," ucap Baekhyun sopan. Ia melompat turun dari kursi setelah mendapatkan tasnya dan membungkuk sopan kepada namja tinggi tersebut.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Apakah mereka selalu melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Ah..." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Sering, tetapi aku sudah terbiasa."

Namja itu terdiam memandangi Baekhyun. "Mian." Ucapnya, dibalas tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia meminta maaf. "Oh ya, namamu Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"D-Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal namja ini.

"Kau selalu disebut sejak aku berada di sekolah ini." Jelasnya. "Ah, perkenalkan aku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Kelas XI-1"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kris sedikit terkekeh. Baekhyun agak salah tingkah.

"O-omong-omong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu—kurasa."

Kris menatap Baekhyun."Ya. Aku baru pindah. Awalnya aku sekolah di Kanada, namun tiba-tiba Eommaku menyuruhku bersekolah disini. Kebetulan Appaku kepala sekolahnya,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Appamu Wu Siwon?"

"Ne."

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar. "Jadi kau anak kepala sekolah?!" sekali lagi, Kris mengangguk. Ia menahan senyum ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ah mian. Aku harus kembali ke kelas," ucap Kris. Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu terpaksa menelan kalimatnya kembali.

"T-Tapi—ah, baiklah. Tetapi ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Baekhyun ragu. "Bisakah kita bertemu saat pulang sekolah? Sebentar saja~" pinta Baekhyun. Kris berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, jika kau yang meminta." Ucapnya disambut dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun.

'Kyopta.' pikir Kris gemas dan tersenyum dalam hati.

.

..

.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit gelisah. Sekarang ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Chen. Memang jarak rumah Chen dan Starlight High School tidak terlalu jauh. Cukup berjalan kaki selama 10 menit. Dan sedari tadi, instingnya merasa bahwa sekarang ia sedang diikuti. Namun untuk ketiga kalinya ia menoleh kebelakang, tak ada siapapun.

'Baiklah. Aku harus memakai taktik!'

Xiumin segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, lalu menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat. Disela-sela larinya, telinganya mendengar hentakkan kaki lain dibelakangnya. Artinya ia benar-benar diikuti. Curi-curi kesempatan ditengah-tengah kegiatan berlarinya, Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan sosok yang mengikutinya.

Eh!

Xiumin berhenti berlari. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengenali sosok itu. Dia adalah bocah yang tadi mengintipnya dari jendela. Namja mungil itu sadar bahwa dirinya ketahuan dan segera berbalik arah. Secepat kilat Xiumin mengejar bocah itu. Yang awalnya Xiumin dikejar bocah itu kini Xiumin berbalik mengejar sang bocah. Karena perbedaan panjang kaki dan kekuatan, maka Xiumin berhasil meraih lengah kecil namja mungil itu.

"Sial." Desis bocah 6 tahun tersebut. Xiumin melotot. Tak ia sangka, bocah yang seharusnya masih polos kini bisa menyebutkan dengan biasa kata nista itu.

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu!" Xiumin membalikkan tubuh bocah itu dan sedikit tertegun. Ia memandangi dengan seksama wajah namja mungil itu.

Rasanya ia kenal deh? Wajahnya agak familiar.

"Kamu ini siapa? Kenapa tadi mengintipku?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada curiga sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu. Bukannya ketakutan seperti halnya anak kecil, bocah itu malah dengan berani menatapnya balik dengan mata _dark brown_ cemerlangnya itu.

"Sebelumnya aku yang bertanya." Namja kecil itu alias Chanyeol menatap Xiumin tajam dan menepis tangan Xiumin yang bertengger dibahunya. "apa maksudmu dengan sihir tadi?"

Xiumin mengernyit heran. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa bocah ini mengintipnya tadi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika anak kecil ini menguping pembicaraannya. "Kau menguping? Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu namja kecil? Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Karena aku korbannya," ucap Chanyeol sarkastik. Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Hn." Sahut Chanyeol malas. Ia tahu reaksi gurunya itu akan seperti ini. Xiumin berkedip berkali-kali, membuktikan bahwa sosok didepannya benar-benar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apa wajahku seperti badut?" tanya Chanyeol gusar. "Cepat jelaskan padaku kenapa aku bisa seperti ini! Aku yakin kau ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal yang menimpaku ini," ucap Chanyeol tidak sopan.

Xiumin meringis mendengar perkataan itu. Ternyata dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Dari nada bicaranya, Xiumin sudah yakin. Arogan dan tidak sopan. Fisik saja yang berubah, sayangnya sifatnya tidak berubah.

'Andai Chen membuat ramuan yang bisa mengubah sifatnya,' batin Xiumin meski ia tahu itu hal yang mustahil, karena sifat seseorang hanya bisa diubah jika orang tersebut yang mau merubahnya.

Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang masih tajam, Xiumin menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ikut aku."

.

..

.

"Tempat macam apa ini?!"

Chanyeol menatap aneh seluruh isi ruangan ini. Terutama meja panjang yang diatasnya terdapat banyak tabung dan cairan-cairan aneh, seperti cairan di laboraturium kimia. Chanyeol mendekati meja itu meski ia merasa aneh dan tidak senang dengan cairan-cairan berbagai warna itu. Namja kecil itu menaiki kursi dan melihat tabung-tabung eksperimen itu dari dekat.

Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Toh namja tinggi yang sekarang menciut itu sedang asyik menatapi meja kerja Chen dengan raut polosnya. Xiumin menatap sekitar, mencari keberadaan namjachingunya. Biasanya ia masih berada di basement ini.

Ting!

"Mian membuatmu menunggu hyung," ucap Chen sambil melepas sarung tangannya. Ternyata ia menaiki lift di rumahnya menuju basement. "aku habis dari dapur tadi."

Xiumin tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Lagipula pelayanmu sudah mengizinkanku untuk masuk dan menyambutku tadi."

Chen tertawa. "Jadi kau senang jika pelayanku yang menyambutmu? Oh, aku cukup kecewa." Candanya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan hangat kalian." Chanyeol menginterupsi. Ia yang duduk diatas meja menatap Chen cukup lama. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada bagaikan seorang bos cilik.

Tunggu. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Ia seperti pernah melihat namja bernama Chen itu. Namun ia lupa dimana melihatnya. Chanyeol memutar memorinya untuk mengingat orang tersebut.

Aha!

Bukankah dia yang namja yang berpapasan dengannya waktu itu tepat dipertigaan koridor saat akan menuju taman belakang sekolah? (Baca chapter 1) Rambut coklatnya, mata indahnya, bibir cantiknya, wajah berwibawanya.

"Kau—bukannya kau yang kemarin berada di Starlight High School?! Kenapa kau berada disana?" tanya Chanyeol minta penjelasan. Chen menaikkan alisnya lalu menatap Xiumin.

"Dia siapa hyung?"

"Err..." Xiumin menggaruk pipinya. "Dia—"

"YA! Aku bertanya denganmu unta!" seru Chanyeol jengkel karena dicueki. Chen mengernyit tak suka kearah Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau bilang unta, bocah kurang diajar?" balas Chen sama jengkelnya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus, malas membalas ucapan Chen. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wadah-wadah dan peralatan serta tabung kimia diatas meja yang ia duduki.

"Anu, Chen."

Chen memalingkan kepalanya kearah namja berpipi chubby itu. "Siapa sih dia? Hyung memungutnya dari mana? Gak sopan banget," ucap Chen kesal.

Xiumin tersenyum miring. "Dia meminta penjelasan, Chen. Dia korban percobaan ramuanmu,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia Chanyeol."

Krik. Krik.

Chanyeol yang merasa suasana diselimuti nyanyian jangkrik pun melirik kedua insan tak jauh darinya. "Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?"

"Siapa yang terkejut..." Chen memandang Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum usil. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat namja berandalan yang sok kuat dan berkuasa menjadi bocah tak berdaya seperti ini."

Chanyeol membesarkan mata lebarnya. Ia menatap sengit Chen. "Kau ingin mencari masalah denganku? Perlu aku memberimu tonjokan jika aku sudah berubah normal?"

"Itu kalau kau berubah normal." Chen tertawa. "Daripada menerima tonjokkan, aku lebih senang membiarkan dirimu mengecil seperti ini."

"JADI KAU YANG MERUBAHKU?!"

"Sudah-sudah!" Xiumin menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Ia melirik Chen yang asyik tersenyum puas. "Berhenti mengerjainya Chen, kau ini usil sekali." Suruh Xiumin. Ia beralih pada Chanyeol mungil yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Xiumin ingin tertawa rasanya melihat ekspresi Chanyeol menahan amarahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. "Jadi Chanyeol, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Banyak." Sahutnya cepat. "Kenapa kalian merubahku? Apa yang membuat fisikku berubah seperti ini? Apa efeknya? Bagaimana cara mengembalikan fisikku seperti semula?—"

"Wow, wow. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, bagaimana kami menjawabnya? Setidaknya bertanyalah satu per satu." Komentar Chen dihadiahi sikutan dari Xiumin pada lengannya. Chen menyengir ria kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjawabnya. Pertama, kami merubahmu—itu permintaan kekasihku." Chen menunjuk Xiumin dengan jempolnya.

Xiumin yang ditunjuk akhirnya mengaku setelah diplototi oleh Chanyeol. "Ya itu permintaan dariku. Untuk memberimu pelajaran."

"Pelajaran huh?"

"Ya. Agar kau tidak membully Baekhyun. Kau tahu Baekhyun kan?" ucap Xiumin sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun. "Semua pembullyan yang dilakukan siswa-siswi itu bermula darimu. Baekhyun menjadi target pertamamu saat kalian kelas X—kau ingat? Dan setiap hari kau jadikan sasaran. Kau yang mempermalukannya. Kau yang mengerjainya didepan seluruh siswa. Kau dan Sehun serta Jongin yang memaksa siswa lain untuk mengerjakan apapun yang kau suruh untuk membully Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering menjadi sasaran pembullyan oleh siswa lain. Tidak sadarkah dirimu jika kau membuatnya dikucilkan dan direndahkan seperti itu?"

Chanyeol diam. Tak berekspresi namun nampak termenung. Xiumin sibuk menghirup oksigen karena ia mengucapkan semua itu dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Sedangkan Chen menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

"Heh..." Chanyeol mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Jangan mengajariku, Kim _seongsanim_." Ucap Chanyeol mungil dengan dingin. Xiumin menatap tak suka Chanyeol.

Merasa suasana menegang, Chen berinisiatif mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah. Yang kedua, fisikmu berubah karena...kau menghirup gas berwarna dari kaleng."

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat. Ia melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Xiumin. "Oh. Jadi kau yang meletakkannya disana?"

"Ya. Aku yang membuatnya. Itu gas bayi buatanku beberapa tahun silam."

Chanyeol menatap Chen sebal. Ia menyesal telah membuka botol kaleng tersebut. "Wow, cerdas sekali. Dan aku bahkan sampai terjebak dalam sihir konyolmu."

"Salah sendiri membukanya. Bukankah aku sudah memberikan larangan disana? Itu berarti salahmu." Cibir Chen tidak terima. "Lalu efeknya yah... kau berubah seperti ini. Efek lainnya aku tidak tahu, karena kau percobaan pertamaku. Dan penawar gas itu, aku juga belum tahu. Tetapi aku akan membuat penawarnya dan mungkin agak lama."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal. Ia menggoyangkan kaki-kaki mungilnya di udara, kebiasaan barunya setelah perubahan fisik ini. "Aku tak menyangka menjadi kelinci percobaan olehmu."

"Bisa dibilang dia ini orang yang luar biasa." Komentar Xiumin sambil tersenyum kepada Chen.

"Daripada orang luar biasa, dia lebih cocok dibilang gila." Timpal Chanyeol mengundang tawa Xiumin, sedangkan Chen cemberut.

"YA!"

.

..

.

Kelas sudah bubar. Namun Baekhyun masih berada di kelas. Kelasnya kini sudah kosong, meninggalkan dirinya yang menatap hampa kertas-kertas yang seharusnya masih menjadi buku yang bagus yang tertumpuk rapi diatas mejanya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sementara tubuhnya mematung dengan tatapan seperti hantu.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak pulang?"

Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kris berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya, dan Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu yang ia janjikan sendiri. Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan tumpukkan kertas itu kedalam tasnya. Ia memeriksa lacinya dan menemukan dua bungkus roti yang belum sempat ia makan tadi. Ah, ia lupa memakannya tadi. Secepatnya ia masukkan dua bungkus roti itu kedalam tas dan menutup resleting tasnya. Menarik tali tas punggungnya dan menghampiri Kris.

"Ah, mianhae Kris. Aku hampir lupa dengan janjiku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Gwencana." Kris tersenyum. "Ayo berjalan bersama." Ajak Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Kris. Mereka menelusuri koridor yang cukup sepi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "Kau benar-benar anak Siwon-ssi kan?"

Kris mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo. Hanya saja," Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya agak gelisah. "apakah dongsaengmu sudah kembali?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Heran stadium 6 dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Dongsaeng? Aku anak tunggal Baekhyun."

'Sudah kuduga, dia berbohong.' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia tahu Yeollie pasti berbohong. Baekhyun bukan bodoh karena mempercayai perkataan Yeollie. Namun ia membiarkan dirinya mengikuti pernyataan dusta Yeollie. Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan siapa sebenarnya Yeollie itu.

Chanyeol?

Sudah Baekhyun bilang. Itu mustahil. Tetapi melihat wajah Yeollie yang familiar dan sedikit mirip dengan Chanyeol, ia yakin jika mungkin Yeollie adalah adik namja yang ia benci itu.

Jika benar, kenapa Baekhyun masih mau menerimanya? Seharusnya ia usir saja bocah itu. Tetapi Baekhyun kan namja baik. Karena pihak teraniaya biasa doanya terkabulkan. Dan seperti pepatah; 'Jangan kau balas dia yang mencelakaimu dengan celaka pula. Balaslah dengan kebajikan.'. Lagi pula Yeollie **mungkin **adiknya Chanyeol. Bocah itu tidak bersalah apa-apa, yeah walau agak menjengkelkan.

Tetapi bagaimana jika ia benar-benar Chanyeol?

"—hyun? Kau mendengarku?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan polos, membuat Kris mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Kau melamun?"

"Ani." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kris mengangguk mengerti, tak ingin membahas lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Kris ketika mereka melewati parkiran motor. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku pulang sendiri kok." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Kris sambil memegang kunci motornya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Mianhae" ucap Baekhyun agak tidak enak. "Tetapi aku ada urusan sebentar."

_Ya, mencari Yeollie._

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan kesal.

Dan ternyata itu Yeollie _aka_ Chanyeol. Remaja yang menciut itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil mengintip hal yang Baekhyun dan Kris lakukan dari jarak jauh, kira-kira lima meter. Ia habis dari rumah Chen dan teringat bahwa ia sedari pagi di sekolah untuk menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya ia datang disaat yang kurang tepat karena melihat Baekhyun bersama namja lain.

"Siapa sih dia? Jalan bareng Baekhyun lagi!" kesal Chanyeol kecil setengah berbisik. Ia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya ketika melihat Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman pada namja tinggi mirip bule disana. Dengan kesal, Chanyeol menendang tembok yang ia jadikan tempat persembunyiannya beberapa kali sebagai pelampiasan. Tingkahnya ini terlihat kekanak-kanakan, seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dipenuhi permintaannya.

Memang anak kecil sih, fisiknya tapi.

'Tapi kok aku kesal gini ya?' tanya Chanyeol seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia merenung. Kenapa tingkahnya berbeda begini hanya karena melihat Baekhyun memberikan senyuman ke namja lain? Jalan bersama namja lain? Apa sesuatu membentur kepalanya hingga kerja otaknya sedikit _error?_ Bukannya ia hanya senang membully namja manis itu? Atau jangan-jangan... dia suka Baekhyun?

"Ughhh!" Chanyeol berjongkok sambil meremas rambutnya gemas. Sekarang Chanyeol yakin, ia membentur sesuatu yang membuat otaknya _error_.

Kita tinggalkan dahulu kenaifan Chanyeol yang asyik berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Kembali kepada Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Uhm, baiklah. Tidak apa jika kutinggal?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap Kris yang menaiki motor sportnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika Kris meliriknya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris berusaha mengubah pemikiran Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun tersenyum dan meminta maaf, membuat Kris mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah, hati-hati. Sampai jumpa,"

Brum!

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kris. Namja manis itu kemudian menoleh sekitar. Ia harus menemukan Yeollie. Baekhyun yakin namja mungil itu masih berada di sekolah. Tidak mungkin ia menemui Kepala Sekolah yang sebenarnya bukan Appanya kan?

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol datar dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia **sudah waras**, pemirsa.

Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh kesamping, dimana Chanyeol muncul dari koridor menuju lapangan utama. "Ya! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau membohongiku hah?!" tanya Baekhyun _to the point._

Yeollie meringis. "Kau sudah tahu aku berbohong? ...kupikir kau mudah ditipu," gumam Chanyeol pada kalimat terakhirnya. Jelas saja Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"YA! Kau mengataiku! Tidak sopan!"

Nyut~

"Awrh! Appo! Ugh, sakit Baek!" raung Yeollie sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun yang bertengger dipipinya, mencubit dengan gemas. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya. Yeollie selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkahnya meski ia agak menyebalkan. Baekhyun melepaskan cubitannya dan menyentil kepala Chanyeol. "Kau berhutang penjelasan."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol diseret Baekhyun menuju apartement tercinta milik namja manis itu.

.

..

.

Baekhyun meletakkan tumpukkan kertas keatas meja di ruang TV. Malam ini, ia ingin memperbaiki kertas-kertas dari buku-bukunya itu dan ingin menyulapnya seperti bentuk semula. Tadi sore ia tidak sempat.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yeollie, yaitu berbohong karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mencampuri kehidupannya, Baekhyun menyerah menagih penjelasan. Ia segera membawa Yeollie ke apartementnya dengan berat hati, sedangkan dirinya pergi kesebuah cafe tempat ia bekerja sampingan. Ia sengaja tidak membawa Yeollie karena bocah itu menolak untuk ikut. Dan karena waktunya tersita cukup banyak untuk bekerja, ia hanya sempat memperbaiki buku-bukunya malam ini.

Chanyeol yang berbaring di sofa tepat disamping meja sambil memegang remote melirik Baekhyun. "Kau mau apa dengan kertas tak berguna itu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka. "Ini buku catatanku dan panggil aku hyung, Yeollie!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan terakhir Baekhyun. Ia lebih tertarik membahas tentang 'buku catatan'. "Benda dekil itu kau sebut buku catatan? Seharusnya kau menggunakan buku Baekhyun, bukan dengan lembaran kertas berantakan itu."

Baekhyun menatapi kertas-kertas yang ia jilid dan selipkan pada sampul buku. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Kau benar. Jika saja para siswa brengsek itu tidak merobek bukuku," gumam Baekhyun setengah marah. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya terdiam.

Namja manis mirip yeoja itu segera menghempaskan bokongnya pada karpet bulu di lantai dan mulai bekerja. Duduknya kini berhadapan dengan Yeollie yang berbaring di sofa. Ia memilah-pilih kertas-kertas hasil cetakan buku yang ia beli. Mengurutkan halamannya serta materinya dan menceklisnya menjadi seperti bentuk awalnya, meski tidak terlalu bagus seperti dulu. Lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada kertas-kertas lainnya.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan, tanpa niat membantu sedikitpun. Tatapannya terpaku pada Baekhyun yang teliti melakukan kegiatannya. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih menarik dipandang daripada televisi yang menampilkan siaran kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Mau kubantu?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengajukan penawaran. Baekhyun meliriknya dan berkutat kembali dengan kegiatan memilah-milih kertas.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Baekhyun halus. Meski begitu, Chanyeol agak sebal karena penawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri tepat disamping kanan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap kertas-kertas yang Baekhyun pegang, yang ternyata adalah catatan ringkas menggunakan tulisan tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa itu penting?"

Baekhyun melirik Yeollie disebelahnya. "Tentu saja. Dengan buku kita dapat belajar mengenai apa saja. Kau tahu kan buku adalah jembatan ilmu?"

"Hn." Chanyeol mempersempit jaraknya dengan Baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa kertas diatas meja tepat disamping kiri Baekhyun. Kepalanya kini tepat berada 3 cm disamping pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai tumpukan kertas disamping kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu malas menggerakkan kakinya agar berjalan kesamping kiri namja manis itu hanya untuk mengambil kertas disamping kirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak per—"

Baekhyun membeku setelah ia menoleh kearah Yeollie. Sedangkan Yeollie alias Chanyeol terkejut bukan main ketika sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh benda dibawah hidungnya. Keadaan yang hampir membuat seluruh persendian Baekhyun mati seketika saat tahu bahwa bibirnya bersatu dengan bibir namja mungil yang menggemaskan dan terkadang menyebalkan itu.

Zinnkk!

Suara itu seakan menyadarkan Baekhyun ke dunia. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan takut ketika menyadari keanehan pada tubuh Yeollie. Tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba diselimuti asap putih. Dengan kecepatan kilat, asap yang mengelilingi tubuh Yeollie semakin lama semakin meninggi. Baekhyun mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Yeollie yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Sampai asap putih itu menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya, menampilkan sosok namja berpakaian seragam yang memandangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan kebingungan.

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Sosok yang membuatnya tidak tenang jika berada di kelas. Sosok yang selalu membullynya, membuatnya agak sakit hati. Bibir yang baru saja disentuh itupun terbuka dengan disertai suara keras akibat efek dari keterkejutannya.

Namja di depannya itu adalah—

"KAU!"

—Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo chingu! #lambai-lambai

Apa kabar nih? Mianhae kalau saya updatenya sedikit telat. Saya sudah usahakan secepat kilat nih updatenya. Gak lama kan nunggunya? :) maaf kalau tulisan saya agak alay hahaha.

Yo! Yo! Yo! Gimana? Chanyeol udah ketahuan nih. Dan plis, jangan bunuh saya karena KepSeknya adalah Choi Siwon oppa (yang Chanyeol fitnah bahwa Siwon oppa adalah fansnya #plisdehYeol). Oh ya, sampai 4 chapter ini Chanyeol baru menjalani 2 hari dengan tubuh kecilnya. Lama banget ya saya nulisnya, sampai 4 chapter baru 2 hari ckckck. Saya tahu agak kecepatan buat Chanyeol ketahuan, tetapi saya udah memperhitungkan scene ini dengan lanjutan kedepannya. Mian kalau yang kepengen Chanyeol mungil lebih lama lagi untuk berubahnya dan hidup bersama Baekhyun. Karena peran Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya sangat diperlukan untuk kedepannya, chingu. :D Kasian dong Baek ngurusin bocah #highfivebarengChenMin Dan saya memunculkan cast baru~ Lalu saya agak nggak yakin kalau di chap ini banyak ChanBaek momment, hehehe #digeplak

Oke. Kali ini saya mau curcol. Sebagai salah satu dari EXO-L, saya merasa seperti terbawa angin, tersambar petir, terbawa badai, dan hal lainnya yang agak _ganas_. #cieleh Pasalnya, ketika mendengar fakta Luhan yang keluar dari EXO. Kenapa harus ada yang keluar lagi? T_T Kalau Lulu keluar, Sehun sama siapa?! #pelukSehun #pukpukSehun Meski bias saya Park Chanyeol, namun saya turut sedih dengan keluarnya anggota EXO lagi. Hanya berharap mereka tetap bersama lagi. OT12! Dan mengenai SM Entertainment nih yang sedang dipimpin oleh YoungMin. Semenjak dia memimpin, kok timbul banyak masalah ya. Hmph, tetapi kita harus _clam_! Tetap berikan dukungan kalian kepada oppadeul!

* * *

**Q&amp;**A

**Kenapa Kai dan yang laen nggak boleh ngebully Baek? Apa Cuma Chanyeol yang boleh?** Nggak harus Chanyeol kok. Kai juga bisa saja ngebully Cuma dia tahu kalau Baekhyun itu mangsa Chanyeol, milik sahabat mereka. Kalo siswa laen sih ada yang ngebully, fict diatas membuktikannya. :) [Baek : kok berasa gue memang sengaja dibully ya di fict ini. #evilkillersmirk ke Author#]

**Yeollie agak-agak suka sama Baek ya?** Yap! Yap! Yap! Maybe. #cengengesan

**Chanyeol beneran anak kepsek?** Enggak kok. Chanyeol bo'ong. Cuma alibi doang biar identitasnya gak terungkap. Tapi toh, tetap terungkap juga. Haha

**Kapan nih Chanyeol balik gede lagi? **Nih, udah gede. Balik lagi setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari sang putri~ #digeplak *berasa kayak cerita pangeran kodok*

**Chanyeol berubah kecil karena ulah Chen dan Minseok, atas dasar apa mereka ngelakuin itu?** Atas dasar cinta~ #ngawur Ya, udah dijelasin sih sama Xiumin diatas. Sebenarnya pengen buat Chanyeol kapok. Soalnya, sejak Chanyeol memasuki sekolah itu ia sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Mulai dari situ Chanyeol memulai untuk membully Baekhyun. Dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol suka menyuruh siswa untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun. Karena posisinya sebagai siswa berprestasi, paling ia hanya diberi wejangan dari guru. Dan itu tak membuatnya jera. #Chanyeolbandel!

**Chanyeol berniat mau balik ke rumah Baek lagi, apa Baek ga semakin curiga ?** Baekhyun memang sudah curiga, cuma dia tidak berniat mengusir Yeollie. Walau menyebalkan tetapi Baek gak tega ngusir. Lagipula Baek tinggal sendirian di apartement, ia sedikit kesepian gak ada yang nemenin. Yeollie kan bisa menemani dan mewarnai hari-harinya yang hitam-putih (?) dan hambar. :3

**Sehun masuk geng Chanyeol gak chingu? **Masuk kok. Cuma selama 4 chapter ini keberadaannya tidak terlalu terdeteksi #eaaa Nanti saya munculin kok sang Prince Yehet :3

**Ada orang ketiganya gak? **Ada kok. :)

**Siswa-siswa sekolah Baek, kenapa benci sampe segitunya sama Baek?** Salahkan Chanyeol yang memulai pembullyan terhadap Baekhyun #deathglareChanyeol (Chanyeol: kan elu yang bikin _story_ thor...)

**Aku nemu kalimat 'Baekhyun meneguk beberapa liter air'. Persediaan minum dia 1 derigen ya di dalam kamarnya** Haha. Sumpah. Saya ngakak bacanya. Tangan saya terpeleset ketika mengetik kalimat makanya terjadi kesalahan #ngeles. Mian ne. :)

**Nanti ada Hurt/Comfortnya gak di FF ini?** Sepertinya ada. :)

* * *

**Special thanks for :  
**dugunchao, Ohmypcy, CussonsBaekBy, Yuan Lian, Maple fujoshi2309, parklili, petiteboy0506, Guest, Jung Hyejin, nadyadwiandini10, unyu, aquariusbaby06, rika . maulina . 94, Zahee, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, neli amelia, cho eun hyun, Pandabacon, Oh Lana, Nenehcabill , BabyBaekSoo, cold bubble, Yeollbaekk, YOONA, sunsehunee, N-Yera48, Baekhyun92, afimoharomah22, lolamoet, ChanBaekLuv, missfirelight, Su Hoo, Tabifangirl, yeclo, Yuki Edogawa, snowy07, melekngedipmeleklagingediplagiterusajagitusampemampusdor, narsih . hamdan, young . demin, Parkbaekyoda, lativa . akatsuki, ZameGun, errory, ShinJiWoo920202, kireiasia95, septhaca, MinwooImitasi, chanyurr, EXO88, HappyHeichou, BangMinKi, rachel suliss, chanbaekssi, hee, nur991fah, Shouda Shikaku, mhrs826, chanhyun, 90Rahmayani, Caramelyeol, hunniehan.

Yehet! :3 cukup disini dulu. Dan kali ini saya mau minta maaf karena gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan nama atau namanya tidak sengaja tak tercantum. Tetapi saya sangat berterima kasih karena udah review. Kalian gokil-gokil, cakep-cakep, ganteng-ganteng, baik-baik, cantik-cantik, pokoknya _best_ deh :D #pelukreaders

Oke, kalo ada yang pengen ditanyakan lagi atau tanggapan kalian untuk fict ini, silakan **review**.

See you next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra

**Disclaimer** : EXO milik SM Entertaiment dan EXO-L. Ide fict ini milik saya.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, and Humor –_maybe_.

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Slight KrisBaek.

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, sedikit banyak(?) memiliki makna kata yang un-logic, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

..

.

**Note's**

Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun : XII-2  
Wu Yifan (Kris) &amp; Xi Luhan : XII-1  
Kai &amp; Sehun : XI-3  
Kyungsoo : XI-1

.

..

.

_**Prev Chapter**_

"_Mau kubantu?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengajukan penawaran. Baekhyun meliriknya dan berkutat kembali dengan kegiatan memilah-milih kertas._

"_Tidak perlu." Ucap Baekhyun halus. Meski begitu, Chanyeol agak sebal karena penawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri tepat disamping kanan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap kertas-kertas yang Baekhyun pegang, yang ternyata adalah catatan ringkas menggunakan tulisan tangan Baekhyun._

"_Apa itu penting?"_

_Baekhyun melirik Yeollie disebelahnya. "Tentu saja. Dengan buku kita dapat belajar mengenai apa saja. Kau tahu kan buku adalah jembatan ilmu?"_

"_Hn." Chanyeol mempersempit jaraknya dengan Baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa kertas diatas meja tepat disamping kiri Baekhyun. Kepalanya kini tepat berada 3 cm disamping pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai tumpukan kertas disamping kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu malas menggerakkan kakinya agar berjalan kesamping kiri namja manis itu hanya untuk mengambil kertas disamping kirinya._

"_Sudah kubilang, tidak per—"_

_Baekhyun membeku setelah ia menoleh kearah Yeollie. Sedangkan Yeollie alias Chanyeol terkejut bukan main ketika sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh benda dibawah hidungnya. Keadaan yang hampir membuat seluruh persendian Baekhyun mati seketika saat tahu bahwa bibirnya bersatu dengan bibir namja mungil yang menggemaskan dan terkadang menyebalkan itu._

_Zinnkk!_

_Suara itu seakan menyadarkan Baekhyun ke dunia. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan takut ketika menyadari perubahan tubuh Yeollie. Tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba diselimuti asap putih. Dengan kecepatan kilat, asap yang mengelilingi tubuh Yeollie semakin lama semakin meninggi. Baekhyun mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Yeollie yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Sampai asap putih itu menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya, menampilkan sosok namja berpakaian seragam yang memandangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan kebingungan. _

_Baekhyun terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Sosok yang membuatnya tidak tenang jika berada di kelas. Sosok yang selalu membullynya, membuatnya agak sakit hati. Bibir yang baru saja disentuh itupun terbuka dengan disertai suara keras akibat efek dari keterkejutannya. _

_Namja di depannya itu adalah—_

"_KAU!"_

—_Park Chanyeol._

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Chanyeol mendongak dengan pelan menatap Baekhyun yang kini membesarkan mata sipitnya dengan lebar. Namja yang kini telah berubah menjadi tinggi itu masih bergerak kaku, sedikit syok. Entah karena efek revolusinya atau karena terkejut dengan bibir mungil Baekhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya tadi. Tatapan Chanyeol yang awalnya terpusat pada mata Baekhyun yang membelalak lebar kini menurun ke sebuah benda dibawah hidung yang terlihat mengkilat, terlihat menggoda untuk dicicipi lagi.

Eh?

Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan pikiran menggoda syahwat itu. Astaga, virus yadong Kai ternyata menular padanya.

"HIYEE! MUNCUL DARI MANA KAU!"

BUGH!

"Akh!" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan keras dari tumpukan kertas-kertas Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Chanyeol tidak terima diakhiri dengan nada ngambek. Seenaknya saja Baekhyun memukul kepalanya, mana sakit lagi tuh. Bagaimana kalau kepalanya benjol atau luka sobek atau gegar otak karena pukulan 'manis' Baekhyun? Kan bahaya.

Oke itu berlebihan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara bass itu menggelegar di apartementnya merasa sedikit takut, namun ia paksakan untuk berani. "A-apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau disini, brengsek?!" tanya Baekhyun sedikit memaki. Persetan jika didepannya adalah Park Chanyeol, terserah jika ia akan semakin membully Baekhyun. Yang paling penting, ia tidak suka apartementnya dimasuki namja tinggi ini.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sedikit lalu berekspresi seperti ekspresi wajah Sehun—datar. "Menurutmu?"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sudah tahu kenapa Chanyeol berada di apartementnya, melihat proses perubahan Yeollie menjadi Chanyeol. Namja manis itu paham apa yang terjadi dengan namja mungil yang menghasilkan namja _jumbo_ itu. Sedikit perasaan curiga yang selalu ia sangkal ternyata terbukti setelah melihat adegan tersebut. Meski tidak masuk akal, namun Baekhyun dapat menarik kesimpulan; Yeollie adalah Chanyeol. Namja mungil yang menggemaskan itu adalah namja tinggi yang ia benci. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun agak menyesal adalah ia membiarkan namja yang ia benci memasuki wilayah terdamainya—apartement.

Baekhyun juga tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya,ia tidak pernah tahu jika Yeollie adalah Chanyeol. Ia mengira Yeollie adalah namja yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang(?). Namun Baekhyun juga agak menyesal telah menyangkal pemikirannya, bahwa Yeollie mungkin Chanyeol. Dan meski sedikit banyak ia tahu apa yang terjadi, namun masih banyak hal yang membingungkan. Apa Yeollie berubah karena err.. berciuman dengannya kan?

By the way, itu _first kiss_nya Baekhyun.

_WHAT THE—?!_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah; antara marah dan malu. Bagaimana bisa ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh namja berandalan dan jahat padanya ini? Kenapa hidupnya selalu terganggu oleh namja _rese'_ itu?! WAEEEE~?! TT^TT

Sementara Baekhyun sedang bersedih hati dan mendumel tak jelas didalam hati, namja bermarga Park itu menguap malas. Ia yang tadinya berdiri memilih untuk duduk di karpet bulu lembut milik Baekhyun. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri satu meter dihadapannya dengan memeluk kertas berisi ilmu yang menjadi senjata menyakitkan untuk kepala Chanyeol. Ekspresi Baekhyun yang –entah kenapa— terlihat kebingungan, kesal, marah dengan wajah merona itu terlihat imut di matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman sangat tipis.

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal sambil menggulung kertas ditangannya membentuk sebuah tabung tanpa tutup. Ia langsung menodongkannya pada Chanyeol. "KAU—"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu!" ucapnya, Chanyeol menyahut malas. "Kau! Darimana kau muncul?!"

Oh, sepertinya ia tak berniat membahas tentang ciuman itu. Itu memalukan!

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah menepuk karpet bulu didepannya. "M-Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tubuhnya bersikap waspada, takut jika Chanyeol melakukan pergerakan yang tak terduga.

Namja bermarga Park itu menepuk lagi karpet bulu didepannya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk didepannya. Baekhyun tentu saja tak bergerak. Ia berusaha mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya Chanyeol memberi isyarat tadi.

"Duduk disini. Cepat!" perintahnya ketus karena Baekhyun tidak menanggapi isyaratnya sedari tadi.

"Mau apa lagi hah? Tak puas membullyku di sekolah?" sindir Baekhyun tak kalah ketus. "Sudah cukup menggangguku di sekolah dan sekarang kau menyamar menjadi bocah untuk menggangguku di luar sekolah? Kau kurang kerjaan—Huaaaa!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat sebelah tangannya ditarik kebawah, membuatnya terpaksa berlutut dengan jarak setengah meter dari Chanyeol. Namja manis itu men_deathglare_ namja tinggi didepannya yang terlihat santai dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Apa? Aku hanya menyuruhmu duduk, bukan menyuruhmu berceramah didepanku, Pendek." Sahut Chanyeol dengan wajah sepolos-polosnya membuat Baekhyun berniat akan membotaki kepala namja didepannya.

"Kau..." tuding Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung mancung Chanyeol. "Jangan sok polos didepanku, dan siapa yang kau bilang 'Pendek'?"

"Tentu saja kau." Jawab Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan dan senyuman kecil. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang berbeda. Biasanya juga ia membalas dengan cuek dan dingin. Namun reaksi Chanyeol kali ini lebih menyenangkan dan Baekhyun lebih menyukainya.

Keadaan hening sejenak dan ekspresi Chanyeol berubah datar. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menebak-nebak makhluk apa sebenarnya Chanyeol hingga bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kau si Yeollie bukan?"

"Yeah begitulah."

"Kau itu makhluk apa sih sebenarnya? Alien? Setan? Hantu? Iblis? Penjaga neraka? —"

"YA! Kenapa tebakanmu yang buruk-buruk semua?!"

"Memangnya kau mau aku menebak apa? Pangeran tampan yang disihir seperti di dongeng-dongeng?"

"Yang itu lebih keren."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol. Ia kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kalau kau memang Yeollie, bagaimana bisa kau berubah—maksudku, kau itu kan remaja bagaimana bisa kembali tumbuh menjadi anak-anak. Itu mustahil."

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan perubahan yang ia alami—yang sialnya terjadi didepan Baekhyun. Apalagi pakaian seragamnya yang ikut membesar seperti wujud awalnya. Kalau tidak salah kata Chen ia akan membuat ramuan untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya menjadi sedia kala. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia sudah berubah? Apa karena—ehem—ciuman?

Berarti dia sudah sembuh dong? Yeee!

"Molla." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang kutahu ini semua ulah Kim Minseok seongsanim."

"Kim seongsanim? Kau bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Kau bahkan tak percaya bukan? Apalagi aku. Tetapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Semua terjadi padaku dengan bantuan kekasihnya itu. Mereka meracuniku dengan sebuah gas sihir, tetapi syukurlah kini aku terbebas dari jerat sihir tersebut," jelas Chanyeol sedikit lesu dan senang diakhir. Namja tinggi itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja yang terdapat kertas-kertas penting Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kurang percaya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika kau masih tidak percaya silakan tanyakan pada Kim seongsanim."

Melihat keseriusan dalam nada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit percaya. Mungkin ia akan menerima usulan Chanyeol untuk bertanya pada Kim Minseok seongsanim besok. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol iba.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka dikasihani," ucap Chanyeol malas. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah iya!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau punya rumah bukan? Silakan pulang ke rumahmu sekarang." Suruh Baekhyun tegas.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tak terima.

"Yups! Tepat. Karena kau bukan Yeollie yang kukira tersesat, maka tidak ada alasan untukku menampungmu disini. Cepat keluar sana." Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menunjuk pintu apartementnya, menyuruh Chanyeol angkat kaki dari apartementnya. Ia tidak suka Chanyeol disini, ingat? Dia benci namja ini!

Melihat Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia sedikit menyeringai untuk balas dendam. Segera saja ia menarik kerah belakang Chanyeol dan menyeretnya. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan memegangi kerah baju seragam depannya agar tak terlalu mencekiknya.

"Y-YAK! Uhuk! K-Kau-ukh mencekikku!"

"Aih... Kau ini berat sekali ya." Sahut Baekhyun santai, berpura-pura tak mendengar pekikan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Uhuk! Hentikan!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan agar Baekhyun tidak menyeretnya. Ingin sekali kakinya menarik tubuhnya kearah berlawanan dari Baekhyun namun kerah bajunya tertarik kearah Baekhyun. Hal ini bisa mencekiknya dan membuatnya mati nantinya. Gak elit kan Chanyeol mati karena seorang namja yang mengusirnya keluar dari apartemen namja itu? Kayak dia miskin saja—oke, itu terlalu sombong—. Daripada melakukan hal bodoh, ia memilih menggapai tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa jalan oi!"

"Hah? Kau mau minta uang buat ongkos pulang? Enak saja."

"Sudah pendek, pekak pula."

"EOOHH?" –tarikan makin kencang.

"YA! Appo~ Awas kau nanti! T_T"

Ketika sampai di genkan, Baekhyun berhenti menyeret chanyeol. Karena kasihan dan takut membunuh nantinya, Baekhyun melepaskan tarikan pada kerah leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol asik mengusap lehernya yang sedikit memerah. Ia mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ganas sekali." Komentarnya. Namja tinggi itu lalu menyeringai tipis. Ia sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "pasti lebih ganas jika berada diatas ranjang, kan?"

Fuhhh~

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, ditambah tiupan sensual dari Chanyeol pada telinganya. Ia sedikit menggeram ketika melihat seringai tersebut. "B-bisa kau tutup mulut mesummu itu? Dan keluar dari apartemenku SEKARANG!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengambil sepatunya. Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun, ia akan pulang ke rumah menyebalkannya. "Oh iya," Chanyeol mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sebelah kakinya yang telah berbalut sepatu. Ia melirik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "sampai jumpa di sekolah besok."

Blam.

Baekhyun mematung. Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar ambigu di otaknya apalagi senyum tampannya. Bukannya dia memuji tentang senyuman itu, namun ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman tersebut. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal buruk besok."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyerup susu kotak coklatnya. Matanya sedari tadi menatap gerbang sekolah dari kantin. Disebelahnya, Kai dan Sehun duduk sambil bermain suit.

Tek!

"AWW! Pelan-pelan Kkamjong!" protes Sehun kesal saat Kai menyentil dahinya dengan keras. Tindakan itu merupakan hukuman karena kekalahan Sehun dalam bermain suit. Suara gaduh mereka terdengar oleh penghuni meja kantin didekat mereka, tetapi yang lain memilih tidak peduli daripada berurusan dengan namja-namja ini.

"Itu sangat pelan, Sehun. Masa sakit sih?" balas Kai sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun menggerutu sebal sambil mengusap dahinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Yang merasakannya aku, bukan kau. Dasar preman sok kuat," maki Sehun pelan. Kai menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku memang kuat, jangan meremehkanku begitu." Sahut Kai tidak terima. Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang asyik menjamahi sedotan kotak susu itu.

"Chanyeol hyung," panggil Sehun, Kai ikut menoleh pada Chanyeol. Memperhatikan namja yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga yang sedari tadi sibuk menatapi gerbang sekolah dari kantin.

"Hm?"

"Kemarin, kau kemana?" tanya Sehun santai. Tetapi tanggapan Chanyeol sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Hkk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dengan cepat diraihnya gelas Kai yang berisi air teh. Sehun dan Kai melongo melihat tingkah chanyeol. Padahal Sehun merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kai heran. Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil kembali memantau gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tidak terlihat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun, berbisik tepat di telinga namja Oh itu. " Hun, rasanya Chanyeol hyung sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ah, paling mangsa bullyannya." Sahut Sehun acuh tak acuh. Kai tersenyum senang.

"Benar juga! Namja Byun itu ya?" seru Kai. "Kemarin dia menabrakku."

Chanyeol menoleh, Sehun mengernyit. "Lalu?" ucap Sehun tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kai.

"Ya, begitulah. Saat ia menabrakku, aku tarik kerah bajunya. Niatku sih mau menonjoknya di TKP tapi lebih baik aku mengerjainya saja, dan kau tahu? Wajahnya terlihat pasrah, menggemaskan. Sayangnya ByunBaek itu milik Chanyeol hyung." Jelas Kai sedikit merajuk. Chanyeol mendengus mendengar kata 'ByunBaek milik Chanyeol', muncul sedikit rasa bangga dengan pernyataan Kai itu.

Heh? Bangga?

"Tetapi kurasa tidak lagi," sambung Sehun. Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke Sehun dan mengikuti arah tatapannya.

Disana, dari arah gerbang sekolah, terlihat Baekhyun berjalan bersama Wu Yifan. Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa gembira tanpa menghiraukan tatapan intimidasi dari siswa, malah beberapa terlihat takut karena ada sosok Yifan disana. Bahkan mereka tertawa dengan Yifan yang merangkul Baekhyun, tetapi jika dilihat sekilas akan terlihat seperti Yifan memeluk Baekhyun.

'Dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali?' batin Chanyeol.

Dengan kesal Chanyeol bangkit, membuat kursi yang didudukinya bergesekan dengan lantai menimbulkan bunyi kasar yang mengundang perhatian. Sehun dan Kai yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol, hanya saling pandang. Chanyeol pun meninggalkan kantin sekolah dengan aura tak mengenakkan disekitarnya. Namun kebingungan menyerang pikirannya ketika menyadari tingkahnya sendiri.

'Ada apa denganku?'

.

.

.

**XII-2**

Baekhyun asyik mencorat-coretkan penanya pada lembar kertas putih yang kini sudah tidak polos lagi. Kali ini Yeon seongsanim tidak masuk ke kelasnya karena ada pekerjaan mendadak, namun ia menitipkan tugas dan berpesan agar tidak ribut atau jangan ke kantin—dan Baekhyun sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tidak seperti kebiasaan lazim siswa lain pada umumnya jika tidak ada guru; mengobrol bersama teman. Baekhyun hanya mencorat-coret bukunya, menghasilkan tulisan atau gambaran abstrak. Tidak ada yang ingin mengobrol dengannya, membuat Baekhyun memilih diam dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Baekhyun mendongak karena otot lehernya yang sedikit kaku, matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang menghuni bangku kedua dari depan tepat dibarisannya. Disana ada Chanyeol. Ia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat Baekhyun agak bingung. Biasanya namja berandal itu pergi ke suatu tempat jika tidak ada guru. Tumben ia hanya berada di kelas?

Baekhyun mendengus. Untuk apa memikirkan Chanyeol? Seperti tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan saja.

Baekhyun pun kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, teman sekelasnya masuk dan menegur Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol,"

"..."

Tak mendengar respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan _kepo_nya melirik kedepan. Disana, teman sekelasnya itu—Zhang Yixing, atau nama bekennya Lay—terlihat bingung menatap Chanyeol. Ia salah satunya yang berani berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Untuk sekedar informasi. Dari semua teman sekelasnya, hanya Lay yang tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaannya. Ia tak pernah ikut campur dalam hal pembullyan, namun tak pernah pula ingin dekat dengannya. Bisa dibilang Lay itu netral, tidak berpihak kepada siapapun. Namja itu terkadang ditegur guru karena ketahuan tidur di kelas. Murid kelas ini pun sering menganggapnya aneh karena sering berbicara sendiri. Dan yang Baekhyun ketahui, namja dengan wajah lembut itu tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh teman-temannya dan terkadang keberadaannya sering tidak disadari. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Lay jago dalam bermain alat musik.

"Apa dia sakit?" Lay mulai bergumam. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sakit? Masa sih? Apa mungkin karena tadi malam ia mengusir Chanyeol hingga namja itu jadi sakit?

Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Chanyeol," Lay menyentuh bahu Chanyeol pelan, namun Chanyeol sampai terkejut karena sentuhan pelan itu. Baekhyun yakin ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol—tetapi untuk apa ia peduli?

"Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab ketus, dan hal itu membuat Lay tertawa. 'Oh? Apa yang lucu?' batin Baekhyun.

"Tumben berada di kelas?" Chanyeol berdesis pelan, dan Lay tersenyum. "Kai dan Sehun menitip pesan, katanya kalian bertemu ditempat biasa." Ucap Lay. Chanyeol menyahut singkat.

"Tempat biasa ya? Mungkin atap sekolah." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Oh iya," Lay kembali bersuara, membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap mereka. "kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ada masalah?"

'Chanyeol _mah_ memang banyak masalah.' Batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ani. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," tutur Chanyeol, namun Lay kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan seseorang," ucap Lay lalu terkikik ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol menajam. "Terlihat dari raut wajahmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa Lay seorang peramal? Entahlah, terkadang apa yang diucapkan namja itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Sepertinya ia memiliki kemampuan mengetahui masa depan.

"Mungkin jika Lay benar-benar memiliki kemampuan itu, akan muncul hal baru di sekolah ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kelasnya seraya berpikir.

"Kemampuan apa?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya dan menemukan Lay mengerjab bingung dengan tampang polos. Bukannya tadi Lay mengobrol bersama Chanyeol? Kenapa sekarang berada disini?

Baekhyun tertawa kaku.

'Kurasa Lay memiliki kemampuan berteleportasi...'

.

.

.

Teng, teng, teng.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, para siswa-siswi sekolah Starlight High School satu persatu keluar dari kelasnya. Banyak yang pergi mengunjungi kantin, ada juga yang memilih ke perpustakaan atau tempat lainnya untuk bersantai.

**XII-1**

"Kris, mau ke kantin?" tanya namja cantik dengan mata yang bersinar cemerlang. Kris menoleh setelah memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Ne. Kau duluan saja Luhan, aku menyusul nanti. Aku ingin membawa seorang temanku." Jawab Kris. Namja cantik itu –Xi Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, oke. Sampai jumpa di kantin~"

Kris hanya tersenyum seraya ikut keluar dari kelasnya. Tujuannya kini ke kelas sebelah—XII-2, menemui namja yang menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin.

Kris berhenti diambang pintu kelas tersebut. Disana terdapat lima siswa, salah satunya Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun asyik menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Saat seorang siswi akan masuk, Kris menghentikan siswi itu.

"K-Kris sunbae? Waeyo?" tanya yeoja itu dengan wajah memerah. Beberapa temannya menatap iri yeoja itu karena berhasil berbicara dengan Wu Yifan.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Baekhyun untukku?" pinta Kris. Raut wajah yeoja itu sedikit berubah kesal, tetapi ia mengikuti permintaan Kris. Kris hanya memperhatikan dari ambang pintu, dilihatnya Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat dipanggil yeoja tersebut dan menatap kearah pintu—kearahnya. Kris tersenyum , kemudian Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Waeyo Kris?"

"Ayo ke kantin, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Kris seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sekilas Kris merasakan tatapan tajam dilemparkan kepadanya. Namun Kris tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia segera melangkah pergi dengan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Ya! Kris sunbae! Aku belum menjawab~ T^T"

"Walaupun kau menjawab tidak, aku akan tetap memaksamu Baekhyun."

"Ah-hehehe..." Baekhyun terkekeh malu-malu, membuat Kris terkekeh geli.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Woah! Siapa ini Kris?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kearah namja cantik yang bernama Luhan didepannya. Ia sedikit gelisah karena siswa-siswi di kantin kini menatapnya. Kris yang duduk disampingnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabat yang pindah sekolah bersamanya itu.

"Oh ya, aku Xi Luhan! Salam kenal." Ucap Luhan tersenyum manis. "Mianhae kalau bahasa Koreaku sedikit aneh. Soalnya aku baru pindah dari China bersama Kris beberapa hari lalu."

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil membalas senyum Luhan. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal."

Tiba-tiba Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia melirik pada Kris sedangkan Kris hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Tingkah mereka membuat Baekhyun keheranan.

"Itu..." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan ramah. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya terkejut ketika mendengar namamu." Ungkapnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, menghasilkan kesan menggemaskan didepan kedua namja lainnya.

"Begini," Luhan dengan cepat berbicara sebelum Baekhyun salah paham. "maaf jika aku lancang. Bukannya aku ingin menyinggung, tetapi terkadang aku mendengarmu menjadi topik pembicaraan dikalangan siswa-siswi. Namamu selalu disebut membuatku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh ketika mendengar bahwa seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukannya dia lebay atau gimana, hanya saja hal seperti itu jarang ia dengar. Mungkin karena namja ini murid baru dan belum sepenuhnya terhasut oleh siswa lain. Begitu juga dengan Kris.

"Aa! Kau mau pesan apa? Ayo temani aku." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. Baekhyun ragu dan melirik Kris. Kris menanggapi dengan anggukan dan berkata 'jangan lihat mereka' tanpa suara disertai senyum tipis. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah."

Luhan terlihat bersemangat. Ia menoleh kepada Kris sebentar. "Kau mau pesan apa Kris?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Kris sekenanya. Luhan mengangguk dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, melewati siswa-siswi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sadis. Beberapa namja dan yeoja memekik kesal karena ia berdekatan dengan Luhan.

"Cih, kenapa bersama Luhan sih?"

"Sudah mencuri perhatian Yifan-ssi, sekarang ia berdekatan dengan Luhan-ssi! Apa sih maunya?"

"Dasar cari muka!"

Baekhyun sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan mereka. Sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya yang sedikit _down_, ia meremas agak kuat tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya. Luhan sadar jika tangannya digenggam erat kini membalas genggaman Baekhyun.

Luhan tahu tentang Baekhyun. Tentu saja dari teman-temannya di kelasnya saat mengobrol. Mereka membicarakan Baekhyun, hanya saja perkataan mereka seakan-akan merendahkan—dan Luhan tidak suka. Dan Luhan sudah menebak jika hampir satu sekolah sudah terhasut dan pernah ikut serta dalam pembullyan namja itu. Ada juga yang terpaksa melakukannya karena disuruh oleh preman sekolah—terutama adik kelas.

Oke, jangan katakan Luhan seorang penguping pembicaraan. Salahkan suara nyaring mereka yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Baek," Luhan tersenyum dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Suaranya membuat Baekhyun mendongak. "Kajja! Kita akan kehabisan makanan nantinya." Seru Luhan.

Mental Baekhyun mulai kuat. "Ne, kajja!"

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya, hyung."

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Diamlah," ia memerintah. "atau aku akan memukul kalian." Berubah menjadi ancaman. Sehun terkikik sedangkan Kai tersenyum gaje. Mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil.

Mereka kini berada di atap sekolah. Tempat ini sangat sepi meski sekarang waktu istirahat. Mungkin wajar karena para siswa sudah tahu jika tempat ini sering dikunjungi ketiga namja tampan itu. Jadi tidak ada yang berminat ke atap sekolah karena tempat itu sudah dihuni makhluk tampan itu.

"Aku tak menyangka hyung menyukai ByunBaek." Timpal Kai sedikit tak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, dan tutup mulutmu itu." Ucap Chanyeol malas.

"Kupikir dia itu hanya korban untuk kesenanganmu, hyung." Seakan tak takut dengan gertakan Chanyeol, Sehun menyambung ucapan Kai.

"Tetapi ternyata kau luluh," Kai sepertinya ingin mati. "Dan diantara banyaknya namja atau yeoja, kau memilih dia yang membencimu." Dan Sehun ikut berpartisipasi untuk Kai.

"Kau tahu hyung, kau itu—Argh!" ucapan Kai terputus disambut dengan ringisan Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan—terlihat mengerikan sebenarnya. Ia merangkul pundak kedua namja itu, namun rangkulannya terlalu kuat sehingga membuat kedua namja itu terasa tercekik.

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian." Ucap Chanyeol tenang. Sehun dan Kai mengangguk cepat, takut jika hyungnya ini mengamuk. Rangkulan mereka pun terlepas, Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas lega.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia segera menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga menujut koridor sekolah. Sehun dan Kai pun kembali jahil.

"Sehun, menurutmu jika Chanyeol hyung melakukan _this and that_ bersama Baekhyun, siapa yang menjadi seme?"

Itu suara Kai.

"Asal kau tahu Kkamjong, aku ini masih polos. Jadi hentikan keyadonganmu itu!"

Yang khas cadel ini suara Sehun.

"Polos?—Yayaya, kau POLOS seperti katamu." ujar Kai malas.

Sehun pun menyeringai tipis. "Tetapi jika kau memaksaku untuk menjawab, kurasa jawabanku sama dengan jawabanmu."

Dan kedua magnae evil itupun tertawa.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya ketika tangannya mencapai knop pintu. "Bodoh..." Namja tinggi itu pun membuka pintu atap dan menutupnya kembali. Sebelum ia menuruni tangga, Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak. Senyum optimis.

"Tentu saja aku semenya."

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Reon seongsanim menatap siswa tampan tersebut. "Ne Chanyeol?"

"Aku... ingin ke... toilet," Chanyeol segera keluar dari kelas tanpa menunggu izin gurunya. Reon seongsanim dan seluruh murid langsung _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya.

Namun Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Hening.

"Jika tidak, saya katakan jika minggu depan kita akan mengadakan evaluasi tentang bab ini. Persiapkan diri kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang karena bel pulang hanya tinggal tiga menit lagi. Selamat siang."

"Siang, seongsanim."

Reon seongsanim pun keluar dari kelas. Satu per satu siswa kelas XII-2 keluar dari kelasnya untuk pulang. Baekhyun masih berada di tempat duduknya, sibuk mencatat tulisan Reon seongsanim yang tertinggal untuk dicatat. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang selesai mencatat.

"Ah, sudah kosong." Baekhyun bergumam ketika melihat suasana kelas lalu membereskan buku-bukunya. Setelah selesai, dicangklongkannya tali tas punggungnya ke bahu mungilnya. Ia pun beranjak untuk pulang. Saat akan menuju pintu, langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati bangku nomor dua dari barisannya. Tidak ada yang aneh hanya saja masih ada tas disana dan sang penghuni bangku itu belum kembali.

Siapa lagi? Dialah Chanyeol.

Sedikit perasaan khawatir menyelip dihati Baekhyun. Ya, melihat Chanyeol keluar kelas dengan keadaan aneh; seperti menahan sakit. Baekhyun mengetahuinya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Baekhyun kembali menimbang-nimbang. Tidak, ia bukan siapa-siapa namja itu. Atau haruskah ia membawakan tas itu? Tidak, untuk apa ia membawakan tas itu. Chanyeol pasti akan kembali nantinya, lagipula ini baru beberapa menit. Tetapi siapa tahu Chanyeol terpeleset dan pingsan di toilet?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba peduli begini? Padahal ia membenci namja yang selalu memberikan perintah untuk membullynya itu. Mungkin karena ia agak menyesal telah mengusir namja itu kemarin malam?

Ah tidak. Ia cukup senang bisa mengusir namja itu.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan menunggu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, memastikan jika dalam tempo 10 menit ia tidak kembali, maka Baekhyun akan menyusulnya ke toilet dan membawakan tasnya.

Kurang baik apa coba Baekhyun ini? #smile

.

.

10 menit berlalu, namun Chanyeol belum kembali. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membawakan tas tersebut. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Kris untuk pulang bersama hanya karena menunggu Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Baekhyun sampai di pintu toilet sambil menenteng tas Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu toilet itu dan mencari-cari sosok namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"...B-Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kanan dimana sumber suara berada dan terkejut ketika melihat sesosok manusia yang terduduk dilantai dengan lutut ditekuk disamping wastefel. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sosok itu...

"Chanyeol—kau..."

...adalah seorang bocah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Halo! #senyuminnocent  
Kok rasanya setiap chap endingnya ngegantung ya?:O

Maaf saya baru update. Biasa, saya lagi sibuk di dunia nyata membuat kelanjutan fict ini sempat tertunda. Dan saya baru bisa menyelesaikannya tepat hari dimana besok akan ulangan. Haha. Untuk ChanBaek Moment, saya gak yakin chapter ini banyak ChanBaek moment, jadi maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Oh ya, ada penambahan karakter dan Pair juga. Trus chapter ini sudah sedikit saya panjangin. :D Dan di chap ini terbebas dari pembullyan Baekhyun. ^_^

.

.

_**Q&amp;A Sesion**_

**Tingginya Chanyeol berapa jika umurnya 6 tahun?**

Tingginya 105 cm, dia bisa membuka pintu tetapi kurang bisa mengambil peralatan mandi yang Baekhyun letakkan sedikit tinggi darinya. :)

**Yeollie sudah kembali normal ketika dicium Baek?**

Bisa dibilang begitu, tetapi... *liat ending chapter ini* sepertinya belum sepenuhnya normal. ;)

**Apa chanyeol setelah ini bisa bersikap baik dengan baekhyun?**

kayaknya belum, tetapi lama-lama nanti juga akan luluh juga tuh Chanyeol #Cie~ Cie~

**Sihirnya itu bisa balik lagi gak?**

bisa, dan sekarang chanyeol sudah berubah lagi, setelah menikmati beberapa jam kebebasannya dari sihir. XD #ketawanista

**ada Krisbaek gak nanti?**

Sepertinya ada, Cuma belum melebar luas(?) di chap ini.

**Nanti masih tinggal sama Baekhyun apa enggak thor?**

Masih gak ya~ x)

**Jadi supaya balik lagi ke gede si yeoli harus dicium sama baek? Apa itu berlaku sama bibir baekhyun doang?**

Sebenarnya sih pengen gitu, tetapi rasanya kurang asik jadi saya akan merekayasa(?) ciuman itu. *sokmisterius* Tergantung Chanyeolnya sih, mau gak dicium yang lain selain Baek. *slap

**Kris suka Baek? Dan kenapa dia mau menolong Baek pas dibully?**

Belum ada kepastian dari yang bersangkutan karena belum bisa diwawancarai #Eaa

**Chanyeol berubah bajunya ikut berubah jadi besar kan?**

Iya, kalau kekecilan sobek deh nanti tuh baju. Haha

.

.

**Special Thanks For**

**fufuXOXO, afimoharomah22, hunhanrakaisoo , young . demin , narsih . hamdan, Shouda Shikaku, tanpanama , Su Hoo, MinwooImitasi, snowy07, dugunchao , Maple fujoshi2309 , hunniehan, beng beng max, Nenehcabill, nadyadwiandini10, YOONA , parklili , Guest , Parkbaekyoda, Jung Hyejin, dianahyorie1, cho eun hyun , aquariusbaby06, NaturalCandy1994, KT CB , Mybluepearl, luchen379 , BabyBaekSoo, ryhowfu, DevilCute, kyungiebtsjexo , abecedevila, meliarisky7, Yeollbaekk, rika . maulina . 94 , neli amelia, Parkbyunnie, septhaca, dechanbaekk , chanyurr , hee , Ohmypcy , farfaridah16, Baeklinerbyun, Ririn Cross, ShinJiWoo920202, Oh Lana, byunyeolliexo, Fuji jump910 , srhksr , missfirelight, BangMinKi, isyarahfeni, Vita Williona Venus, GUEGEES, KyusungChanbaek, N-Yera48, otomeharu22, gdtop , sapphiregirl, Zahee, Caramelyeol , parkyou , rachel suliss , baekfrappe, Ndowclow , metacho137, sunachann , kireiasia95, byune , pcywyfhztxx, Babies BYUN, cold bubble, baekhaan , Re . Tao, Happy fever, sweetyYeollie , bubbleve, Dandelion99 , kyungkyung , ParkbyunieTut92, sapuas.**

*regangkan tubuh* #kretek, kretek#

Ah, akhirnya selesai. :3 Makasih ya yang udah review, saya suka bacanya. Kadang saya ketawa-ketiwi sendiri bacanya. #mungkin dia gila# Makasih ya yang masih setia nungguin. Doain ya semoga updatenya cepat. _Love__ you_~ :)

_See you next chapter~!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Prev chapter**

**Chanyeol side's**

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika Reon _sonsaengnim_ menjelaskan tentang materi mereka. Bukannya mau sombong, tetapi ia sudah mempelajari materi tersebut saat akan mengikuti olimpiade. Biasanya dulu, jika situasinya sama seperti sekarang ia akan memilih pergi membolos ke atap sekolah. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit insyaf karena sekarang ia memilih diam di kelas dan menghargai suara gurunya yang tak kenal lelah menjelaskan materi yang sama setiap tahun itu.

Tetapi, disela-sela pelajaran ia juga sempat melamun. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia lamunkan, tetapi semuanya berhubungan dengan kejadian hari ini.

"_Aku tahu kau memikirkan seseorang, terlihat dari raut wajahmu."—_Perkataan Lay melintas dipikirannya. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Apa wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia memikirkan seseorang? Memangnya siapa juga yang ia pikirkan?

Baekhyun?

Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa juga mikirin Baekhyun? Dan kenapa pula nama itu yang terlintas dipikirannya pertama kali? Memangnya apa alasan dia memikirkan namja cantik itu?

"_Kau menyukainya, hyung."_—Ucapan Sehun di atap sekolah seolah menjawab pertanyaannya.

Menyukainya?

Disaat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya tentang perasaannya, seketika ia tubuhnya agak bergetar.

_Mwo_? _Mwo_?! Apa terjadi gempa bumi?!

Ah tidak. Semua penghuni kelasnya masih serius mendengar penjelasan Reon _sonsaengnim_ dan tidak terlihat kalut, berarti tidak ada gempa bumi di sini. Dan ia merasakan suhu sekitar merendah. Sedikit sejuk dan dingin rasanya, namun Chanyeol tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Ia hanya bingung kenapa mendadak suhu berubah.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Perlahan, Chanyeol merasa pusing. Tangannya segera memijat dahinya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing. Chanyeol yakin, sedari tadi ia masih sehat-sehat saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul rasa pusing? Dan lagi, ia merasa pasokan oksigen yang ia hirup menipis. Membuatnya seolah memiliki penyakit asma mendadak. Semakin lama ia duduk di sini, semakin mual rasanya.

Ukh, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan!

"Jadi, ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang agak gemetar, walau sekuat tenaga ia tekan rasa gemetar itu agar tidak terlihat oleh yang lain. Reon _sonsaengnim_ menatapnya. "Ne Chanyeol?"

"Aku... ingin ke... toilet," ucap Chanyeol memaksakan oksigen untuk masuk ke paru-parunya sehingga ucapannya tidak terkesan gugup.

Tidak peduli mendapat izin atau tidak, segera ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas menuju toilet. Dan Chanyeol merasakannya kembali. Bumi seakan bergoyang ketika ia melangkah dengan cepat, ditambah kepalanya yang pusing, mual dan sesak pada organ pernafasannya. Jujur, ia ingin jatuh saat berlari dengan pandangan bergoyang yang membuatnya tambah pusing.

Sebenarnya ia ingin ke ruang kesehatan. Namun berhubung toilet lebih dekat, jadi ia memilih tempat tersebut agar bisa menenangkan diri dengan keadaan abnormal yang bekerja didalam tubuhnya ini.

BRAK!

Chanyeol menghempaskan pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya kembali. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati westafel. Berpegangan pada sisi westafel dan memperhatikan wajah tampannya yang kini bermandikan keringat.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti ini? Apa ini efek karena ia memikirkan hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun? Karena setahunya, semua ini terjadi ketika ia memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"S-si..al." desisnya dengan nafas sesak. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok sambil meraup oksigen yang semakin lama semakin menipis. Perlahan, tubuhnya merendah dengan aroma lavender disekitar tubuhnya.

Eh? Lavender? Bukankah itu aroma yang ia cium ketika membuka isi botol berisi gas beracun itu?

Jangan katakan...

**JGEERRRR!**

Dengan _background _petir menyambar, Chanyeol melihat tubuhnya dengan syok. Ia kembali mengecil seperti bocah lagi. Padahal ini baru beberapa jam setelah ke normalannya. Chanyeol terduduk di lantai bersih itu, menekuk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas lutut mungilnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu bergumam dengan sedikit nada putus asa disuaranya.

"Aku benci ini."

.

..

.

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine, but the character is not mine.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, and Humor –_maybe_.

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol.

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, sedikit banyak(?) memiliki makna kata yang un-logic, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

..

**Chapter 6**

"Chanyeol—kau..."

Baekhyun terpana melihat Chanyeol. Dilihat dari manapun, bocah didekat westafel itu sangat mirip dengan Yeollie—ah, sudah pasti itu Yeollie alias Chanyeol karena Baekhyun masih ingat betul rupa insan tersebut. Tak ingin terlalu lama memandangi Chanyeol yang berubah fisiknya, Baekhyun memilih menutup pintu toilet dahulu, menghindari jika ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dan menguping pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau... ada di sini?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyerahkan tas milik namja itu. Ia menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri bingung mau menjawab apa. Masa harus jujur kalau dia mengikuti perasaannya yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol? Nanti malah ke_pede_an lagi.

"Nih tasmu," ucap Baekhyun. Tak merespon, Chanyeol malah menatap Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan tasku begitu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada heran. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung melemparkan tas milik Chanyeol kepada sang empu dengan cukup keras.

"Apa-apaan dengan kata-katamu itu?" omel Baekhyun kesal. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena mengambilkan tas milikmu itu!"

"Ya, ya, ya." Sahut Chanyeol malas, tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dilutut mungilnya sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menjadi agak simpati.

"Hey..." panggil Baekhyun dan hanya gumaman yang dapat didengar sebagai respon dari Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa kau berubah lagi? Bukankah kau sudah sembuh dari sihir itu?"

"Entahlah." jawab Chanyeol. "Aku merasakan pusing awalnya, semakin lama malah semakin terasa ingin muntah. Bumi terasa bergoyang asal kau tahu. Dan itu semua bermula ketika—"

Chanyeol langsung bungkam, sedangkan Baekhyun masih setia menatapnya dengan penasaran. Tentu saja, selama hidup Baekhyun ia tidak pernah menemukan hal _fantasy_ seperti yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Ketika...?" ulang Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol masih bungkam. Ia tidak mungkin langsung mengatakan _'Ketika aku memikirkan dirimu, tentu saja. Dan itu membuat diriku berubah kembali! WOW banget kan?'._Itu akan merusak suasana.

"Ketika... aku mengantuk," dusta Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengeluarkan suara 'Oh' sebagai tanggapan, dan Chanyeol cukup bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Chanyeol langsung melotot, membuatnya terlihat gemas dengan mata lebar yang membulat lucu itu.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia terpana mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan yang sangat jarang ditujukan padanya. Dari nadanya, Chanyeol terkesan tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian. Dan hal itu sedikit menyentuh hati Baekhyun, karena ia sama. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian, tidak mau kesepian tanpa siapapun.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ingin luluh secepat itu. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol adalah awal penyebab dari miskinnya hubungan pertemanan Baekhyun di sekolah ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa bukan?"

Hening sejenak, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang Baekhyun yang mendekat kearahnya. Dapat Baekhyun pastikan itu Chanyeol dalam bentuk bocah bertinggi setengah tubuh Baekhyun. Hasilnya tepat. Chanyeol langsung berdiri didepannya, menutupi akses perjalanan Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau lupa?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku begini karena kau."

Dipikiran Baekhyun, ia mengartikan perkataan Chanyeol; '_aku begini karena kau'_ menjadi _'aku melakukan semua ini karena untukmu'_, berasa dikasih harapan gitu.

Tahu rasanya janggal jika makna perkataan Chanyeol itu persis seperti yang dipikirkannya, tak ingin dianggap ke_pede_an ataupun terlalu ngarep, jadi Baekhyun reflek bertanya, "Karena aku?"

"Ndeh." Sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Sebuah sihir aneh merubahku menjadi seperti ini, dan itu merupakan buatan pacarnya Minseok _sonsaengnim. _Dan pacarnya mungkin membuatkannya karena pacarnya yang meminta. Dan Minseok _sonsaengnim_ melakukan itu untuk memberiku pelajaran—"

"Dan Minseok _sonsaengnim_ melakukan itu semua untuk diriku kan?" sela Baekhyun cepat, dibalas anggukan serius dari Chanyeol.

_Tuh kan, Baekhyun hampir diPHP._

"Cih. Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Ia kesal, entah karena ia harus terlibat bersama dalam urusan Chanyeol lagi atau karena... _diPHP?_

"Kau harus membantuku sampai kembali normal—senormal-normalnya manusia yang pertumbuhannya bersifat _irreversible_!"

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, kembali kesal dengan sifat memaksa namja kecil didepannya. "Kalau mau minta pertolongan dariku, minta baik-baik dong. Pake maksa segala," cibir Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi menggemaskan Chanyeol serta sikap malu-malu _meong_ yang ditampilkan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya saking gemasnya.

_Blushing eoh? Kyopta_~

"Jangan asal bicara,"ucap Chanyeol berusaha menyanggah, tetapi mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya ia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik awal. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun berpikir, mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Kalau dibantu, tak masalah sih. Baekhyun jadi tak terlibat dalam urusan bersama Chanyeol lagi dan Chanyeol kembali semula (kalau berhasil sih). Tapi tak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat Chanyeol lagi kepadanya setelah itu. Dan kalau ditolak, kasihan Chanyeolnya. Apalagi tatapan dari mata lebarnya yang menggemaskan, seakan memohon untuk dibantu tetai tak mau mengakuinya itu.

_So_?

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?" tukas Chanyeol cepat.

"Akan aku beritahu nanti dan kau harus menerimanya, bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal itu. Chanyeol mau tak mau menyetujuinya saja.

"Oke. Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh,"

Baekhyun memberi jempolannya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya, namun langsung dihilangkannya senyuman itu ketika Baekhyun kembali memandangnya. "Oh ya! Jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Rencana ya?" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Oh. Bagaimana kalau menemaniku ke rumah pacar Minseok _sonsaengnim_?"

"Ke rumah pacarnya? Untuk apa?"

"Kita konsultasi masalah ini."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya..." Baekhyun sedikit memasang mimik sedih. Chanyeol langsung menahan senyumnya ketika melihat namja cantik itu.

"Dasar payah," ejek Chanyeol, bermaksud bercanda. "Ikut aku."

"Eh? Memang kau tahu?" Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar meremehkan, membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Jangan mengejekku begitu, tentu saja aku tahu." Ucapnya. "Sebelum itu aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia ingin bertanya 'apa?', tetapi Chanyeol langsung mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekatkan kepalanya. Bingung, tetapi Baekhyun tetap melaksanakannya tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut. Ia mengira Chanyeol ingin membisikkannya sesuatu. Tetapi hasilnya...

Cup!—Chanyeol malah menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

"GYAA!" reflek Baekhyun menarik kepalanya kembali kebelakang, menjauhi Chanyeol yang kini malah memasang wajah polos khas anak kecil. Rona merah mulai terukir dipipinya. "Apa—Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan sebelum aku kembali ke wujud semula?"

Kepingan memori Baekhyun mulai menayangkan kenangan pada malam hari itu. Dimana ia tak sengaja kehilangan _first kiss_ nya bersama seorang bocah. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mengingatnya. "Jadi maksudmu, kau kembali melakukannya agar wujudmu kembali semula?!"

"Benar. Tetapi kenapa sekarang tak bereaksi ya? Apa perlu dilakukan berkali-kali?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya, tetapi wajahnya semakin memerah—antara malu dan menahan emosi. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakan itu setelah dengan entengnya menciumnya? Dan lihat wajahnya yang sok polos itu! Dasar mesum! Dengan geram, Baekhyun segera mencubit pipi namja kecil itu.

"Yach!" Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik paksa pipinya dari serangan maut itu. Meski terlepas, namun tetap sakit dan sedikit memerah. Sambil mengelus pipinya, Chanyeol berkata, "Sakit tau! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"Tanyakan saja itu pada otak mesummu!" kesal Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu toilet dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di toilet sunyi itu.

"Hey! Tunggu!—Argh! Kenapa malah marah sih?!"

.

.

.

.

Chen meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu didepan komputer untuk menulis artikel di blog miliknya. Selain sebagai ilmuan kimia yang 'agak' gila, Chen juga bekerja sebagai guru honor di sebuah SMP. Berurusan dengan alat-alat kimia dan menulis artikel di blognya adalah hobinya. Meski begitu, Chen pernah menjual artikelnya sehingga memperoleh uang. Sementara untuk zat-zat kimia yang ia buat, Chen tak akan menjualnya karena cukup berbahaya.

"Ah, lelahnya~" Chen mengeluh sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk miliknya. Baru ingin memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

Ting, tong!

"Aish. Kenapa ada tamu disaat yang tidak tepat..." keluhnya, namun masih tetap bersantai di sofa. Ia yakin, pelayan di rumahnya sedang membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu.

"Dimana Chen?"

"Tuan Chen habis bekerja, dia sedang letih. Seharusnya saya meminta izin Tuan Chen dahulu,"

"Yach! Chanyeol! Jangan membuatku malu dengan tindakan tak sopanmu itu!—ahaha... maaf ya Ahjumma~"

"Sudahlah. Dimana dia sekarang?"

Kegaduhan dari ruang tamu terdengar oleh Chen dan Chen tahu siapa yang datang karena ia sempat mendengar nama tamu itu.

"Chanyeol ya?" Chen berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik nama itu. Keasyikannya terhadap hobinya bisa membuatnya lupa daratan.

"Itu dia!"

Chen langsung mendudukkan diri dan menoleh kearah sekat perbatasan ruang tamu dan ruang santai. Seorang bocah kini sedang menunjuknya dan menghampirinya. Disampingnya terdapat namja cantik yang tak ia kenali, dan pelayan yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Huh? Ternyata kau." Ucap Chen seraya tersenyum kecil. Pelayan yang tadi mengekori kedua tamu itu langsung menghampiri Chen.

"Maaf Tuan Chen. Saya sudah mencegah mereka, namun bocah kecil ini tetap mengacuhkan perkataan saya dan menerobos masuk ke sini." Ahjumma itu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf. Chen menghela nafas, sikap ahjumma ini terlalu formal dan Chen kurang suka. Tetapi apa boleh buat, ahjumma ini sendiri yang tidak keberatan dan setengah memaksa untuk berbicara formal kepadanya.

"Tak apa, ahjumma. Biarkan aku yang mengurus kedua tamu ini." Ucap Chen. Ahjumma itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera meninggalkan mereka. "Oh ya ahjumma, jangan lupa membuatkan minum untuk mereka."

"Baik, Tuan."

Saat ahjumma itu memunggungi mereka, Chanyeol sempat-sempatnya memeletkan lidahnya kepada ahjumma itu untuk mengejek, hal itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk menjitak kepalanya.

Bletak!

"Aduh! Sakit, Baek... _Hiks_..." mata Chanyeol memerah, seakan menahan tangis membuat Baekhyun agak gelagapan. Chen mengerutkan dahi melihatnya. 'apa sesakit itu?'

"Ah! Maaf, aku lupa Chanyeol! Makanya jangan menerobos masuk, dan mengejeknya seperti itu. Bersikap sopanlah dan meminta maaf!" omel Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol hasil jitakannya tadi. Chanyeol mengeluh kesakitan tetapi mengacuhkan permintaan Baekhyun. Chen yang melihatnya menahan tawa.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Chen.

"Tidakkah kau mempersilakan kami duduk dulu?" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan setia memplototinya.

"Haha.. Oke, oke. Silakan duduk," ucap Chen seraya mengarahkan tangannya kearah sofa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun duduk dengan tenang. Chen rasanya ingin tersenyum melihat dua raut wajah berbeda dari kedua manusia didepannya. Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak sopan dan seenaknya memerintah meski tadi terlihat manja, sedangkan namja cantik itu terlihat sopan dan agak canggung. "Jadi?"

"Ini tentang sihir itu." Ucap Chanyeol _to the point_.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, sebelum kau berdongeng , bisakah kau memperkenalkan namja itu?" Chen menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Oh. Dia Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Salam kenal."

_Oh... jadi dia Baekhyun..._ Chen mangut-mangut. "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan?"

"Begini, kemarin aku kembali berubah wujud."

Chen mengerutkan dahi. "Berubah wujud? Maksudmu kembali menjadi dirimu yang asli?"

"Ya. Dan itu karena aku dan dia..." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "...berciuman tanpa sengaja..."

Krik. krik.

Chen tercengang mendengar perkataan blak-blakan Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung merona dan menyikut lengan kecil Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Wow, wow, _man_." Chen kembali bersuara. Ia langsung sumringah, "kau tidak sedang pamer kan?"

"Terserah apa katamu." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. "Yang jelas dari situlah aku kembali berubah menjadi wujud , sepulang sekolah tadi aku kembali berubah wujud menjadi bocah lagi. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku? Kau tinggal mencium Baekhyun lagi kan? Jika dengan mencium bisa mengembalikan dirimu lagi, apa susahnya. Dan kurasa kau lebih suka dirimu dengan wujud seperti itu." Ucap Chen.

"A-apa?! M-m-meencium? Enak saja!" wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna, antara marah dan malu.

"Sebenarnya..." rona merah dipipi Chanyeol mulai muncul. "...aku sudah melakukannya tadi."

"HAH? Yang benar?! Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Chen seraya menggoda Chanyeol sekaligus Baekhyun.

"Itu..."

"Kau... menikmatinya?" Chen masih gencar menggoda Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol membuang muka kearah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Chen menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke pembahasan awal?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"O-oke, oke." Sahut Chen meringis pelan. Nyalinya sedikit ciut, takut jika diteruskan Baekhyun akan 'meledak'. Ternyata cantik-cantik, galak _coy_. "Jadi jawabanku untuk kejadian yang dialami Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap Chen tajam, meminta penjelasan. "Bukankah kau yang menciptakan barang aneh itu?" timpal Chanyeol yang juga ikut menatap tajam Chen dengan tatapan matanya yang menggemaskan.

"Memang aku yang membuat, tetapi belum tentu aku tahu efeknya jika tidak diuji cobakan bukan? Dan Chanyeol adalah percobaan pertamaku dengan gas bayi itu."

"Kau gila." Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Idiot." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Tak bertanggung jawab."

"Bodoh."

"Konyol!"

"Gila."

"Hey, aku sudah mengatakan gila tadi. Cari kata lain untuk mendeskripsikannya."

"Oh. Bagaimana dengan mata unta?"

"Ide bagus."

Chen sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua namja itu. Mereka kelihatan kompak untuk mengata-ngatai Chen. "Bisakah kalian diam?"

"Tidak." Ucap kedua namja itu serempak. Chen hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berubah hanya karena c-ciuman? Apa ini semacam dongeng-dongeng? Atau gas itu akan hilang jika ada sidik bibir di bibir pengguna?" Baekhyun sedikit merona ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Chen tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Entahlah. Menurut pengalamanku dengan bahan-bahan kimia sebelumnya yang aku uji cobakan, kurasa saat kalian berciuman tanpa sengaja, terjadi waktu dimana kalian sama-sama terkejut. Hal itu membuat kalian _blank_ dan gas itu menguap."

"Hmm, pantas saja aku mencium bau lavender." Komentar Chanyeol. Senyum Chen mengembang.

"Tetapi dengan gasnya menguap, bukan berarti hilang total. Mungkin sebagian telah meresap didalam organ-organ tubuhmu dan tulang-tulangmu sehingga ketika molekul gas yang meresap itu memecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan menjadi banyak, mereka kembali berkinerja. Membuatmu kembali ke wujud kecil seperti ini."

"Err... Intinya?" tanya Chanyeol kurang _nyambung_ dengan penjelasan Chen.

"Intinya, jika kau kembali nge-_blank_, gas itu akan menguap dan mengembalikan wujudmu seperti semula. Namun beberapa jam setelahnya, kau akan kembali ke wujud bocah ini. Dan mudah-mudahan ramuan yang kubuat nanti bisa mengembalikanmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Sedikit..." ucap Chanyeol sambil cengengesan.

"Oh iya," Baekhyun angkat bicara. "tadi kau bilang '_Menurut pengalamanku dengan bahan-bahan kimia sebelumnya yang aku uji cobakan'_. Sudah berapa banyak makhluk hidup yang kau jadikan kelinci percobaan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik, curiga dengan kejiwaan Chen yang kurang normal. Chen mengusap tenguknya.

"Kurasa aku baru melakukannya kepada hewan, dan Chanyeol—manusia pertama yang kujadikan uji coba."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu yang menyeramkan itu."

"Seram tetapi keren kan?" ucap Chen agak bangga.

"Keren jidatmu!" cela Chanyeol karena kesal dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

"Ah~ Terimakasih~ Jidatku memang keren! :D"

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo atas minumannya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkuk kepada Chen.

Chen tersenyum geli—merasa lucu melihat kedua namja itu. "Santai saja, tak perlu sungkan kepadaku."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menoleh Chanyeol yang setia menggenggam tangan lentiknya. "Bisakah kau melepaskannya?"

"Tanganmu ini?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam dan mengayunkannya dengan riang. "Jangan harap, aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti tadi lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Pfft! Yang tadi itu ya?"

"Apanya?" tanya Chen merasa tertarik dengan percakapan kedua namja itu.

"Oh itu," Baekhyun bersiap menceritakannya dan Chanyeol langsung menatapnya tajam. "Dia menabrak tiang listrik tadi, saat mengejarku."

"Yach! Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menceritakannya!" kesal Chanyeol sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?" Chen tetap melanjutkan tanpa peduli kekesalan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit melempar seringai menggoda kepada Chanyeol, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Tentu saja Chen tidak mempan dengan pandangan yang lebih terkesan menggemaskan daripada menyeramkan itu.

"Katanya sih, saat mengejarku ia malah membetulkan tali tas yang terputus tanpa melihat ke depan. Karena jalan menikung, ia tak sadar dan malah menabrak tiang itu. Pfft!" cerita Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "dan bagian lucunya, dia menangis dengan benjol di jidatnya! Haha!"

'Oh, jadi itu sebabnya dia seperti ingin menangis setelah Baekhyun menjitaknya? Kasihan...' pikir Chen sedikit simpati kepada Chanyeol.

"Cih!" Chanyeol langsung melepas genggamannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebelumnya, dia sempat menatap tajam Chen. Dia kesal karena Baekhyun tak menepati janjinya dan malah menceritakan hal memalukan itu. Melihat itu, Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Ia tahu, Chanyeol sedang ngambek karena kejadian tadi diceritakan.

"Aigoo... Maaf, Chen-ssi! Aku harus menyusulnya. Aku pulang dulu."

Chen mengangguk dan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang melangkah pergi menjauhi rumahnya. Jika dilihat dari tadi, interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat baik dan akrab meski ada pertengkaran sedikit. Perbandingannya berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Xiumin dulu.

Mau tak mau Chen tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ada sesuatu antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ini akan menjadi kabar bagus untuk Xiumin!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol untuk menahan tubuh namja kecil yang sedari tadi dipanggil namun tak menoleh itu. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa suaranya sudah sangat _full_ untuk memanggil Chanyeol. "Hey,"

Menepis kedua tangan Baekhyun yang hinggap di bahunya, Chanyeol langsung menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Apa? Mau mentertawakanku lagi?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau marah, eoh?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. "Hanya kesal."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Oke! Aku minta maaf karena tak menepati janji itu dan mentertawakanmu."

"Tidak semudah itu," sahut Chanyeol cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pasti ada maunya.

"Aku paham. Jadi apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku lelah, capek, dan haus. Jadi bisakah kita—"

"Kesuatu tempat untuk menghilangkan rasa haus, capek, dan lelahmu itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Kau selalu bisa menerka apa yang kuinginkan,"

"Cih, dari kata-katamu aku sudah paham kemana arah bicaramu." Tutur Baekhyun malas. "Ayo ikut aku." Ucapnya dan meraih tangan mungil Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol untuk memastikan. Takut-takut Baekhyun malah membawanya ke tempat penggadaian bocah karena lelah dengan permintaannya.

"Ke Cafe LightBlue." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada promosi. Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan pandangan polos, terlihat imut untuk ukuran anak kecil.

"Cafe LightBlue?"

.

.

.

.

Cafe LightBlue, sebuah cafe dengan menu-menu unik dan mayoritas dihuni oleh para remaja. Tempat ini selalu ramai. Selain karena letaknya dipusat kota, cafe ini menawarkan WiFi gratis dan potongan harga untuk pelanggan setia. Desain cafe itu sangat nyaman dan ada mading disalah satu sisi dinding. Para pelanggan yang memiliki hobi menulis ataupun menggambar, bisa menyetorkan hasil karya mereka untuk dipajang di mading itu. Asalkan karya tersebut bersifat positif tanpa ada kata-kata kotor didalamnya.

Dan Baekhyun bekerja disini.

Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan. Mengantarkan minuman ataupun makanan bagi _consumer_ dan mencatat pesanan para pelanggan. Baekhyun cukup terkenal di cafe ini. Ia sangat ramah dan bersahabat kepada para pelanggan yang berkunjung. Ada pelanggan yang mengajak Baekhyun bernyanyi bersama. Terkadang ia juga diajak beberapa pelanggan untuk berkumpul bersama. Entah mereka akan bergosip, bercerita, bercanda, ataupun _selfie_ bareng.

Yeah, hampir 90% teman Baekhyun di cafe ini bergender yeoja.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan mengangguk dan ikut melangkah bersama memasuki cafe itu.

Begitu masuk, pelayan menyambut mereka. "Selamat datang—eh? Baekhyun! Baru pulang sekolah ya?" tanya seorang yeoja—Tiffany sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun membalas senyumnya.

"Ndeh, Tiffany-sshi! Maaf jika aku sedikit telat."

"Ah, tidak apa kok." Pandangan Tiffany turun kepada seorang bocah disamping Baekhyun. "Eh? Itu anak siapa?"

"Dia—"

"Lucunya~ kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau memiliki adik Baekhyunnie~!" ucap Tiffany riang sambil curi-curi mencolek pipi berisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang diperlakukan begitu langsung merapatkan diri kepada Baekhyun dan berlindung dibelakangnya. Takut jika colekan kedua berubah menjadi cubitan yang menyakitkan.

"Aigoo~ Siapa ini Baekhyunnie?!" Jessica datang menghampiri mereka. Ia langsung berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol. "hai, adik manis!"

Chanyeol langsung mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Ia langsung memberikan pandangan agar kabur dari kedua yeoja itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Mianhae, Tiffany-sshi, Jessica-sshi. Aku harus bekerja. Kami permisi dulu," ucap Baekhyun dan menarik Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Chanyeol menurut dan menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari para yeoja.

Saat mereka sampai di ruang ganti khusus pegawai, Baekhyun langsung membuka loker miliknya dan memasukkan tas sekolah miliknya ke dalam loker. Ia mengambil sebuah cardigan khusus pegawai dan memakainya. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja itu dan terkadang tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar senandung dari bibir tipisnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun seraya melirik namja tersebut. "aku akan bekerja. Kau ingin menunggu disini atau diluar?"

Diluar? Dengan yeoja-yeoja yang akan mengerumuninya kapan saja? Mencolek-coleknya dan mencubiti pipinya? Aih! Itu terlalu mengerikan. Sudah cukup dicubiti pipinya oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin pipinya melar. "Aku disini saja."

Baekhyun memandangnya sejenak. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Setidaknya disini lebih damai." Ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku minta padamu untuk tidak mencuri barang-barang di loker,"

"Apa wajahku seperti penjahat?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu memilih keluar dari ruang ganti itu. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, ia kembali mengingatkan. "Jangan buat onar disini, oke?"

"Ndeh!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian didalam ruangan persegi tersebut.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Chanyeol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas dan memilih melihat-lihat ruang ganti ini. Tidak mungkin kan sebuah ruang ganti tak memiliki tempat duduk?

"Gotcha!" seru Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang. Ia menemukan tempat duduk panjang yang berada dibelakang loker. Chanyeol pun memilih untuk duduk disana dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi panjang itu. Lalu ia kembali merenung.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol bosan dengan tubuhnya yang berubah-ubah seperti ini. Ia ingin kembali ke wujudnya semula. Dengan tubuh mungil ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Duduk manis layaknya anak kecil? Itu tidak menarik. Ia sudah pernah merasakan menjadi anak kecil dulu, ketika ia berumur 6 tahun dengan hidup normal—tanpa gas beracun yang mengubah fungsi kerja tubuhnya.

Chen sialan!

Tetapi jika memikirkan keuntungannya, ia bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun. _Well_, Baekhyun sudah memusuhinya—ah, mungkin membencinya sejak ia memulai aksi bullyannya. Chanyeol memiliki maksud untuk melakukan semua itu.

Berawal dari mereka bertemu, jujur Chanyeol mengagumi sosok Baekhyun setelah pertama kali melihatnya. Ia cantik dan baik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Kecerdasannya, kesederhanaannya, dan kesopanannya juga menambah nilai plus bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia terlihat sempurna—kecuali untuk tinggi badannya. Meski pendek, tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi nilai kesempurnaannya.

Dan Chanyeol mulai melihat, Baekhyun sudah memiliki banyak teman. Namun Baekhyun terlalu lugu dan polos untuk menyadari semua itu hanya -temannya hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun dengan memperlakukannya seolah seperti pembantu. Bahkan ada yang mengkambing hitamkan Baekhyun untuk kepentingan mereka.

Ketulusan Baekhyun dalam berteman malah membuat Chanyeol kesal, dan marah. Namja cantik itu terlihat tidak keberatan dengan perilaku teman-temannya dan malah beranggapan '_Kita teman, jadi harus saling menolong apapun yang terjadi. Iya kan?'_

Cukup sudah untuk ketulusan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memilih untuk melaksanakan suatu rencana yang mungkin akan mengubah segalanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun bahwa dunia ini penuh kepalsuan. Dan Chanyeol sudah termasuk salah Baekhyun membencinya dan menyembunyikan maksud baiknya itu. Ia memulai aksinya dengan menghasut beberapa yeoja dan hasutan itu pun menyebar hampir ke semua teman seangkatan mereka.

Lebih bodohnya lagi, ia membully Baekhyun. Berharap tak ada yang mendekati namja itu lagi, sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu dimanfaatkan lagi. Namun itu semua malah menjadi malapetaka untuk kehidupan Baekhyun di sekolah. Beberapa siswa malah dengan berani membully Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol agak menyesal telah melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol pun berniat ingin meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, namun kenyataan seakan menampar pipinya. Ia tertegun melihat tatapan menghina dan jijik dari Baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tak bisa mengembalikan hal yang sudah terjadi. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Maka, Chanyeol memilih situasi ini berlanjut dan ingin membuat Baekhyun benar-benar membencinya.

Disaat sudah naik kelas, iapun bertemu Kai dan Sehun—adik kelasnya yang terkenal berandalan, dan mulai menjadi berandalan. Membully Baekhyun bersama mereka, menyembunyikan fakta jika hatinya menyesal telah melakukan hal itu dan mencoba untuk membenci Baekhyun. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya dan mengubur rasa kagumnya.

Dan hal itu sepertinya cukup berhasil, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia kembali terlibat bersama Baekhyun. Dalam kasus konyol ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah merenungkan kehidupannya saat bertemu Baekhyun. Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah untuk memikirkan kepingan memori yang cukup buruk dalam hidupnya ini. Namja kecil itupun memilih membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kursi panjang yang ia duduki, dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk me_refresh_kan kinerja otaknya.

"Aku bisa gila jika memikirkan dia terus..." gumam Chanyeol, setengah berbisik. Karena kelelahan, rasa kantuk pun tak dapat ia tahan. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol pun terlelap dan tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...nya~!"

"...bit! ...dia sangat ...maskan!"

Chanyeol merasakan suasana berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya. Samar-samar, suara berisik itu semakin jelas. Chanyeol masih berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Yeollie."

"Dia adikmu, Baekhyun?"

"Err... b-bukan,"

"Lho? Jadi siapa?"

"Engg..."

"Apa aku bisa membawanya pulang? Aku suka anak kecil!"

"Wajahmu sudah seperti pedofil, Donghae-ah!"

Dengan menahan segala rasa kantuknya, Chanyeol berhasil membuka matanya. Sinar cahaya memasuki retina matanya, membuatnya sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya itu.

"Whoo! Dia bangun!"

"Benarkah?!"

Mata Chanyeol terbuka sempurna. Ia berkedip-kedip polos, mencoba membaca situasi apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. Disini terlalu banyak orang yang mengerumuninya, ditambah beberapa berekspresi seperti ingin memakannya saat ini juga.

EH—tunggu!

Disini terlalu banyak orang?

Dan dimana dia sekarang? Bukankah ia berada di ruang ganti para karyawan—

Oh tidak...

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan reflek berteriak ketika salah satu tangan cantik seorang yeoja ingin menarik pipi berisi miliknya. "HYAAAA!"

"Jessica-sshi! Kau membuatnya takut,"

"Aku kan hanya ingin menyentuh pipi lucunya~"

"Hey, dia itu sudah berumur 6 tahun! Bukan seorang bayi yang imut. Lagipula dia tidak ada imut-imutnya."

"Yach! Kyuhyun! Bilang saja kau iri padanya!"

"Heh? Untuk apa aku iri dengan anak kecil?"

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan manusia itu. Ia agak ngeri melihat sekumpulan yeoja bersama namja yang maniak anak kecil. Mata lebarnya bergerak liar mencari sosok Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak mungkin meninggalkannya disini, iya kan?

Kan?

Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega ketika mendapatkan sosok Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang kerumunan orang-orang ini. Ia tersenyum kikuk kepada orang-orang tersebut. "M-Mian. Aku ingin pulang..."

"Pulang?" Krystal—adik Jessica—membeo. "Bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku?" tawarnya tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol seraya meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol. Tetapi tangan lain meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Ia akan pulang bersamaku!"

"Aku dulu yang menawarkannya! Jadi aku yang berhak!" Krystal melotot kepada kakaknya.

"Tapi aku kakakmu! Jadi aku yang berhak membawanya pulang!"Jessica tak mau kalah.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Pokoknya aku!"

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Kalian inikan adik-kakak. Kalian juga serumah. Untuk apa memperdebatkan masalah tak penting itu."

"Tapi _Oppa!—_" Jessica dan Krystal saling melirik sinis. "Kami ingin mengajaknya ke tempat lain lagi, dan selera tempat jalan-jalan kami berbeda!" sahut Jessica membela diri.

"Tapi Nuuna. Aku juga ingin mengajak anak kecil ini jalan-jalan." Protes Krystal.

"Lebih baik kau bersamaku saja yuk, Yeollie. Daripada bersama mereka," tawar Donghae. Jessica dan Krystal menatapnya sengit, dan adegan tarik-tambang-Chanyeol pun terjadi.

"Cih. Dasar kekanak-kanakan." Desis Kyuhyun sambil membanting pintu lokernya. Ia merasa terganggu dengan keributan di kamar ganti ini.

"Haha. Tetapi ini menyenangkan lho, sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman ceria ketika melihat Chanyeol yang kelihatan menderita.

"Baekhyunnnnn!" rengek Chanyeol karena pusing dengan ketiga manusia didepannya. Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia agak kasihan melihatnya, namun senang disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ah... maaf, Yeollie akan pulang bersamaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. Terdengar desahan kekecewaan dari mereka. "Kalau begitu, kami pulang." Ucap Baekhyun seraya meraih tas punggungnya yang ia letakkan disamping lemari loker.

Dan ketika Baekhyun akan menutup pintu ruang ganti, ia mendengar teriakan dari salah satu temannya disana.

"Besok ajak Yeollie kemari lagi ya!"

Dan Chanyeol reflek menggeleng kearah Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun. "Apanya? Pergi bersamamu ke cafe itu lagi besok? Tidak akan."

"Haha. Bukan. Maksudku, kau akan tinggal di apartemenku?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan sudah berjanji akan membantuku untuk kembali normal. Aku tidak mungkin akan pulang dengan wujud bocah seperti ini." Tutur Chanyeol. "Lagipula aku benci berada di rumahku—ah, bukan. Tetapi rumah kedua orangtuaku."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang heran. "Lho, kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Chanyeol terlalu malas menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang kekurangan kasihsayang dari orangtuanya. Baekhyun melirik curiga, namun tidak ada niat untuk mengungkitnya lagi.

"Oh ya, tentang syarat tadi—" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Apa syaratnya?"

Baekhyun teringat akan syarat yang dia ajukan dalam perjanjian mereka tadi. "Hmm~" namja cantik itu berpikir, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau mentraktirku? Ke toko es krim misalnya." ucapnya antusias.

Chanyeol menahan senyum mendengar syarat itu. "Hanya mentraktirmu?" tanyanya agak remeh membuat Baekhyun merengut sebal. "Tak masalah. Ayo kita ke toko es krim,"

"Kajja!" sahut Baekhyun cepat, dan ia menyeringai senang. Yuhu~ Es krim gratis~ Aku datang!

"Eits! Tetapi ada syaratnya." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung merengut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Syarat didalam syarat?" protes Baekhyun tidak terima. Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa? Kan supaya impas."

"Impas apanya? Ini tidak adil. Aku kan akan membantumu kembali normal, dan kau mentraktirku. Itu baru impas. Ini kau malah menambah syarat lagi," omel Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ayolah. Cukup mudah kok,"

"Cih... baiklah." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Apa syaratnya?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lucu. "Cium aku."

"Hieeee?" Wajah Baekhyun merona. "Syarat macam apa itu! Dasar mesum!"

"Ayolah Baek~"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Baek~"

Dan rengekan Chanyeol terus berlanjut, dengan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

Sungguh lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

#heningsebentar

**Hai~** #senyum cantik #ditendang

**Saya tahu. Saya tahu saya kini menjadi seorang PHP. Saya tahu ini sudah SANGAT terlambat dari rencana saya mau update. Udah satu tahun coy! **#nangisdarah#lebay

**Rencana saya kan, mau update pas selesai ulangan semester bulan Desember tahun lalu. Tetapi ternyata ada kesibukan di RL. Niat saya akan mengupdatenya dua minggu yang lalu, tetapi naasnya laptop dibawa mama keluar kota TAT. Jadi maaf untuk itu :')**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, jadilah chapter ini yang sudah saya panjangin—dikit!. Tetapi namanya juga usaha, dan titik buntunya cuma sampai disini. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. **#bungkukbungkuk **dan dichap ini hubungan ChanBaek udah lebih akrab dan terdapat alasan Chanyeol membully Baekhyun. :') Jadi mari kita **_**break dance**_** ^o^ **#_slap_

**Maaf, kali ini gak ada Q&amp;A Session. Nanti akan saya satuin Q&amp;A Sessionnya di chapter depan. :')**

_**Spesial Thanks For:**_

SFA30 | vivinovi38 | dugunchao |farfaridah16 | KyusungChanbaek | CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala | snowy07 | Guest | whirlwind27 | Tabifangirl | KT CB | meliarisky7 | Maple fujoshi2309 G . A . N | missfirelight |Minaaa | hunniehan |metacho137|chanbaeg |rika . maulina . 94 | BaekXoLove614| kireiasia95| parklili |chanlove |neli amelia|Oh Lana|septhaca|ryanryu |cho eun hyun| baekfrappe|Nenehcabill|aquariusbaby06|Jung Hyejin|Chan Banana| dianahyorie1 |Fujoshiexost couple|Guest |choi chan ni| Ohmypcy | Vita Williona Venus| tanpanama |Shouda Shikaku |byunyeolliexo | chanchanhwang | rillakuchan| Fionny13| winter park chanChan | HappyHeichou| sycarp |lolamoet |ShinJiWoo920202 | Dandelion99| Re . Tao|Jihyunnn |Park Byuna | HappyBaek99 | nur991fah| BangMinKi| Dobyeolight | Zahee|Mademoisellenna |DINDA red-devil24|mhrs826|parkeunrinn27 |Deer Panda|Amandawidya88| BC'baek|Little iLaa|PinkDeebeliebs |ChanBaekLuv|ahnjinhee2|alysaexostans|Sapphire Amumuhoopla|exoblackpepper|laliceeuuu|Richa Byun926 |elwishavana |doubleAA10|parkchanyeol . chanyeol . 35|Bbaek

Terima kasih atas ketabahan para readers yang menunggu fic ini :') dan juga terima kasih untuk review yang kalian berikan.

Oh ya, chapter tujuhnya akan saya update minggu depan. Kali ini saya gak _ngaret_ dan PHP lagi! Jadi dimohon bersabar. :)

_See you next chapter~!_


	7. Chapter 7

Byun Baekhyun membuka lemari es. Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat lima mangkuk es krim yang ia letakkan didalam lemari es itu. Tangan lentiknya memilih untuk mengambil salah satu semangkuk es krim lalu menutup lemari es itu. Diambilnya sendok kecil yang sudah tertancap di gumpalan es krim rasa strawberry tersebut, lalu bersenandung dengan riang menuju ruang televisi.

Mood Baekhyun kini terlihat senang. Tentu saja penyebabnya karena lima mangkuk es krim yang ia dan Chanyeol beli di toko es krim tadi sore. Dan malam ini, Baekhyun berencana ingin menghabiskan kelima mangkuk es krim secara bergilir(Bukan mangkuknya lho yang dimakan :D). Tidak peduli jika memakan es pada malam hari itu kurang baik untuk kesehatan.

Baekhyun memasuki area ruang televisi dengan semangkuk es ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanan yang memegang sendok. Ia dapat melihat seorang bocah duduk di sofa dengan pandangan kosong. Dahi Baekhyun langsung berkerut melihatnya.

Apa dia kerasukan?—pikir Baekhyun. Untuk memastikan, ia memilih duduk disamping namja kecil yang sebenarnya namja remaja itu—Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun. Ia agak bergidik ketika melihat gerakan kaku Chanyeol yang menoleh kearahnya. Seperti di film-film horror, hiii~ "k-kau itu kenapa?"

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk _blank_," sahut Chanyeol datar lalu menatap lurus kearah dinding. Baekhyun semakin bingung, terlihat jelas dari kerutan yang tergambar didahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lalu menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran sofa. Ia melirik Baekhyun dengan mimik sebal. "Aku ingin membuktikan kata-kata Chen. Kan dia mengatakan, kalau pikiranku _blank_ maka aku bisa kembali ke wujud semula. Jadi aku mencoba untuk menge_blank_kan diri."

Baekhyun menahan tawa. "Tetapi kan itu jika terjadi ciuman tanpa sengaja dan kau langsung _blank_ disaat bersamaan. Jadi yang kau lakukan itu tak ada gunanya,"

Hening...

Dan Baekhyun merutuki perkataan yang spontan keluar dari otaknya ketika mendengar Chanyeol berbicara, "Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman tanpa sengaja. Buat aku terkejut," ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun intens.

Baekhyun mendadak _nervous_. "M-mana bisa. J-jika aku berniat m-menciummu, itu artinya bukan tanpa sengaja!" protesnya dengan wajah bersemu. Ia langsung terfokus untuk memakan es krimnya, setelah menyadari Chanyeol mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Yeah, walau tatapan itu tidak mempan sama sekali untuknya.

"Baekhyun..." suara Chanyeol kini tepat berada didepan telinganya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Nafas Chanyeol kini menerpa kulit telinganya, membuat Baekhyun merasa merinding. "Ayo kita lakukan..."

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun langsung menjauh dari Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan benda tak bertulang itu menjilat daun telinganya dengan sensual. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. "K-k-k-kau itu—ARGGH! PLIS DEH! GAK GEDE, GAK KECIL, OTAKNYA TETAP MESUM!" pekik Baekhyun heboh sambil mengusap telinga kirinya yang sempat menjadi korban pencabulan lidah Chanyeol. "telingaku tidak polos lagi..."

"Cih... padahal sedikit lagi," desis Chanyeol kesal, namun kalimat itu terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"APANYA YANG SEDIKIT LAGI, EOH?"

"B-bukan apa-apa." balas Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Ia sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah bersama Baekhyun, padahal dirinya dulu yang memulai permasalahan. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih merebut semangkuk es krim dari tangan Baekhyun dan memakannya. Toh, daripada ia tak dapat apa-apa dari Baekhyun.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun langsung melotot karena hak miliknya diambil.

"YACH! Itu punyaku!" Baekhyun bersiap meraih mangkuk itu, tetapi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu turun dari sofa untuk menjauhkkan semangkuk es krim itu dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Aku yang membelinya, jadi aku berhak mendapatkannya." Chanyeol kembali memancing kemarahan Baekhyun.

Oke, Baekhyun akui es-es itu dibelikan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga melihat isi dompet Chanyeol yang mayoritas berisi kartu ATM. Tetapi kan semua itu dibelikan untuknya, jadi es krim itu miliknya sekarang.

"Kau ini mau membuatku marah ya?!"

"Setidaknya kau terlihat sedikit lebih cantik jika marah."

Itu pujian atau celaan? Dan kenapa pula harus cantik? Ganteng kek—balas Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia kesal, terlihat dari kedutan dikepala Baekhyun yang muncul. "Jangan memulainya Chanyeol. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu."

"Siapa juga yang sedang bermain."

"Yach! Kemari kau!" Baekhyun pun ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga telah mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk lari. Saat Baekhyun akan menggapai tubuh kecil itu, ia tersandung kaki meja membuatnya sukses menimpa tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat mereka terjatuh diatas karpet bulu yang melapisi lantai.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Mata lebar Chanyeol membulat, sama halnya dengan mata sipit Baekhyun. Detak jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat, dengan pikiran yang tertumpu pada satu hal.

Mereka berciuman, lagi. Tanpa sengaja, lagi. Dan permintaan Chanyeol tadi terkabul, lagi. Namun Chanyeol tidak memikirkan hal itu. Pikirannya terasa terbang entah kemana, tetapi satu hal yang dapat ia rasakan.

Kenapa bagian didalam tubuhku terasa hangat?—Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasakan lembab bibir Baekhyun yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ditambah bau lavender yang menguasai suasana sekitar mereka. Cahaya pun terbentuk dari tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa memejamkan matanya dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Baekhyun tahu. Chanyeol akan kembali ke wujud semula setelah ini.

Tetapi ia tak mengerti.

Kenapa...

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang begini?

Apa ia... menyukai Chanyeol?

.

..

.

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine, but the character is not mine.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, and Humor –_maybe_.

**Rated **: T semi M

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol. ChenXiu. Sedikit KrisBaek. _HunHan and KaiSoo is coming soon_.

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, sedikit banyak(?) memiliki makna kata yang un-logic, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

**Chapter 7**

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin menyukainya. Baekhyun membencinya, ya sangat membencinya.

Tapi kenapa... kenapa Baekhyun mau menerima Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemennya?

Oke. Mungkin tak ada hubungannya antara Chanyeol dan masuknya dia kedalam apartemen Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun yakin, ia sudah mengatakan, sejak Park Chanyeol menghancurkan hidupnya, ia akan membenci namja itu.

Dan kenapa sekarang ia malah terlibat bersamanya? Membantunya kembali ke wujud semula lagi! Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun?

Baekhyun sehat, ia yakin itu. Ia hanya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang Min Seok _sonsaengnim_ lakukan kepada Chanyeol. Bukan karena apa-apa, tetapi penyebabnya karena ia adalah alasan dari semua hal tak logis yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Iya kan?

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol—berwujud remaja—dengan mata cemerlang yang terus menatap wajahnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak sadar, jika ia mulai terjatuh dalam pesona namja tersebut.

Baekhyun teringat jika posisinya masih belum berubah, yaitu berada diatas Chanyeol dengan kedua bibir yang saling menempel. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol, tetapi dengan cekatan tangan kekar Chanyeol menahan kepalanya agar tautan bibir mereka tak terlepas. Tangan lainnya juga merambat ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun, menahan tubuh Baekhyun untuk bergerak. Baekhyun melotot dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

Apa-apaan dia?

Baekhyun kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dan terpaksa menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke lengan kurusnya, ia sedikit menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu menimpa tubuh Chanyeol. Disaat Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol malah terlihat asyik memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Terlihat mempesona jika dilihat dari dekat. Desahan berat dari Baekhyun seakan membius indra pendengarannya.

"Ch... nh... Chan..."

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun membalas ciumannya, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. Ia membalikkan posisi mereka, yang tadinya Chanyeol dibawah kini Baekhyunlah yang berada dibawahnya. Chanyeol semakin liar melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Hh... Mph..." desahan seksi Baekhyun mengisi pikiran Chanyeol. Ia semakin nekat untuk menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun, mengajak lidah Baekhyun bermain bersamanya.

"Hnh..." Chanyeol sedikit terganggu ketika tangan lentik Baekhyun memukul dadanya dengan pelan, menyatakan jika ia perlu meraup oksigen. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak langsung mengabulkannya. Dengan egois ia kembali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang mulai membengkak. Ia masih ingin mempermainkan bibir tipis itu. Baekhyun sudah mencoba mendorong tubuh namja tersebut, tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk membanting tubuh Chanyeol kebelakang. Tidak tahu kah namja ini jika ia bisa mati jika tidak mendapatkan pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya?

Park Chanyeol sialan!

Disaat lidah Chanyeol kembali menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan dengan menggigit lidah namja ini. Chanyeol langsung tersentak dan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Arwwh!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, sedangkan Baekhyun yang hampir pingsan langsung mendudukkan diri sambil meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sedang kesakitan sambil mengipasi lidahnya yang nyut-nyutan.

"K-kau..hh.. gila! Mau membuatku mati, eoh?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam, merasa marah dan malu dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat bekas saliva disana.

Chanyeol meringis dan agak cengengesan. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang ia katakan. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menghantukkan kepala mesum itu kedinding terdekat karena hanya mengatakan sepatah kata itu, kalau saja ia tak ingat jika ia tadi sempat menggigit lidah namja itu.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai mesum, membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk menyentil jidatnya. "Berhenti berkata mesum!"

PTAK!

"Akh! Appo~" Chanyeol mengusap jidatnya dan menatap sinis Baekhyun. "Menyebalkan,"

"Cih." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Sekarang menjauh dariku! Dasar maniak. Hush! Hush!" Umpat Baekhyun, dan mengusir Chanyeol seperti mengusir binatang. Chanyeol langung mencibir kesal.

"Aku bukan maniak, oke?" koreksinya. Ia segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun heran.

"Kenapa tanganmu begitu?" tanyanya.

"Membantumu berdiri." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. "Aku bermaksud baik,lho."

"Pfft—" suara Baekhyun yang menahan tawa membuat Chanyeol mendelik. "Sejak kapan kau baik, huh?"

Chanyeol tersinggung. "Kalau tidak mau menerima maksud baikku, yasudah!"ucapnya sensi. Ia hendak menarik tangannya kesamping tubuhnya, namun ditahan oleh tangan lentik Baekhyun.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda," senyum Baekhyun merekah, sangat manis sampai membuat Chanyeol ingin meleleh rasanya. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, menunggu namja bermarga Park itu menarik beberapa detik menunggu, Chanyeol malah bengong sendiri.

"Chanyeol? Yach!" panggil Baekhyun, berusaha menyadarkan namja itu dan usahanya berhasil. Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika jarak mereka saat berdiri cukup dekat, dan kontak mata pun terjadi selama beberapa menit.

"G-gomawo," Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang daerah dadanya, merasakan detak jantung yang kembali terpompa dengan cepat. Pipinya agak merona, dan kepalanya langsung menggeleng ketika bayangan wajah Chanyeol muncul dipikirannya. Sosok yang dipikirkan malah terdiam seperti patung.

Baekhyun hendak melangkah menuju sofa, ketika tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh kepada semangkuk es krim yang terbalik posisinya beserta genangan es krim yang mencair dibawahnya. Mata sipitnya langsung membulat, tidak ikhlas dengan kondisi es krim yang sempat terlupakan itu.

"Hyaaa! Es krimku!" teriakan _manly_ pun terdengar,sukses menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Dapat ia lihat Baekhyun berlari menuju dapur dan membawa sebuah lap untuk membersihkan es krim itu dari lantai. Ia bersimpuh didepan es krim itu, dan asyik membersihkannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat tingkah berlebihan Baekhyun kepada es krim itu.

"Baekhyun..."

"Kenapa... kenapa kau tergeletak disini, oh es krim yang kucintai? Bahkan aku belum memasukkanmu kedalam perutku, hiks," Baekhyun mulai menampilkan bakat dramanya.

"Jangan berdrama seperti itu. Kau ini lebay," komentar Chanyeol ketus. Baekhyun reflek menoleh dan menatap galak namja itu.

"Lebay?! Kau terlalu meremehkan makanan Chanyeol! Ini mubazir, tahu gak?! Dan ini semua karena kau!"

"Apa? Aku?"

"Iya! Masa kau lupa kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu? Dasar tua."

"Hey! Siapa bilang aku lupa? Dan apa yang kau kata? Tua? Aku ini tampan,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau tampan. Jadi belikan aku es krim lagi,"

"Hah?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah di lemari es masih ada empat? Kau bisa makan yang itu Baek,"

"Ketentuannya, kau membelikanku lima mangkuk. Karena yang satu ini terjatuh karena kau, jadi kau harus menggantinya dengan es krim rasa strawberry~"

"Aish! Dasar maniak es krim!"

"Dasar mesum."

"Gimana kalau si Maniak sama si Mesum kita kawinkan?"

"Hayuk! Siapa takut!"

Eh, bentar!

Si Maniak dan si Mesum mau dikawinkan?

Tapi si Maniak yang dimaksud itu kan Baekhyun, dan si Mesum itu Chanyeol. Jadi...

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tersadar dengan apa makna dari perkataan Chanyeol tadi. "Kalau begitu, ayo Baekhyun~ kita ka-win," ajak Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Baekhyun bergidik melihatnya.

"Err... A-aku mau tidur dulu,sudah malam. Daah~!" ucap Baekhyun segera bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa, membawa lap basah beserta mangkuk es krim bersamanya ke dapur.

"Tidur sama aku, mau?" tanya Chanyeol masih senang menggoda Baekhyun.

"OGAH!"

Teriakan Baekhyun dari dapur reflek membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Ia merasa hidupnya semakin berwarna, dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Berdebat sambil saling menjatuhkan bersama, bergurau dengannya, tertawa bersama, menggodanya, melihat senyumnya. Ah~

Dan bagian terbaiknya, Baekhyun terlihat tidak membencinya.

—Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

Trang!

Namja manis yang tadinya tertidur langsung terbangun mendengar keributan yang dihasilkan didekatnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Lalu menatap namja lain yang sedang menjadi patung sambil memegang tabung silinder didepan meja yang diatasnya tergeletak beberapa alat-alat kimia disana.

"Kau sedang apa Chen?"

Namja yang ditegur langsung berdiri tegap lalu cengengesan sambil mengusak rambutnya. "Hehehe... Maaf Xiumin hyung. Aku membangunkanmu ya?"

Saat ini Chen dan Xiumin sedang berada di laboraturium Chen yang berada di _basement_ rumahnya. Chen sedang melakukan praktek tadi malam, dan Xiumin yang memang sering menginap di rumah Chen memilih menemani namjachingunya di _basement_. Namun ia malah ketiduran dan terbangun ketika terdengar suara yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Xiumin menatap jam dinding yang terletak diatas pintu.

1.30 pagi.

"Hmm..." sahut Xiumin seadanya. "Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Pagi-pagi begini lagi."

Chen langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuat tabung silinder ke Xiumin. "Aku sedang mengambil tabung ini, dan tanpa sengaja membentur gelas kaca tadi."

"Oh." Xiumin menatap isi tabung silinder tersebut. "Itu... bukankah itu racikan penawar untuk Chanyeol?"

Chen tersenyum tampan. "Yups! Kau benar, hyung."

"Mau kau apakan itu?"

"Aku sedang melakukan uji coba sejak kemarin, hyung." Ungkap Chen lalu mendekati tempat kandang yang berisi seekor kelinci didalamnya. Ia memindahkan tempat kandang itu, yang awalnya berada di pojok ruangan berpindah ke meja prakteknya.

Dua hari yang lalu, Chen teringat jika disaat ia membuat gas bayi, ia juga membuat racikan penawarnya. Alhasil, malamnya ia langsung mencari obat penawar itu dan mendapatkannya tepat ditempat ketika ia mengambil racikan gas bayi itu.

Lalu ia melakukan uji coba melalui seekor binatang yang terpaksa ia beli kemarin di toko hewan. Kelinci dewasalah yang menjadi sasarannya. Pulangnya, Chen langsung memasukkan kelinci tersebut kedalam alat dengan tabung kaca berbentuk persegi ditengahnya, seukuran tabung akuarium kecil. Kemudian mengambil penutup tabung kaca yang terdapat dua buah kabel ditengahnya. Yang satu terhubung dengan tabung oksigen, yang satunya tak terhubung oleh apapun. Ia memasangkan penutup itu dengan rapat hingga tak ada udara yang keluar dari celah tabung itu. Namun kelinci itu masih dapat bernafas melalui tabung oksigen yang terhubung dengan kabel itu.

Chen mengambil sisa racikan gas bayi yang sempat ia sisakan ketika membagi gas itu untuk Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia membuka tutup tabung dan menghubungkan mulut tabung gas bayi itu ke kabel tabung kaca. Chen dapat melihat warna ungu mendominasi tabung kaca berisi kelinci itu. Tak lebih dari satu menit cahaya tercipta dan membuat Chen memejamkan matanya karena silau.

Cahaya menghilang dan Chen membuka matanya. Ia sedikit takjub dengan hasil karya gilanya. Mungkin begitulah proses Chanyeol berubah—pikirnya. Ia masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi kepada hewan tersebut karena tertutup kabut ungu. Chen memilih menutup kabel tabung kaca itu dan meletakkan tabung gas bayi ketempatnya. Lalu Chen memasang alat untuk menyalurkan gas tersebut ke tempat penampungan akhir zat kimia buatannya.

Lima menit menunggu, akhirnya Chen dapat melihat kelinci dewasa yang ia beli berubah menjadi anak kelinci yang mungil. Ia merasa bersalah karena mempermainkan kehidupan makhluk hidup jika seperti ini. Chen pun mulai merawat kelinci itu, mengamati perubahan yang terjadi. Ia meminumkan sedikit ramuan penawar itu ke kelinci tersebut. Namun tak terjadi apapun setelahnya.

Tetapi tadi siang, Chanyeol datang untuk mengadukan situasi yang terjadi padanya. Hal itu membuat Chen teringat kepada sang kelinci, dan niatnya ingin membuat pikiran kelinci itu _blank_ dahulu dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman. Jadi, Chen meminta anak tetangganya—yang ternyata menyukai binatang—untuk mencium kelinci tersebut dan disaat yang bersamaan ia mengejutkan kedua makhluk itu dengan memecahkan sebuah balon. Ia pun melakukannya setelah kepulangan Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun, dan berhasil! Kelinci itu kembali ke wujud semula. Secepatnya ia memberi beberapa tetesan penawar dan meminumkannya kepada sang kelinci. Sampai sekarang, kelinci itu belum kembali ke wujud anak kelinci.

"Dengan kelinci itu?" Xiumin yang telah diceritakan oleh Chen berpikir sejenak. "Bukankah ia tidak kembali ke wujud anak kelinci? Berarti sudah sembuh dong,"

"Belum hyung. Tidak secepat itu," Chen menyangkal. "seperti pengalamanku sebelumnya dengan ramuan lainnya. Pengobatan tidak bisa hanya sekali minum. Harus tiga kali minum dengan jangka waktu tertentu."

"Begitu. Jadi kau mengambil ramuan itu untuk meminumkannya lagi?"

Chen mengangguk. "Ya. Tinggal satu kali lagi, maka aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan."

Xiumin menatap kelinci yang sedang berada di dalam kandang dengan kasihan. "Yang meminumnya akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu," Ucap Chen. "tetapi ketika meminum ramuan untuk ketiga kalinya, ia akan terkena efek samping."

"Efek samping?" Xiumin membeo. "Apa efek itu?"

"Aku juga belum tahu. Yang jelas dia berhubungan dengan nafsu ataupun hormon." Chen memainkan tabung berisi penawar itu.

Xiumin bergidik menatap Chen. "Aku tidak tahu segitu rumitnya."

"Hahaha," Chen tertawa lepas. "Jadi kau menyesal telah meminta bantuanku untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Chanyeol?"

"Tidak sih. Hanya merasa agak bersalah karena proses penyembuhannya cukup rumit. Kau sih tidak bilang!"

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila ini lagi setelah masalah Chanyeol selesai."

"Jinja?" Xiumin tampak ceria mendengarnya.

"Ndeh." Chen tersenyum, dan Xiumin balas tersenyum. "Tetapi aku kasihan kepada Baekhyun."

"Lho?Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol bercerita padaku, dia bisa kembali ke wujud semula saat ia berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Jadi—"

"A-apa tadi? Baekhyun apa? Bisa diulang?" Xiumin mengerjab dan berharap ia salah dengar.

"Lho? Rasanya aku sudah cerita deh." ungkap Chen. Mungkin ia cerita saat Xiumin sedang sibuk. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman, lalu Chanyeol berubah ke wujud aslinya."

"MWO?! Mereka sudah sejauh itu? Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ini bahaya!" Xiumin langsung gelisah dan mondar mandir. Chen langsung khawatir melihatnya.

"Tenang hyung! Tenang! Mereka baik-baik saja kok! Buktinya aku melihat hubungan mereka sudah lebih akrab. Chanyeol bahkan terkadang menunjukkan sikap manjanya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tidak terlihat seperti yang kau ceritakan di sekolah. Yeah, walau terkadang mereka berargumen tentang hal tak penting."

Xiumin berhenti bergerak. Kegelisahannya seakan melayang. "Sungguh? Baekhyun tidak disakiti oleh Chanyeol kan?"

"Ndeh!" jawab Chen yakin.

Xiumin menghela nafas. Ia agak ragu dengan ucapan Chen. Chanyeol yang merupakan awal pembullyan Baekhyun, kini terlihat lebih akrab dan—apa tadi? Manja? Ah, sudahlah. Baekhyun pasti bisa mengatasinya. Ia yakin itu.

"Chen," Xiumin menatap serius namjachingunya. Chen menatapnya penuh tanya. "kau harus cepat menyelesaikan uji coba ini dan memberikan Chanyeol ramuan itu secepatnya."

Chen tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu Xiumin masih kurang percaya dengan ceritanya dan masih berhati-hati dengan namja yang menjadi objek sasaran gas bayi itu.

"_Roger _hyung. Setelah menganalisis, aku akan memberikan ramuan itu kepadanya. Tetapi aku harus melakukan satu hal. Mau membantuku, hyung?"

"Memangnya melakukan apa?" Xiumin bertanya dengan heran. Chen tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tabung penawar itu.

"Memberi kelinci ini obat penawar satu kali lagi, lalu kita tinggal menunggu reaksinya terhadap kelinci ini."

"Oke deh." Xiumin pun membantu Chen memberikan kelinci itu obat penawar. Mulai dari memegangi kelinci tersebut, mengelus bulunya yang putih, membiarkan Chen memberikan obat penawar kepada kelinci itu melalui sebuah selang kecil ke mulutnya, hingga bermain dengan kelinci tersebut. Chen tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang terlihat perhatian terhadap binatang tersebut.

"Oh ya," Xiumin menoleh kearah Chen yang sibuk memperhatikannya. "kapan ramuan ini bekerja?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kita hanya perlu menunggu kurang dari lima menit." Ucap Chen sambil melirik kelinci dipelukan Xiumin itu. "Sebaiknya kau memasukkannya kembali kedalam kandang, hyung. Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba efeknya terjadi dan melukai dirimu."

Xiumin mendesah kecewa. "Aaa... Arraso," dan Xiumin pun meletakkannya kembali kedalam kandang. Namun ia masih menjejalkan jemarinya ke besi yang memagari kandang tersebut, mengajak kelinci itu bermain. Sesekali ia tertawa pelan melihat hidung kelinci tersebut yang mengendus penasaran dengan jemari yang bermain dipagar besi kandangnya itu. Mau tak mau, Chen ikut tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka.

Ketika kelinci itu tersentak, Chen mengerutkan dahinya. Chen pun menyadari jika kelinci itu mulai bergerak liar dan dengan cepat membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit tangan Xiumin. Reflek, Xiumin menarik tangannya dan tertawa kecil. Ia masih tidak menyadari jika kelinci itu mulai berubah.

"Jangan hyung," titah Chen ketika melihat Xiumin ingin kembali memainkan jemarinya di pagar besi kandang tersebut. "kau akan tergigit olehnya."

Xiumin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Dia lucu kok! Lihat saja, dia sedang menunggu jemariku untuk bermain bersama."

"Tidak hyung. Coba kau lihat matanya," ucap Chen. Xiumin menurut dan memandangi mata kelinci tersebut dari dekat, namun ia tak menemukan suatu kejanggalan. "dia sedang kelaparan. Saat kau mengarahkan jarimu kekiri, matanya juga mengarah kekiri."

"Masa sih?" Xiumin menatap Chen yang sedang mengambil beberapa sayuran untuk makanan kelinci. Chen melirik singkat lalu memberikan selembar seledri kepada Xiumin.

"Kau lihat saja," ucapnya dan mengisyaratkan Xiumin untuk memberikan seledri itu kepada kelinci.

Ketika Xiumin mendekatkan seledri itu kedepan mulut kelinci, secepat kilat langsung disambar dengan buas. Memotong seledri itu menjadi potongan kecil dengan cepat dan menghabiskannya dalam persekian detik. Xiumin menelan ludahnya ngeri. Bagaimana kalau tadi jemarinya sempat tergigit?

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Xiumin. "Bukankah tadi saat aku bermain dengannya, ia terlihat santai saja?"

"Itu karena ramuannya bereaksi, hyung. Nafsu makan kelinci ini meningkat drastis karena ramuan penawar itu." Jelas Chen sambil mengarahkan seledri lain di tangannya kepada kelinci. Xiumin masih asyik memandangi kelinci yang makan tanpa henti itu.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?"

"Tidak ada." Ucap Chen santai. "Efek itu akan menghilang sebelum menit kelimabelas."

"Ohh..." sahut Xiumin dengan nada jenaka. "Itu berarti sebelum menit kelimabelas, kelinci ini bisa menghabiskan persediaan sayurmu dong?"

Chen tersenyum miring. "Kurasa begitu. Nanti temani aku membeli sayuran lagi ya,"

Xiumin tertawa lalu menepuk pundak Chen. "Tentu."

.

.

.

**Morning, 6.03 am.**

"Baekhyun! Cepetan mandinya!"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal sambil mengambil handuknya. "Mentang-mentang sudah mandi duluan," desisnya kesal.

Chanyeol langsung mencibir mendengarnya. "Makanya, jangan nonton televisi dulu."

"Aku nonton kan karena menunggumu selesai bertapa di kamar mandi." Ucap Baekhyun kesal dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi. Ia memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang berkaca sambil menata rambutnya dengan senyum-senyum sok ganteng(memang ganteng sih). Narsis, huh?

"Cepetan ya! Nanti kucium lho," ucap Chanyeol sambil menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan senyum polos. Baekhyun langsung memasang tampang bete.

"Apaan sih nyuruh-nyuruh?" Baekhyun membalas dengan gak _nyante_. "Mau aku mandinya cepet, satu jam, satu harian, terserah aku kan!"

"Jadi kau mau berangkat bareng tidak sih?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sebal.

"Kalau mau berangkat duluan, silakan. Lagian aku gak bilang mau berangkat bersama," sahut Baekhyun malas. Dan suara pintu kamar mandi dibanting pun terdengar setelahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mau Baekhyun jawab apapun, Chanyeol pasti tetap akan mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Suka atau tidak suka. Jadi Chanyeol memilih menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

"Aku tunggu di ruang televisi ya,"

"Terserah." Jawab Baekhyun dari dalam. Chanyeol hanya angkat bahu dan menuju ruang televisi. Ketika dirinya ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, suara bel menahan pergerakannya.

Ting tong!

"Tamu eh?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Siapa pula yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini ke apartemen mereka—err, maksudnya apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun memilih pergi membukakan pintu dan menanyakan tujuan sang tamu datang kemari.

Clek.

"Chen?"

"Hai, Chanyeol. Wujudmu sudah berubah lagi, eh?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut heran mendapati Chen dengan membawa tas punggung berada didepan pintu apartemen. Ia mengabaikan senyum jahil Chen yang ditujukan padanya. "Kau... tahu dari mana apartemen Baekhyun?"

Chen tersenyum. "Dari Xiumin. Baekhyun pernah bilang jika ia tinggal digedung apartemen ini, jadi aku kemari dan menanyakan kamar Baekhyun ke resepsionis." Ucapnya panjang lebar. "Bisakah kau mempersilakan aku masuk dulu, Tuan Park?"

"Oh." Chanyeol menyahut singkat. "Ayo masuk."

"Terima kasih."

Chen memasuki apartemen Baekhyun. Ia melepas sepatunya ketika berada di genkan. Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya langsung menutup pintu dan menuntun Chen untuk duduk di sofa dekat televisi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_. Hal itu membuat Chen kesal.

"Kau ini tak ada sopan santunnya ya." Komentar Chen. "Padahal aku akan membicarakan tentang ramuan untuk penyembuhanmu."

"Kau sudah membuatnya?" tanya Chanyeol agak terkejut. Nada suaranya terdengar kaget, tidak terima dan lega disaat bersamaan. Tentu saja membuat Chen heran.

"Kau tidak senang?" Chen bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik, membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Dia senang, tentu saja. Jika Chen sudah membuat ramuan penyembuh itu, ia bisa kembali normal. Tetapi, jika ia kembali normal, tidak ada alasan untuknya agar membuat Baekhyun kembali peduli padanya. Perjanjiannya untuk meminta Baekhyun menolongnya untuk kembali normal akan berakhir sampai disini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan hubungannya dan Baekhyun setelah ini jika mereka tidak terikat janji itu lagi.

"Aku senang," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Melihat sikap Chanyeol sekarang, Chen tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya lagi. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Oke. Ini dia ramuannya, namanya Liquid of Baby Gas." Chen nyengir ketika mengucapkan nama obat penawar itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya," ucap Chanyeol malas. Chen menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan Chanyeol mengira ia sedang ber_aegyo_. "Hentikan aegyomu itu. Menjijikan."

"Yaampun, siapa juga yang beraegyo?" Chen menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya berbicara dengan Chanyeol butuh mental yang ekstra. Chen menyerahkan tiga botol kecil—seukuran 1 jari jempol—berisi cairan penyembuh gas bayi yang ia ambil dari tas punggungnya. "minum ini dua kali—dua botol kecil ini—untuk hari ini, pagi dan sore. Kau bisa meminumnya dari sekarang."

"Hanya meminumnya saja dengan waktu yang tepat." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu satu botolnya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk satu botol tersisa yang tidak disebutkan Chen.

"Yang ini khusus," ucap Chen dengan mimik serius. "Setelah kau meminum isi dari kedua botol lainnya hari ini, besok paginya kau akan meminum cairan dari botol yang ketiga. Beberapa menit setelah kau meminumnya, akan ada efeknya." Jelas Chen.

"Efek lagi?" tanya Chanyeol spontan.

"Ya. Kau akan merasakan suatu efek yang berhubungan dengan nafsu ataupun hormon. Nafsu makan meningkat misalnya," ucap Chen sambil memikirkan kelinci yang ia jadikan uji coba itu. "jadi kau harus bisa mengontrolnya, oke? Kurang lebih selama limabelas menit."

Chanyeol tersenyum optimis. Ia mengambil ketiga botol kecil itu dan menaruhnya kedalam tas sekolah miliknya yang berada didekatnya. "Itu mudah."

"Yakin? Harus benar-benar bisa mengontrolnya lho atau bisa saja kau akan mengalami hal yang tak diinginkan."

"Ndeh." Sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Sebelumnya, boleh aku meminta tolong kepada kalian—kau dan Minseok _sonsaengnim_?"

Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Minta tolong apa?"

"Tapi kau harus janji akan menepatinya ya?" pinta Chanyeol serius.

"Iya, selama itu tidak merugikan diriku ataupun Xiumin."

"Tidak. Ini tidak akan merugikan kalian. Aku—aku hanya ingin kau dan pacarmu menyembunyikan tentang ramuan ini dari Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, takut terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang mungkin sedang berpakaian.

"Eh?" Chen mengerjab beberapa kali. "Menyembunyikan hal ini dari Baekhyun? Kenapa?"

"Aku..." Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik. "aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengetahui hal ini. Kau sudah berjanji, oke! Jadi jangan mengingkarinya atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Chen tajam.

Chen tersenyum kaku.

Ini awalnya Chanyeol mau minta tolongkan? Tetapi kenapa malah ujung-ujungnya malah mengancam ya? Perilaku premanismenya memang tidak bisa diubah.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya." Ucap Chen pasrah. Mau pilih apa toh? Nanti malah ia dijadiin bubur pedas oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarnya, namun langsung luntur ketika mendengar suara merdu dibelakangnya.

"Mengingkari apa?"

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol reflek menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah berseragam rapi sambil menatap mereka penuh tanya. "Bukan apa-apa kok!"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, jadi ia beralih pada Chen. "Mengingkari apa hyung?"

"Oh, itu.." Chen kembali mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Chen tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat cemas begitu. "Aku tidak akan mengingkari janji untuk membuatkan ramuan penyembuh untuk Chanyeol."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi apa ramuannya sudah dibuat?" tanya Baekhyun, tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat waspada namun bersikap sok santai. Chen tersenyum.

"Hampir sih." Jawab Chen seadanya.

"Lalu, hyung kemari karena apa?" tanya Baekhyun mulai kepo. Karena ia baru selesai mandi, jadi ia tidak tahu jika ada tamu. Untungnya Chanyeol menyambutnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan berterimakasih pada makhluk tinggi itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengetahui informasi dari Chanyeol, siapa tahu bisa aku jadikan pencerahan untuk membuat ramuan itu." Sahut Chen. Chanyeol dapat menghela nafas lega karena Chen mau bekerja sama dengannya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Chen berdiri dan memakai tas punggungnya lagi. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi," dan ia berjalan menuju genkan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengekorinya.

"Lho? Cepat sekali. Emang urusannya sudah selesai?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Ia heran, perasaan Baekhyun baru muncul, kok Chen udah mau pulang?

"Sudah kok. Aku harus mengajar sebentar lagi, jadi aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah itu." Jelas Chen sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi lalu membalas senyum Chen. Mereka saling pandang cukup lama, tak menyadari Chanyeol yang menatap tak suka mereka berdua.

"Ekhem!"

Sontak kedua manusia itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Sosok yang baru saja menjadi obat nyamuk itu sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam—terutama Chen. Dan Chen pun merasakan aura kecemburuan menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah melirik Chanyeol dengan bingung—_gak peka_.

Merasa ngeri, Chen memutuskan untuk pamit setelah memakai sepatunya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"Sip. Mampir lagi ya,"ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Chen dan Chen segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Udah kan? Ayo kita pergi sekolah." Ajak Chanyeol agak ketus sambil memasang sepatunya. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol, mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?"

"Apanya?" masih dengan nada yang sama, Chanyeol membalas tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Ucap Baekhyun dan ikut memasang sepatu sekolahnya. Memilih tidak terlalu perduli dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Toh, paling dia Cuma kesal karena kedatangan Chen yang mengganggunya. Bisa jadi kan?

Tetapi tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sedikit kecewa karena Baekhyun tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau memasuki sekolah duluan?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon dekat pagar sekolah. "Kenapa begitu? Kita bisa masuk bersama-sama kan?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Mereka kini berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun sengaja berhenti untuk menyuruh Chanyeol memasuki area sekolah duluan. Para siswa akan keheranan karena sosok Chanyeol berada disampingnya jika mereka masuk bersama, berdampingan lagi. Mereka kan sudah tahu jika Chanyeol itu membencinya—begitu juga sebaliknya. Akan heboh jika mereka sampai tahu jika ia berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Dan _haters_ Baekhyun pun bertambah banyak karena fans Chanyeol.

Cih.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin seluruh penghuni sekolah—terutama para yeoja—menggosipi kita berdua yang aneh-aneh."

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan saja mereka, untuk apa memerdulikan para manusia itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka. Ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun membicarakan mereka—terutama mantan teman-teman Baekhyun yang kejam itu.

"Kau ingin menambah orang-orang yang membullyku hah?" nada suara Baekhyun agak meninggi. "Kau yang berada jauh dariku saja, aku tetap dibully. Apalagi jika berdekatan denganmu di sekolah!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Hatinya terasa sesak mendengar hal itu dari Baekhyun. Bukan karena Baekhyun meneriakinya, melainkan karena menyesal atas apa yang ia perbuat. Ia sudah mengira Baekhyun akan berpikiran seperti itu. Ingin menjauhinya dan mencoba menghindar dari segala bullyan. Meski dibully pun ia berusaha sabar dengan tidak melawan untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya. Chanyeol bisa saja berpikir untuk menghentikan pembullyan Baekhyun dan menjauhinya. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa belum sanggup untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menyangkal lebih jauh. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi memasuki area sekolah sendirian. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menerima resiko dibully dengan tragis nantinya.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal kasar kepadanya, tetapi bukankah Chanyeol pantas mendapatkannya? Baekhyun hanya tidak mau beasiswanya dicabut karena dirinya yang sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi pembullyan yang terjadi setelah ia dan Chanyeol datang bersama ke sekolah.

Ya. Baekhyun sudah bisa membayangkan rentetan peristiwa yang menimpanya saat itu terjadi.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati namja mirip bule yang menatap heran padanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat menyadari orang tersebut adalah Wu Yifan—atau biasa dipanggil Kris.

"Kris! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku?" Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah dan kebetulan melihatmu disini. Kau sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Kris sambil celinga-celingu mencari sosok yang ditunggu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menunggu siapapun, Kris. Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke sekolah bersama," ajak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oke." sahut Kris tersenyum tipis. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan memasuki area sekolah sambil mengobrol dan terkadang tertawa bersama. Tak memperdulikan sekitar yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Baekhyun hanya merasa nyaman jika bersama Kris. Ia bisa mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi dari penghuni sekolah secara mudah karena ada Kris disampingnya, seseorang teman yang mendukung dan menyemangatinya. Seseorang yang tenang dan berani, membuat Baekhyun kagum padanya. Baekhyun berharap ia bisa memiliki seorang kakak seperti Kris.

"Kau semakin tambah cantik, Baekhyun." puji Kris sambil tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun menoleh dan agak tersipu. Ia mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kau meledekku?" tanya Baekhyun setengah bercanda. Kris menahan senyumnya.

"Siapa yang meledek? Aku memujimu, tahu."

"Setidaknya puji aku dengan benar. Aku ini namja, Kris. Seharusnya kau memujiku tampan, bukan cantik." protes Baekhyun membuat Kris tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya. Kau tampan, sekaligus cantik." Kris tersenyum lagi, senyuman tampan yang bisa membuat fansnya menjerit. Namun Baekhyun tidak mungkin akan menjerit seperti yeoja ataupun fans, karena ia masih memikirkan harga dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Ia tidak mau membuat Kris langsung ilfil setelah mendengarnya menjerit ala yeoja.

"Kau ini, bisa saja." Baekhyun tersenyum ceria seraya memukul pelan lengan kekar Kris. Kris pura-pura kesakitan, lalu tertawa bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak menyadari Chanyeol sedang memandangi mereka diantara kerumunan siswa yang berlalu lalang sejak mereka memasuki area sekolah. Gemertak giginya tak terdengar karena situasi yang cukup ramai. Tangannya terkepal untuk menahan gejolak perasaan yang sedang bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Chanyeol kesal melihat kedekatan mereka. Ia juga kesal melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih ceria bersama Kris. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun lebih bahagia bersamanya, mengesampingkan bahwa ia adalah pelaku yang membuat Baekhyun menderita.

Ya. Cinta itu memang egois. Selalu ingin dijadikan orang paling penting oleh orang yang dicintainya. Tetapi melihat Baekhyun bersama Kris, membuatnya cemburu, dan ini menyebalkan!

"Disaat kau menolakku, kau malah bersamanya. Kau menyebalkan, Baekhyun." Bisiknya dengan lirih. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua manusia itu dan memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemburu yang ingin menguasainya.

Ia mulai sadar, jika ia sudah kembali terjerat dalam pesona Baekhyun. Sehun benar, ia memang menyukai Baekhyun. Jika dulu ia memilih menjauhi Baekhyun karena kesalahan fatal yang ia buat dan rasa bersalah yang menguasainya, kali ini ia tak akan berlari dari apapun. Ia akan menghadapi siapapun untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya.

Siapapun.

Terutama Kris, yang memiliki peluang terbesar untuk merebut hati Baekhyun. Ia tak akan berhenti sampai Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menginginkan dirinya. Namun sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memusnahkan dirinya dari kehidupannya, ia akan membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya, menginginkan dirinya, dan mencintainya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku, Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**CIEE CIEE! Chanyeol cemburuuuu! Prikitiw! #dibakarChanyeol**

**Yuhuuu~ saya kembali :3 **#BbuingBbuingbarengBaekhyun

**Yeyeyey! Sesuai janji saya, saya update minggu ini, hihihi, dan chapter ini saya bawakan **_**scene kissing**_** yang masih amatir. Saya kan anak polos, jadi gak tau yang begituan :D** #dilemparinpanci

**Saya ada dua kabar tentang FF ini nih. Tentu saja kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Kabar baiknya chapter ini akan tamat sekitar chapter sembilan atau sepuluh! :') dan kabar buruknya mungkin tanggal updatenya akan lebih lama. (kayaknya kabar buruk dua-duanya XD** #slap**) Dan kalau saya perhatikan sampai ke chapter ini, alurnya keliatan maksa banget. Dan **_**double kiss**_** tanpa sengaja. _ Tapi gak papa dong, **#nyengir

* * *

**Q**&amp;**A** _**Session**_

**Ada couple lain gak selain ChanBaek?** –Ada. Chen dan Xiumin salah satunya. :D Kalau yang lain sih ada juga, tetapi di chapter depan.

**Kenapa Chanyeol berubah lagi?—**Karena bahan bakarnya habis #slap

**Apa setiap berubah jadi bocah harus dicium dulu sama Baek biar kembali normal lagi?** –kurang lebih gitu. Tetapi Chanyeol sembuh bukan hanya karena ciuman Baek saja, ciuman itu hanya membantu penguapan gas bayi dari tubuh Chanyeol. Kalau kesembuhan sangat dibutuhkan ramuan buatan Chen. :3

**Apa penyembuhnya, ciuman dari Baekhyun saja?—**sebenarnya bukan penyembuhan. Hanya pengobatan sementara. Tapi kalo mengenai objek yang dicium, itu mah keinginan Chanyeol. Karena udah terlanjur dicium Baekhyun dan berhasil berubah, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bisa begituan. x)

**Apa efek gas bayinya lama?—**Nggak. Soalnya ramuannya sudah ada. Hanya saja akan ada konflik nantinya di chap mendatang. ^_^

**Apa Chanyeol bakalan minta di kiss Baekhyun lagi?—**Bisa jadi #evilsmile

**HunHan kapan nih ?—**bisa jadi chapter depan. Begitu pula KaiSoo. :D Tapi gak yakin dengan Kris dan pasangannya #digeplak

**Chanyeol sebenernya suka sama Baek ya?—**ndeh. :)

**Tetapi Baeknya suka sama Chanyeol gak? –**belum terjawab oleh Baekhyun, tapi ia sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu saat bersama Chanyeol. :)

**Chap depan banyakin ChanBaek momment ya?—**ini udah banyak belum ya _

**Ada NC gak?—**saya menyesuaikan ratenya. Tetapi kalau lebih dari sekedar ciuman sih, ada. #senyummisterius #slap

**Masa Baekhyun terima terima aja sih disuruh tanggung jawab bantu Chanyeol?—**karena dia merasa bersalah, membuat hidup seseorang berubah Cuma buat ngasi pelajaran pada chanyeol karena dia. Hati Baekhyun itu sebenarnya lembut jika menyangkut teman—apalagi jika ia tujuan utama dari permasalahan itu, tetapi karena Chanyeol ia mencoba untuk tidak menjadi lemah karena temannya.

**Kapan Chanyeol akan berubah dewasa lagi? –**Chapter ini udah berubah, dan akan bertahan sampai ke chapter selanjutnya.

**Chen, lambatin aja nemu ramuannya ya?** –maaf, dia gak bisa memenuhi permintaan itu. Soalnya Xiumin maksa-maksa buat cepet-cepet membuatnya. Takut nanti Baekhyun 'dimakan' Chanyeol. x) (_Chanyeol : walaupun nantinya aku sudah sembuh, aku tetap bisa 'memakan'mu kok Baekhyun sayang~ #seringai mesum | Baekhyun : #blushing | Xiumin : Dasar manusia mesum kelas psikopat!#lempar ikan paus ke Chanyeol | Chanyeol : #tertimpa ikan paus# Yaaach! | Chen : Yahh... jatuh ikan pausnya. Kasian ikan pausnya, hyung. #bawa ikan pausnya bareng KaiSoo dan HunHan buat dimakan rame-rame. | Author : -_-'_)

**Sampai berapa chapter fanfic ini?** –sekitar chapter 9 atau 10 :')

**Pas Chanyeol—dewasa— pake sepatu di apartement nya Baek, gimana bisa sepatu itu ikut-ikutan jadi besar? Padahal kan sepatunya dilepas pas Chanyeol jadi kecil? –**Begini, saat Chanyeol menghirup gas sihir itu, seluruh tubuh–termasuk pakaian dan sepatu—terkena efeknya. Jadi, meski dilepas atau tidak, pakaian dan sepatu yang sudah terkena efek itu akan mengikuti kondisi tubuh Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol kembali gede, pakaian dan sepatu akan mengikuti ukuran tubuhnya saat gede. Semoga yang membaca ini bisa mengerti ya. :)

_**Special Thanks for :**_

alfi95 | rika . maulina . 94 | farfaridah16 | baekyeol | parkchanyeol . chanyeol . 35 | KT CB | choi chan ni | vivinovi38 | sycarp | parkeunrinn27 | Caramelyeol | KyusungChanbaek | aquariusbaby06 |parklili | Minaaa | CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala | Re . Tao | cho eun hyun | Maple fujoshi2309 G . A . N | Guest | BC'baek | hunniehan | b | exoblackpepper | ahnjinhee2 | narsih556 | Rnine21 | amandawidya88 | Richa Byun926 | snowy07 | Little iLaa | chanchanhwang | syahidaayu10 | kireiasia95 | Yozorra | tinkaibell | ayaya | asdfgkl | ByunViBaek | AnaknyaChanbaek92 | ShinJiWoo920202 | dianahyorie1 | NaturalCandy1994 | pcylovesbaekkie | Ohmypcy | alysaexostans | d . jung | 6104 | Ahn Sunyoung | Oh Lana | Chan Banana | biezzle | restikadena | Kim Nunzzy |

**Makasih buat yang review. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama atau namanya terlewatkan. Makasih buat yang ngingetin typo di chap kemarin, maklum, gak saya koreksi lagi. Makasih udah sabar menunggu terupdatenya FF ini. Kalian semua **_**the best**_**! :') **#pelukcium

_**See you next chapter~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

** C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine, but the character is not mine.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, and Humor –_maybe_.

**Rated **: T semi M

**Pair/Cast** : ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, and other. Slight KrisBaek.

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, sedikit banyak(?) memiliki makna kata yang un-logic, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir ramuan. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

**Chapter 8**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para guru bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas dan beberapa siswa mulai mengeluh tak sabaran karena perut mereka yang sedang konser dadakan. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di kelas. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang harus ia ajak untuk ke kantin ataupun diajak mengobrol untuk mengisi waktunya disaat istirahat begini. Teman sekelasnya bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya ke kantin sekolah sejak ia dikucilkan seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke permukaan mejanya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa sangat bosan. Ia sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa ia bertahan selama beberapa tahun di sekolah ini tanpa teman. Kalian tahu? Itu membosankan.

Yah, kecuali saat ia naik ke jenjang kelas yang lebih tinggi. Kelas 2 SMA, dimana para siswa angkatan ini mendapatkan adik kelas. Satu-satunya adik kelas yang ia kenal dan sangat dekat dengannya saat itu hanyalah Do Kyungsoo. Oh, dan jangan lupakan dua adik kelas yang populer karena keberandalannya—Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Baekhyun mengenal mereka karena sering mendapat kasus. Dua manusia ini juga komplotan Park Chanyeol saat itu dan bersama-sama menghujat Baekhyun. Mereka sama berandalannya. Tetapi Baekhyun cukup bersyukur, diantara Sehun ataupun Jongin apalagi Chanyeol, setidaknya Sehun sedikit lebih sopan diantara mereka.

Disaat Baekhyun sedang menempelkan jidatnya ke permukaan mejanya, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat Baekhyun. Bibirnya terbuka, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun merasa seperti ada yang memandangnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Chanyeol dengan sigap membalikkan tubuhnya ketika tahu ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, lalu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, entah apa yang ia katakan. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencari sosok yang sedang menatapnya, namun nihil, tidak ada yang sedang menatapnya. Begitu matanya menatap lurus kedepan, Park Chanyeol langsung menjadi objek yang ia tatap. Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Sejak beberapa hari ini ia melihat Chanyeol berada di kelas selama istirahat. Seakan menemaninya disaat teman-teman yang lain pergi meninggalkan kelas.

_Menemaniku? Percaya diri sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun_. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pemikiran yang muncul dalam otaknya. Ia merasa gila jika seseorang seperti Chanyeol benar-benar mau menemaninya berdiam diri di kelas.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu kelas dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dibelakangnya terlihat Kris yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Senyum Baekhyun merekah. Setidaknya ia benar-benar mempunyai teman untuk menemaninya kapan saja. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan menghampiri pintu. Ia melewati beberapa kursi yang tersusun rapi, termasuk melewati bangku Chanyeol yang berada dideretan depan barisannya.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan aura aneh setelah melewati jalan diantara bangku Chanyeol dan bangku Kim Jeon—namja yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Ia berpikir itu adalah aura negatif yang bersemayam di kelas ini. Sejenis makhluk halus mungkin? Memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun merinding sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?" tanya Kris yang menyadari ekspresi ketakutan yang sedikit terpancar diwajah cantiknya.

"Tidak apa." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya merasakan aura aneh tadi..."

"Aura aneh?" Luhan mengernyit heran. "Sejenis aura hantu kah?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Sudahlah, hentikan itu. Mana ada hantu di pagi hari begini." Ucap Kris cuek, niatnya untuk menenangkan. Luhan langsung menatap sinis Kris.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang hantu Kris, jangan berlagak berani. Dinikahi hantu baru tahu nanti!" gerutu Luhan sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kris. Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel horor Luhan," balas Kris. Sebelum Luhan memprotes, ia langsung menyela. "Kita kesini bukan untuk membicarakan tentang hantu oke?"

Luhan langsung teringat. "Oh iya!" ia menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, ke kantin yuk! Tenang saja, Kris bilang dia yang mentraktir kita."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Luhan menguap malas, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris tersebut. "Jadi, maukan Baekhyun-ah?"

"Aku akan ikut, tetapi tidak perlu repot-repot mentraktirku." Baekhyun tersenyum segan.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak merasa repot untuk hal semacam itu." Kris tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan memasang ekspresi puas. Ini merupakan kesempatannya. Ia bisa sekalian menghabiskan uang Kris untuk mentraktirnya makan. Kebetulan perutnya sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, minta diisi.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Aku merasa aura disini semakin tidak enak," ucap Luhan bermaksud bercanda. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Kris melirik sebentar kedalam kelas Baekhyun. Dan mereka pun bersama-sama menuju kantin dengan Luhan yang memimpin.

Sejujurnya itu bukan aura hantu seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun maupun Luhan. Itu hanya aura menyeramkan dari sosok lain didalam kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin bersama. Tetapi pita suaranya sama sekali tidak bergetar—tidak mau mengeluarkan suara hanya untuk memanggil Baekhyun. _Well,_ ia tak mau mengakuinya tetapi ia takut ditolak. Mengingat dirinya yang dibenci oleh Baekhyun, pasti akan aneh jika ia tiba-tiba ia mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin. Tetapi sialnya, Kris datang bersama Luhan dan dengan mudahnya mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin. Kris seakan-akan sedang mengejeknya.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin membuat Kris dimakan naga! Atau membuatnya menjadi naga dan membakarnya dengan kekuatan api.

"Ugh... Aku tidak akan menyerah, naga jadi-jadian!" desis Chanyeol. Ia segera bangkit dan keluar dari kelas. Mengunjungi tempat yang sering ia kunjungi.

"..."

Kelas menjadi hening setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

"...hihihi..."

Suara tawa yang berada dipojok ruangan terdengar pelan. Terdapat makhluk lain yang berada di kelas tersebut tanpa mereka sadari keberadaannya. Ia tertawa kecil dan terdengar menyeramkan disuasana hening di kelas. Dibetulkannya posisi duduknya, yang tadinya meletakkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya di permukaan meja, kini ia duduk dengan tegap. Namja cantik yang duduk dipojok kelas itu menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum.

"Lucu sekali hubungan mereka." Namja itu terkekeh pelan.

Namja cantik itu—Zhang Yixing—tertawa lagi. Ia sejak kelas 1 SMA selalu sekelas dengan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Lay memiliki kelebihan yang unik, yaitu ia bisa membaca gerak-gerik seseorang. Kelebihan yang diturunkan oleh ibunya sendiri, dan juga sikap alaminya yang kadang tidak disadari keberadaannya. Entah karena ia yang sangat pandai menghilangkan aura dirinya atau karena seseorang yang terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

Lay sudah sering membaca gerak-gerik seseorang. Ia dapat membaca ekspresi dan hati seseorang dari perilaku mereka. Bisa dibilang ia sangat peka, namun pura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang ia ketahui. Terutama dengan kedua temannya itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mulai dari rasa kebencian di hati Baekhyun, tatapan angkuh namun terselip tatapan terluka di mata Chanyeol, nada suara Baekhyun yang menyatakan dirinya kuat dengan segala situasi namun ternyata kesepian, ataupun sikap cemburu Chanyeol yang selalu ia sembunyikan saat mereka berinteraksi. Tetapi Lay tidak ingin ikut campur kisah kedua namja tersebut. Ia hanya menikmati setiap interaksi diantara kedua namja itu, tidak lebih. Mengomentari ataupun mengabaikannya setelah menyaksikan tontonan gratis tersebut.

"Dia dengan egoisnya membuat Baekhyun dibully, tetapi dia juga mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol itu bodoh atau apa?" komentar Lay merasa simpati kepada Chanyeol.

"Tetapi itu bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku memikirkan Suho."

Lay pun terkekeh pelan.

—**C-B-B—**

"Pelan-pelan Kkamjong,"

"Ndeh."

"Harus pelan-pelan atau itu akan hancur. Kau tidak ingin membuat hasil kerjaku berantakan kan?"

Kai—bernama asli Kim Jongin—mendelik kesal pada Sehun. "Bisa diam tidak? Aku harus berkonsentrasi."

Sehun mencibir kesal. Mereka kini berada di atap sekolah, tempat mereka bersantai. Kedua namja dengan tingkat kelas yang sama itu sedang sibuk membuat segitiga besar menggunakan dua set kartu remi yang dibawa oleh Kai. Sudah cukup lama mereka mengerjakannya, sejak pergantian jam pelajaran hingga jam istirahat berbunyi. Pada saat pergantian jam mata pelajaran, Kai dan Sehun memilih bersantai diatap sekolah karena guru yang akan mengajar mereka sedang sakit sehingga harus absen. Dan permainan membuat segitiga dengan kartu remi inilah yang mereka kerjakan hingga waktu istirahat tiba.

Kai mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang memegang masing-masing satu kartu remi bergambar hati ke puncak paling atas menara segitiga yang ia dan Sehun buat. Tinggal satu segitiga lagi, maka menara ini akan jadi. Kai terlihat serius dan hati-hati dalam meletakkan kedua kartu itu, dan Sehun juga ikut serius memperhatikan karena ini merupakan bagian dari puncak keberhasilan mereka dalam membuat menara segitiga.

"Sedikit lagi," Kai berbisik sambil meletakkan ujung kartu yang ia pegang dengan hati-hati ke permukaan kartu lain yang sudah tersusun. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan tangannya dari kartu tersebut dan memekik gembira bersama Sehun, sesuatu mengganggu mereka dan menghancurkan karya mereka.

BRAK!

SPLASH!

Kai dan Sehun terduduk lemas melihat karya menara mereka hancur berantakan. Mereka langsung menatap tajam si pelaku—Chanyeol—yang baru saja membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih hyung?" Sehun memprotes tindakan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi paling datar, efek kekesalannya. "Lihat karya kami, padahal sedikit lagi akan selesai." Kai ikut menyalahkan Chanyeol, namun lebih ekspresif dalam menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan tajam mereka dengan tatapan sinis. "Aku tidak peduli dengan karya bodoh kalian."

"Hah, sudahlah. Oh ya, apa kau sudah ke kantin? Aku lapar." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus perutnya yang berbalut kain seragam sekolahnya. Ia menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut. Aku juga lapar," balas Sehun. Ia menatap Chanyeol untuk menuntut jawaban.

Mendengar kata 'kantin' Chanyeol jadi teringat dengan niatnya yang ingin mengajak Baekhyun kesana dan malah Kris yang lebih dulu melakukannya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah kesal. "Aku benci ke sana."

Sehun dan Kai saling pandang. "Wae? Apa disana ada musuhmu?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang yang berada disana.

"Musuh? Memangnya siapa?" tanya Kai sambil berpikir. Tetapi sebuah nama melintas dikepalanya. "Baekhyun kah?"

Sehun terdiam. Masa Baekhyun musuh Chanyeol? Oke, mungkin dulu iya seperti itu hubungan mereka, saling membenci. Tetapi Sehun yakin Chanyeol kini agak menunjukkan perasaannya. Yah, setidaknya itu yang Sehun lihat. Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat berbeda ketika memandang Baekhyun, Sehun dapat memastikan ada sesuatu perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka.

Seperti kata pepatah, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis.

"Hyung, mau ke kantin tidak?" tanya Kai yang bersiap-siap membuka pintu dengan menggenggam knop pintunya.

"Pergi saja sana!" balas Chanyeol agak sensi. Kai mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba jadi sensi begitu? Apa dia sedang datang bulan? _Oh tidak mungkin. Chanyeol hyung itu namja, _batin Kai. Dipemikirannya, mungkin Baekhyunlah penyebab Chanyeol marah ataupun kesal. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Kau ingin titip sesuatu?"

"Membawa Baekhyun ke sini misalnya?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Untuk apa membawanya kesini? Kalian kurang kerjaan."

"Yah, mungkin untuk hiburanmu seperti biasa." Ucap Kai. "Aku tidak keberatan lho, membawakan Baekhyun kesini." Namja itupun menyeringai tipis.

"Berhentilah berbicara, pergi saja sana." Usir Chanyeol tanpa menoleh mereka membuat Kai kesal.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja." Ucap Sehun. Kai menghela nafas dan membuka pintu, bersama dengan Sehun menuju kantin dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruangan atap sekolah ini.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, namun ia sempat bergumam.

"Kai tidak benar-benar serius membawa Baekhyun kesini kan?"

Tetapi tidak ada yang akan menjawabnya. Jadi, Chanyeol memilih cuek dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Semoga saja ia memimpikan Baekhyun. Hihihi.

—**C-B-B—**

"Ah~ Kenyangnya~"

Luhan mengelus perutnya dengan riang. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan sedangkan Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Kau makan terlalu banyak, Luhan." Komentar Kris sedikit kesal karena ia harus mengeluarkan uang agak banyak untuk membayar makanan Luhan.

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin mentraktirku." Luhan manyun. "Jangan pelit begitu Kris,"

Kris hanya berdengus sebagai balasan dari ucapan Luhan. "Oh ya, aku ada sedikit urusan. Kim _sonsaengnim_ memanggilku tadi. Tidak apa kan kalau aku pergi duluan?"

"Boleh saja, asal kau membayar makanan kami terlebih dahulu." Suruh Luhan seenaknya, Baekhyun terlihat sungkan karena telah merepotkan.

"Tenang saja aku akan membayarnya." Ucap Kris. "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan."

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sempat memandang Baekhyun beberapa detik sebelum meninggalkan kedua namja cantik itu. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kris sangat baik ya." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Dia kelewatan baik, makanya aku terkadang memanfaatkan kebaikannya untuk membayarkan makananku." Luhan tertawa jahat. "Disamping itu, aku menyayanginya. Dia sepupu yang paling terbaik diantara sepupu-sepupuku." Kemudian tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan. Ia sangat senang bisa berada diantara Luhan dan Kris. Tanpa mereka, mungkin Baekhyun masih merasa kesepian.

"Oh iya, aku mau membeli cemilan lagi. Kau mau ikut denganku, Baekhyun-ah?" ajak Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu disini. Disana sangat penuh, aku tidak ingin kau kerepotan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah mengatakan kerepotan, merepotkan, ataupun repot lainnya. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kau merepotkanku Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Luhan. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Ya sudah, aku tinggal sebentar ya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan pun segera menuju kasir kantin untuk memesan. Luhan agak khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang sendirian disana. Ia hanya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum ketika mencapai tempat antrian untuk memesan makanan. Untung saja antriannya tidak terlalu panjang. Kira-kira setelah lima orang didepannya, maka ia sudah bisa memesan.

"Ingin pesan apa, Oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja berambut pendek sebahu dengan ramah. Ia merupakan pekerja di kantin ini, membantu Ibu kantin untuk mengelola kantin sekolah ini bersama. Kini giliran Luhan untuk memesan makanan.

Baru saja Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, seseorang tiba-tiba mendorongnya untuk mundur. Luhan tentu saja tidak terima dengan perlakuan orang tidak sopan didepannya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Luhan sambil membalas namja tersebut dengan dorongan. Namja itu menatap Luhan datar.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" namja itu balik bertanya. "Tentu saja aku sedang memesan makanan."

Luhan menggeram kesal. Ia paling tidak suka jika haknya untuk memesan makanan malah direbut oleh namja yang baru saja datang ini. Siapa dia? Seenaknya saja.

Tetapi sepertinya Luhan kenal dengan wajah tak asing ini. Bukankah dia... "Oh Sehun?" si berandalan yang terkenal itu.

Namja ia melirik Luhan, lalu tersenyum tipis—lebih tepatnya menyeringai daripada tersenyum. "Ada apa, Nona? Kau ingin memintaku menciummu?"

Luhan memasang tampang jijik. "Cih, siapa mau! Dan juga, aku ini namja! Jangan memanggilku Nona." Luhan menyalak tidak terima, membuat Sehun memasang ekspresi datar. "Minggir. Aku duluan yang berada disini, kau seharusnya mengantri!"

"Oh? Kau namja? Maaf saja jika aku salah menyebutkan, kupikir kau yeoja dengan wajah cantik itu." Sehun tersenyum miring. Sedangkan Luhan bingung ingin merespon apa, ia tidak tahu Sehun sedang memujinya karena memiliki wajah cantik atau malah menyindirnya karena kurang macho seperti Kris. "Lalu kenapa kau heboh begitu jika aku duluan memesan? Lihat mereka," Sehun menunjuk beberapa siswa yang berada dibelakangnya, sedang mengantri namun agak menjaga jarak dari Sehun. "tenang, tenang saja tuh jika aku memesan lebih dulu."

Luhan mendelik kearah siswa yang sedang mengantri. Ia memberi tatapan _cepat-bantu-aku-untuk-protes-kepada-makhluk-belagu-ini_ kepada siswa yang mengantri. Tetapi siswa-siswa tersebut justru membalas tatapan Luhan dengan _kau-gila?. _Hal itu membuat Luhan kesal.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak pernah ingin mencari masalah dengan seseorang, apalagi anak-anak berandalan. Tetapi karena mereka dahulu yang mencari masalah, Luhan tidak akan pernah takut selama ia merasa hal itu benar.

Luhan tidak peduli jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, ia hanya tidak ingin mengalah dengan seseorang yang bertindak tidak benar. "Kau harus antri! Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Anak presiden, walikota, raja, ataupun anak mafia! Pokoknya harus antri! Para semut saja saat memasuki sarang mau mengantri. Dimana tata kramamu?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Apa-apaan namja ini? Masa ia disamakan dengan makhluk kecil namun berjumlah ribuan itu? "Terserah tentang semut. Lagipula apa susahnya sih menunggu sebentar? Kau bisa memesan setelah aku jika kau mau. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang salah. Aku hanya ingin mengambil hakku dengan benar. Kau menunggu setelah aku memesan, apa susahnya sih?" Luhan membalas. Sifat keras kepalanya terkadang membuat Kris frustasi, hal ini juga berlaku untuk Sehun. Sehun terlihat lelah meladeni Luhan.

"Nuuna, aku pesan bubble tea dan kimbab." Ucap Sehun kepada yeoja yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan mereka. Yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak bisa membela Luhan karena tugasnya bukan untuk mengajari seseorang belajar mengantri. Ia hanya melayani para siswa sesuai pesanan makanan mereka.

"Tidak! Jangan dibuatkan, Nuuna!" Luhan berteriak kesal. Sehun langsung menatap aneh padanya.

"Buatkan saja, jangan dengarkan dia." ucap Sehun dengan nada mengancam. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan berusaha mengabaikan amukan Luhan.

"YA!" Luhan menghampiri lubang yang menghubungkan tempat pemesanan dan tempat antrian. Ia agak mendorong Sehun agar menyingkir. "Buatkan aku saja. Bubble tea! Aku pesan itu."

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Kenapa hal kecil seperti ini diperdebatkan sih? Ia mendumel kesal. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Kau ingin membuatkannya duluan?"Sehun berucap dengan dingin, membuat yeoja itu agak takut. Sehun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu. Ia sudah lapar, sama laparnya dengan Kai.

Ngomong-ngomong kemana si Kkamjong itu?

Ah, Sehun tidak peduli.

"M-maksud saya—" ucapan yeoja itu terpotong oleh Luhan.

"Jangan sok seram begitu. Memangnya kau itu raja? Saat datang harus dilayani dengan cepat?"

Sehun mendengus lalu tersenyum angkuh. "Aku memang raja yang harus dilayani, jadi menyingkir sana."

"Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Aku lebih tua darimu." Ucap Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Cih, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Cepat buatkan aku makananku," perintah Sehun kesal. Tidak seperti biasanya ia memesan makanan, kali ini terasa lebih lama karena ulah Luhan.

Yeoja itu segera memberikan nampan berisi kimbab dan bubble tea yang baru saja dibuat. Sehun dengan cepat mengambilnya, namun Luhan segera merebut gelas bubble tea diatas nampan yang Sehun pegang.

"Ya! Pencuri!" Sehun menatapnya galak, membuat Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Akhirnya muncul ekspresi lain diwajah temboknya.

"Ini uangnya Nuuna." Ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Ia menatap Sehun dengan senyum kemenangan. "Lihat siapa yang duluan datang, Sehun. Berhubung aku memesan bubble tea dan kau juga memesannya, jadi anggap saja kau yang merebut bubble teaku. Oke?"

Luhan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ceria, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikannya dengan cemas. Ia tertawa kecil saat Baekhyun menasehatinya untuk tidak bertindak berani seperti tadi.

Sehun menatap Luhan kesal, namun ia menyeringai tipis setelahnya. Rencana mulai tersusun didalam otak liciknya. Ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri tanpa melepas pandangannya terhadap Luhan.

"Awas saja kau, Rusa manis."

—**C-B-B—**

_Dimana Kai?_ Itulah yang Sehun tanyakan tadi.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki wilayah kantin sekolah, Kai terdiam sejenak. Sehun yang tidak menyadari bahwa Kai tertinggal dibelakang tetap terus berjalan menuju tempat memesan makanan. Toh, Sehun sedang memikirkan perutnya yang berteriak minta diisi.

Hal yang membuat Kai tertarik bukanlah hal yang luar biasa dan mustahil seperti Chanyeol yang memakai rok mini—dan demi apapun, Kai yakin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah ingin memakai pakaian wanita seperti rok mini itu. Kai tertarik ketika melihat kerumunan kecil di arah koridor sebelah kanannya. Koridor itu agak sepi karena itu adalah koridor menuju taman belakang yang sangat jarang dijamah tempatnya. Tapi Kai dapat melihat diujung lorong itu, terlihat beberapa manusia disana.

Kai sebenarnya memilih untuk tidak peduli ketika tahu jika ada lima namja disana yang sedang menahan seorang namja. Sepertinya sedang memalak. Tadinya Kai ingin tidak peduli. Tetapi ia mengenali sosok yang sedang ditahan itu. Namja mungil bermata bulat.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kai ingin menghampiri namja itu, tetapi rasa takut menghampirinya. Setelah beberapa detik Kai berpikir, Kai pun memilih untuk menghampiri kerumunan kecil itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar di lorong sepi tersebut, membuat enam namja tersebut menoleh kepadanya. Wajah mereka langsung terlihat pucat menyadari bahwa salah satu namja berandalan yang sering berbuat onar mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepadanya?"

"K-Kai-sshi." Salah satu diantara mereka menyapa Kai. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun."

"Jangan berbohong." Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang mundur secara perlahan, terlihat takut untuk berdekatan dengan Kai. "Kalian sedang memalak bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" yang lain sedikit protes. "Kau mau melarang? Bukankah kau sama seperti kami? Ingin berkuasa disini?"

Kai menatap namja yang dengan berani berbicara begitu kepadanya dengan dingin. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"K-kau..." namja itu agak sedikit ciut nyalinya. "...dan teman-temanmu itu. Memperlakukan kami seperti pelayan kalian, bertindak seenaknya seolah kalian adalah raja disini, memerintah seenak kalian, dan memaksa kami menuruti perintah kalian. Bukankah perilaku kita sama?" volume bicaranya semakin mengecil karena takut, tetapi memaksakan diri untuk mengucapkan hal itu. Karena ia tahu, meski ia menyembunyikan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, Kai akan memaksa untuk mengucapkannya dengan cara kasar.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian," Kai menarik kerah baju namja yang berbicara tadi. Keempat temannya langsung bersikap waspada. "dan aku tidak peduli dengan kalian." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

"J-jika kau tidak peduli, lalu kenapa kau mengurusi kami yang ingin memalak namja itu?" ia bertanya meski Kai meremas kerah bajunya. Mereka tahu sebentar lagi Kai akan memukulnya. Tetapi perkiraan mereka salah. Kai justru melepaskan namja itu dan sedikit menunduk. Mereka semakin bingung dengan tingkah Kai ini.

"...?"

"K-kai—"

"Pergi." Kai tiba-tiba bersuara. "dan jangan mengganggu dia lagi."

Kelima namja tersebut langsung pergi tanpa berpikir dua kali. Mereka meninggalkan Kai dengan cepat karena tidak ingin memancing amarah Kai agar selamat.

Suasana kini sepi. Kai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo. "Mianhae, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tidak bisa menepati permintaanmu untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalmu."

Kyungsoo diam, tidak menjawab perkataan Kai. Ia mundur secara perlahan. Ia seakan takut kepada Kai. Tidak, ia takut dengan siswa berandalan. Seperti apapun bentuknya, jika berandalan ia takut. Terutama Kai. Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah memberi tatapan tajam kepada Kai.

Kai menghela nafas. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, namun semakin ia mendekat Kyungsoo malah semakin mundur. Kai agak frustasi melihatnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Kyungsoo-ya? Jangan seperti ini." Ucap Kai sedikit memelas. Karena tidak dijawab, Kai pun mulai bertindak. Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangan Kai yang menyentuh lengannya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Kai tertegun melihat penolakan Kyungsoo. Ia memilih untuk menuruti Kyungsoo dengan tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kau membenciku ya?" tanya Kai lalu tertawa hambar. Kyungsoo terdiam, namun Kai memaklumi. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu Kyungsoo, percayalah."

"K-Kau berbohong." Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap Kai. "Bagaimana bisa seorang berandalan yang hobi berkelahi, menyakiti lawannya hingga memasuki rumah sakit, tidak akan melukaiku?"

Kai menghela nafas. Ia lelah, lelah menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo jika ia tidak akan menyakiti namja tersebut. Ia memang hobi berkelahi, tetapi ia masih memiliki perasaan. Ia tidak akan membunuh lawannya, paling hanya memberinya luka ataupun lebam. Itupun jika mereka yang mencari masalah duluan, termasuk jika memancing emosinya dikala moodnya memburuk.

_Dulu, saat kelas 1 SMA, mereka sekelas. Kai dan Kyungsoo berteman baik saat itu. Mereka saling berbagi dan tertawa bersama. Hal-hal kecil pun bisa mereka jadikan moment yang indah untuk mereka. Mereka saling terbuka tanpa merahasiakan apapun._

_Kecuali Kai. Ia merahasiakan dirinya yang hobi berkelahi. Disaat orang-orang memasuki klub beladiri untuk mempertahankan diri mereka dari serangan yang tak diinginkan, Kai malah memiliki alasan lain. Ia hanya sekedar hobi untuk berkelahi, tujuannya memasuki klub bela diripun karena disana ada perkelahian fisik. Bisa dibilang hobi berkelahi Kai sudah mendarah daging sejak kecil. Ini karena orangtuanya yang kurang perhatian padanya, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi berandalan dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan bebas. Pergaulan juga merupakan faktor kenapa dirinya menjadi berandalan. Orang tuanya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Cukup dengan membiayai hidup Kai, itu sudah cukup untuk melaksanakan kewajiban mereka sebagai orang tua._

_Dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di Starlight High School merupakan suatu anugrah bagi Kai. Namja bermata bulat itu sangat baik padanya dan menganggapnya seperti manusia, tidak seperti orangtuanya yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'peliharaan'. Ditambah perhatian Kyungsoo yang terkadang membuatnya tersentuh, membuat Kai sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo._

"_Apa yang paling kau benci?" Kai bertanya saat mereka sedang berdua didalam kelas. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, membuat Kai tersenyum melihat pose berpikirnya._

"_Aku benci anak berandalan." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat senyuman Kai luntur. "Mereka tidak memiliki hati. Melakukan perkelahian hingga lawannya hancur, selalu menginginkan adu fisik dalam memecahkan suatu permasalahan. Itu tidak berperikemanusiaan. Benarkan Jongin?"_

_Kai tersenyum canggung. "Y-ya..."_

_Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, tidak menyadari ekspresi aneh Kai. "Tenang saja, aku tahu kau bukan berandalan. Jadi aku tidak akan membencimu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus."Kau bukan salah satu dari berandalan bukan?"_

_Kai tersenyum miring. "Tidak, aku tidak suka berandalan dan bukan salah satunya." Dustanya._

_Mendengar Kyungsoo, teman yang paling ia sayangi, yang tidak menyukai anak berandalan, Kai akhirnya memilih untuk merahasiakan bahwa ia senang berkelahi. Namun apapun yang disembunyikan, pasti akan ketahuan nantinya. Seperti kata pepatah, "Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga". Dan benar, Kyungsoo mengetahui hal itu._

_Tepat di sore hari, disebuah gang yang sepi, Kai tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menemukannya disini. Dirinya membantai beberapa preman bertubuh kurang lebih seperti dirinya dan salah satunya bertubuh besar yang mengganggu perjalanannya menuju rumah, namun siapa sangka ia malah melanjutkan perkelahian hingga para preman itu tak berdaya. Suasana hatinya memburuk saat itu karena orangtuanya yang mengajaknya kesuatu restaurant bintang lima namun ternyata ingin menjodohkannya karena urusan bisnis. Tentu saja Kai menolak secara mentah-mentah dan memilih pulang ke rumah. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati Kyungsoo disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

"_Kyungsoo... aku—aku bisa jelaskan!"_

"_...Jongin," Bibir berbentuk hati itu sedikit bergetar. "bagaimana bisa kau berbohong padaku mengenai ini?"_

"_A-aku bisa menjelaskan Kyungsoo. Mereka... mereka menggangguku, mereka yang mengundangku untuk melakukan cara ini." Kai berusaha membela diri dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menjauhinya setelah ini._

"_Aku tahu kau sedang membela diri." Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan datar. "Tetapi yang kulihat, kau sangat menikmati perkelahianmu. Disaat mereka meminta ampun, kau malah semakin memukul mereka hingga puas. Bukankah itu terlihat tidak seperti membela diri? Kau terlihat sangat mahir dalam melakukannya dan seakan menginginkannya lagi hingga kau puas. Kau tidak memiliki hati, Jongin-sshi." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin._

_Kai terpaku. Kyungsoo sudah melihat semuanya. Tidak ada alasan lain yang dapat ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo, karena semua perkataan Kyungsoo memang benar. Ia sudah kelewatan karena meluapkan emosi kekesalannya terhadap orangtuanya kepada preman tersebut. "Mianhae..."_

"_Jongin-sshi," Kyungsoo memanggil Kai dengan nada formal. Ia berucap dengan dingin. "Jangan mengenalku mulai sekarang. Berhubungan denganmu sangat berbahaya dan aku juga tidak ingin berhubungan dengan berandalan, kau tahu itu kan?"_

_Kai terbelalak. "Tapi Kyungsoo—"_

"_Kuharap kau menepatinya. Selamat tinggal." Kyungsoo langsung menjauhinya tanpa mendengar perkataan Kai lagi._

_Esoknya, Kai berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap menghindarinya. Bahkan mereka yang awalnya duduk bersebelahan kini tidak lagi karena Kyungsoo memilih bertukar tempat duduk dengan temannya. Kai mulai putus asa dan akhirnya ia mencoba untuk tidak mengenal Kyungsoo—sesuai permintaan namja itu. Dan siapa yang mengira jika kefrustasiannya karena dibenci oleh Kyungsoo membuatnya menuju predikat berandalan di sekolah bersama kedua komplotannya._

_Tetapi sebesar atau sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Kai tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak menganggap Kyungsoo ada. Ia selalu saja menatap namja itu dari kejauhan namun tidak berani menegurnya. Ia dengan lihai dapat menyembunyikan gerak-geriknya kepada semua orang bahwa ia seakan tidak pernah mengenal Kyungsoo. Namun tidak dengan matanya. Matanya selalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan kilatan kerinduan dan penyesalan, tetapi Kyungsoo berusaha tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dan saat itu, Kai menyadari ia memiliki perasaan yang berbeda kepada Kyungsoo. Bukan perasaan suka dan sayang terhadap teman, melainkan perasaan suka dan sayang terhadap kekasih._

_Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak sanggup mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Kai, namun ia takut mengingat Kai merupakan berandalan. Kyungsoo masih ingat sewaktu kecil, saat dirinya hampir saja ditonjok oleh anak berandalan sebayanya. Untung saja Suho datang dan menyelamatkannya saat itu. Walau hasilnya, Suho masih mendapatkan lebam di wajahnya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Kyungsoo trauma dengan yang namanya berandalan. Selain karena rasa takutnya, ia juga merasa bersalah kepada Suho. Apalagi saat melihat Kai secara langsung melakukan perkelahian seperti psikopat didepannya. Secara perlahan, ketraumaannya terhadap masa lalu ikut melekat kepada Kai._

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai mematung tak menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Ia segera berlari melewati jalur sebelah Kai yang kosong, tetapi Kai dengan sigap menahan tangannya.

"Beri aku kesempatan Kyungsoo, aku akan memperbaikinya." Pinta Kai mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit panik dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Kai dari tangannya, namun Kai malah menarik pinggangnya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, antara rasa trauma dan perasaan aneh namun nyaman yang membelenggunya. Pelukan Kai terasa nyaman, namun rasa traumanya menguasai dirinya. Ia berusaha mendorong Kai, tetapi Kai terlihat enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku..." ucap Kyungsoo lemas, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk memarahi Kai karena energinya sudah banyak terkuras untuk menahan gejolak didalam tubuhnya dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdenyut tak normal.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberiku kesempatan." Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasakan sesak.

"Jangan bercanda, Jongin." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, butiran keringat dingin menghiasi pelipisnya. Ia berusaha menahan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya yang mencoba menolak Kai.

"Kumohon, Kyungsoo-ya..."

"B-baiklah. Lepaskan aku dulu," ucap Kyungsoo. Kai dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia berjaga-jaga jika saja Kyungsoo kembali melarikan diri. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Hal itu membuat Kai khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa?" Kai ingin menyentuh kedua bahu Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menenangkan. Namun Kyungsoo menahan pergerakannya dengan memberi isyarat melalui tangannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan melakukan kontak fisik denganku," ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai kecewa, namun Kai memakluminya karena ia tahu Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menerimanya. Namun ia tidak mengetahui tentang trauma Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan memberiku kesempatan bukan?" tanya Kai penuh harap. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, membuat Kai tersenyum ceria. _Masih ada harapan_.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo," Kai tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi," Kyungsoo segera menjauh dari Kai sebelum Kai mengucapkan sesuatu. Kai hanya menghela nafas menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Setidaknya seperti ini lebih baik daripada dianggap tidak ada oleh Kyungsoo.

"Walau kau tidak menerimaku sekarang," Kai berbicara sendiri ditengah keheningan yang melandanya. "aku akan berusaha membuat hubungan kita seperti dulu lagi, Kyungsoo. Kalau perlu, lebih dari itu."

Kai tersenyum penuh makna.

—**C-B-B—**

Chanyeol terlihat berjalan di koridor sekolah. Ia terlihat cuek sambil menatap lurus. Beberapa siswa terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju kelas. Ya, saat ini bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya sekarang.

Ketika hampir mencapai kelas, Chanyeol langsung memberikan tatapan tajam ketika melihat Kris bersandar diambang pintu kelas milik XII-1 —kelas yang ditempati Kris. Memang, kelas mereka bersebelahan dan itu membuat Chanyeol kesal sendiri karena harus melihat wajah sok bule dan sok tampan itu berhari-hari.

Tak disangka, Kris pun melirik kearahnya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar, namun tatapan mereka seakan terlihat jika mereka sedang melakukan komunikasi.

Mungkin jika diterjemahkan akan seperti ini...

'_Apa?' Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan bertanya._

'_Apanya yang apa?' Kris membalas sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

'_Kau tertarik padaku? Kenapa melihatku begitu?' Chanyeol tersenyum remeh._

'_Cih. Aku tidak tertarik padamu, maaf saja. Jangan terlalu percaya diri.' Kris memberi tatapan mencemooh, membuat Chanyeol langsung memberinya deathglare._

Dan Chanyeol tahu, sejak awal ia memang tidak pernah menyukai lelaki sombong itu. Oh lihatlah, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak pernah berkaca sehingga ia tidak tahu jika dirinya lebih sombong dari yang ia kira.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun yang kebetulan lewat. Ia baru saja dari kantin, bersama dengan Kai yang kini berada disebelahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kepada Sehun. "Aku masuk kelas dulu," lalu ia segera memasuki kelasnya. Kai dan Sehun terdiam sebentar.

"Sejak kapan ia mulai berpamitan seperti tadi?" tanya Kai bingung karena menurutnya Chanyeol sangat jarang berpamitan dengan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'aku akan ke toilet', 'aku akan mandi', atau 'aku pulang dulu ya' kepada mereka.

"Entahlah. Ia banyak berubah," komentar Sehun. Saat dirinya akan melewati kelas Kris, suara teriakan nyaring terdengar oleh mereka.

"Krisss!" Luhan menepuk pundak Kris dengan keras, membuat Kris sedikit meringis. Ia menunjukkan buku latihannya. "Bro, aku tidak mengerti soal ini, bisa kau mengajariku?"

Sehun terbelalak melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Dia kan namja gila yang kurang kerjaan mengajak ia berdebat hanya karena masalah antri-mengantri. Sedangkan Luhan yang tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun langsung terkejut dan bersembunyi dibelakang Kris.

"Ternyata 'kandang'nya disini." desis Sehun. Ia menyeringai tipis lalu mengajak Kai untuk pergi. Sekilas, ia memberi senyuman jahil kepada Luhan membuat Luhan merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Kris terlihat bingung melihat senyum namja itu.

"Siapa dia? Sok kenal sekali. Tersenyum begitu kearahku." Komentar Kris dengan percaya diri. Padahal senyuman Sehun tadi ditujukan untuk Luhan yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Itu lho, Oh Sehun." Ucap Luhan agak cemas. Sepertinya Sehun menaruh dendam terselubung kepadanya karena masalah tadi siang, saat jam istirahat di kantin.

"Jadi dia Oh Sehun? Berandalan berwajah datar itu ya." Kris mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi kurasa wajahnya tidak datar-datar amat kok, buktinya hidung mancungnya itu terlihat."

Luhan memukul kepada Kris dengan buku dipegangannya. "Maksud berwajah datar itu bukan wajah yang datar dalam arti sesungguhnya. Yang datar itu ekspresinya tahu! Kau ini, ketularan datar baru tahu."

"Memangnya apa yang datar dariku?" tanya Kris berniat bercanda.

"Benda berhargamu itu yang datar!" ucap Luhan kesal.

"Apa katamu? Dasar sepupu sialan." umpat Kris tidak terima.

Luhan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Jadi, mau mengajariku tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Ya! Kris! Aish..."

—**C-B-B—**

Baekhyun sedang membereskan bukunya. Setelah beberapa jam menikmati pelajaran, bel tanda kebebasan berbunyi dengan nyaring. Para siswa tentu bahagia dan lega karena akhirnya bisa pulang setelah menikmati hari-hari sekolah yang cukup melelahkan.

Setelah guru keluar dari kelas, para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar. Secara cepat, kelas Baekhyun hampir kosong setelah menunggu tiga menit. Hanya tersisa dirinya, Lay, dan Chanyeol.

"Lay,"

Sosok diambang pintu memanggil Lay yang berada dipojok kelas. Lay menoleh lalu tersenyum. Disana terlihat Suho tersenyum indah kearahnya. Suho atau Kim Joonmyun atau sepupu Kyungsoo ini merupakan namjachingu seorang Zhang Yixing. Entah bagaimana peristiwanya hingga hubungan mereka dapat bertahan setelah jadian sejak kelas 1 SMA dulu.

"Suho!" Lay segera bangkit dan menarik tasnya. Ia berlari menuju ambang pintu menghampiri Suho. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk dalam diam, dan Baekhyun yang sibuk berkemas. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun, aku duluan ya." Ia tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Suho menuju kelas Kyungsoo, sudah kebiasaan mereka pulang bersama dengan sepupu Suho itu. Baekhyun membalas senyum Lay dan merespon ucapan Lay, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melirik Lay.

Dan tinggallah mereka berdua didalam kelas.

Kini Chanyeol memikirkan kalimat yang baik untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Baru kali ini ia merasa kesulitan untuk merangkai kata, membuatnya kesal sendiri. Chanyeol sempat berpikir, apakah ramuan dari Chen yang ia minum tadi pagi berefek pada otaknya? Menjadi _blank_ sementara tentang pelajaran bahasa mungkin?

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggilnya. Chanyeol reflek menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan antusias, membuat Baekhyun memandangnya aneh. Tetapi ia terlihat tidak ingin membahas keanehan Chanyeol. "boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, agak ragu dengan perkataannya. "Kau sudah normal ya?"

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung. Apa selama ini Baekhyun mengiranya gila?

"Maksudku, kau tidak berubah lagi? Bukannya kemarin kau berubah sekitar jam pulang sekolah?"

Chanyeol agak gelagapan. Pasalnya ia belum memberitahu Baekhyun tentang ramuan penyembuh yang diberikan Chen. Chanyeol langsung menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Entahlah. Mungkin jadwal perubahahannya sudah berubah."

Baekhyun berusaha mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Apa maksudnya? Jadwal perubahannya sudah berubah? Memangnya bisa? "Oh begitu" tetapi Baekhyun memilih mengiyakan karena ia tidak terlalu mengerti jenis penyakit dari ramuan yang Chanyeol derita. Ia menarik tasnya dan mencangklongkan tali tas ke bahunya. Ia ingin pulang. Baekhyun agak ragu untuk mengajak Chanyeol pulang bersama, jadi ia berjalan dengan santai, melewati Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pulangkan? Kita pulang bersama." Ucap Chanyeol dengan serius. Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Dari pancaran matanya, dapat terbaca oleh Baekhyun jika ia tidak ingin ditolak ajakannya.

"Baiklah jika kau mengajakku." Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya. Ia mengira Chanyeol tidak akan ingin pulang bersamanya. Tetapi mengingat mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen Baekhyun, itu bisa memungkinkan mereka untuk pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat senyum Baekhyun. Ia lalu membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, tunggu aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tunggu di depan kelas." Ucapnya. Baekhyun segera keluar dari kelas disaat Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Baru saja ia keluar dari kelasnya, ia mendengar suara Kris yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Eh? Kris?"

Kris tersenyum kecil ketika sampai tepat didepan Baekhyun. "Kau mau pulang kan? Mau pulang bersama?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, merasa tidak enak kepada Kris. "Engg... Itu—" Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, ia terkejut ketika sebuah tangan merangkulnya, ia segera menoleh kepada sang pemilik tangan. "Chanyeol?"

"Kurasa Baekhyun tidak bisa, karena ia akan pulang bersamaku." Chanyeol menatap datar Kris. Kris menatapnya agak sinis, kurang suka dengan sikap si berandalan ini.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab," ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol membalas tatapan sinisnya dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun menatap mereka heran. _Ada apa dengan kedua orang ini?_

"Chanyeol, berhentilah bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang cukup dekat jaraknya dengan dirinya. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, kurang suka karena Baekhyun terkesan sedang menyalahkannya dan membela Kris.

"Maaf Kris," Baekhyun tersenyum sungkan kepada Kris. "sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa. Aku akan pulang bersama Chanyeol."

Kris terdiam sejenak, menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang memasang senyum kemenangan. Kris tidak mengerti dengan manusia satu ini. Bukannya dia dikenal sering membully Baekhyun? Kenapa sekarang malah terlihat dekat begitu dengan Baekhyun? Dan melihat rangkulan tangan Chanyeol yang begitu posesif, seakan-akan menyatakan ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Kris menghela nafas. Ia memang menyukai Baekhyun, kagum dengan sosoknya yang membuat Kris tertarik. Kris tidak tahu perasaannya kali ini suka atau kagum terhadap Baekhyun, namun ia ingin melindungi namja tersebut, terutama dari Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian memiliki suatu hubungan khusus?" pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari bibir Kris. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya saking penasarannya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol malah memiliki sikap buruk terhadap Baekhyun dan menyakitinya.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun agak terkejut. "Kami—" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Apakah ia teman Chanyeol? Atau mungkin musuh? Atau sekedar partner untuk membantu Chanyeol kembali semula? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, dia membenci Chanyeol.

Tetapi itu dulu. Kali ini Baekhyun merasa ia tidak membenci Chanyeol lagi. Seperti ada perasaan lain yang muncul, yang terkadang terasa aneh disaat ia berada bersama Chanyeol.

Apakah itu rasa suka?

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu hubungan kami?" suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Suasana koridor sekolah kelas tiga kini terlihat sepi, membuat suara Chanyeol sedikit menggema. Baekhyun menatap penuh tanya Chanyeol. _Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?_

"Tidak juga." Kris membantah. "Aku hanya takut Baekhyun kau sakiti."

Chanyeol menatapnya kesal, sedangkan Baekhyun tersentuh mendengar Kris mengatakan hal itu. Rangkulan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun semakin erat, seakan tidak ingin menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada siapapun. "Ayo pulang," ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin membalas apa yang Kris katakan, karena ia tahu, ia akan kalah. Chanyeol sudah menyakiti Baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya jika Kris tiba-tiba menyudutkannya. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari Kris.

"Eh? Ya! Chanyeol! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku!" ucap Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol pergi seenak jidatnya tanpa salam perpisahan kepada Kris. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan dan tetap menarik Baekhyun menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

Kris hanya bisa menatap mereka. Ia tidak berniat mengejar Baekhyun atau melarang Chanyeol untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Ia tidak punya hak untuk itu dan tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kris menghela nafas, agak kecewa karena tidak dapat pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya dapat berharap,

"Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Halo chingu, apa kabar? Saya bawakan lagi chapter baru di FF ini.**

**Sebelumnya, maaf kalau lama update. Saya lagi sibuk nih di RL, tetapi masih bisa menyempati diri untuk melanjutkan FF kok. ;) Maaf jika interaksi ChanBaeknya sedikit untuk chapter ini. Tetapi jangan khawatir, chapter depan akan saya banyakin. Pair HunHan dan KaiSoo udah muncul tuh. Mereka akan selalu muncul untuk membantu dan menemani pasangan ChanBaek. :3 Dan saya tahu, feel untuk chapter ini agak menurun, maafkan saya :') dan saya minta maaf karena gaya bahasa dichapter sebelumnya yang agak aneh. Kali ini sudah saya perbaiki dan semoga lebih baik ^^**

**Chapter ini, saya tidak menampilkan tanya jawab atau sebagainya. Maafkan saya.**

**. **

**Special thanks for :**  
hunniehan **-** choi chan ni **\- **Kim Nunzzy **-** farfaridah16 **-** libra . pw5 **\- **neoslytherin **-** oh chaca **-** HappyHeichou **-** KT CB **\- **KyusungChanbaek **-** neli amelia **-** Re . Tao **-** SFA30** -** guest **-** rika . maulina . 94 **-** dianahyorie1 **-** narsih556 **\- **YOONA** -** NaturalCandy1994 **-** park hyun kyung **-** Jung Hyejin **-** ditstysandra **-** kireiasia95 **\- ** tippachan **-** Maple fujoshi2309 G . A . N **-** rachel suliss** -** Chan Banana **-** Baby Crong** -** Thatxx **-** beng beng max **-** Richa Byun926** -** Elmochi **-** restikadena **-** Ohmypcy **-** AnaknyaChanbaek92 **-** tanpanama **-** Ace-Ring **-** BangMinKi - Rnine21 **-** ggggg **-** Ndowclow **-** CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala **-** EXO88 **-** loveispain **-** aquariusbaby06** -** ShinJiWoo920202 **-** nur991fah** -** Zahee** -** indri kusumaningsih **-** parkchanyeol . chanyeol . 35 **-** alysaexostans **-** jikyung-ssi **-** JoannaLiu Aquamarine **-** BLUEFIRE0805 **-** 6104** -** aitalee **-** nengsofiah . latifah **-** allika . azallika** -** ChanBaekLuv

.

**Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada **_**readers**_** yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang mereview. Jangan bosan-bosan ya memberikan saya review. Saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Terima kasih juga yang udah memfavorit dan memfollow FF ini, :3**

_**Okay, see you next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra

**Disclaimer** : The character is not mine but this story is mine.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, sedikit Fantasy, and Humor garing :3

**Rated **: T semi M(?)

**Pair/Cast** : ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, and other.

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, dll.

.

.

**LUPA SAMA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA?  
LUPA JALAN CERITANYA?  
LUPA ADEGAN CHANBAEKNYA?  
LUPA SAMA AUTHORNYA?**

**DIMOHON UNTUK DIBACA KEMBALI FIC YANG KEMBALI SAYA BERSIHKAN DARI LUMUT INI DENGAN MENGUPDATE CHAP SELANJUTNYA.**

**KALO TETEP NGGA MAU BACA ULANG? **

**Nggak papa sih. Itu hak anda semua LOL**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate :')**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

**Chapter 9**

"Maaf Luhan. Kali ini aku ada urusan penting, sangat mendesak." Ucap Kris dengan ekspresi datar. Luhan melotot kepadanya.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Luhan tidak membawa motornya saat pergi ke sekolah, jadi ia sudah membuat janjian dengan Kris untuk pulang bersama. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengendarai motor ke sekolah, hanya saja motornya disita sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ayahnya merasa ngeri dan khawatir dengan Luhan karena ugal-ugalan dalam menggunakan motor. Jadi sang Ayah akan mengantar jemput Luhan sebagai gantinya.

Namun Ayahnya hari ini sibuk bekerja. Tadi pagi saja ia menumpang bersama Tao—tetangganya—untuk pergi ke sekolah karena ayahnya yang meminta. Untung saja namja bermata panda yang ingin pergi sekolah itu berbaik hati mengantarkan Luhan dahulu. Luhan dan Tao memang tidak satu sekolah, tetapi hubungan pertemanan mereka cukup akrab. Dan Luhan merasa tidak enak jika harus menebeng lagi dengan Tao. Dan Kris, sebagai seorang sepupu menjadi mangsa pertamanya untuk menumpang kendaraan saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Kenapa baru bilang? Bukannya tadi kita sudah janjian? Memangnya seberapa penting hal itu?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Dan sangat penting." Ucap Kris. Luhan memasang wajah memelas.

"Ayolah Kris~ Kita kan sepupu. Ayahku sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menjemputku. Nanti aku pulang sama siapa?" Luhan merengek, tetapi Kris menggeleng. Niatnya ia akan mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama. Luhan langsung cemberut.

"Huh. Baiklah." Luhan langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Dengan sengaja dihentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya dengan sedikit keras, menimbulkan suara berisik yang menyatakan ia ngambek. Ia berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah, berharap menemukan malaikat dengan kendaraan yang bisa ia mintai tumpangan. Luhan mendumel kesal.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal sih! Dasar sepupu tinggi!—memang tinggi sih...—Kalau kau bilang dari awal kan aku bisa mencari teman untuk dimintai tumpangannya. Mana teman-temanku udah pulang lagi..."

Tin! Tin!

Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara klakson dari sebuah motor dibelakangnya. Motor itu berhenti disampingnya dan Luhan terbelalak ketika melihat siapa pengendaranya.

"Hai Rusa cerewet."

Senyuman angkuh.

Ekspresi datar.

Kulit putih seperti albino.

Mata sipit.

Suara khas cadel.

Dan salah satu berandalan di sekolah ini.

Oh Sehun.

Perasaan Luhan mulai tidak enak. Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum palsu dan cepat-cepat menggerakkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari namja satu ini. Sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat melangkah, tangannya dengan gerakan kilat langsung disambar oleh tangan Sehun. Luhan menatap galak kearahnya.

"Apaan sih? Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting banget!" ucap Luhan kasar.

"Urusan apa?" Sehun mendadak _kepo_.

"A-apa?" Luhan seakan tak percaya Sehun menanyakan urusan yang katanya 'penting' itu. "Yah... urusan yang sangat penting di rumah!" ucap Luhan sedikit meringis. Ucapan Sehun selanjutnya membuat Luhan _spechless_.

"Naik. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," Sehun langsung memerintah sambil mengisyaratkan agar Luhan duduk dibelakangnya, tepat diatas motornya. Luhan memandang Sehun cukup lama.

Beneran nih...? Dia dapat tumpangan? Kyaaa~ Tapi pengendaranya Sehun...

Seharusnya Luhan langsung menerima ajakan menggiurkan itu, mengingat tempat kosong di belakang Sehun tersedia untuk Luhan duduki. Tetapi karena ia lebih mementingkan harga diri, maka ia bersikukuh untuk menolak perintah Sehun. Karena Luhan tahu—

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula aku tahu, kau sedang mencari tumpangan bukan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi datar. Luhan meringis dalam hati, 'apa didahiku tertulis aku sedang membutuhkan tumpangan?'

"Tidak kok. Aku akan dijemput Ayahku," Luhan mulai mencari alasan lagi. Ia hanya berusaha menyangkal perkataan Sehun walaupun benar adanya.

"Kau bawa ponsel?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengernyit heran, namun tetap menjawab.

"Iya."

"Bagus. Kau bisa mengirim sms pada Ayahmu kalau kau pulang bersama orang lain. Beres kan? Cepat naik."

—Luhan tahu, Sehun akan tetap memaksanya untuk naik. Mengingat mereka pernah bertengkar di kantin dan Sehun sangat memaksa penjaga kantin agar pesanannya dibuatkan lebih dahulu. Itu membuktikan bahwa Sehun akan memaksanya untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Luhan menghela nafas walaupun ia sedang senang sekarang. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Sehun tersenyum puas, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya Luhan menemukan tumpangan tanpa perlu merengek seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kris. Luhan segera duduk dibelakang Sehun, namun menjaga jarak hingga bokongnya mencapai ujung tempat duduk motor. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kau duduk terlalu jauh dariku. Kau mau jatuh?" Sehun berkomentar. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Apa untungnya duduk dengan jarak yang dekat denganmu?" Luhan bertanya sambil melirik kaca spion untuk menatap balik Sehun yang memandangnya lewat kaca spion itu.

"Keuntungannya, kau bisa menyentuhku atau mungkin memelukku?" Sehun tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Luhan memasang wajah jijik.

"Jangan harap aku mau,"

"Hanya memeluk saja, bagaimana? Tidak susahkan?"

"Tidak mau." Luhan mendelik tajam, dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Sikap Luhan yang keras kepala, membuat Sehun tidak menyerah. Ia tersenyum licik dan menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang laju. Ia yakin, Luhan akan berteriak ketakutan sambil memeluknya karena ke'mahir'annya dalam mengendarai motor.

Tapi nyatanya...

"YUHUUU~! AHAHAHAHA! SEHUN! AKU TIDAK TAHU JIKA KAU BISA MENGENDARAI MOTOR SECEPAT INI! TAMBAH LAGI KECEPATANNYA! AHAHAHAH!"

Luhan malah berteriak kesenangan seperti anak kecil sambil menepuk-tepuk bahu Sehun lagi. Ingat? Luhan sangat ugal-ugalan dalam memakai motor. Jadi, ketika ia mendapatkan sensasi menaiki motor dengan kelajuan tinggi, ia akan senang. Mengingat ia sedang tidak dibolehkan menaiki motor beberapa hari ini. Meminjam motor teman pun pasti akan ditolak karena tahu resiko yang terjadi ketika Luhan menaikinya. Untungnya mereka memasuki jalan yang agak sepi, sehingga bisa mengurangi resiko dimaki-maki oleh orang-orang.

Sehun mendecih kesal mendengar Luhan berteriak gembira. Gagal sudah keinginannya untuk mendengar teriakan ketakutan Luhan tetapi ia masih ada ide. Alasan utamanya sih, dia ingin Luhan memeluknya. Fufufu...

Sehun dengan sengaja mengerem mendadak, membuat Luhan terkejut dan terdorong kedepan. Wajahnya dengan telak menghantam punggung Sehun.

"AKH!" Luhan berpegangan pada kedua bahu Sehun agar tidak terjatuh, lalu mengusap dahinya yang telah menghantam tulang punggung Sehun. "Kau bisa berkendara tidak sih? Kenapa mengerem mendadak begitu, eh? Uh... sakitnya..."

"Maaf... Ada tikus lewat tadi," ucap Sehun dengan nada menyesal tetapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum kemenangan. Ia menoleh ke samping, melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. "Apa itu sakit?"

"Ya jelaslah!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Makanya," Sehun meraih sebelah tangan Luhan yang berada dibahu kanannya, lalu memindahkannya menuju pinggang Sehun. "peluk aku ketika sedang berkendara. Kau juga duduk terlalu jauh, makanya saat aku mengerem kau langsung menghantam punggungku."

Luhan berkedip sejenak sambil merasakan sebelah tangannya yang sedang digenggam lembut oleh Sehun. Wajahnya merona. 'A-apa ini? K-kenapa jantungku berdebar begini?' batin Luhan masih terpaku diposisinya. Sehun menyeringai tipis saat menyadari wajah Luhan sedikit berubah warna.

Dan Sehun sadar, jika ia mulai tertarik kepada Luhan.

"Sejak awal kau merencanakannya ya?" tanya Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun, membuat genggaman tangan Sehun pada Luhan mengendur. Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Kau baru sadar?" Sehun tertawa. "Ayolah, hanya memeluk saja kau sudah begini. Apalagi kalau aku meminta kau menciumku?"

Luhan memberengut kesal. "B-berhenti berkata hal mesum! Cepat antar aku pulang!"

Sehun tertawa dan menuruti perkataan Luhan. Luhan hanya dapat tertunduk malu.

'Sehun sialan...'

—**C-B-B—**

"Ya! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun setelah menyeret namja cantik itu menjauh dari wilayah sekolah. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin. "Apa?"

Baekhyun agak menunduk, sedikit ngeri untuk menatap mata hitam kelam Chanyeol sekarang. Matanya lebih memilih menatap jalanan aspal yang ia pijak. Mereka kini sedang berada ditepi jalan, akan menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Tetapi perjalanan mereka tertunda setelah Chanyeol berhenti menyeretnya.

"S-sakit," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Tetapi Chanyeol terlihat kurang paham.

"Apanya?"

"Tanganku..."

Seakan sadar jika ia masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melepaskannya. Dengan segera Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang agak memerah. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia agak kelewatan, tidak seharusnya ia menyeret kasar Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Kris seperti ini. Seharusnya ia mengajak Baekhyun pulang dengan cara baik-baik, menyingkirkan rasa egonya dan pulang bersama secara damai.

Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak ingin Kris banyak bicara didepan Baekhyun dengan kata-kata yang dapat menyudutkannya. Ia bukannya takut untuk melawan kata-kata Kris, ia hanya takut jika Baekhyun malah menjauh darinya setelah tercuci otaknya oleh kata-kata Kris.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena mencengkram tangan Baekhyun terlalu kuat. Baekhyun memandangnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa." balas Baekhyun. "Tetapi... kenapa kau menyeretku seperti tadi? Kita bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Kris."

Chanyeol terdiam. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Baekhyun? Kenapa ia menyeretnya? Dan kenapa pula disaat seperti ini Baekhyun malah memikirkan etika kesopanan kepada Kris dengan mengucapkan salam? Apa ia harus menjawab jujur dengan mengatakan,

"Aku hanya cemburu."

Hening...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"K-K-Ka-kau—Kau apa?"

Chanyeol membeku. Astaga! Mulutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi! Ia kan hanya memikirkan kata-kata itu, kenapa malah terucap. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kinerja otaknya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Namja itu terlihat terkejut dan merasa kurang yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Disaat-saat seperti ini, ia malah asyik menikmati ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Baekhyun. Tidak ada jalan lain, kali ini ia akan sedikit jujur. Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya.

"Kau bertanya tentang apa yang kubilang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia dengan jelas mendengarnya tadi—yeah, kata bahwa Chanyeol cemburu—, namun tetap merasa kurang yakin jika Chanyeol menyebutkan kata 'cemburu' tadi. Entah kenapa, ia ingin mendengarkan kalimat itu lagi.

"Kubilang..." Baekhyun menahan nafas ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, berbisik dengan suara berat yang terdengar seksi. "aku cemburu kau berdekatan dengan Kris."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia merasakannya, detak jantungnya berdenyut tidak normal namun ada rasa puas setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sama halnya dengan si pendengar, Baekhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir, menimbulkan sensasi aneh didalam tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya mulai menggila.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memunggunginya. Jujur, ia senang Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Kenapa Chanyeol cemburu jika ia berdekatan dengan Kris? Apa Chanyeol menyukainya? Atau Chanyeol sedang mempermainkannya? Ya, barangkali selain lewat pembullyan ia menggunakan cara licik lainnya untuk menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin percaya dengan pemikirannya, namun sisi lain dalam dirinya membantah hal itu. Ia seakan ingin mempercayai Chanyeol.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mencoba mempertanyakan kejelasan tentang perasaan Chanyeol. Ia merasa sulit untuk menebak isi hati namja tinggi itu. Namun Chanyeol terlihat tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"..."

"...?"

"Ayo pulang. Aku lapar~" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuyarkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol sedang menghindari pertanyaannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun sebal namun ia coba untuk menutupi ekspresi sebalnya.

"Mau pulang tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan kearahnya, menunggu sambutan dari tangan Baekhyun. Ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menyambut tangan Chanyeol dan langsung digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Seulas senyum hangat terbentuk dari bibir Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terpana dalam beberapa detik. Baekhyun menunduk dan menatap tangan mereka yang saling bergenggaman.

_Tangan Chanyeol ...hangat._ batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

Mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan. Tidak dengan wujud Chanyeol yang menjadi bocah, dimana saat pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan sosok Yeollie dan menampungnya di apartemen Baekhyun. Tidak juga dengan hubungan buruk mereka selama ini. Kali ini perjalanan pulang mereka terasa nyaman dengan suasana hati damai.

Dan tentu saja, senyuman tulus yang muncul tanpa sadar dari kedua insan tersebut.

—**C-B-B—**

Chanyeol menatap botol kecil di tangan kanannya. Itu adalah botol penawar yang diberikan Chen. Namja tinggi tersebut kini berada di dapur, bersandar pada sisi meja kabinet dengan memegang segelas air bening di tangan kirinya. Chanyeol akan meminum botol yang kedua untuk sekarang—malam hari.

"Bentuknya aneh..." ucap Chanyeol sambil meneliti cairan didalam botol tersebut. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan bahan apa saja yang telah diramu oleh namjachingu _sonsaengnim_-nya itu. Ia berharap tidak ada bahan menjijikan yang dicampurkan, misalnya serangga, apel busuk, makanan basi, dan lain-lainnya. Ah, sebaiknya ia jangan sampai tahu bahan-bahan membuat ramuan aneh ini jika bahan yang ia pikirkan benar adanya.

Chanyeol agak takjub. Hari ini ia baru menyadari jika dirinya sama sekali belum melakukan transformasi. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Ia lelah jika kembali menjadi sosok Yeollie. Bagaimana tidak, ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Baekhyun saat menjadi Yeollie. Terlebih lagi ketika menjadi Yeollie, sifat manjanya muncul begitu saja. Gezz... itu memalukan. Namun disisi lain Chanyeol juga senang menjadi Yeollie. Baekhyun lebih banyak memberikan perhatiannya kepada Yeollie, lebih sering menggandengnya supaya tidak hilang saat berjalan bersama, dan lebih banyak tersenyum bersama Yeollie.

"Hah... Aku agak iri dengan Yeollie yang polos, daripada diriku sekarang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi." Chanyeol mendengus, lalu meminum ramuan dalam botol kecil tersebut. Kali ini rasanya sedikit manis dari ramuan yang pertama kali ia minum.

"Waktu itu Chen mengatakan, jika aku meminum ramuan yang ketiga akan muncul efek samping. Kira-kira apa efek sampingnya ya..." Chanyeol memandang lurus lalu meminum sedikit air di dalam gelas yang ia pegang.

"Aku pulang." Suara Baekhyun dari genkan menggema hingga ke dapur apartemen ini. Chanyeol reflek bergegas membuang botol ramuan yang ia minum.

"Chanyeol, kau ada di apartemen?" Baekhyun terlihat mengetes kehadiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyahut singkat dan menemui Baekhyun yang ia yakini sedang berada di sofa.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang agak malam. Kau terlihat kelelahan. Apa sesibuk itu kau di tempat kerjamu?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang telah dihuni oleh Baekhyun. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Gelas yang ia pegang ia letakkan diatas meja didepannya.

"Yeah, seperti yang terlihat." Baekhyun meringis. Sebenarnya ini bukan karena ia melayani pelanggan yang sangat ramai. Jelas-jelas pekerja di tempat Baekhyun bekerja lumayan banyak dan tugasnya tak terlalu melelahkan. Hanya saja Baekhyun dengan serakah mengambil alih tugas teman-temannya hanya untuk menghilangkan Chanyeol dipikirannya.

'Ini gara-gara kau yang mengatakan cemburu dan sikapmu yang mendadak berubah manis, bodoh!' Baekhyun meraung sendiri didalam hati sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku butuh refreshing." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya.

"APA?!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak keras membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Gila, Baekhyun bisa membuatnya serangan jantung kalau begini. "Kau... mengajakku?" suara Baekhyun merendah. Matanya menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat

"Aku hanya menawarkanmu saja. Kau terlalu sibuk, sekali-kali cobalah untuk refreshing sepertiku. Kalau tak mau ya sudah," Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Dipandang Baekhyun seperti itu malah membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Kapan?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat.

"Kapan jalan-jalannya?" Baekhyun sedikit menunduk, agak malu mengatakan bahwa ia menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Besok, jam 3 sore." Ucap Chanyeol. "Jadi kau ikut?"

"Ya, aku ikut. Hanya untuk refreshing saja. Seperti katamu," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Oh my... ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mengajaknya kencan walau dengan iming-iming untuk refreshing.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dibatalkan oleh apapun. Kita harus pergi jalan-jalan besok. Pastikan kau tidak memiliki janji apapun besok,"

"Ya, ya, ya..." Baekhyun menyahut ogah-ogahan. Namun didalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol esok hari. Menikmati waktu berdua...

Blush!

'Astaga... kenapa aku malu begini?' Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. 'besok Cuma refreshing, refreshing!'

'atau Chanyeol akan menyatakan cinta?' pikiran konyol kembali memenuhi otak Baekhyun. 'ah! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau mengharapkannya Baekhyun bodoh~! Aku tak mungkin suka padanya kan...?'

"...hyun? Baekhyun?!"

"Eh, anu, apa?" Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ditatap seperti itu justru membuatnya malu. "K-k-k-kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap sendu. "Maafkan aku..." ucap Chanyeol ambigu. Baekhyun mengernyit. Maaf? Untuk apa? Untuk perlakuannya selama ini kah?

"Untuk apa...?" seakan tak mau memendam rasa kebingungannya, Baekhyun bertanya.

"Untuk semuanya, selama ini..." Chanyeol perlahan bergerak kearah Baekhyun, menghapus jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun menahan nafas ketika merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol didekatnya.

"K-kau mau apa?" Baekhyun berdesis pelan. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. 'Jangan-jangan Chanyeol mau menciumku? Atau ia mau membisikkan sesuatu? Atau—'

Bruk.

Baekhyun berkedip lucu. Chanyeol kini tidur diatas pahanya. Dengan santai namja itu menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya untuk menghindari terpaan cahaya lampu ke matanya.

"K-kenapa denganmu?" Baekhyun kebingungan. Kenapa malah Chanyeol tidur dipahanya? Dan kenapa pula Baekhyun mengharapkan segala tindakan Chanyeol yang diperkirakannya tadi?

"Aku mau tidur." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Urat-urat kemarahan Baekhyun bermunculan. Semudah ini ia dipermainkan oleh tindakan Chanyeol?!

"Argh! Kau membuatku malu!" Baekhyun meninju dada bidang Chanyeol cukup keras, membuat sang empu meringis.

"Sakit Baekhyun..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa. Ia terlihat senang karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun ke-_geer-_an. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memberengut sok serem begini, malah terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Biarin!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersidekap. Wajahnya cukup membuktikan bahwa ia malu dengan pikiran bodohnya tadi. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Memang kau memikirkan apa hm?" Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk sedikit untuk menatap Chanyeol, makin lama ditatap ia malah semakin jengkel.

"Aish, lupakan!" Baekhyun yang jengkel malah membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan cengirannya. Ia makin gencar menggodanya.

"Kau ingin dicium?"

"Tidak! Siapa bilang?!"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu sih."

"Apa? Wajahku tidak seperti itu!"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku yang melihatnya~ Kau ingin dicium kan?"

"Tidak, dasar mesum."

"Kau mungkin lebih mesum dariku, Baek."

"Lebih baik kau diam Chanyeol."

"Kenapa aku harus diam, hmm?"

"Wajahmu menyebalkan."

"Tapi tampan bukan?"

"Dalam mimpimu,"

"Iya, tampan di mimpimu dan duniamu Baek :3"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah merona. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar sih... Chanyeol selalu tampan dimata Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Lihat? Kau bahkan tak bisa menyangkalnya, Baek." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah lama kebingungan dengan segala tindakan dan sikap Chanyeol. Awalnya mereka berteman baik, lama-lama Chanyeol berubah dan menjadi provokator untuk membully Baekhyun. Lalu setelah mendapat ramuan aneh, sikapnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Dan tiba-tiba tadi Chanyeol mengatakan ia cemburu jika Baekhyun dekat-dekat dengan Kris serta sikapnya yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Baekhyun kepikiran terus menerus. Chanyeol sedang berpura-pura, atau apa? Ia tak bisa menebaknya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menatap namja itu.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum yang masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau ini sedang mempermainkanku ya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Dulu kita berteman, lalu tiba-tiba kau membullyku bersama siswa lain. Kau terlihat membenciku dan dendam padaku, sampai merusak hidupku di sekolah. Aku tak tahu apa salahku. Tapi sekarang kau memasuki kehidupanku yang telah kau rusak dan memperbaikinya, sikapmu juga tiba-tiba membaik begini. Lalu tadi kau mengatakan cemburu jika aku dekat-dekat dengan Kris..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga merusak hidupku dan menginginkan aku dijauhi semua orang? Tapi kenapa kau mengisi hari-hariku yang telah kau rusak dengan tindakan dan sikapmu yang baik padaku begini?"

Chanyeol terdiam beribu bahasa. Tangannya ia jauhkan dari kepala Baekhyun. Ia tidak siap, sungguh ia tidak siap jika Baekhyun menanyakan hal ini. Harus ia jawab apa? Ia tidak begitu pandai menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Pikirannya mendadak _blank_.

"Maaf Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memandang kearah lain, asalkan bukan Baekhyun yang ia pandang. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Maaf jika aku mempermainkanmu..."

Baekhyun memandangnya kecewa. Ia sangat berharap Chanyeol menjelaskan alasan-alasan kenapa ia melakukan semua itu. Ia ingin mendengarkannya secara langsung dari Chanyeol, secara jujur tanpa menutupi apapun. Ia ingin tahu perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin dibohongi. Hanya itu kan yang Baekhyun inginkan...?

Tetapi kenapa ia sesedih ini?

"Begitu ya..." Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum, supaya kekecewaan diwajahnya tertutupi. Tetapi wajahnya kini malah terlihat seperti menahan tangis.

Baekhyun sadar ia menaruh harapan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol kali ini. Sejujurnya ia tidak siap jika Chanyeol benar-benar menjelaskan hal yang mengecewakan untuknya dan menghancurkan hidupnya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi ia ingin kejelasan supaya ia bisa memikirkan apa tindakannya setelah itu. Chanyeol yang tidak menjelaskan apapun malah membuat pemikiran negatifnya tentang Chanyeol lebih besar daripada pemikiran positifnya tentang namja itu.

'Chanyeol menyebalkan... seharusnya kau tidak usah memasuki kehidupanku sejak awal. Aku tidak ingin hidup rumit seperti ini...'

Tangan hangat menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ah, sepertinya ia melihat ekspresi menahan tangis Baekhyun. Aish, itu memalukan untuk Baekhyun.

"T-tidak apa kok! Aku tidak kecewa! Benar, aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir begitu. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu!" Baekhyun menampilkan cengiran yang ia paksakan sambil memegang sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang menempel dipipinya. Mencoba menjauhkannya dari wajah Baekhyun karena merasa tidak enak jika Chanyeol melihat ekspresi anehnya. Mendengar ucapan dan ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru tahu kata-kata yang ia ucapkan adalah kebalikan dari perasaannya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah jika seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyentuh kedua pipi Baekhyun, tak peduli dengan tangan lentik Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan tangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"U-uh... tidak usah seperti ini, Chanyeol." Baekhyun meringis.

"Kumohon Baekhyun, jangan berpikir negatif tentangku. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti—tidak! aku akan menjelaskannya esok hari. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap, aku perlu berpikir sejenak. Aku pasti **akan** mengatakannya Baekhyun, secara lengkap untukmu. Setelah itu kau boleh memutuskan untuk membenciku."

Baekhyun menatap mata kelam Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol yang sangat dalam menusuk matanya kini seolah berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, cukup gembira dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk mempercayai Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Tatapan Chanyeol melembut, ia senang karena Baekhyun mau mempercayainya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat dan erat, dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap namja tersebut.

"Gomawo, Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ding!**

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya di saku jaketnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Jongin  
**_**Kau dimana? Aku ingin menjemputmu.**_

Kyungsoo segera membalas pesan tersebut.

**To : Jongin  
**_**Di dekat kedai disamping rumah keponakan bibi tetangga tetangganya tetanggaku**_**.**

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin memasukkan ponselnya ke jaket, sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Jongin  
**_**To the point, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidak tahu seluk beluk mengenai tetangga-tetanggamu itu.**_

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum ketika membacanya. Ia dengan cepat menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membalas.

**To : Jongin**  
_**Aku di Gapark Mart**_

Kyungsoo segera membayar belanjaannya ke kasir. Belanjaannya tidak begitu banyak, hanya tiga buah tisu, enam buah mie instan, dan sebuah spatula. Setelah membayar, Kyungsoo segera keluar dari supermarket dengan menenteng satu kantong belanjaan.

**From : Jongin  
**_**Oke. Tunggu aku disana ya!**_

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin langsung pulang, tetapi mengingat pesan dari Jongin yang ingin menjemputnya Kyungsoo jadi merasa tidak sopan. Dan memikirkan ia akan bertemu Jongin, entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdebar.

Bukan debaran seperti dialami saat jatuh cinta, melainkan debaran saat kau menemui sesuatu yang menakutkan. Mau dibilang Kyungsoo phobia Jongin, tidak juga. Ia malah senang Jongin kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu ia kenal. Hanya dalam waktu sebentar mereka bisa kembali akrab. Hanya saja untuk sementara ini ia tidak bisa kontak fisik dengan Jongin. Tetapi bersamanya saja sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo.

Tin! Tin!

Kyungsoo menatap mobil sedan berwarna silver yang berhenti didepannya. Kaca jendela si pengemudi pun terbuka perlahan.

"Gotcha! Aku menemukanmu." Kai tersenyum tampan. Ia ingat jika Kyungsoo tidak ingin ada kontak fisik, jadi ia sengaja memakai mobil miliknya yang sudah lama terparkir indah di halaman rumahnya. "ayo naik,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meraih pintu belakang penumpang. Kai sontak menjerit.

"EHH!"

Kyungsoo menatapnya polos. "Kenapa sih teriak-teriak?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kai segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Naik, seperti yang kau bilang."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu naik di kursi belakang penumpang. Kau harusnya duduk disamping pengemudi!" Kai menunjuk kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Habis kau berbicara tidak jelas sih. Kupikir aku boleh duduk sesukaku,"

Kai mendengus. "Ya sudah, berikan belanjaanmu padaku." Namja berkulit lebih gelap dari Kyungsoo itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap tangan Kai yang berada tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Bisa kau sedikit menjauh? Tanganmu itu terlalu dekat dengan hidungku." Kyungsoo berkata datar. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menampar tangan Kai, tetapi yang terjadi nantinya malah membuat penyakit phobia anehnya muncul.

"Ups, maaf. Kau harus terbiasa dengan sikap kurang ajarku, Kyungsoo." Kai terkekeh. Kyungsoo tersenyum membalasnya.

"Nih." Kyungsoo memegang bagian bawah kantong plastik belanjaannya. Kai dengan cepat meraih bagian atas kantong dan meletakkannya ke kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Selagi Kai meletakkan belanjaannya, Kyungsoo segera duduk manis di kursi penumpang sebelah Kai.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Kai menutup pintu mobil. Kai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke apartemen sepupuku." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menanyakan tentang penyakit phobia anehmu itu. Dia psikiater. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh." Jelas Kai.

"Apa? Aku sudah cukup tenang dengan hidup begini." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Lagipula penyakit ini timbul karena ulahmu sendiri yang membantai preman dengan bringas. Hiii~ Itu mengerikan!"

Kai tersenyum miring. "Maafkan aku soal itu. Tapi aku cukup baik bukan? Aku yang membuatmu mempunyai penyakit itu, aku juga yang mencoba untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Kau sedang membanggakan dirimu, huh?"

"Tidak kok, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku hanya menyadari bahwa diriku ini tampan." Kai tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mendengus geli. "Kau ini selalu narsis ya."

Setelah beberapa menit diperjalanan, akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai di apartement sepupu Kai. Ketika akan memasuki halaman apartement sepupu Kai, sebuah mobil Toyota Rush yang terlihat familiar bagi Kai keluar dari perkarangan apartement sepupunya.

"Eh?" Kai terlihat terkejut. Kyungsoo mengernyit melihatnya.

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Mobil tadi... sepertinya aku mengenalinya." Raut wajah Kai berubah serius. "Mobil itu... argh! Aku lupa!"

"Biarkan saja. Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa mengingatnya," Kyungsoo melempaskan senyuman tipisnya.

Kai tersenyum. "Benar juga." Secepat kilat Kai menjalankan mobilnya memasuki wilayah apartemen sepupunya. Setelah memarkirkan sedan miliknya, ia beserta Kyungsoo segera keluar. Tepat di lobby apartemen, Kai menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang cukup berwibawa sedang duduk di kursi santai di lobby.

"Kyuhyun hyung!"

Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi sepupu Kai ini bekerja sebagai dokter psikiater. Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum samar.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Jongin. Dan siapa itu?" Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ini Kyungsoo, yang aku ceritakan." Kai memamerkan senyumannya sedangkan Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan.

"Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Salam kenal juga, Kyungsoo-sshi. Jadi anda yang terkena phobia aneh itu?"

"Ya..." Kyungsoo menyahut singkat sambil melirik Kai.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun hyung." Kai memasang pose berpikir. "Kau menunggu kami disini ya? Tidak biasanya~ Biasanya kan kau selalu menyuruhku untuk datang sendiri ke apartemenmu."

"Tolong jangan mengarang Jongin." Kyuhyun mendelik. "Biasanya kau yang datang sendiri ke apartementku sambil merengek untuk berbagi kamar."

"Jongin tinggal bersamamu Kyuhyun-shii?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tetapi dia sering datang berkunjung ke apartemenku dulu. Karena masalah keluarga, dia akhirnya sering menginap di apartemenku."

"Maaf menyusahkan, Kyuhyun hyung." Kai membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula kau lumayan tahu diri untuk membayar sewa apartemenku setengah harga." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Dan Jongin, tadi ada seseorang mencarimu. Kalau tidak salah seorang yeoja."

Kai membulatkan matanya sedangkan Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Kai. "Y-y-yeoja? Siapa itu?"

"Entahlah. Kalau tidak salah ia memakai mobil Toyota Rush..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Toyota Rush?!" Kai melotot. Jangan-jangan mobil yang tadi ia lihat?

"Hah, pantas saja kau mengenali mobil tadi. Ternyata pacarmu," Kyungsoo menggoda dengan nada jutek.

"Hey! Aku masih belum memiliki pacar. Lagipula seingatku Toyota Rush itu mengingatkanku kepada hal lain. Tapi apa?!" Kai frustasi sendiri jika mencoba untuk mengobrak-abrik file lama di otaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa. Karena kau sering menginap di apartemenku, dia mengira kau tinggal disitu. Dia bilang kau mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang dia."

"Dia?" Kai dan Kyungsoo membeo. "Siapa 'dia' yang dia bicarakan disini?"

"Kalau tidak salah namja bernama Park Chanyeol..."

Kai maupun Kyungsoo melotot.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG?!"

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce :3**

**...**

**Adegan ChanBaek yang diulang karena tidak sesuai dengan skenario**

**.**

**Awal kejadian...**

**Author : Udah siap? Scene ini ya! Ayo praktekkan. Awas kalo tidak bagus :v**

**Chanyeol : Aih, cerewet.**

**Baekhyun : Ini ekspresiku seperti apa ya. Kecewa, sedih, mau nangis, atau menangis beneran?**

**Author : Terserah deh, yang penting penuh penghayatan. Oke?**

**ChanBaek : Sip.**

**Chanyeol : Aku baca dari sini ya, ehem. **

"Maaf Baekhyun, Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang karena author yang nyuruh. Sebenarnya aku mau menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi author dengan tega membatasi durasi scene kita T_T Maaf jika aku mempermainkanmu..."

Baekhyun memandangnya kecewa. Ia sangat berharap Chanyeol menjelaskan alasan-alasan kenapa ia melakukan semua itu. Tetapi authornya ini menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia memotong scene dimana ia akan mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yang sangat berarti ini.

Haruskah ia segembira ini?

**Author : CATT! #belum sadar dialog berubah# Kok gembira ya? Seharusnya kan kamu sedih Baek.**

**Baekhyun : Kan kamu yang nulis, thor.**

**Author : Oh okelah. Lanjut! Harus sedih tapi tidak menangis ya! Anggap aja kamu menderita :v**

**Baekhyun : Enak aja menderita! Diam kamu. #lempar Author**

"Begitu ya..." Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum, supaya kekecewaan diwajahnya tertutupi. Tetapi wajahnya kini malah terlihat seperti menahan tangis.

Baekhyun sadar ia menaruh harapan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol kali ini. Sejujurnya ia tidak siap jika Chanyeol benar-benar menjelaskan hal yang mengecewakan untuknya dan menghancurkan hidupnya untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol yang tidak menjelaskan apapun malah membuat pemikiran negatifnya tentang Chanyeol lebih besar daripada pemikiran positifnya tentang namja itu.

'Chanyeol menyebalkan tapi aku cinta kamu. Authornya nahan perasaan aku~ Gimana nih? T_T seharusnya Author tidak usah membuat jalan cerita ini. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita serumit ini Chan~'

**Author : Lah, lah. Kok berubah monolog dalam hati kamu Baekhyun? #dilempar ke danau#**

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. "Jangan sesedih itu. Ayo kita selesaikan malam pertama kita Baekhyun..."

**Author : Stooopp! Apa-apaan ini? Kita tidak sedang membicarakan hal itu ya, Chanyeol. Ikuti naskah! Lagian belum saatnya adegan kamu meluk Baekhyun!**

**ChanBaek : #$%^&amp;&amp;%$$**

Tangan hangat menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ah, sepertinya ia melihat ekspresi menahan tangis Baekhyun. Aish, itu memalukan untuk Baekhyun.

"T-tidak apa kok! Aku tidak kecewa! Benar, aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir begitu. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu!" Baekhyun menampilkan cengiran yang ia paksakan sambil memegang sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang menempel dipipinya. Mendengar ucapan dan ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru tahu kata-kata yang ia ucapkan adalah kebalikan dari perasaannya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah jika seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyentuh kedua pipi Baekhyun, tak peduli dengan tangan lentik Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan tangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"U-uh... tidak usah seperti ini, Chanyeol—

**Baekhyun : Apa maksud dialog ini thor? Apanya yang 'tidak usah seperti ini'?**

**Author : Maksudnya tidak usah pakai pegang pipi. Kan ceritanya kamu malu dengan ekspresi kamu.**

**Baekhyun : Tapi kan aku suka dibeginikan oleh Chan :3**

**Chanyeol : :3**

**Author : Ikut naskah, plis.**

"Kumohon Baekhyun, jangan berpikir negatif tentangku. Aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang—tidak! aku akan menjelaskannya esok hari. Tetapi tidak sekarang karena kalau sekarang perasaanmu akan ketahuan olehku dan kita akan hidup bahagia. Tidak ada konflik dan cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan plot yang direncanakan Author. Aku perlu berpikir sejenak untuk membuat jadwal kapan kita 'tidur bareng', Baek. Karna authornya pelit untuk memasang adegan itu dan tidak mengerti apapun tentang hal itu seperti kita. Aku pasti **akan** melakukannya Baekhyun, secara lengkap dan memuaskan untukmu. Setelah itu kau boleh memutuskan untuk mencintaiku sepenuhnya."

**Author : Yak! Chanyeol! GEZZZ... Apa itu kata-katamu? =_=* Kupecat ya nanti!**

**Chanyeol : Pecat saja. Kamu yang rugi kok.**

**Author : ...**

Baekhyun menatap mata kelam Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol yang sangat dalam menusuk matanya kini seolah berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sangat gembira dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk mempercayai Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia senang karena Baekhyun mau mempercayainya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat dan erat, dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap namja tersebut. Ia pun berbisik dengan nada seksi.

"Kalau sekarang, mau...?"

**Author : ARGGGHH... Kacau-kacau-kacau...! Selesaikan 'tidur' kalian dan segera kembali berperan! D':**

**Chanyeol : #senyum tampan# Makasih Author. Coba begitu dari kemarin. Adegannya nanggung semua sih. #gendongBaekhyun# Ayo Baekkie~ kita bersenang-senang, ahahahahahaha~!**

**Baekhyun : Authoooorrr~ Chanyeolnya menakutkan~ T_T**

**.**

**Setelah melewati malam yang panjang, Baekhyun cuti sehari. Dan besoknya mereka berperan dengan akting yang bagus dan sesuai dengan skenario. Dan jadilah fanfic diatas.**

**Salam, **

**Minori Anra.**

**...**

**Hey chingu! Apa kabar? Maaf jika fic ini udah lumutan. Saya mengalami beberapa hal sulit untuk mengupdatenya :')**

**Pertama, **_**my lovely laptop **_**tiba-tiba blank. Ga mau ngesave berkas di Misc. Word dan Excel. Kasus ini nyebelin banget. Soalnya kalo saya mau ngelanjutin ficnya, gimana saya mau ngesavenya T.T terpaksa deh dibawa ke tempat perbaikan laptop. **

**Selama beberapa hari laptop saya diperbaiki. Ketika udah diperbaiki dan dibawa pulang oleh my mom, ternyata mama bilang laptopnya di scan ulang. Alhasil saya kaget dengernya dan langsung cek data-data di komputer saya. Alhamdulillah semua data lengkap, termasuk berkas fanfic saya :'D**

**Kedua, saya harus hiatus bentar buat fokus sama Ujian-ujian di sekolah selama sebulan. Begitu selesai saya malah terserang penyakit wkwkwk.**

**Ketiga, ketika saya mau update fanfic mendadak fanfic ga bisa dibuka. Rese banget :'v akhirnya saya cari mbah gugel untuk menyelesaikan kasus kali ini. **

**Dan sekarang? CASE IS CLOSED! :D Fanfiction bisa dibuka, dan saya bisa update lagi. Muahahaha! #plak**

**Mengenai fic, ini bentar lagi mau tamat ToT tinggal satu chap lagi. Jadi maaf jika kalian kecewa :'( Tapi niatnya saya mau update fic baru lagi nyahahah~ Kalo bisa saya update bersamaan dengan chapter terakhir :v**

**Btw, siapa ya yeoja itu? Saya merasa kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelah ini, tapi saya mau buat agak beda dikitlah nanti, hihi. Semoga bisa #amin**

**Yang minta rate M, maaf ya. Rate tetap bertahan~ T dengan sedikit semi M(?) :3 saya belum begitu tahu adegan begituan :v tapi pernah baca fic milik orang yang ada adegan begituan sih LOL. Lagi pula udah mau ramadhan :O Yang jelas ga sampe ke bagian paling inti kalo ada scene 'itu' LOL **

**Dan untuk efek samping Chanyeol, saya ada beberapa pilihan sih. Masih saya pikirkan bersama ChanBaek #ngarep. Tapi apapun itu, plot intinya tetap sama :v**

**Hal mengejutkan! Hwang Zitao bakal muncul chapter depan! Uye! Kalo ngga terkejut, ngga papa sih. Yang terkejut nantinya mungkin Kris :v**

**Entah kenapa kali ini saya bersemangat ya nulisnya? Mungkin karena kangen FFn dan readers :3 Oh ya, saya turut minta maaf sama readers yang sudah menunggu sejak lama fic ini. Yang masih setia salut deh, terharu saya TvT**

**Oh ya, scene ChanBaek disini lebih banyak kan? :3**

**Oke, preview untuk chap terakhir!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Siapa itu?"_

"_D-dia..."_

"_Halo Om."_

_OM?_

_._

_._

_._

"_CHEEENNNN!"_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Kelinci yang kamu beri ramuan waktu itu mati!"_

"_MWO?!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Lho? Itu bukannya mobil kemarin ya?"_

"_Kok ada disini?"_

"_Jangan-jangan..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku merasakan aura cemburu disini~"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Chanyeol pembohong! Hiks... Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku..."_

.

.

.

.

_**Yatta**_**! Akhirnya selesai. Hayo, hayo. Kenapa diatas tuh? Hihi**

**Oke, chapter 10 akan saya update pada selasa malam tanggal 16 Juni. Jadi silakan menunggu :)**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada **_**readers**_** yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang mereview. Jangan bosan-bosan ya memberikan saya review. Saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. :D**

**Makasih udah baca bacotan gaje saya yang sangat panjang ini :)**

_**Okay, see you in the last chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra

**Disclaimer** : The character is not mine but this story is mine.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, sedikit Fantasy, and Humor garing :3

**Rated **: KABAR GEMBIRA! rate berubah menjadi—M! #nangis #uye!

**Pair/Cast** : ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, and other.

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan dan cepat kayaknya serta dipaksa-paksain, hanya dikonsumsi buat yang dewasa #slap #ngaca thor, ngaca!#

**Chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Just info.**

.

.

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please****!**

**Thanks you for waiting!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

**Chapter 10**

Xiumin meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menguap sejenak lalu menoleh kearah jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul lima. Saatnya memberi makan kelinci Chen.

Xiumin tersenyum ceria. Ia bersenandung selagi merapikan tempat tidurnya. Sekarang adalah satu hari setelah Chen memberikan ramuan penyembuh kepada sang kelinci lucu. Dan satu hari setelah Chen memberikan ramuan kepada Chanyeol. Xiumin yakin Chanyeol kali ini akan baik-baik saja dan mulai hidup seperti biasa tanpa terpengaruh oleh ramuan Chen. Dengan begini ia bisa tenang tanpa dikejar-kejar perasaan bersalah. Karena semua yang terjadi kepada Chanyeol adalah kesalahannya.

"Kali ini aku beri makan sayuran deh."

Xiumin bergegas menghampiri ruang tamunya, dimana ia meletakkan sang kelinci didalam kandang. Ia sudah tidak sabar menemui sang kelinci.

"Hai manis..." Xiumin tersenyum ketika melihat sang kelinci masih tertidur. "Kau masih tidur? Apa kau kelelahan?"

Sang kelinci bergeming, membuat Xiumin mengernyit. Ada apa dengan kelincinya? Tidak seperti biasanya. Xiumin memperhatikan tubuh kelinci tersebut. Biasanya perutnya akan naik turun, tanda bahwa ia masih hidup. Tetapi kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda ia bernafas, tubuhnya kaku. Hal itu membuat Xiumin terbelalak. Dan ia lebih terkejut ketika mencium bau lavender yang berasal dari kelinci itu beserta bekas sedikit cairan ramuan penawar Chen yang telah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan telah mengering.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Xiumin menahan nafasnya. "Dia tidak mati karena ramuan itu kan...?!"

.

.

.

.

_Kriiiinngggg!_

_Luhan melenguh pelan, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh kearah jam wekernya. Sudah pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit. Luhan menguap dan mendudukkan dirinya lalu mengusak rambutnya._

"_Makanya," Secara tiba-tiba 'Sehun' muncul didepannya dan sukses membuat Luhan mengernyit._

"_Se...hun?"_

_Sosok itu mengusap pipi Luhan, menatap Luhan dengan lembut. Sehun meraih sebelah tangan Luhan yang berada diatas kasur yang Luhan duduki, lalu memindahkannya menuju pinggang Sehun. "peluk aku, Luhan..."_

_Sosok yang ia lihat sebagai 'Sehun' itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan. Luhan gelagapan. K-kenapa 'Sehun' ada di kamarnya? Kenapa dia bertingkah begini? Ada apa ini?!_

"_Luhan..." 'Sehun' tersenyum tipis, membuat Luhan menahan nafas melihat betapa mempesonanya 'Sehun' didepannya ini. "Aku cinta—"_

**KRIIIINGGGG!**

Luhan langsung duduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia mendelik kepada jam weker yang berdering nyaring, mengacaukan mimpi indahnya. Tentu saja memimpikan Sehun yang membuat perasaannya sangat aneh sejak kemarin. Segera saja ia lemparkan jam weker tersebut hingga menghantam dinding.

Prank!

Luhan mendengus. Ia segera bangkit dan menuju jendela kamarnya, ini kebiasaannya saat bangun pagi. Jendela ini mengarah langsung kearah jalan didepan rumahnya. Karena saat ini masih sangat pagi, Luhan yakin udaranya saat ini sejuk.

Sreek. Clek.

Luhan berpangku tangan diatas bingkai bagian bawah jendela sambil menikmati pemandangan. Sang surya bahkan belum terlalu terlihat sekarang, jadi suasananya masih sedikit gelap.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak. I-itu suara Sehun...

"Luhan! Lihat kebawah!"

Luhan langsung menoleh kebawah. Disana, ia melihat sosok tampan yang sedang melempar senyum kearahnya, dengan motor kesayangannya yang terparkir indah disampingnya.

Itu Sehun!

"SEHUN?!" Luhan terbelalak dan dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Sehun. Oh, itu sang pangeran yang ada didalam bunga tidurnya tadi.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" sang Ayah yang sedang membaca koran menatap Luhan yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju pintu utama. "Luhan? Hey, LUHAN!"

Luhan mengatur deru nafasnya ketika sampai di pintu utama. Ia menarik nafas dan merapikan rambutnya. Lalu tangannya menarik kenop pintu itu.

Krieet...

"Sehun?" Luhan mengernyit heran, dengan sempurna ia berakting seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Luhan menghampiri Sehun. "Kenapa disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu dan pergi ke sekolahan. Kau belum mandi?" Sehun menatap heran Luhan.

"Tentu saja belum. Memang orang bodoh mana yang pergi ke sekolah jam segini?! Ini terlalu pagi!"

"Orang itu aku." Sehun sedikit mendelik pada Luhan, sedangkan Luhan terkekeh. Baru ia ingin berbicara, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Siapa itu Luhan?"

Luhan menegang. Itu suara ayahnya. Ia melupakan sang ayah yang berada di rumah sekarang. Mungkin tadi ayahnya melihat ia berlari kesetanan hanya untuk bertemu Sehun.

"D-dia..." Luhan melirik Sehun sejenak. Mau bilang apa ya... Gebetan mungkin? "Dia teman—"

"Halo om." Sehun memotong kata-kata Luhan. "Saya pacar Luhan."

Hening...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"MWO?!" Ayah anak itu serentak memekik. Luhan kaget dengan perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan mereka pacaran, sedangkan sang ayah...

Drap! Drap!

Langkah kaki menyeramkan ayah Luhan terdengar. Luhan bergidik ngeri karena ia sangat tahu betapa seramnya sang ayah ketika sedang marah. Sehun terlihat tenang-tenang saja, ia bahkan menyempatkan untuk menguap sejenak.

Namja ini kelewatan santai...

Bahu Sehun dicengkram. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" kali ini suara ayah Luhan terdengar mematikan. Luhan sampai merinding mendengarnya. Sehun melirik Luhan, dan kebingungan kenapa Luhan setakut itu.

"Saya pacar Luhan." Ucap Sehun santai. Kerutan didahi ayah Luhan semakin dalam.

"Bukan yang itu!"

"Hah?" Sehun heran sendiri. Ia kira ayah Luhan ini marah karena Luhan sudah punya pacar. "err... halo?"

"Yang satunya lagi!"

"Om?"

"Dasar tidak sopan. Apa aku terlihat seperti om-om tua yang suka menggoda huh? Panggil aku paman!"

"..."

"...ya, paman." Sehun menatap namja separuh baya didepannya dengan datar.

"Bagus." Ayah Luhan tersenyum puas. Ia langsung menoleh ke anaknya yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah sang ayah. "Luhan, ajak ia sarapan bersama." Lalu melangkah memasuki rumah miliknya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kukira dia marah karena kau mengatakan kau adalah pacarku..." Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang terlihat merapikan pakaiannya. "Tetapi kenapa... kau bilang kau ini pacarku...?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi," ucap Sehun santai. Luhan yang mendengarnya seperti ditertusuk duri tepat di jantungnya. 'Semudah itu Sehun mengatakannya huhuhu...' batin Luhan sedikit kecewa.

"Ya sudah, seperti kata ayahku. Ayo masuk, ia mengajakmu sarapan bersama."

"Tidak perlu." Sehun menatap Luhan. "Aku menunggu disini saja."

"Tapi..."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Luhan. Suara desahan berat Sehun membuat Luhan merona seketika. Ia jadi ingat dengan mimpi indahnya tadi...

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka ditanyai mertua." Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia segera menaiki motornya. "Cepat mandi dan berangkat! Kau bau!"

M-mertua?

Luhan tersadar. "A-apa?!" ia menatap kesal Sehun dengan wajah memerahnya. "M-memangnya siapa yang kau katakan mertua? Jangan terlalu percaya diri ya! Dasar cadel! Dan aku tidak bau!" Luhan langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya, sedangkan Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri? Aku sudah percaya diri 100% melihat tingkahmu, Rusaku. " Sehun tersenyum ceria.

.

.

.

.

"Drrhh... drrhh..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Suara dengkuran pelan namun terdengar nyaring di telinganya membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Baekhyun hendak memutar tubuhnya, dari menghadap kearah kanan menjadi telentang. Namun ia baru menyadari bahwa sebelah tangan memeluk leher(dan menjadi bantal tidurnya) dan tangan lainnya melingkar dipinggangnya.

"E-eh?"

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, melihat sang empu pemilik tangan. Namja didepannya itu tengah asyik berlayar kealam mimpi. Dia adalah Chanyeol, namja yang seenaknya menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai guling. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai membuat Baekhyun tidak enak untuk membangunkannya. Tapi Baekhyun bingung, sejak kapan ia berada di kamarnya? Dan kenapa pula Chanyeol tidur seranjang bersamanya?

Ah, iya. Seingatnya ia tertidur di sofa semalam. Mungkin Chanyeol menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Baekhyun tersipu jika memikirkan hal itu.

"Chan..." Baekhyun berbisik pelan sambil sedikit menepuk pipi namja itu. Chanyeol bergeming, tidak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Aish, pelukannya lumayan membuatku sesak..." Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. Ia segera meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk menjauhkannya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Satu tangan dipinggang Baekhyun telah menjauh. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dalam posisi berbaring dan terjepit seperti ini bukanlah hal mudah untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun segera bangkit. Baru sedetik bernafas, tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik dan menghantam ranjang kembali. Baekhyun terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol. Ya, namja inilah yang menariknya kembali ke ranjang. Ditambah sekarang, pelukannya semakin erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu..." Chanyeol menggosokkan hidungnya dirambut lembut Baekyun. Baekhyun terdiam namun menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol. Perlahan, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya. Ia menyukai suasana hangat mereka saat ini meski ia sama sekali belum mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol sama sekali. Perasaannya menjadi tenang jika Chanyeol berada didekatnya.

"Baek..."

"Hm?" Baekhyun melenguh manja dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Chanyeol memilin beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun dan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu, aku sedang mencobanya kali ini." Baekhyun membalas sambil mengangguk.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan sedikit meregangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Maukah kali ini kau benar-benar percaya?"

Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkan jawabannya. Ia pun kembali bersuara. "Aku bisa benar-benar mempercayaimu kali ini, asalkan kau tidak mengecewakanku."

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Baek!" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan yakin. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Chanyeol.

"Apa jaminannya kalau kau tidak mengecewakanku?"

"Jaminannya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Berjanjilah, maka aku akan mempercayaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

"Aku berjanji," Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Meskipun Chanyeol belum menjelaskan apapun, tetapi setidaknya sikap Chanyeol kali ini bisa menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menyayanginya.

"Oh ya, apa sudah selesai berbaringnya? Kita harus sekolah, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau benar," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "hah... aku sedikit malas untuk memulai hari ini." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Pergi saja sana jauh-jauh jika kau menjadi pemalas," Baekhyun memarahinya dengan nada bercanda. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tidak kangen jika aku pergi jauh-jauh darimu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kangen." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat, membuat Chanyeol cemberut. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku bukan? Jadi aku tidak mau kau menjauh dariku."

Chanyeol menyengir lebar. "Kau ini tidak mau jujur ya,"

"Aku hanya sedang berhati-hati dengan perasaanku." Baekhyun segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf karena aku membuatmu mengalami hal sesulit ini." Chanyeol meringis, tampak bersalah kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini selama beberapa tahun," Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, berpikir dengan cepat lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun menoleh dan melakukan kontak mata bersama Chanyeol. "aku akan menjelaskannya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Menjelaskan apa?"

"Tentu saja alasan aku menghancurkan hidupmu, dan juga tentang perasaanku." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. "Saat jam istirahat di sekolah, bagaimana?"

"Ah, baiklah." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia sempat mengira Chanyeol akan menjelaskannya sekarang. Namun mengingat mereka akan sekolah, sepertinya bisa membuat mereka terlambat. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandinya, bersiap mandi.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun melirik lagi. "Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol menyeringai mesum, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. "Mau mandi bersama?"

Semburat tipis muncul dipipi Baekhyun. "Dalam mimpimu saja sana!"

BLAM!

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, kenapa aku suka menggodanya ya? Hahaha..."

.

.

.

.

.

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK—DOK—DOK—DOK!

Chen yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu langsung duduk dengan mata masih terpejam. Ia menguap dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Suara gedoran pintu yang berada didekatnya membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Siapa pula orang gila yang menggedor pintu dengan brutal begitu? Ia pikir pintu rumahnya itu gendang?

"CHEEEENNNN!"

Chen mengernyit. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu. Ah, tapi ia lupa. Otaknya masih me-_loading_. Segera saja Chen menyeret kakinya menuju pintu utama. Biasanya pelayan di rumahnya yang akan membuka pintu jika ada tamu, namun kali ini pelayannya sedang mengambil cuti sehingga Chen harus melakukan apapun sendiri sekarang.

Chen menguap sebelum membuka pintu.

Clek.

"Nugu—"

Duak!—sesuatu menghantam wajah Chen.

"AGHH!"

"AH! Mianhae, Chen!"

Xiumin langsung menjauhkan kandang yang baru saja ia sodorkan pada Chen, yang naasnya malah menghantam wajah tampan namjachingunya. Chen merengut kesal lalu mendelik pada Xiumin.

Oh... Xiumin hyung toh...

Sabar Chen... sabar...

"Ini cukup sakit hyung." Chen mengusap bagian pipinya dan hidungnya.

"Mian! Aku sedang panik sekarang," Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chen menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau membuatku terkejut karena mengetuk pintu terlalu keras tadi."

"Ini," Xiumin menggenggam pegangan kandang berisi kelinci didalamnya dengan erat. Chen jelas mengenal hewan yang menjadi korban ramuannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Chen mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu... Kelinci yang kamu beri ramuan waktu itu mati! " Xiumin menunduk dalam. Chen mulai khawatir dengan Xiumin sekarang.

"Sudahlah hyung. Dia hanya hewan bukan? Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya." Chen mengusap bahu Xiumin, jelas-jelas Xiumin kini terlihat seperti menahan tangis.

"T-tapi lihat ini!" Xiumin memasuki rumah Chen dan segera meletakkan kandang tersebut diatas meja. Ia membuka pintu kandang tersebut dan menunjuk isi didalamnya. Chen segera menghampirinya dan melihat kelinci tersebut telah tertutupi oleh selembar kertas. Mungkin Xiumin yang memberinya.

Xiumin segera menarik kertas yang menutupi tubuh kelinci tersebut dengan perlahan. "Lihat. Dia sudah tidak bernafas!"

"Itu tandanya dia mati, hyung."

"Tapi kau melihat sudut bibirnya itu?" Chen segera mengamati sudut bibir sang kelinci. "Disana ada bekas ramuan yang kamu berikan Chen. Dan kau mencium baunya kan? Bukan bau busuk, melainkan bau lavender!"

Chen terdiam. Setelah beberapa menit mencerna, Chen menatap horror Xiumin. "Apa maksudmu..."

Xiumin gelisah. "Yang ku khawatirkan saat ini tentang Chanyeol, Chen. Kau memberikan ramuannya beberapa jam setelah melakukan percobaan terakhir pada kelinci ini. Jika dia meminum yang terakhir, maka bisa jadi keesokan harinya dia akan—"

"—mati... seperti kelinci ini..." Chen terpaku memikirkannya. Ia memijat dahinya. "Tidak mungkin aku salah memberi ramuan." Chen mendesah lelah. "Atau... aku salah memberi resepnya?"

Chen masih memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari-cari apa kesalahannya sehingga membuat sang kelinci sampai mati begitu karena ramuan penawarnya. Xiumin merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Oh, tidak! Aku telah membunuh Chanyeol secara tidak langsung!" Xiumin menjambak rambutnya kesal. Ia tidak mengira akan seperti ini akhirnya. Chen menatap namjachingunya seakan tersadar sesuatu lalu menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan menatapnya serius.

"Dia... tidak akan mati karena ramuan itu hyung..."

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

Chen tidak segera menjawab. Ia mencoba menyimpulkan segala informasi yang terkait dengan peristiwa mengecilnya Chanyeol tersebut. Setelah yakin dengan kesimpulannya, ia menatap Xiumin.

"?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting setelah memberikan ramuan terakhir pada kelinci ini," Chen menjeda kalimatnya. "Sesuatu yang menjadi awal mula ia bertranformasi, dan harus dilakukan saat efek sampingnya timbul. Jika dia tidak melakukannya, dia akan berakhir seperti kelinci itu."

"Apa itu?"

Chen tersenyum tipis. "Sidik bibir,"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini yang terakhir..." Chanyeol menatap tajam botol kecil ditangannya. Ini ramuan ketiga yang akan ia minum pagi ini. Dan lagi-lagi, ia meminum ramuan ini di dapur apartemen Baekhyun. Jika ia meminumnya ditempat lain, bisa jadi Baekhyun akan memorgokinya dan bertanya banyak hal. Lalu ketika Chanyeol mengaku ia akan sudah kembali normal, Baekhyun akan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Di istana dingin yang sepi. Chanyeol benci tempat itu.

Chanyeol segera meminum ramuan itu dan menelannya. Kali ini rasa ramuan tersebut sedikit asam. "Kenapa rasa ramuan ini berbeda-beda ya?" Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri. Ia segera meminum segelas air yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja kabinet.

"Hah... apa obatnya benar-benar manjur?" Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia kembali meminum beberapa teguk air bening.

"Memang kau sedang minum obat apa?"

BRUUFFFTTT!

Chanyeol menatap horror Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur. Namja itu menyeka sudut bibirnya setelah menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. "K-kenapa kau disini?!"

"Memang kenapa? Inikan apartemenku." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, memandang Chanyeol curiga. "Kenapa kau tegang begitu? Aku hanya ingin minum sebelum pergi ke sekolah."

"O-Oh... begitu," Chanyeol mengusap tenguknya. Ia masih menggenggam botol kecil di tangan kanannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau sedang minum obat apa sih?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Kau sedang sakit?"

"Ah, anu, err... sedikit." Chanyeol mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Tapi tidak apa kok! Aku sudah sehat sekarang."

Baekhyun menatapnya cukup lama. "Oh, baguslah." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di sofa ya! Jangan terlalu lama kau minum disini," Chanyeol tersenyum kaku lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol selagi mengisi gelas dengan air dari dispenser.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol. "Dia kelihatan aneh." Ucap Baekhyun. "Wajahnya saja pucat ketika melihatku..."

Baekhyun berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"—dia benar-benar sakit?"

.

.

.

Xiumin mendesah sebal. Ia kini berada di ruang guru. Pada waktu sebelum istirahat ini, ia sedang senggang, tidak mengajar di kelas manapun. Jadi yang Xiumin lakukan adalah menunggu di ruang guru hingga jam istirahat selesai. Kali ini ia berpikir keras tentang ucapan Chen yadi pagi. Mengenai kelinci yang mati dan tentang 'sidik bibir' sebelum ia pulang dari rumah Chen dan akan bekerja, Chen menyuruhnya untuk menyampaikan hal ini kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Xiumin memiringkan bibirnya. "Seenaknya saja menyuruhku mengatakan hal bodoh itu."

Memang sih ramuan itu di minum Chanyeol karena keinginannya untuk memberi pelajaran Chanyeol. Tetapi masa iya dia harus memberitahu hal yang agak memalukan itu. Apakah ia harus mengatakan, 'sesudah kau meminum ramuan terakhir, akan muncul efek. Dan disaat bersamaan kau harus menemukan sidik bibir penyebab kau bertransformasi. Kalau tidak kau akan mati!'

Cih, Xiumin terdengar sedang mengancam Chanyeol untuk mati. Lagipula posisi Baekhyun akan berbahaya saat itu.

"Lebih baik tidakku katakan," Xiumin menghela nafas. "Tapi dia bisa mati dan aku akan menjadi gila karena membunuhnya secara tak langsung."

Tap tap tap.

Seorang yeoja melintas didepan ruang guru yang tanpa sengaja terlihat oleh Xiumin. Xiumin terdiam sejenak, ia sepertinya merasa kenal dengan yeoja separuh baya yang melintas itu.

"Kalau tidak salah... dia itu—"

"—nyonya Park?"

.

.

.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita hari ini selesai. Saya harap kalian lebih bersungguh-sungguh dalam belajar kalian, karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian. Songsaenim tidak ingin kalian mendapat nilai buruk nantinya."

Yoon songsaenim merapikan buku-buku yang ia bawa lalu membawanya keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan salam kepada para muridnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, para siswa di kelas tersebut mulai berkeluaran dari kelas. Baekhyun yang menjadi salah satu penghuni kelas tersebut hanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus. Ia sedang mengawasi seseorang yang duduk dideretan depan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun segera membereskan buku-bukunya, salah tingkah karena takut kepergok tengah memperhatikan namja itu. Langkah kaki yang ia yakini berasal dari kaki Chanyeol itu mendekat dan malah membuat Baekhyun menjadi gugup.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol. "A-apa?"

"Ikut aku." Chanyeol sedikit memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu mengangguk dan mengekori Chanyeol setelah menutup tasnya. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol. Sesuai perjanjian mereka, pada jam istirahat Chanyeol akan menjelaskan segala pertanyaan yang Baekhyun utarakan tadi malam.

Tap.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Baekhyun heran. "Ada ap—"

"Kau mau apa?"

'Hey! Hey! Bukannya kau yang mengajakku! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya...' batin Baekhyun. Tetapi ia merasa Chanyeol bukan sedang berbicara dengannya. Segera saja Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol, dan ia melihat kedua temannya sedang berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kris, Luhan!" Baekhyun tersenyum. Kedua orang yang disebutkan namanya itu tersenyum bersamaan.

"Halo Baekhyun!" Luhan memamerkan senyum menawannya lalu melirik Chanyeol yang masih asyik menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Err... dia temanmu?" Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol itu temannya bukan ya? "Y-ya, kurasa..."

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Baekhyun. "Tatapan temanmu seram, Baekhyun. Aku merinding melihatnya,"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Abaikan saja." Ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"Kalian mau apa?" kali ini Chanyeol menatap Luhan, namun masih sempat mendelik kepada namja tinggi lainnya. Sebut saja Kris.

"Tentu saja mengajaknya ke kantin. Kami biasa makan bersama," ucap Luhan.

"Kami sibuk." Chanyeol segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo pergi,"

"Kami katamu?" Kris akhirnya buka suara. "memang siapa yang punya urusan denganmu?"

"Ya! Ya! Itu benar." Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Tetapi tatapan tajam Chanyeol selanjutnya membuatnya harus menjaga jarak. "M-maksudku kenapa Baekhyun sibuk..."

"Dia ada janji denganku, jadi enyahlah dari hadapanku." Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan segera membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari mereka. Tapi Baekhyun menahannya.

"tunggu sebentar Chanyeol!" Baekhyun agak berteriak untuk menghentikan pergerakan kaki namja bermarga Park itu. "Aku harus menjelaskan kepada mereka sebentar."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak suka, dan Baekhyun paham arti tatapan itu. "Beri aku dua menit." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melayangkan puppy eyesnya. Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara kepada kedua temannya. Kris yang hanya diam menatap kedua tangan pasangan ChanBaek yang saling menggenggam itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Luhan, Kris. Maafkan aku. Kali ini aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol, jadi mungkin ke kantinnya nanti saja. Tidak apa kan?" Baekhyun menatap mereka penuh harap.

"Tidak apa sih kalau Baekhyun lagi sibuk." Ucap Luhan. "Jadi, kami akan ke kantin berdua saja. Ya kan Kris?"

Kris diam disaat ketiga pasang mata itu menatap kearahnya. "...ya,"

"Sudah lewat dua menit. Ayo pergi," Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun, meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Ia sempat melemparkan seringai kemenangan kepada Kris. Baekhyun melambai kepada mereka lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengan namja itu? Sensi sekali..." gerutu Luhan. Kris hanya diam sambil menatap kepergian kedua insan tersebut. "Ah sudahlah. Ayo ke kantin!"

"aku tidak pergi," ucapan Kris membuat Luhan heran.

"Loh! Wae? Jadi aku pergi dengan siapa?!"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau pergi saja sendiri," ucap Kris tanpa memandang Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan sepupunya itu.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu?! Seenaknya saja dia bertingkah seperti itu!" Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Mungkin dia sedang patah hati," ucap Lay yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Luhan. Luhan langsung melompat saking terkejutnya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Luhan. Lay tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Tentu saja manusia," ucap Lay. "apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Apanya?" Luhan balik bertanya. Ia heran dengan namja yang tiba-tiba sok kenal sok dekat padanya begini. Yah, walau dia tidak terlalu terganggu sih dengan sikap Lay.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Lay tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya merasakan aura kecemburuan disini~ Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya," Lay segera menjauhi Luhan. Tujuannya saat ini adalah kelas kekasihnya, sang guardian angel, Suho. Luhan dapat mendengar Lay bersenandung kecil.

Dia aneh, tapi unik. Luhan sedikit tertarik dengan kepribadian namja itu.

"Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku ke kantin sekarang,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru. Sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang akan ke sana untuk mengantarkan beberapa tumpukan buku ke meja songsaenim. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo membawa buku segera membantunya, dan tanpa sengaja tangan mereka tersentuh tadi. Dan lihatlah betapa pucatnya wajah Kyungsoo.

"Mian," suara Kyungsoo agak bergetar, namun ia mencoba untuk menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo segera membereskan beberapa buku yang sempat berserakan, sedangkan Kai sudah membawa sebagian. Itu hanyalah atlas berjumlah sebelas buah, Kyungsoo sebenarnya bisa membawanya sendiri. Tetapi karena Kai terus memaksa untuk membantunya, ia tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Sepertinya kau masih kaku." Komentar Kai. Mereka kembali berjalan di koridor yang agak ramai, karena saat ini adalah jam istirahat.

"Ini karena kau tahu," Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "aku benci merasakan gejolak aneh didalam tubuhku ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitmu. Setidaknya jika bisa berjabat tangan denganmu, itu sudah cukup baik untukku."

"Makanya, kau harus cepat-cepat sembuh oke?" Kai tersenyum dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Terima kasih telah mau membantuku, Jongin."

Kai mengacungkan jempolnya lalu menatap sekitar. Matanya langsung terarah ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir didekat gerbang sekolah.

"Loh, itu bukannya mobil kemarin ya?"

Kyungsoo melirik Kai lalu menatap benda yang sedang dilihat Kai didekat gerbang sekolah. Itu Toyota Rush yang kemarin mereka lihat saat berkunjung ke apartemen sepupu Kai.

"Yang kata sepupumu mobil yeoja itu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok ada disini ya?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Dia mau menginterogasimu untuk menanyakan Park Chanyeol?"

"..."

"..."

"Masa sih?"

"..."

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo Kyungsoo, setelah ini aku mau pergi bersama Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak pergi sekarang saja?"

"Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkanmu Kyungsoo~"

"Hentikan nada bicara itu, itu menggelikan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Atap sekolah?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. "Ini tempat favoritku bersantai." Ucapnya. "Memangnya kau mau kita bicara dimana?"

Baekhyun cengengesan. "Dimana saja boleh." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas atap yang terletak lima langkah dari tempat Chanyeol berada sekarang. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup luas namun agak sepi. "Tempat ini lumayan bagus ya. Ditambah udara disini cukup segar,"

"Tentu saja. Atap ini sangat dekat dengan halaman belakang yang cukup banyak pepohonan. Makanya aku menyukai tempat ini," Chanyeol duduk disalah satu kursi panjang favoritnya ketika sedang berada bersama teman-temannya.

"Kurasa disini tempat kalian bersantai. Pantas saja banyak siswa yang mengatakan tempat ini menyeramkan, karena dihuni oleh kalian ternyata." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang itu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cuek.

"Tentu saja. Mana berani mereka membicarakan hal itu didepan kalian,"

Baekhyun menatap langit biru. Cukup indah jika dilihat dari atap sekarang, karena langit tersebut tidak tertutupi oleh awan. Udara sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup saat ini membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit. Pembicaraan pun dibuka setelah Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Sangat banyak. Kau cukup menjelaskan hal yang kutanyai tadi malam,"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah. Duduk disampingku agar kau bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas,"

"Aku disini saja. Suaramu sangat terdengar kok," balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau duduk disampingku, Baek. Tidak boleh kah?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Meski kata-katanya terdengar biasa, namun Baekhyun dapat merasakan emosi Chanyeol didalam nada suaranya. Hal ini membuat hatinya terasa menghangat. Tetapi Chanyeol yang bersikap malu-malu tapi gengsi begini membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Keadaan pun hening. Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol berbicara, sedangkan Chanyeol memikirkan kata-kata untuk membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya senang berteman denganmu Baekhyun. Kau itu polos, ceria, dan sangat mempercayai teman-temanmu. Bahkan mereka yang berhati kotor pun kau percayai,"

Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol tanpa berkomentar.

"Aku tak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku benci saat mereka membicarakanmu dengan niat-niat busuk untuk mencelakaimu. Jadi aku mencoba melakukannya agar mereka menjauhimu. Dengan mengontrol mereka dan menghasut mereka. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika hampir seluruh sekolah menjauhimu karena hasutanku. Padahal niatku hanya teman-teman burukmu itu. Aku masih ingat kau sangat jelas membenciku saat itu." Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Kupikir yang kulakukan ini benar, tetapi melihatmu membenciku membuatku putus asa dan bersikap pengecut. Dan aku mencoba untuk membencimu juga, agar aku bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku. Dan aku mulai menyakitimu agar kebencianmu semakin membesar padaku."

"Tapi ketika bersamamu dengan tubuh menjadi Yeollie, aku merasakan kehangatanmu Baek. Aku senang bersamamu, dan aku menyadari aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencimu..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini mematung. "...maafkan aku Baekhyun,"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Disisi lain, aku senang mendengarnya karena kau terlihat peduli padaku. Tetapi aku juga merasa kecewa karena kau telah membuatku dijauhi dan dibully."

"Sepertinya kau salah paham... Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan teman-teman buruk yang kau katakan itu Chanyeol. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, tetapi aku mencoba untuk memahaminya dan membiarkannya. Asalkan mereka masih berbuat baik padaku, walaupun mereka ingin mencelakaiku setidaknya aku bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang tulus berteman dengan—"

Greb.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika pipinya menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Dasar bodoh. Kau itu suka jika disakiti ya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Ia memeluk erat Baekhyun, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. "Dan aku menyesal telah menyakitimu,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, merasa lucu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya, bahkan ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin pelukan ini berakhir.

"Saranghae, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun tertegun. Sesuatu didalam tubuhnya terasa menghangat, aneh namun ia menyukai sensasi ini. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Meski kata-kata Chanyeol singkat, namun berarti untuknya. Ia sendiri memang masih meragukan perasaannya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan jika bersama Chanyeol. Asalkan Chanyeol bersamanya, itu sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menghirup bau khas dari tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku masih belum tahu aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Tetapi aku nyaman berada didekatmu. Terus berada disampingku Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum cerah. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Baiklah. Tetapi aku menunggu kata-kata itu darimu Baek. Dan sekarang kau milikku, oke?"

Baekhyun merona. "Kau membuatku malu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan didahi Baekhyun. "Tak perlu malu didepanku. Aku suka apapun yang menjadi bagian dalam dirimu," Baekhyun tersenyum malu, namun senyumnya luntur ketika melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlihat aneh.

"Hughh!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Ia mulai mual. Tubuhnya mendadak panas dingin, jantungnya berdebar dengan tempo yang cepat, pandangannya mengabur. Chanyeol mengerang pelan, dan Baekhyun sudah panik karena khawatir.

"Chanyeol! Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Ke ruang kesehatan ya?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus menatap Baekhyun. Kepalanya mulai sakit. Apa mungkin ini efek karena ia meminum ramuan terakhir?

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa? Katakan padaku..."

Perlahan, Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya kembali normal. Namja itu memaksakan senyumannya kepada Baekhyun. Jelas sekali ia terlihat khawatir sekarang. Tetapi setidaknya masa efeknya sudah berakhir. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kita ke ruang kesehatan saja ya, kau terlihat pucat..."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Deru nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Astaga, belum selesai?! Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia benci ini, efek pemakaian obat itu membuatnya kesakitan!

Tetapi makin lama Chanyeol merasa semakin aneh. Ia merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana mulai sesak. Chanyeol gelisah. Ia bisa memikirkan apa yang menimpanya saat ini. Jika efek selanjutnya mengenai nafsu seksualnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa berharap banyak untuk menahannya.

"...ugh..."

"Chanyeol, kau tidak menjawabku." Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Chanyeol untuk menyadarkannya. Tetapi justru gerakan ini membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin meningkat. Mendadak seluruh tubuhnya sensitif terhadap sentuhan.

Sial. Ia tidak bisa menahannya!

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah agak memerah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya malah berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol terkena demam.

"Kau demam?!" Baekhyun berniat menyentuh dahi Chanyeol. Sebelum sempat ia menyentuh dahi itu, tangan Chanyeol segera menahannya.

"?"

"B-Baek..." Chanyeol berbisik pelan. "a-aku tidak bisa menahannya. I-ini pengaruh obat penawar buatan Chen."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Menahan apa? Dan kapan Chanyeol mendapatkan obat penawar itu? Dan kenapa pula Chanyeol mencengkram tangannya begitu kuat? Sesakit itu kah?

"Ghh... tidak, a-aku tidak bisa melakukannya padamu. Tapi—"

Cup.

Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol tepat dibibirnya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, tetapi ia mengira Chanyeol mungkin akan bertransformasi menjadi Yeollie lagi. Jadi ia berpikir untuk menahannya dengan menggunakan ciuman ini. Tetapi justru Baekhyun sedang menantang sang singa untuk 'bertarung' dengannya.

Dan sang singa pun menerima ajakannya.

Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah bibir Baekhyun. Lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi sang uke dan mengajak benda tak bertulang didalam rongga hangat itu untuk bertarung. Baekhyun agak kewalahan untuk mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kali ini terlihat lebih ganas dari biasanya.

"Mphh... C-Chanhh..."

Desahan yang terdengar indah ditelinganya itu memotivasi Chanyeol untuk melakukan lebih. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun diatas kursi panjang yang mereka duduki tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Ia menghimpit Baekhyun, namun masih berusaha memberi ruang agar tidak terlalu menyesakkan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati setiap perlakuan Chanyeol, terlebih ketika Chanyeol mulai menghisap lidahnya. Saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Chnn~ ungh..." Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol ketika pasokan udara di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Ia butuh bernafas sekarang.

"Hhh..." Chanyeol mengerti, dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun segera meraup oksigen secara rakus. Chanyeol mendesah berat. Ia mulai kepanasan sekarang. Dibukanya tiga buah kancing teratas seragamnya, memperlihatnya sedikit dada bidangnya yang sudah berkeringat. Ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam. Ia masih belum merasa puas sekarang. Ia mendekati telinga Baekhyun dan menjilatnya secara perlahan, membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"A-ahhh... Ap-apha yanghh... Nghh!"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya. Chanyeol meliriknya dan sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun menahan desahannya. Chanyeol mulai mengambil aktivitas lain. Ia menjilati permukaan leher Baekhyun, menggigit kecil lalu mengulumnya. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Ngghh.. Ahhh~ Ch-Chanhhyeol..."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga Baekhyun. "Mianhae... aku tidak bisa menahannya sekarang," Chanyeol mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya sayu. "Nhhh... a-aku tidak mengerti..."

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Setelah berhasil membuka lima kancing seragam Baekhyun, ia menyempatkan untuk wajah namjachingunya meski nafsu menyelimutinya. "Jangan membenciku Baekhhh..." Tangan kekar Chanyeol mengelus permukaan dada namja dibawahnya. Baekhyun melenguh. "Kau cantik jika seperti ini..."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol meski rasanya ia tidak kuat untuk memfokuskan tatapannya. Nafsunya sudah menumpuk dikepalanya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan hanya bisa pasrah.

Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Melanjutkan pertarungan lidah yang belum sempat terselesaikan. Baekhyun berusaha menyeimbangkan permainan tersebut meski ia tahu Chanyeol adalah pemenang tunggal dalam pertarungan lidah mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka sambil menyeka saliva disudut bibirnya. Ia berfokus pada serangan selanjutnya.

"Hngg! Ahh~ Ungghh! Ch-Channhh!" Baekhyun tersentak dan memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai memilin putingnya. Ia sudah terangsang. Sentuhan Chanyeol kepadanya membuat tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Chanyeol menikmati ekspresi tersangsang Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lalu mengulum puting lainnya yang sudah menegang. Baekhyun mendesah sejadi-jadinya. Daerah dibawah sana sudah sangat sesak. Ia tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Ahhh... Ahh... C-cukuphh... ughhh~"

Tangan Chanyeol semakin jahil. Tangan kanannya yang memilin puting Baekhyun bergerak turun, menuju 'benda' yang sudah mengeras dibawah sana. Tangan mengelus benda itu dari luar celananya, tetapi mampu membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh~ Chhaann~"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. Ia sedikit meremas yang mengeras milik namja yang berada dibawahnya, membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika tiba-tiba—

**Brak! Bdebuk!**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sigap merapikan penampilan mereka. Baekhyun menunduk malu, sedangkan Chanyeol semakin memerah. Antara menahan nafsu dan amarahnya. Chanyeol mendelik marah kepada sumber keributan.

"Akh!" Kai yang terjatuh tengkurap dengan Sehun menimpa tubuhnya mengeluh kesakitan. Ia mendelik kearah pintu atap yang terbuka tiba-tiba karena beban tubuh mereka. "Pintu bodoh! Dan Sehun! Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku? Berat tahu!"

"Kau terlalu menyandarkan tubuhmu pada pintu tahu! Lihat? Sekarang kita ketahuan, padahal tadi lagi seru-serunya." Sehun berbisik pada Kai. Setelah Kai menemani Kyungsoo, ia dan Sehun segera pergi ke tempat biasa mereka bersantai—atap sekolah. Namun siapa sangka, desahan erotis didalam atap malah membuat mereka penasaran dan malah menonton.

"Apa-apaan kalian eh?" Chanyeol memberi tatapan tajam. Dia benci mengatakan ini, tetapi efek dari obat malah membuatnya ketagihan 'bermain'. Itu cukup menyenangkan, tetapi kedua sahabatnya ini menghancurkan segalanya.

"Maaf hyung." Sehun menatap datar. Ia menunjuk Kai. "Dia yang menyeretku untuk mengintipmu,"

Kai melotot. "M-mwo? Hey, kau sendiri yang melarangku untuk masuk dan mengeluarkan suara. Kau malah mengajakku menonton mereka! Siapa yang salah coba?"

"S-s-sudah, diam." Baekhyun yang membelakangi mereka membuka suaranya. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelah selesai merapikan seragamnya seperti sedia kala, meski agak kusut. "Kalian itu tidak sopan." Baekhyun masih tidak menoleh kearah mereka. Ia sedang memikirkan 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kami tidak sengaja, tapi..." Sehun melirik Chanyeol sambil memasang seringai tipis. "desahanmu sangat bergairah. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau melakukannya dengan dia,"

"Ya, aku juga. Dan kurasa Chanyeol hyung lah sang seme-nya. Kau lihat permainannya? Dia yang menguasai" Baekhyun sudah sangat memerah mendengar kata-kata itu. Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai. "Kupikir kalian saling membenci,"

"Lupakan saja. Jangan mencampuri urusan kami," Chanyeol melirik kedua sahabatnya itu. "kalau kalian tidak ada urusan disini, cepat pergi!"

"Jangan marah begitu dong hyung," Kai menghela nafas. "kami kan selalu kesini setiap hari, kau juga tahu kan? Tetapi kalian saja yang malah bermain tanpa memikirkan tempatnya dahulu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan kamarku untukmu hyung." Ucap Kai. "Gratis deh, asal kegiatannya direkam ya!" Kai cengengesan.

PTAK!

"Aduh!"

Kai terkejut ketika sebuah sepatu melayang kearahnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menahan rasa malunya dengan wajah memerah. Jelas dia kesal karena ucapan Kai yang seenaknya. Sehun tertawa ketika melihat Kai mendapat 'ciuman' dari sepatu.

"K-kau... otak cabul!"

Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan pergerakan Baekhyun. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, perlahan tubuhnya terasa mendingin. Ia tidak begitu ingat sudah berapa menit ia mengalami efek penawar itu, tetapi ia yakin efeknya sudah menghilang sekarang. Chanyeol menjadi lega, namun agak kecewa. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang kini kembali duduk disampingnya.

'Sepertinya dia marah...' batin Chanyeol. 'Memang apa salahnya merekam kegiatan itu?' Chanyeol menyeringai sendiri.

"Bisa kalian pergi? Cari tempat lain saja sana." Ucap Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, oke." Kai dan Sehun meninggalkan mereka. Kai menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Tawaranku masih berlaku hyung! Jangan malu-malu untuk membicarakannya denganku! Hahaha~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening diantara pasangan ChanBaek setelah Kai dan Sehun pergi.

"..."

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun melirik gugup. "A-a-apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Mau dilanjutkan?"

"E-ehh? YAK! Chanyeol! Ahhhh~"

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol bodoh!"

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol brengsek!"

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya, bersama Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan yang ditahan-tahan karena ulahnya. Cara berjalannya saja kelihatan aneh. Baekhyun agak meringis.

Kenapa?

Masih nanya?!

Tentu saja karena perbuatan dari makhluk disampingnya! Bayangkan saja kebrutalannya saat bermain dan lagi, itu permainan pertama Baekhyun. Ups, maaf. Tadi **adegannya** kan **dipotong** ya jadi **kalian tak melihat** #slap. Ah! Pokoknya bokongnya sakit karena ulah namja yang iba melihatnya tersiksa begini. Cukup tahu saja.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kugendong?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun langsung menolak. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Wajah anak kecil seperti itu masih mengaku bukan anak kecil..."

"APA?!" Baekhyun mendadak memekik tak terima. Chanyeol terkejut.

"Eee... bukan apa-apa, maksudku wajahmu cantik."

"Aku tidak cantik—_kayaknya_—jadi berhenti mengataiku cantik! Tapi rasanya kau menyebutkan 'wajah anak kecil'..." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Terserahlah."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat raut lucu Baekhyun saat kesal sekarang. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini. Kau memberantakan rambutku..." desisnya sambil merapikan rambutnya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Pokoknya setelah sampai kau harus istirahat," perintah Chanyeol sok bossy. "jika masih terasa sakit, kita ganti saja kegiatan refreshing kita besok."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol mau membatalkan kencan mereka hari ini?! Ah tidak! Baekhyun sudah menanti-nanti kencan mereka, dan Chanyeol mau menggantinya hari esok? Ini tidak bisaaaa! Baekhyun tuh tidak bisa diginiin.

Ehm... tapi Chanyeol kan tidak ada bilang bahwa mereka kencan sih... Cuma refreshing.

"T-tidak! Jangan dibatalkan!" Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatapnya lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Kenapa responmu begitu? Itu hanya refreshing Baek. Kesehatan tubuhmu lebih penting." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkram lengannya. "Tetapi kalau kau merasa baik, kita akan pergi. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Sebenarnya sih Baekhyun tidak akan tumbang hanya dengan lecet di bagian bokongnya karena—yah... ulah 'adik' Chanyeol. Jadi dia akan bilang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja nanti.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Chanyeol yang membuka pintunya. Lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk. Ia langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kamar setelah membuka sepatu.

"K-kenapa langsung ke kamar?" Baekhyun gugup sendiri ketika Chanyeol setengah memeluknya untuk membantunya berjalan. Padahal ia merasa tidak apa-apa, ia bisa berjalan sendiri. Tetapi ia menyukai tindakan Chanyeol sekarang, jadi ia biarkan.

"Kau harus istirahat ingat?"

Chanyeol memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk duduk di ranjang, dan Baekhyun menurut. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun yang luluh padanya setelah ia berpikir Baekhyun benar-benar membencinya. Ia menuruti semua perkataannya, walau terkadang ia bisa keras kepala menghadapinya.

"Oh ya," Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun yang duduk. Suaranya melembut. Jarak wajah yang begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun merona, ditambah tatapan lembut dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya terpesona.

Deg.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak normal lagi. Tetapi kali ini Baekhyun menyukainya, karena Chanyeol yang menyebabkan dirinya merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Kau mau minum? Aku akan mengambilkannya jika kau mau."

"T-tidak usah..." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau perlu sesuatu bilang padaku." Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jika sudah baikan, nanti aku menginginkannya lagi, ByunBaek... Mendesahlah lebih seksi lain kali,"

Baekhyun semakin memerah, dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat godaannya berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti ini. Karena lucu, dan Chanyeol suka.

"Umn~ kau menggemaskan." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhhyun sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. "Oh ya, nanti aku mau kembali ke rumah sebentar. Kira-kira pukul dua, setengah jam lagi."

"?" Baekhyun menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin mengambil pakaianku, untuk kencan kita nanti. Jam tiga sore bukan?"

Baekhyun merona ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan 'kencan kita'. Ternyata benar-benar kencan ya. "Iya. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan waktu perjanjiannya?"

"Tidak. Hanya memastikan. Sekalian aku akan bersiap-siap lalu menjemputmu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Emm... iya. Tapi kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku? Kemana saja."

"Kalau begitu kita kemana saja. Asalkan berdua denganmu, Baek~" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Istirahatlah."

Baekhyun tak menyahut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menghampiri pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat lalu menghilang dari pintu, membiarkan keheningan menguasainya sesaat. Tetapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul kembali di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum polos.

"Jangan lupa, mimpikan kegiatan panas kita Baek. Aku yakin kau akan sembuh dengan itu. Ahaha~"

"A-apa?! Dasar yadong!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Toyota Rush terparkir dihalaman rumah keluarga Park. Chanyeol terdiam mengamati dari pagar rumahnya. Ia ragu harus masuk atau tidak, karena ia yakin itu mobil milik ibunya.

Tetapi Chanyeol harus mengambil pakaiannya, ponselnya, headsetnya, dan segala macam barang pribadinya yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya. Ia ingin menginap di apartemen Baekhyun, setidaknya lebih baik daripada di rumah orangtuanya yang bahkan pemiliknya jarang di rumah. Chanyeol lebih senang dengan seseorang yang menunggunya pulang, seperti Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak yakin orangtuanya menantinya untuk pulang atau tidak.

"Aku masuk kesana lalu pulang dengan cepat, tunggu aku Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol dan bergegas menuju pintu rumah tersebut.

Clek.

"Tidak dikunci?"

Chanyeol menatap seisi rumahnya. Masih sama seperti terakhir ia tinggalkan. Tetapi kali ini Chanyeol merasakan suasana yang lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol memilih cuek dengan suasana rumahnya. Tujuannya kesini hanya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan barang pribadinya.

"Chanyeol,"

Tap.

Chanyeol berhenti dengan keadaan tubuh membeku. Baru saja ia hendak menaiki tangga, dimana kamarnya berada, seseorang memanggilnya. Suara ini... terdengar tidak asing.

Tidak. Ia kenal suara ini.

Suara ibunya...

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, dimana ia dan si pemilik suara bertemu pandang. Dan dugaannya benar jika ibunya memang ada disini. Sosok yeoja dengan pakaian resmi, mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi, rambut ikalnya yang terikat rapi. Ia masih terlihat muda, seperti wanita berumur duapuluh tahunan, padahal aslinya berumur tigapuluhan. Itu memang sosok ibu yang ia kenal setelah beberapa lama tidak berjumpa karena kesibukan mereka.

Ah, kesibukan ya... Bilang saja Chanyeol itu ditelantarkan oleh orangtuanya yang sangat senang bekerja.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Chanyeol bertanya sinis."Ah, inikan rumahmu ya. Aku salah bicara."

Yeoja itu terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut. Dan Chanyeol muak melihatnya.

"Kau dari mana nak? Sejak kemarin kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku mencari-carimu."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kemanapun aku, bukan urusanmu."

"Kau banyak berubah nak." Yeoja itu masih tersenyum hangat, tak peduli dengan sikap kurang ajar Chanyeol. "Kau bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dari Ayahmu."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa tinggi suamimu itu sejak kalian meninggalkanku selama bertahun-tahun disini dan menitipkanku kepada pelayan itu." Chanyeol semakin sinis.

Yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol lama lalu tersenyum lagi. Mungkin ia berusaha tegar menghadapi sikap anaknya sekarang. "Maaf. Kami sibuk karena mengurusi perusahaan warisan kakekmu Chanyeol."

"Jangan menyalahkan kakek." Chanyeol berkata dengan sarkastik. Ia benci jika orang tuanya selalu beralasan dengan mengatakan 'mengurusi perusahaan warisan kakekmu'. Ia sangat menyayangi kakeknya. Chanyeol yakin kakeknya tidak salah dengan meminta orang tuanya mengurusi perusahaan kakeknya. Yang salah itu orangtuanya yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah diberi perusahaan besar milik kakeknya. "Jika kalian memang penggila kerja, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak usah dilahirkan di dunia ini." Ungkap Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Chanyeol menaiki setiap anak tangga. Baru dua anak tangga dilewati, Chanyeol terhenti oleh perkataan ibunya.

"Kakekmu meninggal, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkejut dan menoleh. "Kau bercanda?"

"Ibu serius nak. Kakek terkena serangan jantung mendadak." Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol. "Kakekmu masuk rumah sakit kemarin dalam keadaan kritis, dan sebelumnya ia menyebutkan namamu, aku yakin ia ingin bertemu denganmu makanya aku cepat-cepat datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Tetapi sayangnya, kau tak ada di rumah. Dan barusan aku mendapat telfon bahwa kakekmu meninggal."

Chanyeol turut berduka. Kakeknya sangat baik pada Chanyeol. Kakeknya itu berada di Jepang. Chanyeol bertemu dengannya sangat jarang semenjak ia menyadari orangtuanya berubah setelah diberi harta besar oleh kakeknya. Dan sekarang ia langsung dikabari bahwa kakeknya sudah meninggal setelah lamanya tidak bertemu.

"Kau tahu kalau aku selalu sekolah kan? Kenapa kau tidak mencariku kesana?"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan getaran dari suaranya. Nyonya Park terdiam.

"...aku ada urusan lain."

Sudah terduga. Chanyeol harusnya tidak bertanya jika ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya.

"Jadi, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita berangkat ke Jepang."

Apa?

Ke Jepang?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol merasa serba salah.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi besok?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya meski pertanyaannya terdengar bodoh. Mana mungkin disaat salah satu dari keluarganya meninggal ia malah menyarankan untuk pergi esok harinya. Dimana-mana orang-orang akan tergesa-gesa pergi mengunjungi rumah keluarganya demi menemui anggota keluarganya yang meninggal sebelum dikuburkan.

"Kau bercanda?" Nyonya Park langsung bertanya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan sekarang? Kau ada urusan penting?"

"Ya—" Chanyeol menutup matanya. Dipikirannya, sosok Baekhyun memenuhi memorinya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun, apalagi tanpa memberi kabar. "—aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Kau bisa menepatinya lain kali bukan?" ucap Nyonya Park. "Ayolah Chanyeol sayang... Kau tega dengan kakekmu?"

'Ini salahmu juga, Ibu—ukh, mana ada ibu yang seperti ini.' Batin Chanyeol. Seharusnya Ibunya mengunjunginya ke sekolah daripada mengurusi urusannya untuk memberitahu hal penting ini. Jadi ia bisa memberi salam perpisahan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya. Nyonya Park terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut yang tak terlihat oleh anaknya. "Tetapi jangan percaya diri. Aku pergi untuk kakek, bukan karena kau."

Nyonya Park terlihat tenang. Yang penting ia membawa Chanyeol ke Jepang, sesuai permintaan sang suami dan wasiat kakeknya. Ia bergumam pelan, "sebenarnya aku sudah mengunjungi sekolahmu Chanyeol. Tetapi bukan untuk memberitahumu, tetapi untuk mengurus surat-surat dipindahkannya kau dari sekolah itu."

Nyonya Park tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol terpaku didepan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Mengunjungi kakeknya yang sudah wafat lebih penting meski bersama Baekhyun sama pentingnya. Tetapi ia harus berbalas budi karena kakeknya, kehidupan mereka cukup mapan meski ia tidak bahagia sama sekali. Ia harus cepat ke Jepang dan pulang dengan cepat setelah acara berduka selesai untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menendang pintu kamarnya. "Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelahan. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tidurnya cukup nyenyak tadi. Baekhyun menggapai-gapai meja nakas, mencari jam weker yang biasanya terdapat disana. Diambilnya lalu dilihatnya sedang menunjukkan angka berapa sekarang.

4.20 pm.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Sial! Jam kencanku sudah lewat! Chanyeol akan marah padaku!"

Baekhyun bangkit dan bergegas untuk bersiap. Ia sudah tidak terlalu merasakan sakit pada bokongnya, walau masih sedikit perih. Tetapi itu akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya dan celananya. Lalu menggantinya dengan pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk kencan mereka.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun segera keluar menuju ruang TV. Mungkin Chanyeol menunggunya disana. Dengan rambut acak-acakan yang terlihat seksi, Baekhyun menghampiri ruang TV dengan terburu-buru. Penampilannya cukup sederhana namun tampan. Dengan baju kaos putih selengan dan jaket kulit tipis, serta celana jeans berwarna hitam itu sudah bagus untuk Baekhyun pakai pada kencan mereka.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Aneh, Chanyeol tidak ada dimanapun. Baekhyun menelusuri setiap bagian apartemennya, tetapi tetap tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin keluar, tetapi Chanyeol membawa kunci apartemennya. Untungnya ia ada kunci duplikatnya jadi ia bisa keluar untuk mencari Chanyeol.

"Eh sebentar. Aku harus mencarinya kemana?"

"..."

"..."

Akhirnya Baekhyun tetap memilih menunggu di apartemen sambil menonton TV hingga Chanyeol kembali. Ia menunggu Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya—yah, walaupun ia terlambat bangun. Oke salahnya. Ia akan meminta maaf nanti.—Tetapi nihil. Sampai pukul 7 malam pun, Chanyeol belum kembali. Baekhyun cemas.

"Apa Chanyeol marah? Atau ada sesuatu hal ya?" Baekhyun gelisah sendiri. Ia menghela nafas kecewa karena kencan mereka gagal untuk hari ini. Ia menyesal karena tidak bangun lebih awal.

"Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, tetapi tidak secerah hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun melangkah lesu menuju kelasnya. Bullyan terhadapnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mungkin karena mereka sering melihat Chanyeol—sang provokator—terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Tetapi pandangan rendah masih ditujukan padanya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun cuek saja. Selama ia tidak diganggu, ia tidak akan bertindak.

Baekhyun gelisah. Ini dikarenakan sosok Park Chanyeol yang tidak terlihat semenjak ia mengatakan pulang untuk bersiap dengan kencan mereka. Ia tidak menerima kabar apapun tentang Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Tetapi Baekhyun mencoba menutupi kekhawatirannya. Ia akan menunjukkan kekesalnya nanti kepada Chanyeol jika ia sudah datang ke sekolah!

Tapi bukannya Baekhyun juga ingin minta maaf? Ah terserahlah.

"APA?!"

Sosok yeoja yang sedang berkumpul di depan kelas berteriak tiba-tiba, mengundang beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Termasuk Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda bahwa Chanyeol Oppa—hmph!"

Salah satu temannya membekap mulutnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya samar, bingung dengan kata-kata gadis itu. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

"Diam! Ini baru gosip! Aku juga tidak tahu benar atau tidak."

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ditempat lain. Siswa-siswi menatap kita karena teriakanmu!"

Dan ketiga yeoja itu segera melarikan diri. Baekhyun menatap mereka penasaran, tetapi memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Palingan hanya gosip biasa..."

Baekhyun pun melangkah cuek menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun masih diam di tempat duduknya, sementara siswa-siswi mulai berkeluaran. Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia tidak melihat Chanyeol hari ini. Bangkunya kosong, dan itu menyebalkan.

"Masa dia bolos sih..."

Disaat Baekhyun masih berpikir, Luhan muncul dengan Kris dari depan kelasnya. Luhan segera memasuki kelas itu, sedangkan Kris menatap seisi kelas dahulu sebelum masuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Luhan sambil menggebrak meja. Baekhyun terkejut, bukan karena kemunculan Luhan, melainkan karena suara gebrakan meja didepannya.

"Ya ampun Luhan~ Jangan mengejutkanku!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar omelan Baekhyun. "Oh ya," Luhan melihat sekeliling dengan waspada. "kami boleh membawamu kan?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Itu lho, sosok tinggi itu! Yang marah-marah saat kami mau mengajakmu ke kantin," ucap Luhan. Baekhyun langsung mengerti sosok yang dibicarakan itu. Tentu saja Chanyeol, mengingat insiden kemarin yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Oh dia... Tidak kok. Aku lagi tidak punya janji dengannya," Baekhyun agak kecewa mengucapkannya. Kris hanya memandangnya. "Ya sudah, ayo ke kantin."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kantin. Langkah mereka diiringi dengan candaan dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kris hanya mendengarkan. Sesekali ia mendengus geli mendengar candaan lucu mereka.

"Hei Kris! Berbicaralah! Jangan pasang wajah tembok begitu!"

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Ketika sampai, Luhan segera berlari mencari meja yang kosong. Kantin sedang ramai saat ini, jadi mereka harus rebutan untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Disini~!" Luhan melambai kepada Baekhyun dan Kris. Mereka mengangguk dan menghampiri Luhan meski harus berdesak-desakan.

"Akhirnya bisa duduk~" Luhan berkata kepada mereka. "mau pesan apa? Biar aku—"

"Aku saja yang memesan." Kris langsung mengajukan diri. Ia sedang menghindari moment dimana mereka ditinggal berdua dengan Baekhyun. Kris merasa canggung. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena merasakan dirinya sudah kalah telak dari Park Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Oke. Aku pesan tteboki! Dan bubble drink! Kalau Baekhyun?" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun berpikir dengan ekspresi imutnya.

"Ramyun dan jus strawberry saja."

Kris mengangguk lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau memang suka strawberry ya." ucap Luhan. "Rasalah bubble drink! Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Ahaha, tidak. Aku lebih suka strawberry." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia pun melihat sekeliling, berusaha menemukan sosok Chanyeol. Ia masih berharap agar bertemu dengan namja yang pernah ia benci itu meski mustahil.

"Jadi benar ya, Chanyeol itu keluar dari sekolah?"

Baekhyun mematung. Yeoja yang duduk di kursi tepat dibelakangnya kini sedang bergosip, tentang namja yang ia cari. Tetapi Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan mereka. Chanyeol keluar dari sekolah!

"Shin songsaenim bilang begitu, aku bertanya padanya tadi."

"Apa alasannya pindah?"

"Entahlah. Dia tidak mengatakannya. Tetapi songsaenim bilang Chanyeol pindah ke Jepang."

"MWO?" ini suara namja yang berada disamping meja mereka. Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh.

"Dia pindah?!" wajahnya berbinar. Seakan senang dengan berita ini.

"Ya..."

"Syukurlah! Kita jadi tidak perlu jadi budaknya lagi."

"Hei, sekolah kita masih memiliki dua berandalan. Bagaimana kau sesenang itu?"

"Tentu saja aku senang! Dia kan pemimpinnya, Park Chanyeol itu kan?! Mentang-mentang tampan, cuih. Dia bahkan terlihat jelek!"

Jelek? Chanyeol yang setampan itu? Haha. Mungkin matanya rusak.

"Bilang saja kau iri."

"Tapi aneh ya, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak melakukan pembullyan lagi."

"Ah, dengan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu ya? Korban Chanyeol yang menyedihkan itu?"

"..."

"Bodoh! Dia ada disebelahmu!"

"!"

Keempat namja itu menjadi canggung lalu pura-pura tidak melihat. Baekhyun tertawa hampa. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun agak cemas.

"K-kau tidak apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum. Senyuman palsu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan Luhan semakin cemas.

"Begitu..." Luhan menatap sekitar. "Kurasa mereka semua membicarakan tentang kasus dipindahkannya Chanyeol ya?"

"...ya."

Dan Baekhyun mendengar kembali ucapan-ucapan tak berguna mereka.

"Sepertinya kedekatan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini ada maksud tersembunyi..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa namja Byun itu mengancam Chanyeol atau sebagainya sehingga membuat Chanyeol berpikir untuk pindah ke sekolah lain."

"Hah?! Mana mungkin ia bisa!"

"Dia benar-benar menjijikan."

Diamlah kalian...

"Aku melihat namja Byun itu kemarin dan Chanyeol berada disampingnya."

"Mungkin dia menggunakan semacam sihir untuk menghipnotis Chanyeol agar menghentikan bullyan terhadapnya? Kuno sekali."

"Hei, hati-hati bicaranya. Nanti malah kau yang kena sihirnya. Ahaha."

"Kau benar, dia mungkin akan mengirimku ke dunia lain. Haha"

Berhenti membicarakan ini...

"Hey Byun Baekhyun!" sosok yeoja dari bangku sebelah kanan paling ujung berteriak padanya, mengundang beberapa pasang mata. Dia merupakan ketua dari fans club Chanyeol yang terkenal di sekolah ini. Jae Hyuna, teman sekelas Baekhyun saat kelas 1 SMA dan merupakan sahabatnya dulu. Tetapi ia berkhianat karena ulah Park Chanyeol. Ia memang salah satu teman yang memanfaatkannya. "Apa kau senang pangeran kami dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?! Dasar rendahan! Aku yakin kau tertawa bahagia sekarang selagi kami bersedih! Brengsek!"

Kenapa aku yang disalahkan disini...

Baekhyun menatap kosong lalu menunduk. Bagaimana ia bisa senang? Baru kemarin mereka jadian dan ditinggal pergi pada sore harinya. Kencan yang tidak terlaksana, dan sekarang dia ke Jepang? Meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu apapun? Lalu dia dibicarakan macam-macam dan dihujat disini? Baekhyun tidak kuat dengan semua itu.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau Baekhyun merindukan namja tinggi itu? Namja yang ia benci dan tiba-tiba ia cintai setelah kedekatan mereka?

Baekhyun merasa kecewa dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika mendengar celoteh mereka yang mulai menyebalkan hingga membuat hatinya terasa tertusuk.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah berada di sekolah ini!"

"Mati saja, pecundang!"

Hatinya tiba-tiba nyeri karena memikirkan Chanyeol, dan telinganya sudah panas mendengar semuanya.

"Baekhyun...?" Luhan memanggilnya dengan khawatir. "Hey kalian! Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong! Kalian bisanya hanya menyakiti orang lain!"

"Apa? Kami benar! Kamu itu yang kenapa? Sadar dirilah! Kenapa kau mau berada didekatnya dan membelanya? Dia itu menjijikan dan miskin! Aku tahu kau memanfaatkannya! Kau menginginkan apa darinya sekarang eh? Apa kau dibayar agar menjadi temannya? Dengan apa dia membayar? Dengan tubuhnya?!"

"APA?!" Luhan marah mendengar ucapan mereka. Tetapi—

**BRAK!**

Luhan kaget setengah hidup ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit sambil menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Suara gebrakannya bahkan terdengar nyaring. Ia bahkan bisa melihat telapak tangannya yang memerah, dan Luhan tahu itu sakit. Siswa-siswi yang berada didekatnya pun terkejut dan terdiam. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, dan yang paling mengagetkan siswa-siswi yang dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas adalah...

Air matanya.

Baekhyun menangis.

Namja itu bahkan tidak pernah menangis didepan mereka dan selalu menahannya saat dibully meski ia tahu bullyan yang menghujatnya sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi kali ini air mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja tanpa ingin ia cegah.

Dan mereka... terpana.

"Kalian tidak mengerti tentangku dan Chanyeol..." hanya itu yang Baekhyun katakan dan hanya terdengar oleh Luhan yang berada didekatnya. Bahunya bergetar, dan Baekhyun segera melarikan diri dari kantin. Luhan gelagapan dan segera mengejarnya.

"B-Baekhyun!"

"..."

"..."

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali membicarakan Baekhyun dan menilai tindakan Baekhyun tadi. Kris yang baru datang terheran melihat meja mereka kosong.

"Kemana mereka?" Ia terheran dan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Zhang Yixing dari kelas Baekhyun tersenyum miring kepadanya.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ikut kami." Ucap Lay. Kris mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat sosok yang kurang ia kenal. Ditambah dua orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, (Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Joonmyung—Suho). Lay ini sok kenal sok dekat ya?

"Jangan salah paham. Kami kasihan melihatmu sendirian, makanya kami mengajakmu. Disini suasananya tidak nyaman. Lagipula disini terlalu ramai. Kami baru sampai dan terjadi peristiwa menyebalkan. Oh, bawa saja pesanan itu untuk kita makan bersama. Hehe, ayo."

Dan anehnya, Kris menurut.

.

.

.

.

"B-Baekhyun! Berhenti! Hosh..."

Baekhyun tak mau mendengar, dan Luhan bersikeras mengejarnya. Luhan kesal sendiri, ia butuh bicara untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"B-Baek—UWOOHH!"

Greb.

Luhan terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik dan jatuh kepelukan seseorang. Ia mendongak untuk menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Luhan terkejut.

"S-Sehun?!" ucap Luhan lalu tiba-tiba memberontak ketika mengingat ia harus mengejar Baekhyun. "Yak! Lepas! Aku harus mengejar—"

Ptak!

"AH!" Luhan meringis ketika jidatnya disentil oleh Sehun. Ia memberengut kesal, dan hendak marah tetapi ciut dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Kau bodoh ya? Untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Dia butuh sendirian."

Luhan terdiam. Ya, mungkin benar. Baekhyun butuh sendirian saat ini. "Aku... aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu dan menghiburnya. Aku takut ia salah paham karena ucapan siswa lain,"

Sehun menatapnya. "Memang apa yang terjadi?"

Oh... Sepertinya Sehun tidak berada di tempat kejadian tadi.

"Err..." Wajah Luhan memerah mengingat sesuatu. "Bisa kau lepaskan dulu pelukanmu ini?"

"Oh? Oke." Sehun menyahut santai. Luhan ingin menggigit kepalanya sekarang saking gregetnya dengan sikap sok polosnya itu.

"Hei, Sehun. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

Sehun mendadak memikirkan kejadian di atap sekolah saat itu. Dimana kedua insan yang bersangkutan sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan panas dengan desahan erotis mereka. Luhan yang melihatnya kini memandang Sehun ngeri. Ekspresi Sehun sekarang terlihat mesum.

"Yak! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Luhan menampar kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun tersadar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mengembalikan poker facenya.

Luhan benar-benar ingin menggigit kepalanya.

"Tadi—"

Luhan menceritakan kejadian di kantin. Sehun mendengarkannya dengan seksama, sangat serius seakan-akan mendengarkan sebuah kasus kematian.

"Oh... aku sudah mendengar bahwa Chanyeol hyung keluar dari sekolah ini..."

"Begitulah. Aku takut dia salah paham karena perkataan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa aku memanfaatkannya untuk berteman dengannya. Dan tadi, ia mengatakan—" Luhan berdehem sebentar. "...'kalian tidak mengerti tentangku dan Chanyeol'. Bukankah Chanyeol membullynya, kenapa Baekhyun membela Chanyeol ya? Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu."

Sehun terdiam lalu mendengus halus. "Dari pengamatanku selama ini, mereka saling mencintai."

"Eh?"

"Chanyeol hyung itu munafik. Dia memang brengsek, tetapi hati sesungguhnya sangat baik. Tindakannya saja yang terkadang berbeda dengan hatinya."

Luhan merasa simpati. "Jadi begitu... Aku tidak tahu seberapa tahannya dia mendengar hujatan mereka tadi..."

Taph.

Sehun menepuk kepala seniornya yang lebih pendek darinya. Luhan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia merona melihatnya. Tetapi Luhan penasaran, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau juga membully Baekhyun?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ya. Aku pernah membullynya, tetapi jarang. Paling hanya sekali dua kali."

"Apa?! Kau juga pernah?! Kupikir kau mengerti tentangnya melihat sikap bijakmu tadi."

"Hei, aku hanya mengambil makan siangnya. Itu saja!"

Ddoeng!

"Itu bukan membully. Itu namanya mencuri Sehun!"

"A-aduh! Jangan tarik pipiku! Nanti melar!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk.

Baekhyun jatuh bersimpuh di lantai atap sekolah. Ia menunduk cukup dalam dengan tangan terkepal diatas pahanya. Bibir bawahnya sudah lecet karena sedari tadi ia gigiti. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika bibirnya berdarah. Baekhyun hanya ingin segala perasaannya yang bercampur aduk kini meluap hingga tak tersisa. Ia tak tahan menampungnya terus-menerus.

"Uhuhu... hiks..."

Tetesan demi tetesan jatuh air mata dari mata Baekhyun menuju lantai atap yang berdebu. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin menangis karena ia seorang namja. Tetapi Baekhyun juga manusia biasa. Namja atau yeoja sama saja. Sama-sama pernah menangis untuk meluapkan perasaan mereka. Dan sakitnya cinta, bisa membuat siapa saja menangis.

Itulah dukanya sebuah cinta.

"Chanyeol pembohong! Hiks..."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang memerah akibat memukul meja terlalu kuat tadi. Sakit ditangannya tak sebanding dengan rasa kecewanya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau ke Jepang, bodoh... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku... Kau bahkan menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberiku salam perpisahan... apa kau sengaja pulang untuk meninggalkanku? Apa kau sengaja menyatakan cinta padaku, menjadikanku milikmu, lalu mencampakkanku? Kau bahkan mengajakku berkencan dihari sebelum kau menyatakan cinta padaku, dan kita mengingkarinya..."

Baekhyun bermonolog sambil terisak. "A-aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu Chanyeol... Tapi, tapi aku tidak bisa... aku masih ingin mempercayaimu Chanyeol... Merasakan sentuhanmu, sikap lembutmu... Aku mencintaimu, meski kau orang yang brengsek..."

Kata-kata itu meluap begitu saja. Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun berhenti berbicara dan terus menangis. Berharap Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba dan memeluknya sekarang. Menyebutkan kata-kata manis yang menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua minggu selanjutnya.  
Pagi hari, di Jepang.**

"Aku mau pulang, Ayah, Ibu."

Tuan Park berhenti membaca koran sedangkan Nyonya Park mematung setelah meletakkan piring diatas meja makan. Mereka menatap sang anak yang memandang mereka datar dengan koper digenggamannya.

"Kau mau pulang kemana nak?" tanya sang Ayah.

Namja tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu mendengus. Setelah hari dimana kakeknya dikuburkan, Chanyeol memilih untuk menetap sebentar selama seminggu di Jepang untuk mengenang almarhum kakeknya. Dan kedua orangtuanya tanpa pamrih merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut sang anak di rumah megah mereka di Jepang. Awalnya Chanyeol meladeni mereka dengan kasar, tetapi selama itu pula orangtuanya memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang mereka kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin mereka merasa bersalah karena telah menelantarkan anak satu-satunya ini.

Tetapi sebaik apapun keadaan keluarganya saat ini, Chanyeol merindukan sosok yang ia cintai. Byun Baekhyun, yang ia tinggalkan tanpa memberi kabar. Chanyeol tidak bisa memikirkan betapa kecewanya Baekhyun saat ini kepadanya. Setelah menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun, ia memperbaikinya kembali. Lalu menyatakan perasaannya dan melakukan hubungan intim tanpa sengaja karena obat ramuan Chen namun terlanjut basah dan melanjutkannya ketahap inti. Dan mengingkari janji yang ia buat bersama Baekhyun, lalu meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kabar apapun.

Ia memang bajingan.

"Tentu saja ke Korea. Aku sudah absen lebih dari dua minggu di sekolah, dan aku ada urusan disana. Lagipula aku tidak ada urusan lagi di Jepang,"

Tuan dan Nyonya Park terdiam lalu saling tatap. Nyonya Park kemudian menghampiri putranya lalu mengelus rambut ikalnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak akan pulang kemanapun. Rumah kita disini sekarang," ucap sang Ibu, dan Chanyeol heran.

"Apa maksud ibu?" Chanyeol berdesis.

"Kita tidak punya tempat tinggal apapun di Korea, Chanyeol. Rumah itu sudah Ayah jual." Ucap Tuan Park.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol tidak terima. "Aku tidak mau tinggal disini. Tanah airku di Korea. Aku kesini hanya karena kakek. Kalau aku tinggal disini, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Kau sudah dipindahkan dari sekolah itu Chanyeol. Kau bersekolah di Jepang sekarang."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku pindah sekolah? Sejak kapan aku dipindahkan?!"

"Saat kau pergi ke Jepang bersama Ibu. Ibu yang mengurus surat kepindahanmu nak."

Chanyeol kehabisan kata. Tatapan kecewa terlihat jelas oleh orangtuanya. "Ibu melakukannya tanpa menunggu persetujuanku? Kalian kira aku ini apa? Boneka?"

"Ini wasiat kakekmu, Chanyeol." Sang Ayah menjelaskan. "Dia ingin kau meneruskan tugasnya untuk menyukseskan perusahaan keluarga-keluarga kita. Itu keinginannya sejak dulu."

Chanyeol pusing. Ia sayang kakeknya, tetapi ia tidak mau diperlakukan begini. Ia bahkan sudah mengorbankan kepercayaan Baekhyun untuk menemui kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, dan sekarang ia tidak kembali lagi ke Korea dan menetap di Jepang? Meninggalkan Baekhyun? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak bisa..." Chanyeol bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan perusahaan." Chanyeol menatap Ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan Ayah Ibunya dalam urusan perusahaan. Karena itu merepotkan. Meeting sana-sini, tugas menumpuk, dan kebebasan yang semakin minim. Itulah pandangan Chanyeol tentang pembisnis dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu.

"Kau ingin mengecewakan kakek, nak?" Nyonya Park menatap sedih. "Ini permintaan terakhirnya dan kau mau mengabaikannya begitu saja?"

Perasaan Chanyeol mulai bercampur aduk. Kepalanya terasa penuh memikirkan kata-kata yang sama objeknya berulang-ulang. _Baekhyun-Kakek-Baekhyun-Perusahaan-Baekhyun-Wasiat-Baekhyun-Kakek-Baekhyun-Perusahaan-Baekhyun-Wasiat._

"Aku punya pacar di Korea, Bu." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun masih menganggapnya pacar atau bukan setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Benarkah? Namja atau yeoja?" tanya sang Ibu. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama.

"...namja."

Ayah dan Ibunya terkejut, tetapi tatapan mereka berbeda. Ibunya terlihat berbinar dan Ayahnya... Chanyeol tidak tahu apa arti tatapannya itu. Susah didefinisikan.

"Apa kau serius?" Nyonya Park masih tak percaya. "Kenapa kau malah memilih namja diantara para yeoja? Apa kau gila?"

"Karena aku mencintainya, dan aku gila karena dia." Chanyeol langsung menjawab dengan yakin. Ibunya ber'wow' ria melihat sikap anaknya. Sedangkan Ayahnya memijat keningnya.

"Aku tidak setuju kau memilih pasangan hidupmu dengan seorang namja, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke Korea selamanya."

Chanyeol menatap tak suka kepada Ayahnya. "Apa-apaan itu Ayah? Aku tidak menerima itu. Jika kalian tidak mau aku berada di Korea, setidaknya biarkan aku membawa Baekhyun ke sini."

"Baekhyun? Namanya Baekhyun?" tanya Ibunya, Chanyeol mengangguk bangga.

"Dan kau ingin aku membuatnya menderita disini? Boleh saja." Ayahnya tersenyum angkuh, senyuman yang menurun kepada anaknya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Begini saja," Tuan Park menatap Chanyeol serius. "kau menjalankan wasiat kakekmu, menyukseskan perusahaan keluarga kita, dan kau boleh kembali ke Korea setelah menyukseskan perusahaan kakekmu. Lalu aku akan mengizinkan siapapun pasanganmu dan memberikanmu kebebasan asal sikapmu sesuai aturan atau—"

"Kau mengecewakan kakekmu, lalu kembali ke Korea tanpa uang sepeserpun, dengan hidup menderita bersama Baekhyunmu. Akan kujodohkan kau dengan teman bisnisku setelah menyingkirkan pacarmu lalu kukekang. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tercengang. Tentu saja siapapun akan memilih pilihan pertama. Chanyeol tahu ayahnya hanya sedang menggertaknya, tetapi saat pilihan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya ia bisa saja langsung menjalankan rencananya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Aku yakin kau memilih pilihan pertama." Tuan Park tersenyum tipis. "Pilihan pertama yang paling menguntungkan nak. Kau hanya perlu menyukseskan perusahaan keluarga kita lalu lakukan apapun sesukamu tetapi tidak meninggalkan kewajibanmu."

Chanyeol mencibir. Ayahnya malah membujuknya untuk memilih pilihan pertama, jadi Chanyeol merasa ia tidak ada pilihan lain. Lagipula ia tidak mau rugi dengan pilihan kedua. Dan ia bisa menemui Baekhyun menyukseskan perusahaan. Ia akan menyukseskan perusahaan dengan waktu yang sangat cepat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain," Chanyeol pasrah. Sang Ibu tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Lagipula dipilihan pertama kita akan tahu," ucap sang Ayah.

"?"

"Kita akan tahu apakah Baekhyun itu setia menunggumu dan percaya padamu setelah pergi begitu saja atau tidak."

Chanyeol terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengus, lalu tersenyum angkuh.

"Aku yakin dia lebih baik daripada itu."

Tuan Park bersiul tak peduli. "Kita lihat saja,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian.**

Sosok namja mungil terlihat sedang duduk di taman anak-anak. Ia sedang duduk diatas ayunan sambil memandangi beberapa anak kecil yang bermain gembira disana. Sore hari memang waktu yang tepat untuk anak-anak bermain. Lapangan ini cukup luas, dan namja itu duduk sendirian di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, ia malah merasa tenang disini.

Drrtt! Drrt!

Namja itu meraih ponselnya di saku jaket yang ia kenakan lalu mengangkat telfonnya setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_BAEKHYUN—"_

_NGIING..._

Namja itu segera menjauhkan ponselnya setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Ia tidak ingin indra pendengarannya tiba-tiba rusak. Setelah memastikan si penelpon tidak berteriak-teriak, ia mendekatkan ponselnya kembali ke telinganya.

"Luhan, berhentilah berteriak. Kau menyebalkan,"

"_Eh? Hahaha, maaf, kebiasaan."_ Luhan terkikik geli. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, meski sang penelpon tidak bisa melihat gerakannya. _"Oh ya, kau ada dimana sih? Aku mau ke apartemenmu."_

"Apa? Mau meminjam buku untuk tugas kampusmu, eh?" tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan cengengesan. "Aku tidak ada di apartemen sekarang, datang saja nanti malam."

"_Oh, baiklah. Aku akan datang dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Suho, Lay, Kris, dan Tao."_

"Oi, bukankah kau ke apartemenku hanya untuk meminjam buku lalu pulang? Kenapa malah membawa yang lainnya? Kau pikir apartemen kecilku itu apa? Tempat reunian? Tempat nongkrong? Cafe? Atau rumah untuk menampung kalian?"

Oh ya, untuk informasi Baekhyun beserta teman-teman dekatnya kini sudah lulus dari SMA. Dan kehidupan Baekhyun setelah keluar dari SMA berubah drastis. Ia lebih dihargai dan lebih banyak gembira diluar sana setelah terus menerus dibully dan dihujat pada masa SMA. Tetapi meski Baekhyun gembira, ia masih merasa sesuatu yang kurang didalam hidupnya.

Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"_Yaa, kami mau menemanimu Baekhyun~ Kami tahu kau kesepian, tidak apa kan? Ya? Ya? Ya? Buing, buing?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Oke, oke! Jangan beraegyo via suara. Aku sedang lelah mendengarkan suaramu,"

"_Aku tahu suaraku itu seksi,"_ Luhan tertawa nyaring. _"Oh, apakah sekarang kau sedang berada ditempat biasa? Taman bermain anak-anak maksudku,"_

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Ya, begitulah."

"_Kau sedang tidak menjadi pedophile kan?"_

"Kau ini berpikir apa, tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun berdesis kesal. "Aku punya alasan tersendiri."

"_Apa itu?"_

"Setiap aku melihat anak-anak," Baekhyun memandang beberapa bocah yang tertawa gembira. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "aku mengingat seseorang."

"_Wow... siapa itu?"_

"Ada deh," Baekhyun terkekeh. Dan kekehannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mungil menarik pelan kain lengannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan—

Ia terpana.

Sepasang mata bulat polos.

Rambut ikal berwarna coklat yang lembut.

Pipi gembul yang menggemaskan.

Hidung mungil yang lucu.

Telinga peri yang unik.

Dan dia bocah berumur sekitar 6 tahun.

Baekhyun mengingat sosok ini dan ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Bocah ini sangat familiar dimatanya! Dia sangat mirip dengan—

"Hyung, mau permen?" Bocah tersebut mengulurkan sebuah permen lolipop kepadanya. Baekhyun masih mematung.

—mirip dengan Yeollie! Bahkan suaranya agak mirip. Apa dia... Apa dia Chanyeol? Apa ia kembali lagi kewujud sementaranya? Seorang bocah? Tetapi jika menghitung waktu, seharusnya umur Yeollie sudah 10 tahun. Atau dia tidak akan tumbuh seperti manusia lainnya setelah meminum ramuan dari Chen, pacar Xiumin songsaengnim itu?

"—_hyun! Yak! Baekhyun! Jangan mencuekkanku!"_ Luhan berteriak, menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Ah, maaf Luhan. Nanti kutelpon lagi."

**Bip.**

"Mau permen, hyung?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ia mengambil permen tersebut.

"Hyung, kok sendirian? Mau kutemani?" Bocah itu berbicara dengan permen dimulutnya, terlihat menggemaskan. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." Ucap Baekhyun lembut. Namja mungil itu mengangguk paham.

"Jangan sendirian hyung. Nanti melamun dan dirasuki hantu." Ucapnya datar. "Hyung tahu hantu kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Bocah itu mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sebuah suara lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Minwo! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo kesini! Kita main bersama!"

Bocah bernama Minwo itu mengangguk. "Sip! Tunggu aku," ia lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Dah hyung~" ia berlari sambil melambai kepada Baekhyun dan menuju teman-temannya yang menunggunya.

Baekhyun membalas lambaiannya lalu menghela nafas kecewa. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Ternyata bukan ya. Kupikir itu dia. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Bodoh sekali kau Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat langit. Pandangannya menerawang. Kira-kira seperti apa Chanyeol sekarang ya? Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia sangat merindukan namja itu. Baekhyun memang kecewa karena Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, tetapi ia tetap menunggu Chanyeol untuk pulang.

Kenapa?

Karena dia mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyadarinya dan tak pernah berubah hingga sekarang. Malah semakin ia memikirkan Chanyeol, rasa cintanya semakin besar kepada namja tersebut.

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih baru ya...?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menggeleng. "Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Ukh, menyebalkan."

Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya, mendorong dirinya menjauh dari permukaan bumi. Lalu terayun di udara. Ia menikmati permainannya.

Dia sedang bermain ayunan. Just info.

Baekhyun mengayunkan dirinya ke udara sambil berpikir. Setidaknya bermain ayunan membuatnya lebih nyaman setelah sekian lama tidak memainkannya lagi.

"Aku seperti terbang," itulah alasan ia menaiki ayunan. Klise sih, tetapi ia suka.

"Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun terdiam beserta ayunan yang mendadak ia berhentikan. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti tersengat listrik. Ia merasakan dirinya mendengar suara Chanyeol. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Apa mungkin ini efek karena terlalu merindukan namja itu?

_Auh ah, gelapzz!_

Dan Baekhyun memilih cuek. Tetapi lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar.

"Baekhyunnie~"

Kali ini lebih manja. Baekhyun menatap kedepan, tetapi ia tidak melihat siapapun. Baekhyun mendengus, ia merasa dirinya mulai gila.

"Ya ampun... Apa aku kurang tidur ya? Suara Chanyeol sampai terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku saking aku merindukannya." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia kembali menggerakkan ayunannya. Kembali melayangkannya ke belakang. Tetapi ia kaget ketika kedua tangannya yang mencengkram tali ayunan tiba-tiba digenggam seseorang dan membuat Baekhyun berusaha bertahan agar tidak jatuh, karena posisi saat ini sedikit menggantung dengan kondisi ayunan yang sedikit miring jika dilihat dari samping (sebab ditarik seseorang). Mengerti kan?

"Eh?! Kenapa berhenti begini?!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan bersiap memaki orang yang seenaknya menyentuh dirinya serta memperlakukannya seperti ini. "Hei, kau! Beraninya—"

**DEG!**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia sedang tidak mempercayai seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu mungkil Baekhyun, bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat karena kepala Baekhyun menoleh kesamping.

"Hai, Baekhyunnie~" deru nafasnya terdengar indah di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih mematung saking tidak percayanya dengan kedatangan namja tersebut. "Aku juga merindukanmu~"

Itu Chanyeol...

...

Chanyeol...

...

Itu...

...

...

...

ITU CHANYEOL?!

"HWAAA!" Baekhyun langsung bereaksi ketika tersadar. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, melompat dari ayunan untuk menjejakkan kakinya. Tetapi apa daya, tangannya masih tergenggam di tali rantai ayunan.

Melihat reaksi terkejutnya, namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu tertawa. Ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, lalu menunggu Baekhyun sedikit menyingkir dari sisi ayunan agar ia bisa melepaskan ayunan yang ia pegang talinya ini.

Baekhyun masih mengatur deru nafasnya sambil berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi berusaha ia tahan agar air mata tidak mengalir dari matanya.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mendekatinya, tetapi Baekhyun malah memilih mundur. Ia sedang menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tersenyum, karena tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"K-Kau Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Aku sedang tidak berhalusinasi kan?" Baekhyun bertanya, berusaha meyakinkan pendapatnya dengan bertanya kepada sang objek secara langsung. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Chanyeol? Yang ia rindukan berada disini? Seharusnya Baekhyun gembira kan? Kenapa malah ia bertingkah begini?

Entahlah. Hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Tentu saja sayang, ini aku. Chanyeol-mu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, dan senyumannya malah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Bagaimana ia bisa memasang senyum lembut seperti itu disaat Baekhyun merasakan tangisannya akan meledak jika air matanya mengalir? Apa perasaan rindu Chanyeol kepadanya tidak terlalu besar?

Chanyeol rentangkan kedua tangannya sedikit, mengulurkannya kearah Baekhyun. Ia menunggu Baekhyun untuk memeluknya dengan senyuman hangat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan Chanyeol tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang ingin ia luapkan. Chanyeol menunggu dengan raut bingung. Ia ingin berinisiatif untuk memeluk Baekhyunnya, tetapi suatu tindakan Baekhyun membuatnya terkejut.

DUAK!

Chanyeol agak terhuyung kebelakang karena tidak siap dengan serangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memukul pipinya dengan pukulan yang lumayan keras. Chanyeol menatap kosong rerumputan dibawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan ngilu didaerah pipinya. Lumayan sakit untuk ukuran tinjuan lelaki. Chanyeol mendengus maklum. Baekhyun sedang marah besar padanya. Mungkin ia begitu membenci dirinya yang brengsek ini.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyu—"

Begitu Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia lagi-lagi kaget karena tindakan ini, ditambah ketika ia melihat cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata Baekhyun yang terpejam erat. Chanyeol merasakan sesak dihatinya melihat Baekhyun menangis didepannya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi namja yang ia cintai ini.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Melihatnya sekarang membuatnya gembira setelah sekian lama ia tak melihatnya. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena energinya sudah terkuras banyak untuk mengontrol emosinya yang bercampur aduk. Ia menunduk dan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Chanyeol melemah. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau disini..."

Chanyeol bungkam. Ia merasa paling jahat disini. Chanyeol rasa satu pukulan Baekhyun tidak cukup untuk membalaskan kejahatannya. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya disurai lembut milik Baekhyun. Ia merindukan aroma rambut Baekhyun yang menggoda...

"Kurasa kau perlu memukulku berkali-kali sampai kau puas karena sudah meninggalkanmu Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun tertawa sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dengan senang hati. Aku berniat melakukannya nanti,"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji."

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Chanyeol."

Mereka terhanyut dalam kerinduan dan pelukan hangat mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa nyaman dalam posisi mereka sekarang. Mereka mempertahankan posisi itu sangat lama, hingga Chanyeol terpaksa melepas pelukan mereka. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatap lurus mata Baekhyun dengan dalam. Baekhyun terpesona.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menatapnya serius, membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"Y-ya?"

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku, selamanya."

Baekhyun terpana cukup lama. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpanya, tetapi tidak cukup dingin karena dirinya sudah menghangat sekarang. Itu berkat Chanyeol. Baekhyun merona tipis. Ia tersenyum lebar untuk Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya. Kali ini pelukan yang lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ia bahagia jika bersama Baekhyun, dan harus Baekhyun orangnya. Dan Baekhyun pun sama halnya. Chanyeol yang membuatnya hancur, tetapi semua diperbaiki dan sekarang namja inilah yang membuatnya sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lama. Kali ini ia sudah menyadari perasaannya. Jadi ia langsung menjawab tanpa membuat Chanyeol menunggu.

"Nado saranghae, Park Chanyeol."

Itulah perjalanan cinta seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Yang dimulai akibat ramuan aneh buatan Kim Jongdae, alias Chen demi mewujudkan permintaan kekasihnya, Kim Minseok atau lebih beken dengan nama Xiumin.

Semuanya berarti untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Gomawo, Xiumin songsaengnim... Chen hyung... Berkat ulah abnormal kalian, aku dan Baekhyun bersatu. Thanks, profesor gila. Thanks, guru tersayang. Thanks untuk ramuan menyebalkan kalian. Dan sekarang aku sudah normal, kembali menjadi diriku. Thanks.**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Park Chanyeol.**_

_**(P.S : Tolong jangan gunakan ramuan itu lagi. Demi keselamatan umat manusia. LOL.  
P. S . S : Jangan memberiku ramuan gila itu lagi. Musnahkanlah untuk keselamatanku. Double LOL.  
P. S. S. S : Btw, untuk Chen hyung. Apa kau sudah melihat reaksi terakhir dari ramuan penyembuh bernama 'gas bayi' itu? Aku tidak tahu kalau efek terakhirnya seperti obat perangsang? Nafsu seksual akan bangkit seketika dan aku benci itu. Aku akui kau memang hyung yang baik. Tetapi sayangnya, aku lebih suka melakukan 'itu' dengan natural. Aku bahkan bisa memuaskan Baekhyun-ku hanya dengan sentuhanku, tapi terimakasih ramuannya. Eits! Jangan dicoba ya, atau kau menyesal sendiri nantinya karena menjadi seorang bocah hanya untuk meminum ramuan penyembuh yang terakhir. Hehe.  
P. S. S. S. S. : Kalau kau mau obat perangsang, beli saja dengan maniak Kim Jongin. Dia ahli dalam masalah ini. Triple LOL. Just Kidding! No kissing, okay?)'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EXTRA BONUS+NC!**

**WARNING!**

.

.

.

"Oh... Jadi kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengabariku karena mendadak ibumu bilang kakekmu meninggal, lalu pada minggu kedua Ayahmu tidak mengizinkanmu pulang dan terpaksa menerima tawarannya agar bisa bebas dan bertemu denganku? Dan sekarang kau berhasil menyukseskan perusahaan dalam lima tahun dan kau terbebas. Lalu kalau tidak salah jabatanmu adalah pimpinan di Park Eltron X?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia berdecak kagum karena Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Oke. Masuk akal." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan matanya langsung menangkap sebuah memar dipipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa bersalah juga karena telah memukul kekasihnya sangat keras tadi.

"Apa itu sakit?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Chanyeol. Hanya sentuhan lembut dari telapak tangan Baekhyun tetapi Chanyeol—

"ARGGHH! IISSSHH! Ukh... Sakit Baek,"

Dan Baekhyun reflek menarik tangannya sambil ikut-ikutan meringis. "M-maaf. Aku akan mengompresnya."

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa mengambil handuk kecil untuk membungkus beberapa balok es. Ia terlihat khawatir. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Ia bersandar pada sofa apartemen Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Ini, kau yang mengompres atau aku?"

"Kau saja. Kepalaku cukup pusing karena pukulanmu, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia lalu memelas. "Tetapi pelan-pelan ya, ini sangat sakit."

"Hu-uh." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, tetapi imut. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencium bibir tipisnya sekarang karena ekspresi menggemaskannya.

Baekhyun sangat hati-hati mengompresi pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan ketika handuk dingin itu merayapi pipinya. Meski pelan, tetapi cukup sakit.

"Ah... Sakit Baekhyun~"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan rasa sakit itu Chanyeol. Pikirkan hal lain, kau pasti tidak akan merasakan sakitnya."

Pikirkan hal lain ya?

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang fokus terhadap pipinya. Dia masih cantik setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu. Chanyeol tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya ia ketika ditinggal olehnya. Apa Baekhyun menangis saat itu?

Chanyeol merasa sangat beruntung kalau Baekhyun masih mempercayainya hingga sekarang. Ia tidak bisa memilih orang lain, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun disampingnya. Ia tidak perlu siapapun asal Baekhyun ada disisinya.

Chanyeol memang berlebihan, tetapi itu semua fakta. Ia begini karena rasa cintanya yang bergitu besar padanya.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Ia masih ingin bertukar kehangatan bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa diperintah, tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik tangan Chanyeol lalu menatap sang empu. Ia tersenyum.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Ia mengikuti perasaannya sekarang. Bergerak mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan perlahan menyatukan permukaan bibir mereka. Ciuman lembut dengan sensasi berbeda yang menyenangkan. Mereka menyukai ciuman ini.

Lama-kelamaan, ciuman itu berubah panas. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menjilati permukaan bibir Baekhyun sebelum memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut kekasihnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada diantara surai lembut Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun meremas punggung Chanyeol karena tenaganya melemah karena ciuman rakus namja tinggi ini.

"C-Chan~ Umhh..."

Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun, lalu mempermainkan lidahnya. Menjelajahi seisi rongga mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, memberi tanda bahwa ialah yang berkuasa disitu. Saliva mengalir disudut bibir Baekhyun. Entah saliva miliknya atau milik Chanyeol, mereka tidak peduli. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan permainan mereka. Chanyeol yang menguasai, dan Baekhyun yang dikuasai. Mereka sama-sama menikmatinya.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali menghisap kuat lidah Baekhyun, pipinya tertarik kedalam dan Chanyeol langsung meringis kesakitan, membuat ciuman panas mereka terlepas paksa. Memar dipipi kirinya membuat dirinya susah melakukan tugasnya.

"Ukhh..."

Dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Chanyeol..." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku menguasaimu kali ini,"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, sedikit tidak percaya. "Eh? Ah? Apa?"

Baekhyun merona. Ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. "Reaksimu membuatku malu..."

Chanyeom mengerjabkan matanya, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Maafkan aku. Silakan, lakukanlah."

Baekhyun gugup. Ia memulai dengan menjilati memar dipipi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol berdesis antara sakit dan geli. Jilatannyapun menurun menuju bibir Chanyeol, lalu dagu, dan turun ke leher. Baekhyun menjilati permukaan leher namjachingunya, memberi kecupan, lalu mengigitnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha memuaskannya. Nafas Chanyeol mulai memburu karena nafsu.

"Ungh... Baekhh..."

Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya diatas dada bidang milik kekasihnya. Sentuhan sensual yang menggelitik dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdesis, dan Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai berani membuka kemejanya, tangan Chanyeol menggerayangi daerah vitalnya. Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol mengelus daerah pribadinya.

"Kau mulai nakal, Baekkie~" Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Baekhyun ambruk dipelukannya hanya karena elusan pada benda yang masih terlapis celana tersebut.

"Anghhh! C-Chanyeol~"

"Kenapa kau berhenti bergerak, hm? Bukannya kau ingin menguasaiku?"

"K-Kalau begitu, berhenti... ungh... b-berhenti mengelusnya!" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol, tetapi sentuhannya malah terasa nikmat. Baekhyun mengcengkram kemeja Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menikmati setiap ekspresi yang ditampilkan Baekhyun.

"B-Berhenti Chanyeol—Anghhh... Uhhh... Oohh..."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya lalu mendelik kepada namja-nya.

"Kau... menyebalkan, hhh..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terimakasih, sayang."

Baekhyun bangkit kembali lalu duduk diatas paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol melenguh ketika Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menggesek juniornya.

"Ahh..." desahan berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia berusaha menggoda Chanyeol dengan menggesekkan kakinya ke junior kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan disana.

"Ukhh... Emmhh..." Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kekasihnya. Ia mulai merasakan sesak didaerah vitalnya.

"Kau kesakitan, sayang...?" Baekhyun mendesah. Ia mengelus junior yang masih terlapisi celana, mengelusnya dengan dua arah. Chanyeol mendesah berat, menyibukkan bibirnya ke permukaan bahu putih Baekhyun. Ia menikmati servis dari tangan Baekhyun meski sakit dipipinya masih terasa.

Saat pertama kali melakukannya bersama Baekhyun, Baekhyun lebih ke pasif daripada aktif. Dia sibuk mendesah, dan Chanyeol menggila karena desahannya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ini seks kedua mereka setelah lima tahun tidak berjumpa, dan Chanyeol akui Baekhyun lebih agresif. Ia bahkan berani menggoda kekasihnya.

Dan ketika Baekhyun ingin membuka resletingnya, tangan Chanyeol mencegah. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama.

"Biarkan aku membukanya~"

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. "Kenapa kau bisa senakal ini eh? Kemana Baekhyun polosku?"

"Itu karena aku terlalu merindukanmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Ia mengelus pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"A-Agh! S-Sakit, Baek."

"Uh-oh... maaf! Aku tanpa sadar meletakkan tanganku dipipimu."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihat ekspresimu."

"Ekspresiku?" Baekhyun merona dengan tatapan bingung. "Ekspresi apa?"

"Ekspresi yang kau buat setelah aku melakukan ini."

Jemari Chanyeol merayap memasuki baju Baekhyun. Jemarinya memilin puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras. Baekhyun menggelinjang.

"Ah! Ungh! T-tanganmu, tanganmu Chanhhh~ Anghh!"

"Buka bajumu Baek, hh..." Selagi Chanyeol melakukan service untuk bagian dada, Baekhyun menurut dan berusaha membuka bajunya. Setelah terlepas, ia melemparkannya sembarangan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari pakaian Baekhyun sudah dilepas mulai mengganti tugas tangan kanannya dengan mulutnya. Menjilati, dan menggigit lembut. Chanyeol juga menghisap puting mungil itu, tetapi tidak terlalu kuat karena tidak ingin rasa sakit dipipinya kembali menyerang. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun menggila.

"O-ohh... ahhh... Hnggghhh~"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa dengan tangan kiri yang masih berkerja pada puting kekasihnya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya sedang sibuk sedari tadi untuk membuka celana Baekhyun.

"Angkat bokongmu, Baekhh"

Baekhyun menurut saja. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, nafsulah yang menguasainya sekarang. Chanyeol dengan mudah melepaskan celana Baekhyun dan melemparnya. Yang tersisa dari Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah celana dalam. Chanyeol sudah mupeng sedari tadi, tetapi dia mencoba menahan nafsunya.

Chanyeol membuka celana dalam Baekhyun, dan dengan siap sedia junior Baekhyun berdiri tegak. Chanyeol tidak ingin membandingkan miliknya dengan milik Baekhyun, ia tidak peduli dengan ukuran. Chanyeol menatap junior yang ujungnya sudah terdapat cairan putih tersebut.

Ia mengelusnya lalu memijat benda tersebut. Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Hngggh! Uhhh! Ahhhh~!"

"Baekhh... Panggil namaku..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan desahannya. Tetapi tangan ahli Chanyeol memanjakannya. Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan disetiap sentuhannya.

"C-chanyeolhhh~ Ahhh! Enghh!"

"Begitu Baekh... kau sungguh seksi..."

"Ahh! Ohhh! Unghh! Aku... ingin... AHHHH~"

Crot.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, merasakan kenikmatan disaat ia keluar. Chanyeol menatap celananya yang basah karena cairan Baekhyun. Ia mendengus dan terkekeh.

"Sofamu basah Baek. Kau ini..."

Baekhyun ngos-ngosan. "Akan... kubersihkan hhh... nanti,"

"Baiklah. Apa sebaiknya kita pindah ke lantai?" Chanyeol menjilat jemarinya. Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di lantai terdekat yang jauh dari karpet.

"D-dingin," Baekhyun merinding ketika punggungnya menyentuh lantai marmer yang polos. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berbisik.

"Akan kuhangatkan Baek,"

Chanyeol menjilati telinga namja tersebut dan Baekhyun melenguh. Tangannya memijat pelan junior Baekhyun, mencoba merangsang namja tersebut.

"Ahhh... Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Celananya yang sangat sesak itu secepatnya ia buka, menyisakan celana dalamnya. Kancing kemera Chanyeol terbuka setengah, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Baekhyun kembali terangsang hanya dengan melihat penampilan Chanyeol sekarang. Seksi dan menggairahkan.

Baekhyun menjadi jahil. Ia mengesekkan lututnya yang berada tepat diatas junior milik kekasihnya. Chanyeol mendesah dan menatap tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya. Ia memutar posisi tubuh Baekhyun sehingga menungging. Baekhyun mendesah ketika jari Chanyeol berputar dicincin anus tersebut. Chanyeol menjilat jemarinya sebelum mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Ia sedang membasahi lubang Baekhyun agar tidak terasa sakit saat juniornya memasuki lubang tersebut.

"Ahhh... Chanyeol..."

Setelah merasa cukup, Chanyeol membuka celana dalam yang menyesakkan lalu menggesekkan juniornya ke depan lubang Baekhyun. Ia perlahan memasukkan juniornya.

"Damn! Sempithhh!"

"A-Akh..."

Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan juniornya, dan dengan sekali hentakan, ia langsung memasukkan seluruh juniornya meski Baekhyun merasa kesakitan untuk itu. Chanyeol bisa merasakan otot-otot dalam Baekhyun yang sedikit memijat juniornya.

"Uhnn..."

"Bergeraklah,"

Mendengar instruksi dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia menggenjot namja mungil dibawahnya yang menikmati tusukan dilubang anusnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mendesah... Baekhh... Uhh..."

"Hngghh... Chanyeol. Ahh..."

Dan desahan mereka semakin cepat ketika Chanyeol mempercepat ritme tusukannya.

"Sial... kau sungguh ahh... sempit... ahh!"

"Uhh... Ohhh... lebih dalam... ngahhh~"

"Ugghh... bagaimana ahh... kau bisa senikmat inihhh..."

"Ahh! Engh! Ohh... Kau juga... selalu besar... Ahhh..."

"Itu karena e-engghh ahh... kau B-Baek... Kau terlalu menggairahkan... ahhh..."

Baekhyun merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut. Chanyeol segera meremas junior Baekhyun dan memijatnya. Kenikmatan dari benda panjang milik Chanyeol dan jemari lihai yang memanjakan juniornya membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan. Dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan Chanyeol berkedut didalamnya.

"Ah... Ahh! Aku... Ohh! Mau keluarr~"

"T-tunggu... ahh... sedikit lagi..."

"Ahh... Ahh... Aku tidak tahan!"

"Ahhh... Bersama Baekkhh unghhh~"

Crot. Crot.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasrah dan kelelahan. Kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Mereka berusaha menstabilkan pernafasan mereka.

"A-aku mengantuk, Chanyeol..."

"Tidurlah sayang," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang dalam posisi setengah memeluk. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan apartement setelah kegiatan panas mereka dan kini sedang bersantai. Tamu dimalam hari begini, siapa yang datang?

"Biar aku yang buka." Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu apartemen. Ia agak ragu, tetapi ia seperti melupakan sesuatu.

Ah masa bodoh lah!

Clek.

"Siapa—HEEEE?!" Baekhyun melotot. Sekitar delapan orang kini berkerumun didepan apartemennya.

Luhan yang memencet bel mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau kaget?"

"Kalian mau apa?!"

"Lho, bukannya di telpon sudah kubilang?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun terdiam lalu menepuk keningnya. Ia melupakan hal itu karena terlalu asyik berduaan bersama Chanyeol.

"Ah kau benar. Aku tidak tahu apartemenku muat atau tidak untuk menampung kalian." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan menginap. Lagipula kami disini untuk menemanimu dan Luhan yang ingin meminjam buku." Ucap Sehun.

"Ya, kau kesepian semenjak ditinggal olehnya kan?" kali ini Kai menyahut.

"Aku merasakan ada orang lain di apartemen ini." Ucap Lay. Yang lain menatapnya horror, apa dia peramal?

"Kau memang berbakat menjadi peramal, Yixing." Suho tersenyum melihat kekasihnya. Lay tersenyum miring.

Padahal rahasianya, Lay melihat sepatu asing yang berada di genkan.

Siapapun akan tertawa setelah mengetahui rahasianya.

Kalau tidak tertawa, nanti keselek lho.

Cie-cie yang senyum-senyum! Eaaa~

"Memang ada orang lain disini Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Baekhyun agak gugup dan yang lainnya mulai curiga. Mereka segera berlarian masuk sebelum sempat Baekhyun cegah.

"Yak! Aish... mampuslah aku..."

Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Suho, Kris dan yang tangannya digenggam Kris—Tao berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menemukan 'orang lain' tersebut.

"Dimana kamu sialan?"—Sehun.

"Beraninya menggoda Baekhyun!"—Luhan.

"Berikan aku uangmu, dan kau boleh pergi."—Kai.

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu?"—Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengantuk ya?"—Lay.

"Apa itu kode bahwa sang objek sedang berada didekat kita?!"—Suho.

"Apa aku harus ikut-ikutan gila?"—Kris.

"Memangnya kita lagi cari apaan sih gege?"—Tao.

Tap!

"Disitu kamu rupanya—eh?"

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk santai sambil mengotak-atik remote menatap mereka datar. Ia mengerutkan dahi samar melihat rombongan orang-orang konyol yang mematung sebelum berbicara.

"Kalian ngapain? Lagi latihan drama? Tidak usah teriak-teriak juga kali."

Semua membeku. Minus Chanyeol, dan Tao. Tao tidak ikut mematung karena ia tidak tahu kenapa teman-temannya mematung hanya karena melihat Chanyeol. Tao tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Ia hanya tahu namanya karena teman-temannya sering menyebutkannya. Baekhyun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hah... hah... Kalian ini..." Baekhyun terdiam melihat temannya mematung. Ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya mereka sedang apa." Ucap Chanyeol cuek lalu mengotak-atik remote.

"Itu..."

"ITU BENERAN PARK CHANYEOL?!" Luhan memekik bersama Sehun dan Kai yang menangis terharu karena hyungnya telah kembali. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya bersama Suho. Lay menguap lebar. Kris menatap dengan mata dinginnya. Dan Tao terheran-heran. 'Jadi itu Park Chanyeol ya?' gumamnya.

"Iya, terus kenapa?!" Chanyeol kehilangan kesabaran. Baekhyun menggigit kuku jarinya, takut perang dunia ketiga muncul ditengah-tengah kedamaian di apartemennya.

"Hyuunggg!"

Kai dan Sehun menerjang Chanyeol dengan pelukan. Chanyeol berusaha menghindari tubrukan kepala mereka agar tidak menubruk pipi kirinya. Ia harus waspada pada manusia yang berada di sisinya saat ini, mereka berdua ganas bro. Terutama Sehun. Kalem-kalem begitu, dia suka melakukan sesuatu seenaknya tanpa mendengar lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi dia sudah kembali ya?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya.

"Iya." Baekhyun menjawab Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kami tidak diperlukan lagi disini ya..." Luhan pundung dan Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

"Jangan begitu! Ayo kita rayakan kedatangannya!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ayo!" Luhan, Tao, dan Lay tiba-tiba menyahut. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap dengan senyuman pasrah.

"Dia masih sama seperti dulu ya..." Suho menatap Chanyeol seksama. Kris meliriknya sekilas. Merasa ditatap, Chanyeol menoleh dan Suho gelagapan.

"Oh? Kau Suho hyung kan?"

"K-Kau, kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau cukup populer di SMA."

Suho berbinar-binar. Dia populer? Wow, ia bahkan tidak merasakannya.

"Sebagai seseorang yang terlalu mengagungkan peraturan," Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan Suho tertawa jengkel. Setidaknya kepopuleran Suho cukup bagus. Chanyeol menatap sosok lain disamping Suho. Itu Kris yang menatapnya dingin, seperti biasa.

Chanyeol menatap sosok disebelahnya, yaitu Tao yang asyik berbincang dengan para uke lainnya, dan tangan mereka. Dengan tangan yang tergenggam erat antara Kris dan namja bernama Tao yang belum dikenal Chanyeol itu, sudah dipastikan mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman ramahnya kepada Kris. "Kupikir kau masih mengejarnya,"

Kris menatapnya lama. "Sok tahu." Lalu tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

"Kami merindukanmu hyung!" Kai menepuk keras bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia merasa terancam. Ia takut mereka mengenai bagian pipi kirinya yang memar dan rasa sakitnya masih terasa meski sudah dikompres Baekhyun lagi setelah mereka membersihkan apartemen tadi.

"Ya, itu benar! Kami merindukanmu! Aku sampai ingin menamparmu, hyung!" Sehun bangkit dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya hingga merasa bola matanya ingin keluar.

"A-APA?! ANDWEEEE!"

Plak!

"C-Chanyeol!"

"ARGHHHH! BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN!"

Seperti itulah kehidupan normal mereka, beserta orang-orang yang normalnya kelewatan yang menemani kehidupan pasangan ChanBaek tersebut.

Dunia memang unik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen menatap takjub surat digenggamannya.

"Dia berterimakasih? Wow..."

"Surat dari siapa?" Xiumin yang kebetulan ingin ke dapur melihat Chen yang asyik membaca. Chen meliriknya sekilas.

"Cuma surat lama tentang ramuanku." Dusta Chen. Ia yakin Xiumin akan terkejut jika mengetahui Chanyeol ternyata telah bersatu dengan murid kesayangannya.

"Ohh." Xiumin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur. Chen melanjutkan membaca surat Chanyeol dengan teliti.

Dan begitu ia membaca semakin kebawah, matanya membulat.

"D-dia melakukan itu?! Astaga, ramuan penyembuhku sangat cabul. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Aish... dan apa? Obat perangsang? Maniak Kim Jongin? Aku saja tidak tahu yang mana namja bernama Kim Jongin itu. Tak berguna,"

Chen meremas surat tersebut lalu membuangnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"..."

"Kurasa sesekali aku harus menemui namja bernama Kim Jongin itu..."

Chen menyeringai.

Dasar tidak konsisten!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HELOOOOWWWWWWW! #teriaktoa.**

**Akhirnya... akhirnya... akhirnya selesai juga dengan happy ending! #nangis banjir #terharu**

**Semoga suka sama endingnya ya readers. Dan lagi maaf soal NC-nya, saya gak pandai buat yang begituan wkwkwkwk Sejujurnya di RL saya ini orang polos #hoek**

**Oke. Saya PHPin readers lagi #nangis bareng Chanyeol# Jangan baper ya :'v Sebenarnya mau update tanggal 16 Juni, tetapi filenya hilang gegara virus, jadi saya ngulang lagi selama dua hari semenjak saya update chap kemarin. Dan ternyata gak selesai. Dan selama puasa saya sama sekali gak mood buat fanfic, gak tau kenapa. Ditambah ini fic rated M haha. Mau bikin malamnya pun sama sekali hilang mood menulisnya, jadi saya nungguin sebulan lewat puasa. Terus lebaran selama beberapa hari. Setelah itu baru deh saya lanjut bikin fic dan alhamdulillah nulisnya lancer!**

**Btw, selamat hari raya idul fitri. Maafin Author pemalas yang jarang update cerita ya. :')**

**Tapi kayaknya saya bakalan kangen dengan fic ini soalnya ini fic debut saya di fandom screenplays ini, tetapi bahagia disaat yang bersamaan karena selesai ngaret di fic ini LOL. Tapi gak tau di fic punya saya lainnya. Haha.**

**Ada yang nanya, yeoja yang pakai Toyota Rush itu siapa? Itu ibunya Chanyeol. Konflik seriusnya disini hanya Chanyeol yang meninggalkan Baekhyun karena wasiat kakeknya setelah berjanji kepada Baekhyun bhwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan namja tersebut. Itu saja. Saya gak bisa buat konflik berat karena saat saya membuat konflik yang berat untuk saya, kepala saya terasa berputar karena pusing mikirin plotnya dan ceritanya pun menjadi monoton lalu mood hilang dipertengahan. Itu pengalaman wkwkwk. Jadi maaf kalau tak memuaskan. :O**

**Dan untuk anak kecil yang mirip Yeollie—Minwo. Dia hanya mirip. Pasti ada kan di dunia ini yang terlihat kembar namun tidak sedarah? Ya. Jadi Baekhyun hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Minwo. **

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR : **deux22 **Blacjims** parkchanyeol. chanyeol. 35 **ani. oktavia. 96 **sunsehunee **hunniehan** farfaridah16 **Lara** HappyHeichou **parklili** Guest **Rnine21 **indrisaputri **youngnoona **baekyeolable **rina byun272 **biezzle **Maple Fujoshi2309 **dobisogogilove **sehunerp **byunyeolliexo **septianaditya1997 **Richa Byun926 **an** han. youngchan00 **egatoti **narsih556 **sugarlight **parkeunrinn27 **CMon. BayB** exoinmylove **parkchu **SFA30 **choi chan ni **restikadena **Chan Banana** Re. Tao **oh chaca **LHR Official Couple Shipper **lycheexiu **allika. azallika **deva94bubletea** GitaPark **ooh** Amelia307 **Chotitig8800 **chanbaek0605 **byobek** EkaOkta3424 **sabrina** sweetyYeollie **6104** caaa **CBees** akuyglelahdiphp **AlexandraLexa **IchaByun **iLaalf** nur991fah **Mell's** exoblush **realchanbaek65 **leena **byunsunghee21 **AnastanetEXO **Gina259 **HyeGi **hell-o **bbhyun6 **rachel suliss **baekby13

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya. Terimakasih sudah mereview fic saya. Terimakasih sudah mensupport saya. Terimakasih sudah setia menunggu. Membaca review kalian membuat saya tersenyum dan lebih semangat. Ya walau saya sering ngaret + PHPin #plak. Cinta kalian semua :* MAKASIH YA! :'D**

**See you in next story!**

**Love you all. You are the best!**

**#lambai-lambai bareng EXO members.**


End file.
